Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!
by Yamica
Summary: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen. STORY COMPLETE
1. Erziehungsmassnahmen

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 1/18 Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Autor2: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Fanfiction: Herr der Dinge  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Originalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Lachend verabschiedete sich der junge Prinz vom Düsterwald von seinen Freunden, nachdem sie ihre Pferde, mit denen sie gerade einen Streifzug durch die Wälder unternommen hatte im Stall selber versorgt hatten. Legolas war in ausgelassener Stimmung. Bei der Schnitzeljagd war er mal wieder allen davon geritten und dank seinem treuen, vierbeinigen Freund, der auch ganz still gehalten hatte, hatte er die anderen sogar hintergehen können und war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Der Sieg war ganz auf seiner Seite gewesen und übermütig sprang er nun die Stufen hoch. Er musste unbedingt ein eignes Pferd bekommen, am besten von dem Hengst den er bis jetzt geritten hatte und von Fohlen an, damit er es selber groß ziehen konnte. Kraftvoll stieß er einen der Flügel auf, um in den Saal zu seinem Vater zu gelangen.  
  
Als die Türen aufgestoßen wurden, drehte sich Thranduil um. "Ah, mein Sohn....", begann er, stockte aber je, als er sah, wie sein Sohn aussah. Verschwitzt, schmutzig, mit wilden, unordentlichen Haaren. Er sah aus, als ob er grade im Wald gespielt hätte, anstatt sich für das Bankett fertig zu machen.  
  
Legolas schluckte als er die versammelte Gesellschaft erblickte und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. //Oh....je......//  
  
Thranduil blickte seinen Sohn verächtlich an. Schnell ging er auf ihn zu und schob ihn aus den Thronsaal. "Zieh dich um", zischte er, "in einer halben Stunde will ich dich ordentlich hier sehen, verstanden?"  
  
Der Junge nickte hastig und schritt schnell davon, doch erst als er um die Ecke war fing er an zu laufen und beeilte sich in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Er war nach knapp 20 Minuten fertig, wagte es aber nicht vor Ablauf der halben Stunde wieder im Saal zu erscheinen.  
  
Kurz blickte Thranduil auf, als sein Sohn wieder in den Saal kam, beachtete seinen Sohn aber nicht weiter. Er war mehr als wütend, was auch alle Anwesenden bemerkten, da er seinem Sohn noch nicht einmal zum Erreichen des fünfzigsten Geburtstags gratulierte, obwohl dies einer der wichtigsten Geburtstage für einen Elben war.  
  
Legolas setzte sich stillschweigend an seinen Platz und verkrampfte die Hände unter dem Tisch in den Stoff seiner Hose.  
  
Seufzend setzte sich sein größerer Bruder neben ihn. "Du hast es endgültig geschafft."  
  
Vorsichtig hob Legolas den Kopf an. "Er ist sauer, nicht?!"  
  
"Er wird dich rausschmeißen!"  
  
"Was..?" Legolas' Kopf schnellte hoch und sah erschrocken zu seinem Vater.  
  
"Er hat dich letztes Mal schon gewarnt, dass du dich benehmen sollst. Er hat gesagt, dass er dich wegschickt, wenn du dich noch einmal daneben benimmst. Du sollst irgendwo hinkommen, wo du lernst, dich richtig zu benehmen."  
  
"Aber ich hab doch nur...ich wusste doch nicht....."  
  
"Du wusstest was nicht? Dass du Geburtstag hast?"  
  
"Das er so was riesiges organisiert hat.......war doch sonst nie so ne große Sache..."  
  
"Du bist fünfzig geworden, dass ist eine große Sache."  
  
Legolas schluckte wieder, nickte und zog den Kopf etwas zwischen die Schultern. Das konnte heiter werden. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust von hier weg zu gehen. Hier kannte er alles. Hier hatte er seine Freunde und sein zu Hause.  
  
Als die Feier zu Ende war, rief Thranduil sofort seinen jüngsten Sohn zu sich.  
  
Der trat vor ihn und sah ihn mit etwas unsicherem Blick an.  
  
"Ich habe dich oft genug gewarnt. Ich habe alles versucht, um dir beizubringen, wie sich ein Prinz zu benehmen hat. Aber da du nicht hören willst, werde ich dich an einen Ort schicken, wo du Disziplin und Ordnung lernen willst. Pack deine Sachen, zwei Taschen, mehr nicht. In zwei Stunden wirst du fortgebracht."  
  
"Was? So früh? Aber Vater....." Nun verlor Legolas seine Beherrschung seine gesamte Körpersprache drückte Ablehnung aus.  
  
"Beeil dich!"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf stoisch.  
  
"Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage!"  
  
"Vater bitte......" Legolas sah seinen alten Herrn verzweifelt an und suchte auch den Blick seiner Mutter.  
  
"Du gehst jetzt und zwar sofort!"  
  
Fast schon mit hängenden Ohren trollte sich Legolas. "Ja Vater....." In seinem Zimmer warf er sich aufs Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Nein, er wollte hier nicht weg. Ganz bestimmt nicht!  
  
Nach knapp zwei Stunden klopfte es an seiner Tür und seine Schwester trat hinein. "Nun, kleiner Prinz, bist du fertig?"  
  
Legolas lag nach wie vor auf dem Bett und schien sich nicht mehr gerührt zu haben und tat es auch jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Komm, du musst gehen."  
  
"Ich will nicht", murmelte er ins Kissen.  
  
"Legolas, du hattest die Wahl, du hättest dich nur benehmen müssen. Aber du hast es nicht getan. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, und geh. Es wird nicht lange dauern und du bist wieder hier."  
  
Langsam richtete sich der jüngste Spross der Familie auf und sah seine Schwester unsicher an. "Wohin will er mich schicken?! Ich will nicht zu weit weg von euch!"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wird alles wieder gut werden."  
  
Legolas nickte und stopfte ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schrank in zwei Taschen und sah nach wie vor unsicher zu seiner Schwester und folgte ihr dann.  
  
Vor dem Palast standen zwei von Thranduils Wachen, bereit Legolas zu seiner neuen Heimat zu begleiten.  
  
"Vater...." Wieder sah Legolas den mächtigen Elben fast flehend an, der ihm vor nun mehr 50 Jahren das Leben geschenkt hatte.  
  
Doch Thranduil drehte sich nur um.  
  
Legolas' Schultern sackte herab und er trat zu seiner Mutter, versuchte sie tapfer an zu lächeln.  
  
Doch diese trat nur einen Schritt zurück, zeigte ihrem Sohn so, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.  
  
Schnell wandte sich Legolas um und stieg aufs Pferd und trieb es eilig an.  
  
Nach fast drei Tagen erreichten sie den goldenen Wald. Zwischen den Bäumen wartete schon ein Elb auf sie. Als sie ihn erreicht hatten, verbeugten sich die Wachen kurz, nannten Legolas' Namen und wiesen den Fremden noch einmal darauf hin, dass er mit Legolas alles machen konnte, was er für richtig hielt, damit der Junge endlich lernte, sich richtig zu benehmen. Danach ritten sie wieder zurück, ohne sich von Legolas zu verabschieden.  
  
Der war froh wenigstens etwas vertrautes unter seinem Hintern zu haben und sah unsicher und misstrauisch zu gleich zu dem fremden Elben.  
  
Der andere Elb schien mindestens schon 200 Jahre alt zu sein. Er war erwachsen, seine ganze Körperhaltung war kontrolliert und beherrscht. Keine Emotion ging von dem anderen Körper aus, nur eine leichte kühle. "Meine Name ist Haldir. Folge mir."  
  
Legolas' Finger schlossen sich fester um die Zügel seines Pferdes und er tat wie ihm geheißen wurde.  
  
Haldir brachte ihn in eine kleine Siedlung im goldenen Wald, zu einer unscheinbaren kleinen Hütte in einem der Baumwipfel. "Dort wirst du wohnen", erklärte Haldir ruhig. Nachdem Legolas abgestiegen war, führte er das Pferd fort. Legolas würde es nie wieder sehen. Selbst seine Taschen sah er nicht wieder.  
  
Etwas verloren blieb der junge Elb zurück und sah sich an dem fremden Ort um.  
  
Es war eine kleine Hütte, die aus einer Schlafgelegenheit und einer kleinen Kochnische bestand. Um die winzige Hütte führte ein kleiner Balkon, auf den ein einfacher Tisch und zwei rohgezimmerte Stühle standen. Die Kochnische war sauber und ordentlich. Auf einer kleinen Anrichte lag ein großes Blatt, auf dem ein paar Früchte lagen, ordentlich gesäubert und kleingeschnitten. Die Schlafgelegenheit war nicht weiter, als ein wenig Moos auf dem Boden, über den ein Tuch und zwei Felle lagen. Unter einem kleinen Fenster stand eine stabile Holztruhe und daneben hing ein Bogen und Köcher an der Wand.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Legolas den Bogen von der Wand und spannte ihn. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und seine Finger fuhren über das ebenmäßig gearbeitete Holz des Bogens.  
  
"Leg ihn weg", befahl Haldir kalt. Heftig riss er Legolas den Boden aus der Hand. "Fass nie wieder meine Sachen an."  
  
"E-entschuldige...." Legolas wich erschrocken vor dem Größeren zurück.  
  
Haldir sah ihn streng an. "Du tust was ich dir sage. Hast du verstanden? Du tust nicht mehr und nicht weniger."  
  
"Ja, ja.....hab ich....." Legolas verkrampfte sich bis hinunter in die Zehenspitzen.  
  
Haldir drückte Legolas das große Blatt in die Hand. "Iss, wir müssen gleich zu meiner Arbeit."  
  
"Arbeit...?" Legolas hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. "Was....was arbeitest du denn?!"  
  
"Waldwache......."  
  
"Waldwache.....", murmelte Legolas leise und folgte dann dem anderen Elben.  
  
Haldir griff seinen Bogen und ging dann zu seinem zugeteilten Bereich des Waldes. Geschickt sprang er auf einen Ast. Er zeigte auf einen Ast, schräg unter ihm. "Setzt dich dahin, kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung."  
  
Behänd schwang sich Legolas auf den Platz und sah dann abwartend zu Haldir hoch.  
  
Schweigend lehnte sich Haldir an den Baumstamm und blickte zur Grenze, achtete nicht weiter auf Legolas.  
  
Der lies die Beine baumeln und versuchte an der Stelle die Haldir ihm Auge behielt etwas aus zu machen. Vergebens! Nach einer Weile wurde er müde und lehnte sich an den Stamm und beobachtete die Umgebung weiter.  
  
Doch nichts tat sich. Regungslos starrte Haldir den ganzen Tag über zur Grenze.  
  
Legolas begann irgendwann vor Langeweile Blätter in winzig kleine Teilchen zu zerlegen.  
  
Wütend funkelte Haldir ihn an. "Keine Bewegung und kein Geräusch habe ich gesagt."  
  
Schmollend lies Legolas das Blatt fallen, schwang die Beine auf den Ast und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
Als die Sonne langsam hinterm Horizont versank, kam Haldirs Ablösung. Schweigend sprang Haldir vom Baum, während der andere sich auf den Ast stellte. Still deutete er Legolas an, dass er hinabspringen sollt und führte ihn genauso schweigend tiefer in den Wald, zu einer kleinen Lichtung.  
  
Schweigend setzte er einen Beutel ab, den er mitgenommen hatte und rechte Legolas eine Schüssel. "Du wirst Wurzeln sammeln, wenn du damit fertig bist, wirst du Pilze schneiden und die Wasserschläuche füllen", bestimmt er. Dann machte er sich daran, Beeren und Obst zu pflücken.  
  
Legolas murmelte still vor sich hin, während er nach den Wurzeln grub. Sein Leid trug er den Tieren des Waldes zu. Auch wenn es nicht die selben wie bei ihm zu Hause waren, so waren sie dennoch ein vertrauter Anblick. Ein Kaninchen scharrte neben ihm emsig eine Wurzel frei und schnuffelte ihn nach vollendetem Werk freudig an. Dankbar strich der junge Elb mit den Fingerspitzen über den Kopf des Kaninchens und legte die Wurzel zu den anderen gesammelten Sachen.  
  
Leicht schlug ihm Haldir gegen den Hinterkopf, nicht so, dass es schmerzte, sondern nur so, dass Legolas es spüren konnte. "Missbrauch die Tiere nicht für die Arbeit, die du tun sollst."  
  
Beinahe wütend fuhr Legolas herum und funkelte den anderen Elben an. "Missbrauchen? Aber sonst geht's noch ja? Ich dachte es sei überall unhöflich Hilfe die einem angeboten wird ab zu lehnen....."  
  
"Du hast sie um Hilfe gebeten. Arbeiten ist kein Lied, es ist etwas natürliches, was du nun lernen wirst."  
  
Schmollend schob Legolas die Unterlippe vor und blieb auf dem feuchten Waldboden sitzen.  
  
"Beeil dich", befahl Haldir streng.  
  
Murrend sammelte Legolas die Sachen ein und stapfte hinter Haldir her.  
  
Geschmeidig rannte Haldir zurück zu seiner Hütte. Am Anfang war er dagegen gewesen, dass er sich um den verzogenen Prinzen kümmern sollte, aber eigentlich war es ganz nett. Nun hatte er wenigstens jemanden, der die schweren Sachen zurück tragen konnte. Nur mit einem Bogen in der Hand, lief es sich einfacher und schneller.  
  
Obwohl ziemlich dürr und schmächtig blieb ihm Legolas dicht auf den Fersen. Zwar war er etwas außer Atem als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, doch einmal kurz Luft geholt und man sah ihm die Rennerei nicht mehr an.  
  
"Du kümmerst dich um das Essen." Sorgfältig pflegte Haldir seinen Bogen, bevor er ihn wieder an die Wand hing. Schnell warf er drei Decken auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster und ging dann zur Kochnische, um zu sehen, wie weit Legolas war.  
  
Die Wurzeln waren gewaschen, die Pilze fertig angerichtet. Übernachtungen im Wald mit seinen Jugendfreunden zahlten sich aus.  
  
Haldir deutete zum Balkon. "Wir werden draußen essen....", meinte er und ging vor.  
  
Scheppernd stellte Legolas den Teller vor Haldir ab und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Haldir merkte, dass Legolas auf den Balkon gekommen war, zu sehr war in dem Anblick des Waldes versunken gewesen. Nachdenklich aß er ein wenig von dem Gemüse, ohne ein einziges Mal den Blick vom Wald abzuwenden.  
  
Noch bevor Haldir fertig war, verschwand Legolas.  
  
Schweigend räumte Haldir schließlich das Geschirr weg und ging in den Schlafraum, um sich noch etwas hinzulegen, bevor seine neue Schicht begann.  
  
Vom Dach erklang eine leise Melodie, wie Flötenspiel, unterstrichen vom Rauschen des Windes und hie und da begleitet vom Gesang einiger Vögel.  
  
Leise legte sich Haldir in sein Bett, lauschte Legolas' Melodie und schlief schließlich sanft ein.  
  
Süßer Duft stieg dem Wächter von Lorien in die Nase und weckte ihn sanft aus erholsamen Schlaf. Neben dem Bett stand ein Becher mit Tee, gesüßt mit Honig. Von Legolas jedoch keine Spur weit und breit.  
  
Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte Haldir, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Schnell machte er sich fertig, trank den Tee und schnappte sich sein Lembasbrot, um seinen Wachposten wieder einzunehmen.  
  
Legolas lehnte an einem Baumstamm nicht unweit der Hüte und schien sich in stummen Zwiegespräch mit einer Lerche zu befinden.  
  
"Komm", befahl Haldir ruhig, als er an ihm vorbei rannte.  
  
Der junge Elb folgte ihm und der kleine Singvogel flog ihnen beiden voraus.  
  
Die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Monate verliefen immer nach dem gleichen Schema. Den ganzen Tag stand Haldir stumm auf einem Ast und beobachtete die Grenze, dabei achtete er darauf, dass Legolas keinen Ton von sich gab. Am frühen Abend gingen sie dann gemeinsam in den Wald, um Nahrung zu sammeln, wobei Legolas immer den schwereren und schmutzigeren Part übernehmen durfte. Während Haldir dann seinen Bogen pflegte, bereitete Legolas das Essen vor.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über Sprach Haldir kaum. Er sagte nur etwas, wenn er Legolas einen Befehl gab.  
  
Legolas fand Trost wie immer im Tierreich, während Reh und Hase flüchteten wenn Haldir auftauchten, kamen sie näher war Legolas alleine. Selbst in kalten Nächten ließen sie ihn nicht allein und weiches Fell wärmte seine Füße ebenso wie seinen Rücken. Nur der griesgrämige Elb, dem er zu gehorchen hatte war ihm lästig und je emotionsloser dieser ihm einen Befehl erteilte, um so bockiger führte Legolas diesen aus.  
  
Doch Haldir schien dies nicht zu interessieren. Solang Legolas seine Aufgaben ausführte, war er zufrieden. Bisher hatte Legolas es noch nicht gewagt, zu widersprechen oder gar nicht zu gehorchen. Zwischenzeitlich fragte sich Haldir, warum der junge Prinz von zu Hause fortgeschickt worden war. Folgsam und Gehorsam war Legolas und arbeiten konnte er auch.  
  
Doch der Junge tat dies nur um seine Ruhe zu haben. Waren seine Aufgaben erledigt, verschwand er meistens spurlos. Wieder einmal hatte er die Arbeit in windeseile erledigt und sputete davon. Es war Sommer, es war heiß und Legolas wünschte sich eine Abkühlung. Die versteckten Wasserfälle, die sich in einem kleinen Becken ergossen, waren zu einem seiner Lieblingsorte an diesem fremden Ort geworden und so kehrte er auch heute dort ein. Schneller entledigte er sich der überflüssigen Kleidung und lies sich ins kühle Nass gleiten.  
  
An diesem Abend, als Leoglas den Balkon verlassen wollte, hielt Haldir ihn auf. "Wo warst du heute?", verlangte er in seiner ruhigen, emotionslosen Art zu wissen.  
  
"Unterwegs...", antwortete der Jungelb ebenso kühl, aber mit einem zufriederen Gesicht als Haldir.  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du während meiner Wache bei mir auf dem Baum bleiben sollst. Mehrfach hast du dich daran nicht gehalten. Tu dies nie wieder."  
  
Legolas zuckte lediglich desinteressiert mit den Schultern. "Mir war heiss und die Sonne hat direkt auf diesen Ast geknallt....."  
  
"Nie wieder, oder ich werde dich bestrafen."  
  
Erstmals an diesem Tag bekam Haldir Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. "Das wagst du nicht...!"  
  
"Elben lügen nicht."  
  
Das wusste Legolas ebenso gut und er hob die Nase in die Höhe. "Sie nur zu, dass es nicht zu dir zurück kehrt!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Was du mir androhst....", meinte Legolas pfeifend und schob sich an Haldir vorbei. Für ihn war dieses Gespräch beendet.  
  
Auch für Haldir war das Gespräch beendet. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und erwartete, dass Legolas ihm gehorchen würde.  
  
Doch der Kleine verschwand auch zwei Tage später wieder und kehrte erst Nachts wieder zurück in die Hütte.  
  
Ruhig saß Haldir auf seinem Bett und wartet auf Legolas Rückkehr. Gelassen blickte er auf, als er Legolas in den Raum kommen sah. "Du hast nicht gehorcht", erinnerte er ihn ausdruckslos.  
  
"Na und? Ich war doch gestern den ganzen Tag auf dem dämlichen Ast!"  
  
"Du hast nicht gehorcht und wirst dir nun deine Strafe abholen."  
  
"Ach bestraf dich doch selber wenn du drauf stehst....", gab Legolas trocken zurück. Er hatte die Nase voll von diesem Besserwisser.  
  
Ruhig griff Haldir nach Legolas Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich, so das der Jüngere über seinen leicht gespreizten Knien lag. Mit einer Hand hielt er Legolas Oberkörper fest auf seinen Oberschenkeln gedrückt, mit der anderen zog er ihm die Hose runter. Langsam holte er aus und schlug Legolas auf den entblößten Po.  
  
Legolas zuckte zusammen, weniger ab dem Schmerz, als ab dem Schock. Kaum hatte er sich davon erholt, begann er auf zu bocken. Noch nie hatte jemand gewagt Hand an ihn zu legen und dafür würde der andere bitter büßen.  
  
Doch Haldir war hielt Legolas eisern fest, ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, sich zu bewegen. Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen schlug er immer wieder auf Legolas Po.  
  
Obwohl Haldir Legolas festhielt, ruckte der Jüngere bei jedem Schlag etwas nach vorne, so dass sein Glied bei jedem Schlag enger an Haldirs Oberschenkel gedrückt wurde.  
  
Legolas schnaubte auf. Nun hatte er genug. Mit aller Kraft fuhr er hock und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen Haldirs Gesicht. Brachte ihm zwar kurz einen Brummschädel, dem anderen aber eine blutige Nase ein. Schnell sah er zu, dass er Abstand gewann und hastig zog er sich die Hosen wieder hoch.  
  
Geschwind sprang Haldir auf und schlug Legolas so fest ins Gesicht, dass dieser gegen die Wand knallte und zum ersten Mal zeichnete sich eine Emotion auf Haldirs schönem Gesicht ab: Wut, kalte, mörderische, tödliche Wut.  
  
Ungebremst war Legolas gegen die Wand geknallt und fiel nun zu Boden und blieb erst mal reglos liegen.  
  
Haldir kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Schnell wusch er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und legte sich dann hin. Niemand, auch kein Prinz, verletzte ihn.  
  
Irgendwie hatte es Legolas in der Nacht noch geschafft sich wieder auf zu richten und auf sein Lager zu kriechen, aber nun am Morgen dachte er noch nicht einmal daran wieder auf zu wachen.  
  
Dennoch weckte Haldir ihn auf und scheuchte ihn zu dem Wachbaum.  
  
Legolas Kopf fühlte sich noch immer wie mit Watte gefüllt an und er hatte Mühe den anderen Elben zu erkennen, geschweige denn zu verstehen.  
  
Doch auch darum kümmerte sich Haldir nicht. Seine Aufgabe war es, dir Grenze zu bewachen und nicht einen verzogenen Elben zu umsorgen.  
  
Bald rutschte Legolas sicherheitshalber wieder vom Baum auf den sicheren Boden, aus Furcht durch den verlorene Gleichgewichtsgefühl noch vom Baum zu fallen.  
  
Kühl blickte Haldir Legolas an. Er hatte ihm befohlen, auf dem Baum zu sitzen, nicht darunter, dennoch ließ er es durchgehen. Haldirs Ablösung schaute Legolas mitleidig an, tat aber nichts, um ihn zu helfen, oder Haldir dazu zu bewegen, Legolas zu helfen. Schweigend machte sich Haldir auf den Weg nach Hause, ohne weiter auf Legolas zu achten.  
  
Legolas schaffte den Heimweg nicht alleine, doch eine besorgte Hirschkuh und ihr Kalb nahmen sich seiner an und als ob Legolas ihr eigenes, verletztes Junges war, trieb sie ihn vor sich her, munterte ihn auf wenn er aufgeben wollte und stand ihm beschützend zur Seite wenn es wirklich nicht mehr ging. Die Dunkelheit war bereits herein gebrochen, als sie die Hütte erreichten.  
  
Es schien fast so, als ob Haldir nicht bemerken würde, was mit Legolas los war, oder aber es nicht bemerken wollte. Er schaute kein einziges Mal auf, als Legolas endlich kam, sagte nichts, tat nichts, sondern kümmerte sich weiter um seinen Tee.  
  
Doch auch hiervon erholte sich Legolas wieder und auch wenn der nächste Tag noch unsicher begann, am Ende des Tages hatte Legolas wieder seine alte Form und seinen alten Trotz zurück erlangt.  
  
Doch auch das interessierte Haldir nicht. Stattdessen starrte er die ganze zeit in den Wald, als ob er auf etwas warten würde.  
  
Ein Anblick der Legolas zu reizen begann. Die fiesesten Sprüche fielen ihm ein. Elbenunwürdige Sprüche, wohl gerade derb genug um über die Lippen eines Zwerges zu kommen. Laut aus zu sprechen wagte sie Legolas nicht, doch er verriet sie seinen Freund. Ein aberwitziges Eichkätzchen hüpfte sogar auf Haldirs Schulter, um ihn sich genauer an zu sehen, musste Legolas dann aber schnatternd recht geben, was den zum Kichern brachte.  
  
Ein kleines, angedeutetes Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Lippen und er verließ den Balkon, um einer Person entgegen zu gehen, die grade aus den dichten Dickicht des Waldes trat, zwei Pferde hinter sich herführend.  
  
Haldir sprach kurz mit dem Elb und blieb dann Abseits stehen, während dieser auf die Hütte zu ging. "Prinz Legolas, ich soll Euch zu Eurem Vater zurückbringen." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung hielt der Elb, ein Mitglied Thranduils Leibgarde, ihm die Zügel des mitgebrachten Pferdes hin.  
  
Etwas verwirrt ergriff Legolas die Zügel und sah fragend zu Haldir.  
  
Dieser stand noch immer gelassen an der gleichen Stelle und beobachtete die ganze Situation mit mäßigem Interesse.  
  
Langsam stieg Legolas aufs Pferd und sah die Leibgarde abwartend an. "Nach Hause?!"  
  
"Ja, Herr, ich soll Euch zu Eurem Vater bringen."  
  
Legolas lenkte sein Pferd noch mal zu Haldir und beugte sich zu ihm. "Habt dank für die Interessante Zeit die ich an eurer Seite verbringen durfte mein Herr....", meinte er süffisant, beinahe schon etwas gar übertrieben freundlich.  
  
Elegant verbeugte sich Haldir. "Es war mit eine Ehre!"  
  
"Und ein kleiner Tipp: Sucht euch endlich jemanden, der euch einen bläst, sonst werdet ihr eines Tages noch an eurer eigenen Starrheit krepieren!" Damit riss Legolas sein Pferd herum und trieb es an zurück nach Hause.  
  
Kaum das Legolas den Palast seines Vaters erreicht hatte, wurde er sofort von seinem Vater auf sein Zimmer geschickt, mit dem Vermerk, dort nicht eher hinauszukommen, als das er es ihm persönlich erlaubte,.  
  
Zufrieden hüpfte Legolas auf sein weiches Bett, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen und war fast auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.  
  
Als er aufwachte, saß sein ältester Bruder neben ihn und schien ungeduldig darauf zu warten, dass der jüngere endlich aufwachte.  
  
Fast erschrocken fuhr Legolas hoch, beruhigte sich jedoch wieder, als er Thalionfëa erkannte.  
  
Der Kronprinz lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Ich hab gehört, du warst bei Haldir?"  
  
"Uhm.....oh ja.......war ich...." Legolas schenkte seinem Bruder ein müdes, aber ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
"Es geht das Gerücht um, er hätte dich rausgeworfen."  
  
"Rausgeworfen...?"  
  
"Er soll Vater einen Nachricht geschickt haben, dass er dich nicht mehr haben will und er dich abholen lassen soll, ansonsten würde er dich auf die Straße setzen."  
  
"Mein Glück wohl....aber Vater ist jetzt wohl recht sauer, was?!"  
  
"Oh ja, jetzt will er dich zu den Menschen schicken."  
  
"Man gebe mir einen Dolch, dann kann ich ihn mir gleich ins Herz rammen....."  
  
"Du hast es endgültig versaut." Der Ältere schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kenne Haldir, den bringt nichts aus der Ruhe. Er befolgt Befehle. Egal was man ihm aufträgt, er tut es, ohne jemals zu versagen, oder sich zu weigern. Was hast du angestellt, damit du ihn so aus der Ruhe gebracht hast?"  
  
"Nichts! Es lief alles bestens, bis er es gewagt hat die Hand gegen mich zu erheben...."  
  
"Er hat dich geschlagen? Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich seiner Meinung nach nicht gehorcht habe.....aber ich hol mir nun mal nicht gern einen Sonnestich wegen Herrn Engstirn...."  
  
"Einfach so?"  
  
"Ich sollte auf einem Ast hocken. Tag ein Tag aus...ich hatte irgendwann keine Lust mehr!"  
  
Fëa schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hättest einfach mal gehorchen sollen. Was ist so schlimm daran, zu tun, was man von dir verlangt?"  
  
"Es ist langweilig....."  
  
"Du bist ein Prinz, natürlich ist das Leben langweilig. Wenn du ein Bauer wärst, könnte es anders sein, aber so?"  
  
"DU bist doch der Thronerbe....warum muss ich dann auch so steif und ernst sein?"  
  
"Weil du ein Elbenprinz bist."  
  
"Hmpf.....", war Legolas' einzige Antwort und dann ein leises Seufzen. "Und nun darf ich zu den Menschen...? Na ja, viel schlimmer als bei Haldir kann es kaum werden!"  
  
Der ältere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde mal mit Vater reden."  
  
"Und ich...ehm...bleib wohl besser hier...."  
  
Zwei Tage später kam Thranduil in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. "Du wirst zu einer Menschenarmee gehen und dort Disziplin lernen."  
  
"Armee?" Legolas stand senkrecht im Bett und starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. Menschen okay, aber nicht in eine Armee, wo man einander gegenseitig abschlachtete wie Vieh.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals...."  
  
"Du hattest die Möglichkeit, dich am Hof zu benehmen, aber du wolltest nicht. Du hattest die Möglichkeit, bei Haldir Disziplin zu lernen, aber du wolltest nicht. Wir waren alle zu Nachsichtig mit dir. Nun schicke ich dich zu den Menschen. Sie werden keine Gnade mit dir haben."  
  
"Niemals!", wiederholte Legolas und sprang vom Bett. Nervös tigerte er im Zimmer auf und ab und riss dann eine Schublade auf, nahm daraus einen Dolch zur Hand, den er seinem Vater vor die Füße war. "Da nimm das und ramm es mir zwischen die Rippen, damit das ein schnelleres Ende findet als bei den Menschen!"  
  
"Du hattest die Wahl."  
  
Legolas schnaubte nur verächtlich. Ohne weiter auf seinen Vater zu achten schnappte er sich zwei Satteltaschen, stopfte in aller Hast etwas hinein und verlies sein Zimmer, lies seinen Vater einfach stehen. In Ordnung, wenn er den Bruch wollte....sollte er ihn haben. Legolas hielt schnurstracks auf den Stahl zu und warf die Satteltaschen seinem Lieblingstier über den Rücken. "Wir verschwinden von hier mein Freund", meinte er mit bebender Stimme zu dem Pferd, dass ihn aufmerksam musterte und schnaubend mit seiner weichen Nüstern anstupste.  
  
"Wenn du fort reitest, brauchst du nicht wieder zu kommen. Geh, und du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn."  
  
"Das war ich doch nie......ich war doch eh nur immer der Nachzügler, der gar nie hätte geboren werden dürfen!" Legolas schwang sich aufs Pferd und sah zu dem Mann herunter, den er einst Vater genannt hatte. In seinen Augen konnte er lesen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Kurz entschlossen trieb er den mächtigen Hengst an, der auch sofort aus dem Stall trabte.  
  
"Geh, und ich verbanne dich aus meinem Reich. Du hast einen Tag, um zu gehen. Wenn du dann noch einmal in einen Fuß in mein Reich setzt, werde ich dich in Ketten legen und im Kerker vermodern lassen."  
  
"Das sähe dir ähnlich alter Mann", murmelte Legolas in die weiße Mähne seines Reittiers. Doch der Wind riss die Worte mit sich ebenso wie die ersten Tränen, die Legolas je in seinem Leben vergoss und denen noch viele folgen sollten.  
  
Kurz nachdem Legolas den Palast verlassen hatte, stiegen Thranduils Wachen auf ihre Pferde und durchstreiften den Wald, auf der Jagt nach Legolas.  
  
Der hetzte sein Pferd erst mal nur im Galopp durch den Wald, wollte einfach Abstand zwischen sich und den Palast bringen. Erst nach einer halben Stunde zügelte er sein Tier, um es zu schonen, da er überzeugt war, dass ihre Reise noch ziemlich lange werden würde.  
  
Doch die Wachen verfolgten ihn immer noch.  
  
Legolas merkte das noch nicht einmal und als sein Pferd schweißnass geschwitzt war, lies er es im Schritt zu einem Bach gehen und steig ab. Während er aufpasste, dass sein vierbeiniger Freund nicht zu gierig von dem kalten Nass trank, wusch er ihm die heißen Beine ab.  
  
Nachdem sich der Hengst wieder beruhigt hatte, kamen die Wachen auf ihn zu.  
  
Erschrocken wich Legolas auf die andere Seite des Pferdes aus und sah die Männer aus funkelnden Augen an. "Was wollt ihr hier?!"  
  
"Wir werden Euch in den Palast bringen."  
  
"Ich gehör nicht mehr zum Palast!", meinte Legolas kalt. "Ich verschwinde ja schon aus dem Düsterwald....keine Sorge, ihr seit mich gleich los!" Behänd schwang er sich auf den Pferderücken.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Legolas wieder losritt, folgten ihm auch die Wachen. Erst als sie die Grenze des Düsterwaldes erreichten, blieb sie stehen.  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich den jungen Elben und er lies sein Pferd nur noch gemütlich traben.  
  
Den ganzen Tag ritt Legolas weiter. Erst als die Sonne schon tief stand und der Mond sich bereits am Himmel abzeichnete, sah er sich nach einer Unterkunft für die Nacht um. Und wieder einmal waren es die Tiere, die ihm halfen und ihn und seinen Gefährten zu einer Höhle führten, die groß genug war, dass sogar das Elbenpferd bequem darin Platz fand. Der weiteren führte ein schmaler Verbindungsgang in eine weitere Nebenhöhle und je länger sich Legolas darin umsah, um so mehr gefiel es ihm hier. An den Wänden schlängelten sich Quarzadern entlang und schimmerten selbst im Dunkeln. Kurz um wurde die Höhle her gerichtet, als ein Zufluchtsort, an den sich der junge Elb zurück ziehen konnte.  
  
In den nächsten beiden Tagen beschäftigte sich Legolas damit die Höhle bewohnbar zu gestallten. Nachdem dies bewerkstelligt war begann er mit Erkundungstouren, die immer größer wurden und bald auch länger als einen Tag dauerten. Doch immer kehrte er zu 'seiner' Höhle zurück, zu seiner Wohnung.  
  
Zwei Tage war Legolas durch die Landschaft geritten, ohne einen geeigneten Unterschlupf zu finden. Doch am Ende des dritten Tages fand er eine Trauerweide, die alleine in der Landschaft an einem Bach stand. Ihre Äste verbargen den Stamm komplett, bildeten eine Art natürliche Höhle.  
  
"Was meinst du Ragnar...? Wäre das was für uns?!" Vermehrt hatte Legolas angefangen Gespräche mit seinem Pferd zu führen, das auch meistens artig Antwort gab. Auch diesmal bekam er ein Kopfnicken und ein Hufscharren als Antwort. Es dauerte nicht lange und Legolas hatte die wenigen Habseligkeiten aus der Höhle nahe der Grenze Düsterwalds hier her geholt und sich eingerichtet.  
  
Der Platz unter der Weide schien verlassen zu sein, so als ob seit Jahren niemand mehr dort gewesen wäre, dennoch standen und lagen überall verwitterte Gegenstände herum, die anzeigten, dass sich jemand diesen Ort schon vorher einmal als eine 'neue' Heimat auserkoren hat.  
  
Legolas sammelte die Sachen ein und lagerte sie am Stamm der Weide. Von nun an stand auch Fisch auf seinem Speiseplan. Einzig Regen fand der Elb dann doch nicht so toll und er verkroch sich immer ganz dicht an den Stamm des Baums und wenn es gar nicht mehr ging stellte sich Ragnar beschützend über ihn.  
  
Während eines Regenschauers, bemerkte Legolas, dass der Stamm der Weide hohl war. Der Eingang zum Innenraum des Baumes war verborgen worden, aber als sich Legolas dagegen lehnte, gab der notdürftige Verschluss nach und Legolas purzelte in die Höhle.  
  
Ordentlich lagen mehrere Decken und Felle in einer Ecke zusammen gelegt. Selbst Kerzen und Lampen waren dort, Geschirr, sowie eine kleine, verzierte Holztruhe und ein Bogen, für Jugendliche.  
  
Legolas staunte nicht schlecht, wagte es jedoch nicht die Sachen an zu rühren. Etwas dass man ihm immer eingetrichtert hatte, war der Respekt vor fremden Eigentum. Allerdings nutzte er den Platz nun, um seine eigenen Sachen ebenfalls sicher zu verwaren.  
  
Als Legolas an einem Morgen im Spätsommer mit Ragnar über die Ebene ritt, kam ein wütender Elb zu der Weide. Als er merkte, dass seine geheime Höhle nicht mehr verschlossen war, zuckte er leicht mit den Schulter. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er als Kind nicht geschickt genug gewesen, um die Höhle richtig zu verschließen. Als er seine altes Geheimversteck betreten hatte, verharrte er kurz. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so viele Sachen zurückgelassen zu haben. Aber wer sonst hätte sein Versteck finden und betreten sollen?  
  
Schnell packte er den mitgebrachten Proviant weg und machte sich dann noch mal auf den Weg, um seine Spuren zu verwischen, damit die Elben seines Stammes ihm nicht folgen konnten, er wollte seine Ruhe.  
  
Inzwischen kehrte Legolas von seinem Ausflug zurück. Er entlies Ragnar, auf dass dieser weiden konnte und setzte sich dann selber unten an den Fluss und warf die Angelschnur ins Wasser und legte sich selber zurück ins weiche Gras, um sich aus zu ruhen. Seine feinen Ohren würden ihm schon sagen wenn ein Fisch angebissen hatte.  
  
Doch anstatt eines anbeißenden Fisches hörte er zwei Streitende Elben. Die eine Stimme war ruhig und emotionslos, die andere aufgebracht und voller Wut.  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen."  
  
"Ich laufe nicht weg, ich mache Urlaub."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein aber, ich brauch Abstand von euch."  
  
"Wann wirst du wieder kommen?"  
  
"Wenn ich dazu bereit bin."  
  
"Ich werde das nicht zulassen."  
  
"Ich stehe über dir. Ich befehle dir, zurückzugehen und mich in Ruhe zu lassen."  
  
Legolas öffnete die Augen und drehte sich auf den Bauch um zu sehen wer da seine Ruhe störte. Ob der Besitzer der Sachen in der Baumhöhle zurück gekehrt war? Neugierig hob er den Kopf an.  
  
Er konnte grade noch sehen, wie sich ein Elb entfernte. Der andere stand noch immer ruhig und gelassen an der gleichen Stelle und blickte dem anderen hinterher.  
  
Diese Körperhaltung kam Legolas verdächtig bekannt vor. Sein Blick fiel nun auf einen weißen Fleck, nicht unweit des Elben entfernt. Legolas pfiff leise, imitierte den Lockruf eines Sperbers, um Ragnar zu sich zu rufen. 


	2. Bruderliebe

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 2/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink  
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Als der andere Elb nicht mehr zu sehen war, schulterte Haldir seinen Bogen vernünftig und ging auf die Trauerweide zu.  
  
Ragnar trabte, reichlich rücksichtslos für ein Elbenpferd direkt vor Haldirs Nase durch hinunter zu seinem Elebenfreund, der sich die Hand an die Stirn klatschte ob dem rüpelhaften Benehmen seines Hengstes.  
  
Haldir blickte dem Hengst neugierig nach und folgte ihm dann. Hatten ein anderer Elb sein Versteck doch gefunden, und sich dort niedergelassen?  
  
Als Legolas Haldir erkannte rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose, obwohl er lag. Ragnar trabte seitlich zu ihm und Legolas nutzte das um sich flink auf dessen nackten Rücken zu schwingen und ihn an zu treiben, damit Haldir ihn nicht sah.  
  
"Legolas." Die Grenzwachen Loriens hatten bessere Augen, als andere Elben.  
  
Und das obwohl sich der junge Elb flach an sein Pferd drückte, dass nun mit kraftvollen Bewegungen davon gallopierte, obwohl es nicht verstand warum.  
  
Doch Legolas kam nicht weit. Ragnar hielt plötzlich an und drehte um, lief direkt auf Haldirs ausgestreckte Hand zu. Der Elb streichelte Ragnar ruhig über den Hals, während er seine Stirn an die des Tieres legte. Eine Weile blieben die beiden so unbeweglich stehen. Schließlich hab Haldir seinen Blick wieder. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
Der junge Elb sass mit aufgeblähten Backen auf dem Pferd und starrte Haldir entsetzt an. "Was....was hast du mit...mit ihm gemacht...?" Er schnaubte und klammerte sich fester an die Mähne seines Pferdes, dass die Augen noch immer halb geschlossen hielt.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Legolas schnaubte. "Weil ich verstossen wurde darum....", gab er schliesslich patzig zur Antwort.  
  
"Verstoßen? Ein Prinz wird nciht verstoßen."  
  
"Wenn er nicht tut was der Alte will schon......was soll's...mir soll's recht sein! Wenn die mich nichtwollen...ich brauch sie auch nicht!"  
  
"Du bist noch ein Kind. Natürlich brauchst du jemanden. Jeder braucht jemanden."  
  
"Ich bin KEIN Kind mehr.....!!", fauchte Legolas wütend und versuchte Ragnar dazu zu bekommen rückwärts zu gehen.  
  
Ragnar tat ihm auch den Gefallen, zwei Schritte zurück zu gehen, doch dann ging er wieder auf Haldir zu und schmiegte seinen Kopf an den Körper des anderen und schmusste mit ihm. "Dennoch brauchst du jemand. Auch die ältesten Elben können nicht alleine sein."  
  
Beleidigt zog Legolas eine Schnute und rutschte vom Pferderücken. "Nein, nicht wenn einem selbst das eigene Pferd verrät...."  
  
"Eigentlich will es dir helfen", meinte Haldir. "Du kannst doch mit Tieren sprechen, zumindest hast du es ständig getan, während du in Lorien warst."  
  
Eingeschnappt blieb Legolas stehen. Also hatte der andere ihn doch nicht immer ignoriert! Etwas geknickt schlich er zurück an Ragnars Seite und somit unweigerlich in Haldirs Nähe, in der er sich seltsam unwohl fühlte.  
  
Ragnar schüttelte leicht den Kopf, worauf hin Haldir leicht lächelte. Mit einem kleinen Klaps schickte er Haldir weg, der sofort wieder anfing zu grasen. Langsam drehte Haldir sich um und ging zurück zur Trauerweide. Bevor er zwischen den Zweigen verschwand, blickte er kurz zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Legolas ihm folgte.  
  
Der folgte ihm, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind. Als sie die Weide erreicht hatten hob Legolas mit einem mal ruckartig den Kopf. "Ich hab nichts angefasst", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, in Erinnerung daran wie Haldir damals darauf reagiert hatte, dass sich Legolas seinen Bogen angesehen hatte.  
  
Haldir nickte nur und betrat die Baumhöhle. Vorsichtig legte er den Bogen und den Köcher neben den Eingang und kramte zwei Lambas aus einer seienr Taschen hervor. Er setzte sich nach draußen, an den Stamm der Weide gelehnt und winkte Legolas zu sich, reichte ihm ein Lambas. "Wie lang bist du schon hier?"  
  
"Was ist passiert."  
  
"Mein...mein Vater wollte mich zu den Menschen schicken. Ich weiss ja, dass ich ein ungewollter Nachzügler bin, aber dennoch......so was hab ich ihm nicht zu getraut...."  
  
Haldir schaute ihn kurz an. "Warum hörst du nicht?"  
  
Legolas hob den Kopf und sah Haldir verwirrt an, das Lembadbrot noch immer in beiden Händen haltend.  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Warum hörst du nicht einfach auf das, was ältere dir sagen?"  
  
"Ich will nicht zu den Menschen!", schnaubte der junge Elb aufgebracht. War dass denn so schwer zu verstehen?  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht. Warum hast du nie auf deinen Vater gehört? Warum hast du nie auf mich gehört?"  
  
"Weil...na weil....." Eine kluge Antwort wollte Legolas einfach nicht einfallen. Warum nicht? Weil die Sachen die sie ihm gesagt hatten nicht logisch für ihn waren. Weil sie ihn langweilten.  
  
Haldir zog ein Knie ein und umfing es mit seinen Händen. Langsam schloss er die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück, wartete auf Legolas Antwort.  
  
".....es ist unlogisch.", meinte dieser dann leise nach einer Weile. "Ich versteh nichtw arum ich das oder jenes tun muss. Es ist langweilig, nervtltend und warum heisst es die freien Elbenvölker, wenn man doch nicht frei ist und immer irgendwo rein gestekct wird. Legolas tu dies, Legolas tu das, nein legolas das darfst du nicht und jenes auch nicht....."  
  
"Disziplin..... Elben brauchen mehr Disziplin und Gelassenheit als alle anderen Wesen. Nur so lernst du es."  
  
"Ich bin doch gelassen......so lange ich tun und lassen kann was ich will!"  
  
"Du bist ein Prinz, du wirst nie tun und lassen können, was du willst."  
  
"Ja ein Prinzd er nie hätte geboren werden sollen!"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Mein Bruder ist der Kronprinz, meine beiden Schwester sind auch gewollt, nur ich kam dann so gut 120 Jahre später als Nachzügler zur Welt. Eigentlich war die Familienplaung mit Fëaómen abgeschlossen...."  
  
"Ungewollt? Und warum bist du dann so verwöhnt?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht verwöhnt", schnaubte Legolas und pustete sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus den Augen.  
  
"Deine Geschwister haben immer gehorcht. Ihnen hat dein Vater nicht soviel erlaubt."  
  
"Sie sind viel älter als ich.....als ich geboren wurde waren sie schon fast erwachsen...."  
  
"Das hat nichts mit deinem Alter zu tun. Oder vielleicht doch. Dich haben alle verwöhnt. du durftest alles, dir wurde nie etwas verboten. Du hast mehr Freiheiten genossen, als alle anderen. Aber nun, wo du fast erwachsen bist und für dein Tun verantwortlich machen kannst und weißt, wie wichtig es ist, dass du dich benimmst, versucht dein Vater durchzugreifen. Er hat erwartet, dass du dich wie ein Prinz benehmen würdest, wenn du alt genug wärst, um zu verstehen, warum es wichtig ist. Aber du versuchst es gar nicht. Nun versucht er dir irgendwie Disziplin beizubringen."  
  
Legolas stellte weiter auf stur. "Hätte er früher und sanfter angefangen hätte es vielleicht funktioniert!"  
  
"Jetzt ist es seine Schuld?"  
  
"Er ist doch für die Erziehung verantwortlich. Woher soll cih denn wissen was ich zu tun hab wenn man's mir nicht sagt?!"  
  
"Hast du nie gelernt, zu gehorchen?"  
  
"Nein, wohl nie so wie ich eigentlich sollte, aber ich sollte es wohl von einem Tag auf den anderen können!"  
  
"Du hast nie gelernt, dass du hören musst, wenn dein Vater oder deine Mutter dir etwas sagen?"  
  
"Doch schon, aber normalerweise wenn es mirnicht gepasst hat lies man mich!"  
  
"immer? Oder nur wenn es unwichtig war?"  
  
"Wenn es unwichtig war..........."  
  
"Also wenn es darauf ankam, hast du gehört, weil du es so beigebracht bekommen hast?"  
  
Legolas nickte und sah den anderen unsicher an. Warum interessierte dieser sich mit einem mal so dafür? In der ganzen Zeit in der er bei ihm war hatten sie bestimmt weniger gesprochen als in den vergangenen Minuten.  
  
"Aber nun bist du so alt, dass es imemr wichtig ist, dass du gehorchst, weil du der Prinz bist. Warum tust es nun nciht mehr?"  
  
"Ich versuch's ja...ich versuch's, aber......"  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"...aber es geht nicht. Ich weiss auch nicht warum..."  
  
"Was ist denn so schlimm daran?"  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Spielt jetzt eh keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin kein Prinz mehr. Ich bin die längste Zeit Thranduils Sohn gewesen..."  
  
"Du wurdest verbant?"  
  
Der Jüngere nickte schweigend.  
  
"Du hast keinen Titel mehr, keinen Stamm.... du bist nicht mehr als ein Sklave. Wäre es nicht doch besser gewesen, zu den Menschen zu gehen?"  
  
"Nein! Hier bin ich frei und kann tun und lassen was ich will. Bevor ich zu den Menschen gehe ramm ich mir eigenhändig einen Dolch in die Brust.  
  
"Der Winter wird bald kommen."  
  
"Ich werd's schon irgendwie packen...."  
  
"und was machst du gegen die Kälte? Und wenn du kein Essen mehr findest? Und was ist mit Ragnar? Hast du schon mal an ihn gedacht?"  
  
"Ihm wächst doch ein warmes Fell...."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir? Soweit ich gesehen habe, hast du nur eine dünne Decke?"  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schulter. "Ich hab warme Kledung eingepackt. Ich werd schon nicht erfrieren...."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Weiss nicht....wenn nicht....wen kümmert's?!"  
  
"Ragnar? Mich? Deiner Familie? Deinen Freunden?"  
  
"Er wird zurück zum Schloss laufen. Warum sollte es dich kümmern? Meine Familie hat sich doch von mir getrennt und meine Freunde würden es wohl nie erfahren!"  
  
"Ragnar wird dich nicht verlassen, deine Familie werden sich Vorwürfe machen, deine Freunde würde es schmerzen und ich......"  
  
Eine schmale Augenbraue hob sich fragend.  
  
"....würde dich vermissen", murmelte Haldir kaum hörbar.  
  
"Niemandem mehr zum rumkommandieren, was und zum übers Knie legen!"  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Haldirs Lippen. "Genau."  
  
Legolas konnte nicht anders. Auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Also war der andere gar nicht so ein kaltes, arrogantes Arsch, wie es den Anschein hatte.  
  
"Es wäre schade, wenn du erfrieren würdest. Du hast den schönsten Po, den ich kenne."  
  
"Huh?!" Die hellen, fast schneeweissen Wangen des jungen Elben nahmen einen zarten rosa Hauch an und er blähte seine Backen etwas auf. "Und warum marträtierst du ihn dann mit Schlägen? So was tut man höchstens bei nem Kleinkind...."  
  
"Weil es Spaß macht und weil du es verdient hattest."  
  
DAS wiederum schockte Legolas und seine Augen wurden gross.  
  
Langsam öffnete Haldir seine Augen und blickte Legolas an. "Was?"  
  
"So was.....macht dir Spass?!"  
  
"Würde ich es richtig machen, würde es auch dir Spaß machen."  
  
"Schläge sind doch kein Spass!", fauchte Legolas und rutschte etwas vor dem anderen zurück.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Manchmal schon."  
  
"Na mir sicher nicht!", maulte der Kleine weiter und knabberte mehr aus Verlegenheit, denn aus wirklichem Hunger an einer Ecke des Lembas.  
  
"Schon mal ausprobiert?"  
  
"NEIN!" Legolas schien nun völlig entsetzt. Wofür hielt ihn denn der andere überhaupt? Er war doch kein so Perverser.  
  
Haldir schloss wieder die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Keine Angst, ich lege dich nur übers Knie, wenn du es verdienst."  
  
"Paah...ich untersteh dir nicht mehr......." Nun hatte Legolas einen richtigen Bissen genommen, um endlich satt zu werden, da die Fische heute wohl keine Lust zum Anbeissen hatten.  
  
Haldir zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, begann den anderen wieder zu ignorieren.  
  
Was dem nur recht war. Murrend verzog er sich auf die Wiese zu Ragnar und kehrte erst nach Sonnenuntergang zurück zur Weide, in der Hoffnung wieder Ruhe zu haben.  
  
Anscheinden hatte er Glück. Haldir saß nicht mehr an dem Stamm gelehnt.  
  
Legolas atmete hörbar auf und und kramte nach seiner Decke, um sich schlafen zu legen.  
  
Allerdings war sein Glück auch wieder nicht so groß. Haldir befand sich in der Baumhöhle und richtete ihre Schlafgelegenheiten her.  
  
Etwas verwirrt blieb Legolas stehen und sah auf Haldir herab. "Was...was tust du da?"  
  
Haldir schaute ihn kurz über die Schulter an. "Ich will schlafen, du nicht?"  
  
"D-doch schon, aber......" Verwirrt betrachtete Legolas das Lager zu seinen Füssen.  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"N-nichts.....gute Nacht...."  
  
Haldir kuschelte sich in sein Lager. Doch aufgrund der Enge in der Baumhöhle, musste er sich auch eng an Legolas kuscheln, wenn er sich ausstrecken wollte.  
  
Der versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, lag jedoch steif wie ein Brett neben dem anderen.  
  
Auch Haldir tat so, als ob er nichts merken würde, versuchte dennoch, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Legolas zu bekommen. Und tat schließlich so, als ob er kurz darauf tief und fest schlafen würde.  
  
Legolas atmete tief durch und entspannte sich wieder. Immerhin einen Vorteil hatte das Ganze. Von Haldirs Körper ging eine angenehme Wärme aus, die Legolas in dieser bereits recht kühlen Nacht nur zu gelegen kam.  
  
Haldir wartete, bis Legolas eingeschlafen war und legte sich dann enger an den anderen, um ihn mit seinem Körper zu wärmen. Seine Decken waren nicht ausreichend für die kühlen Nächten. Den Winter würde der Kleine nie überleben.  
  
Dankbar nahm Legolas die Wärme an und so kam es dass er am frühen Morgen als der Eingang geöffnet wurde und ein fremder Elb den Kopf hineinstreckte, Legolas dicht an Haldir gekuschelt lag und friedlich schlief. Der Eidnringling sog hörbar die Luft ein. "Ach da her weht der Wind....." Er wandte sich nach draussen und rief einen weiteren Elben heran. "Sieh dir das an Orophin...deswegen wollte unser Bruder allein sein...." Neben Rumil steckte dessen Zwillingsbruder seinen Kopf neugierig herein und sah seinen älteren Bruder stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
Haldir öffnete die Augen, als er eine Geräusch vor der Baumhöhle hörte. Im ersten Moment sah er nur Legolas blonde Haare. Sanft strich er sie aus seinem Gesicht und blickte zum Eingang. In seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen, aber innerlich knurrte er wütend. "Hat Mutter euch etwa alleine spielen gehen lassen?"  
  
"Na wir wollten eigentlich versuchen....", meinte Rumil. "....dich um zu stimmen zurück zu kommen.....", beendete Oropin den Satz.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Na das....."  
  
"....haben wir nun auch verstanden!"  
  
"Nun? Was meint ihr?"  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten. "Na dein Schäferstündchen mit dem Kleinen...." Rumil verschluckte den Rest des Satzes, doch Orophin, der ebenfalls genauer hingesehen hatte setzte ihn nicht fort, sondern starrte Haldir entsetzt an. "Bist du irre Bruder?! Du kannst dir doch nicht den Prinz vom Düsterwald ins Bett holen!!!"  
  
"Es ist nicht ganz so, wie ihr denkt und nun verschwindet und sagt Meraduil, dass ich nicht zurückkommen werde, nicht bevor ich dazu bereit bin."  
  
"Was ist los?" Legolas hob verschlafen den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. Verwirrt sah er in die Gesichter der Zwillinge und glaubte im ersten Moment doppelt zu sehen.  
  
"Verschwindet", wiederholte Haldir, "oder ich werde es Mutter sagen müssen."  
  
"Sei froh wenn sie nichts von...."  
  
"....deinem Techtelmechtel erfährt!"  
  
"Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht", zischte Haldir. "Ich habe einen Partner. Ich brauche nimanden sonst."  
  
Haldirs Gesicht blieb immer noch ausdruckslos und auch seine Stimme spiegelte nichts von dem Schmerz wieder, den er in sich spürte. Er schluckte leicht den Kloss runter, der sich in seinem Hals ausbreitete und ihn fast weinen ließ. Meraduil, sein Meraduil, wollte heiraten und ihn verlassen. Dennoch würde er ihm immer treu bleiben, egal, was seine Brüder dachten.  
  
Legolas verstand die Welt nicht mehr und sah fragend zwischen den drei anderen Elben hin und her.  
  
"Geht endlich." Haldir wurde langsam wütend. Warum konnte die beiden nicht einfach hören?  
  
Weil sie es wohl nie taten und auf stumme Zwisprach liesen sich beiden auf den Boden plumsen und musterten Legolas unverholden, der langsam wach wurde.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Geht, oder ich sag Mutter, dass ihr, obwohl sie es euch verboten hat, den Wald verlassen habt."  
  
"Hat sie dir auch", kam es wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie hat nur gesagt, ich soll keine unüberlegten Dummheiten machen. Etwas, was ich nie mache."  
  
"Und was glaubst du tust du da gerade?!", meinte Rumil mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. "Du glaubst doch nicht dass das hier....."  
  
"...ungesühnt bleibt. Er ist der Sohn Thranduils", mockierte Orophin.  
  
"Und? Er ist nur ein Elb von Düsterwald."  
  
Die Zwillinge schnaubten Synchron. "Du solletst dir endlich......."  
  
"....eine Gefährtin suchen!"  
  
Haldir hob leicht eine Augenbraue. "Sollte ich das nicht eher zu euch sagen? Ich habe einen Gefährten und ihr.... nun, ihr habt euch."  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten nichst destotrotz weiter und zogen Legloas fast mit ihren Blicken aus. "Ja, süssen Gefährten hast du dir ausgesucht. Ein hervorrangender Ersatz für diesen...."  
  
"....Tunichtsgut, der dich eines Weibes wegen verschmäht...."  
  
In Sekunden schnelle hatte Haldir sich aufgerichtet, Legolas sanft auf das Lager sinken lassen und seinen beiden Brüdern eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Er war wütend, und das sah man ihm auch an.  
  
Erschrocken hielten sich die beiden Jüngeren die jeweils gerötete Wange. Dann funkelten sie Haldir wütend an. "Natürlich...wenn Haldir nicht mehr weiter weiss......"  
  
".....schlägt er einfach zu!"  
  
"Verschwindet", grollte Haldir wütend. Diesmal waren die Zwillinge zu weit gegangen. Über ihn konnten sie sagen, was sie wollten, aber Meraduil sollten sie gefälligst in Ruhe lassen. Niemand durfte schlecht über ihn reden. Niemand!  
  
Legolas verstand gar nichts, nur dass es klüger war den Mund zu halten. Die Zwillinge erhoben sich gleichzeitig. "Sei gewiss...."  
  
"...Mutter wird davon erfahren!"  
  
Haldirs einzige Reaktion war ein leises, drohendes Knurren.  
  
Die beiden sahen zu dass sie Land gewannen. Eilig schwangen sie sich gemeinsam auf den Rücken eines Elbenpferdes und ritten davon. Orophin schmiegte sich an seinen 3Minuten älteren Bruder und strich ihm vorsichtig mit den Lippen über die gerötete Wange.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück. "Sollen wir es Mutter wirklich sagen? Dann müssen wir auch sagen, dass wir den Wald verlassen haben."  
  
"Natürlich nicht......aber vielleicht sollten wir es Meraduil sagen. Vielleicht will er ihn dann wieder haben. Haldir war nie umgänglicher als mi ihm zusammen...."  
  
Rumil strich sich über die Wange. "Ich weiß nicht. Meraduil ist ein Blödmann und ich mag es nicht, so zu tun, als ob ich ihn mag und bewundere, nur um kein Ärger mit Haldir zu bekommen. Vielleicht ist das Prinzchen besser für ihn. Zumindest ist noch nie ruhiger gewesen, als zu der Zeit, als Legolas bei uns war."  
  
Orophin schmiegte seine Wange in die Hand seines Bruders und schloss die Augen. "Warten wir ab bis sein Urlaub vorrüber ist.....hmm...aber du musst zugeben das Baby-Prinzchen ist schon süss....."  
  
"Willst du ihn haben? Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass Meraduil wieder mit Haldir zusammen kommt, damit du den Kleinen trösten kannst."  
  
"Wer weiss, vielleicht ganz lustig zu dritt......"  
  
"Du, Haldir und das Prinzlein?"  
  
"Quatsch.....wer will den schon mit Haldir in die Felle?! DU weisst wir haben es einmal probiert und sind abgeblitzt....."  
  
Rumil lachte leise. "Vielleicht hätten wir es nicht versuchen sollen, als er ein Stelldichein mit Meraduil hatte."  
  
"Uhm....aus Fehlern lernt man...", gluckste Orophin und lies kurz und flink seine Zunge über Rumils Wange streichen, die allmählich wieder ihre normale Farbe annahm.  
  
"Willst du es nochmal mit ihm versuchen? Dann hätten wir wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass er sich nicht mehr auf Meraduil einläßt. Es sei denn, du bist ein Fan von ihm."  
  
Orophins Stirn sank zwischen die Schulterblätter seines Bruders. "Lass uns erst mal heim kehren und ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen. Ich brauch noch etwas Trost...."  
  
"Du meinst wohl Sex."  
  
"Man kann es auch so ausdrücken......deine Wortgewandheit lässt zu wünschen übrig Bruderherz!"  
  
Rumil zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Wen interessiert es."  
  
"Mich nicht!" Orophin schlang die Arme um die Taille seines Bruders, um ihm das Zeichen zu geben, schneller zu reiten.  
  
Allerdings ließ Rumil das Pferd weiterhin gemächlich laufen. Er hatte es nicht eilig.  
  
Daran schien auch das Geknabbere an Rumils Hals nichts ändern zu können und da Orophin langweilig wurde auf dem Pferdn, begannen seine Hände sich einen Weg unter die Gewänder seines Bruders zu suchen.  
  
"Soll ich dich hier nehmen?"  
  
"Hmm.....wie weit bis zu den Grenzen des Waldes?"  
  
Rumil blinzelte leicht und blickte dann zum Horizont. "In dem Tempo noch ungefähr zwei Stunden."  
  
"Entweder du beeilst dich oder tröstest mich hier bevor ich in Tränen ausbreche." Orophin schniefte demonstrativ.  
  
"Such es dir aus."  
  
Orophins Hände fuhren hoch zu Rumils Brust und zwickten leicht aufreizend in dessen Brustwarzen.  
  
Rumil rutschte leicht nach hinten. "Los, kletter nach vorne."  
  
Geschickt krabbelte der Jünger der Zwillinge über seinen Bruder hinweg und lies sich vorne wieder aufs Pferd sinken.  
  
Rumil beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um seinem Bruder ins Ohr flüstern zu können. "Du musst noch einmal Gymnastik machen und dir die Hose ausziehen."  
  
Auch diesem Wunsch kam Orophin ohne Umschweige nach. Allein schon das Gefühl mit nacktem Unterleib auf dem Pferderücken zu sitzen, lies den blonden Elben die Augen geniesserisch schliessen.  
  
Schnell glitten Rumils Hände zwischen Orophins Schenkel, strichen sanft über seinen Po. Ziemlich rücksichtslos drückte Rumil einen Finger in seinen Bruder.  
  
Der gab dennoch ein wohliges Seufzen von sich und stemmte sich mit den Armen etwas nach oben, um Rumil mehr Spielraum zu geben.  
  
"Gefällt es dir, wenn ich grob bin?" erkundigte sich Rumil leise und ließ einen weiteren Finger in seinen Bruder gleiten.  
  
"Ja, obwohl ich doch eigentlich getröstet werden wollte", meinte Orophin mit der Unschuld eines Kindes.  
  
Rumil ließ auch noch einen dritten Finger in seinen Bruder gleiten. "So? Ich dachte du wolltest Sex."  
  
"Das auch...", keuchte der Elb vor ihm.  
  
Schnell zog Rumil seine Finger wieder zurück und befreite sein Glied. "Komm, Kleiner", flüsterte er und zog seinen Bruder sanft auf seinem steifen Glied.  
  
Der sank nachgiebig darauf und warf den Kopf nach hinten, so dass er auf Rumils Schulter ruhte. "Oh ja.....halt mich fest Bruder......", keuchte er heiser.  
  
Zärtlich um fing Rumil seinen Bruder und schmiegte sich an ihm. "Reite mich", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Zum Takt den das Pferd unter ihnen vorgab hob sich Orophin hoch und lies sich wieder in den Schoss seines Bruders sinken. Gab jedes Mal ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise, drängte sich enger an Orophin, griff nach dessen Glied und massierte es leicht.  
  
Der Mund des Jüngeren öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei und sein leises Keuchen und Stöhnen drang direkt in Rumils Ohr.  
  
Rumil seufzte leicht. "Komm für mich, Süßer", schnurrte er in Orophins Ohr.  
  
"Aah....ja.....mehr.....", stöhnte Orophin, war noch nicht gewillt dem Wunsch seines Bruders und Geliebten nach zu kommen.  
  
"Wir sind gleich in der Sichtweite der Grenzwachen", erinenrte Rumil ihn.  
  
"Haaaah....i-ich weiss.......schneller Rumil......", flehte Orophin schon beinahe.  
  
"Soll ich Saras wirklich antreiben?"  
  
Etwas irritiert hob Orophin seinen Kopf. Scherzte sein eigener Zwilling in so einem Moment wirklich?! Er stiess sein Becken voller Kraft nach hinten, so dass Rumil sein Innerstes berührte und ihm einen spitzen Schrei entlockte.  
  
"Lauter, damit uns die Wache hört."  
  
"Bring mich dazu!", keuchte Orophin.  
  
Sanft drückte Rumil Orophins Glied fester, bewegte seine Hand immer schneller. "Beweg dich richtig", befahl Rumil stöhnend, sich bewusst, dass sie die Grenzwachen nun nicht nur hören, sondern auch sehen konnte.  
  
Orophin stiess fester zurück und es dauerte nur noch wenige Augenblicke, ehe er in der Hand seines Bruders kam und sein ganzer Körper sich zusammen zog.  
  
In diesem Moment ergoss sich auch Rumil tief in seinem Bruder mit einem leisen Schrei.  
  
Zittern stützte sich der nun völlig verschwitzte Elb am Hals ihres Reitpferdes ab und rang nach Atem.  
  
Zärtlich streichelte Rumil seinen Bruder und drückte ihn zärtlich an sich. "Weißt du, wer heute Wache hat?" fragte er keuchend.  
  
"Nein....hab...hab mich nicht drum gekümmert......"  
  
Rumil schnurrte leise. "Sollen wir dich wieder anziehen, oder so nach Hause reiten?"  
  
"An...ziehen. Mutter wird eh schon böse, wenn uns jemand verpfeift...." Orophin lächelte schwach und hob sich von seinem Bruder runter, um sich an zu ziehen.  
  
Seufzend richtete auch Rumil seine Kleidung und lenkte das Pferd dann unter die Bäume. Seine geschulten Augen fanden schnell die Wache. Mit einem spöttischem Lächeln grüßte er kurz Meraduil, während sie unter ihm entlang ritten.  
  
Orophin kuschelte sich demonstrativ in Rumils Arme und schloss vertrauensvoll und genüsslich die Augen.  
  
"Was meinst du, wird er uns verpfeifen?"  
  
"Weiss nicht....ein Grund mehr ihn nicht zu mögen, oder?"  
  
"Ich glaub er wird es nicht tun. Die Gefahr wäre zu groß."  
  
"Gefahr...?" Orophin hob den Kopf etwas von Rumisl Schulter.  
  
"Halidr könnte zu uns halten. Er hat ihn doch so schon fast verloren." Gedankenverloren spielte Rumil mit einer von Orophins Haarsträhnen. "Es ist ja schon verwunderlich, dass Haldir etwas macht, was Meraduil nicht will."  
  
"Meraduil hat ihm schliesslich auch ziemlich klar an den Kopf geknallt dass er eine Elbin heiraten wird!"  
  
"Dennoch hat Haldir immer alles gemacht, was Meraduil wollte. Nur jetzt begehrt er auf. Ob es an dem Prinzchen liegt? Oder daran, dass er endlich gemerkt hat, das Meraduil ihn nur ausgenutzt hat?"  
  
"Hm....ich hoffe er hat die Augen endlich aufgekriegt. Er mag manchmal ein arrogantes Ekel sein, aber er ist unser Bruder.....und ihn so depprimiert zu sehen hat mir auch weh getan!"  
  
Seufzend ließ Rumil seinen Bruder los, da sie kurz vor der Siedlung ihrer Mutter waren. "Es wird schon werden."  
  
Orophin nickte, war mit seinen Gedanken jedoch weit weg bei Haldir. Dem gegenüber sass aber einr eichlich verwirrter Legolas und wusste noch immer nicht recht was los war.  
  
Langsam hatte Haldir es auch geschafft sich wieder zu beruhigen und die gleiche gefühlslose Maske wie eh und je zur Schau zu stellen. Fragend blickte er Legolas an.  
  
"Wer....war das?!"  
  
"Rumil und Orophin."  
  
"Wer...?" Das Ganze sagte Legolas nicht viel mehr.  
  
"Meine kleinen Brüder."  
  
"Brüder? Ach das waren zwei...ich dacht ich seh doppelt...."  
  
"Zwillinge."  
  
Legolas nickte. "Das erkärt einiges, aber warum...ich meine....was genau haben sie getan um dich so zu erzürnen?! Weil.....du hast sie geschlagen. Keins meiner älteren Geschweister hätte das jemals getan!"  
  
Haldir schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."  
  
"Tschuldigung...." Legolas wich sofort zurück und senkte sein Haupt.  
  
Langsam kroch Haldir aus die Höhel. "Es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir", erklärte er, bevor er verschwand.  
  
Etwas unschlüssig folgte ihm Legolas und lehnte sich draussen gegen Ragnars Rücken. "Was nur mit ihm los ist? Dermassen gefühlvoll hab ich ihn in all den Monaten in denen ich bei ihm war nie erlebt...." Nachdenklich kraulte er Ragnars Mähne.  
  
Regnar schüttelte leicht den Kopf und scharrte mit dem Huf. Abseits von den beiden stand Haldir und schaute in die Richtung, wo Lorien lag und Meraduil Wache hielt.  
  
Sanft stubste Ragnar Legolas an und schubste ihn in Haldirs Richtung.  
  
"Meinst du?", flüsterte er dem Pferd zu, da er sich nicht sicher war ob das eine gute Idee war.  
  
Erneut stubste ihn Ragnar aufmunternd an.  
  
Also trat Legolas zögernd neben Haldir und sah ihn die selbe Richtung wie dieser. "Warum....", setzte er leise an. "....warum bist du hier, wenn dein Herz in Lorien ruht?!"  
  
Schnell hob Haldir seine Hand versuchte unauffällig die Tränen wegzuwischen. "Ich habe Urlaub", erklärte er ruhig. "Ich wollte ein wenig Ruhe haben."  
  
Legolas schluckte. Derartig viel Emotionen erschreckten ihn beinahe, aber ein Blick zu Ragnar lies ihn bei Haldir bleiben.  
  
"Aber irgendwie will niemand, dass ich meine Ruhe habe."  
  
"Sag mir....wenn ich gehen soll......" Das schien das einzige was Legolas Haldir anbieten konnte.  
  
Haldir schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein.... du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst. Du warst zuerst hier."  
  
"Es ist DEIN Platz...." Legolas versuchte schwach zu lächeln und Haldir wieder an zu sehen.  
  
"Ich habe fünf Geschwister, ich bin es gewohnt zu teilen."  
  
"Ich kann nur drei dagegen halten.....", versuchte Legolas die Stimmung auf zu lockern.  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. Schließlich seufzte er und blickte Legolas an. "Geh Feuerholz und Beeren sammeln. Ich nehme Ragnar."  
  
Legolas nickte nur schritt davon um zu tun was man ihm aufgetragen hatte.  
  
Als die Sonne unterging kam Haldir wieder. Leise redete er auf Ragnar ein, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, weiterzulaufen. Das Pferd war so erschöpft, dass es fast zusammenbrach. Würde Haldir es nicht führen, würde er nicht weiterlaufen. Beruhigend streichelte Haldir immer wieder über Ragnars Hals, während er es zu der Weide brachte und ihm half, sich vor dem Stamm hinzu legen. Fürsorglich breitete er den großteil seiner eigenen Decken über dem Pferd aus, bevor er ihm frsiches Wasser aus dem Fluss hollte und es an seinem Körper wärmte, bevor er es dem Pferd langsam zu trinken gab.  
  
Erschrocken eilte Legolas ebenfalls hinzu und im ersten Moment wollte er Haldir wütend anfahren. Dann jedoch besann er sich und begnügte sich damit Ragner zu streicheln und mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Nachdem Ragnar getrunken hatte, schoss er die Augen und schlief erschöpft ein.  
  
In Legolas' Gesicht zeichnete sich Sorge, aber auch Wut ab und er funkelte Haldir stumm an.  
  
"Er wird es überleben, morgen ist er wieder der alte", erklärte Haldir sachlich.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!"  
  
"Geritten?"  
  
"Geschunden trifft es wohl eher.....!"  
  
"Es geht ihm gut."  
  
"Er war noch NIE in seinem Leben derart fertig......" Legolas richtete sich drohend auf. "Wenn du nicht älter wärst würd ich die grün und blau schlagen für diese Dummheit. Wenn du leidest lass andere nichts dafür egrade stehen!"  
  
Wütend sprang Haldir auf. "Dann tu es doch", schrie er Legolas an. "Schlag mich!" 


	3. Todessehnsucht

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 3/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Dinge  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
"Nein.....denn das willst du...." Legolas schien sich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen beruhigt zu haben und sank neben Ragnar wieder auf die Knie. "Warum....? Wer hat dir so weh getan, dass du versuchen willst diesen Schmerz mit körperlichem Schmerz zu verdrängen?!"  
  
"Niemand", erklärte Haldir, nun auch wieder ruhiger. Er lehnte sich neben Ragnar an den Stamm der Eiche und entkorkte einen Trinkschlauch. Sofort drang ein süßlicher und gleichzeitig alkoholhaltiger Geruch an Legolas feine Nase. Einen Moment starrte Haldir die Flasche ausdruckslos an und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck.  
  
Legolas wandte sich wieder seinem Pferd zu und streichelte dessen Stirn, obwohl es fest schlief.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Haldir hatte die erste Flasche geleert. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach der zweiten Flasche und leerte sie genauso schnell. Der Griff nach der dritten Flasche war schon etwas langsamer und nicht mehr ganz so sicher, dennoch öffnete Haldir sie und begann zu trinken.  
  
"Was wird das wenn's fertig ist?", wollte Legolas wissen ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
  
Einen Moment blickte Haldir ihn nur verständnislos an. "Ich betrinke mich", antwortete er schließlich.  
  
"Wozu...?" Wie aus dem Nichts schien Legolas vor Haldir aufgetaucht zu sein und drückte dessen Hand mit der Flasche wieder herab.  
  
Überrascht blickte Haldir ihn an. "Um zu vergessen", erklärte er, so als ob er einem Kind erklären würde, für was Lembas da war.  
  
"Zwei Flaschen waren schon zu viel Haldir.....eine dritte bringt nur Schlechtes....."  
  
"Vielleicht." Konzentriert versuchte Haldir Legolas die Flasche wieder abzunehmen.  
  
Doch der schloss sie und legte sie beiseite. "Geh schlafen Haldir. Das bringt doch nichts!"  
  
"Nein!" Niedergeschlagen blickte Haldir auf den Boden. "Es ist so kalt und einsam."  
  
Legolas kroch in die Höhle, um noch eine Decke zu holen.  
  
Haldir nutzte die Gelegenheit und krabbelte langsam zu der Weinflasche, um sie auch noch zu leeren.  
  
Als Legolas mit der Decke zurück kam, seufzte er nur lautlos.  
  
Derweil schaute Haldir die Flasche interessiert an und zog vorsichtig an dem Verschluss, aber irgendwie wollte er ihn nicht aufbekommen.  
  
Mit einem sanften Schlag, aber einem scharfen "Nein!" schlug Legolas die Flasche aus Haldirs Hand. "Ich hab gesagt genug! Du bist ja jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr bei klarem Verstand......" Er legte die Decke um Haldirs Schulter und kniete sich vor ihn hin. "Wie willst du mir denn da ein Vorbild sein?!"  
  
"Gar nicht?"  
  
"Genau.....also lass es lieber......" Fürsorglich zupfte Legolas die Decke noch etwas mehr zusammen und lächelte Haldir aufmunternd an.  
  
Haldir legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte Legolas an. "Du solltest nach Hause reiten. Es wird zu kalt, um draußen zu schlafen."  
  
Legolas umfasste Haldirs Oberarm und zog ihn dichter an Ragnars Körper. "Er wird uns beide wärmen....."  
  
"Du musst morgen nach Hause reiten", wiederholte Haldir.  
  
"Dich kann man doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen.....", meinte Legolas ernst und lies Haldir gegen Ragnars Körper sinken.  
  
"Dann musst du zu mir gehen, da ist es wärmer."  
  
"So schnell wird es nun auch nicht Winter....", versuchte Legolas den betrunkenen Elben zu beruhigen und kuschelte sich etwas an seine Seite.  
  
Sofort zog ihn Haldir enger an sich. "Du wirst sonst krank."  
  
"Ich bin auch ein Elb....schon vergessen?" Legolas wehrte sich nicht dagegen, hoffte einfach dass Haldir dadurch ruhiger wurde. "...und aus Zucker bin ich auch nicht!"  
  
"Aber zart und klein. Du musst beschützt werden. Du reitest morgen zu mir. Versprich es!"  
  
Legolas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wo bin ich bitte schön zart und ich bin gar nicht sooo viel kleiner als du!"  
  
Ernst blickte Haldir ihn an. "Doch das bist du. Und nun versprich es!"  
  
"Uhm..." Legolas schloss die Augen. "Was willst du dann tun, wenn wir bei dir sind? Mich überwintern lassen und im Frühjahr rausschmeißen?!"  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bleibst."  
  
"Was soll den ein kleiner, nichts bedeutender Elb in Lorien...ich glaub kaum das die Herrin des Waldes damit einverstanden wäre."  
  
"Wir verraten es ihr nicht."  
  
"Man kann von ihr nichts geheim halten......"  
  
"Dann ignorieren wir sie."  
  
Legolas lachte leise. "Du bist wirklich betrunken. Wenn ich dir morgen sage was du alles verzapft hast wirst du mir sicher nicht glauben....."  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Schhhht....schlaf jetzt!", befahl Legolas sanft und strich dem älteren Elben über den Arm.  
  
"Hältst du mich fest?"  
  
"Ich bleib hier, ja....ich lass nicht zu, dass du noch mehr becherst....." In der Tat hielt Legolas Haldir fest und drückte ihn an sich, nicht zu letzt um etwas Wärme ab zu bekommen.  
  
"Bleibst du bei mir?"  
  
"Sicher......" Legolas schloss zumindest die Augen. Auch er wurde langsam müde.  
  
"Verlass mich nicht, nie."  
  
Leicht alarmiert öffnete Legolas die Augen und versuchte Haldir ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Hey, was ist denn...?"  
  
"Nicht allein lassen", wiederholte Haldir leise und sehr, sehr traurig.  
  
"Nein, ich lass dich nicht allein...." //Bei den Göttern, wer hat dir dermaßen weh getan....?// Beinahe beschützend umschlang Legolas den anderen Elben und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen weichen Haaren.  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
Legolas fuhr mit einer Hand unter die Decke und verschränkte die seine Finger mit Haldirs. "Wenn du mich dafür nicht mehr herum scheuchst wie einen Leibeigenen...."  
  
Haldir überlegte einen Moment. "Dafür hältst du mich jede Nacht fest." In seiner Stimme schwang kindliche Naivität mit, zeigte wie jung der andere eigentlich noch war.  
  
"Wenn du still schläfst.........", wisperte Legolas langsam wegduselnd.  
  
"Wenn du meine Haare bürstest." Langsam schien Haldir gefallen an dem Spiel zu finden.  
  
"Ich hoffe du kannst Zöpfchen flechten, die hab ich nämlich nicht mehr geschafft seit ich von zu Hause weg bin..."  
  
"Die schönsten von allen."  
  
"Gut...."  
  
Einen Moment schwieg der Ältere, doch dann hob er den Kopf. "Legolas?"  
  
"Hm...? Was denn.....?" Legolas konnte einen Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und kuschelte sich fester an.  
  
"Hör auf über mich zu lästern."  
  
"Huh? Tu ich doch gar nicht...."  
  
"Doch! Mit den Tieren."  
  
"Ach so.....hat Ragnar geplappert...?"  
  
"Ein wenig."  
  
"Alles klar....." Legolas' Körper schien langsam zu erschlaffen, als er weg zu driften begann.  
  
Auch Haldir schloss seine Augen und schlief endlich ein.  
  
Der kleinere Elb hatte sich zwar vorgenommen auf den anderen auf zu passen, doch er war zu müde um auch sein Kopf sackte irgendwann auf Haldirs Brust und so schlief er auch noch am nächsten Morgen, als Ragnar wieder bei Kräften, prüfend seine Nüstern nahe an die Gesichter der beiden Zweibeiner drückte.  
  
Etwas unsanft schob Haldir Ragnars Kopf zur Seite. Verschlafen drehte er sich auf die Seite, achtete nicht auf Legolas, der so auf den Boden rutschte. Gähnend griff er nach dem Wasserschlauch, um den Geschmack in seinem Mund zu beseitigen. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und spuckte die Flüssigkeit im hohen Bogen wieder aus.  
  
Ragnar gab ein belustigtes Wiehern von sich und schnaubte, als ob er lachen würde.  
  
Missmutig warf Haldir den Trinkschlauch nach Ragnar und versuchte aufzustehen. Allerdings blieb es bei dem Versuch, da er sich in der Decke verfangen hatte und nicht schnell genug loskam.  
  
Legolas schreckte bei dem Rums von Haldirs unsanfter Landung hoch und blinzelte verwirrt. Dann aber war er rasch aufgesprungen und zog den Älteren auf die Füße.  
  
Stöhnend rieb sich Haldir die Stirn, während er sich schwer gegen Legolas lehnte.  
  
Der sah Haldir einen Moment kritisch an. Dann zog er ihn mit sich hinunter zum Fluss. Da Haldir noch nicht wirklich bei sich zu sein schien, begann der junge Elb kurzerhand den anderen aus zu ziehen und schmiss ihn dann in den Fluss, auf dass er wieder wach und zu klarem Verstand käme.  
  
Prustend tauchte Haldir wieder auf und zog sich kraftlos halb ans Ufer. Erschöpft blieb er liegen.  
  
Derweilen hatte Legolas eine Decke geholt und wickelte den anderen darin ein. Langsam schlich sich Sorge in seinen Blick und er setzte sich hinter Haldir, um ihn gegen sich lehnen zu lassen und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihn fest zu halten.  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Haldir zurück. "Ich hab zuviel getrunken", nuschelte er undeutlich.  
  
Legolas nickte nur. Das war ihm auch klar. Dennoch war er froh, dass der andere es auch eingesehen hatte.  
  
"Habe ich geredet?"  
  
"Ein wenig....", gab Legolas leise von sich und schlang die Arme etwas fester um den anderen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich um jemanden Sorgen zu machen. Es war völlig neu für den verwöhnten Prinzen.  
  
Mit einem leisem Quietschen ließ Haldir seinen Kopf sinken. Er wusste, dass er Wein nicht vertrug und er wusste auch, dass er auf jegliche Frage ehrlich antwortete, wenn er Alkohol getrunken hatte.  
  
Sofort beugte sich Legolas besorgt nach vorne. "Haldir? Alles okay....? Haldir.....?!"  
  
Er nickte leicht. "Was habe ich erzählt?" Ein weiterer Nachteil von zuviel Alkohol, er erinnerte sich an nichts mehr, zumindest nicht, solang er einen Kater hatte.  
  
"Nicht viel......und ich verstehe auch nicht alles, nur...dass du Angst hast allein gelassen zu werden...."  
  
Hektisch schüttelte Haldir den Kopf. "Nein, das stimmt nicht! Ich liebe es alleine zu sein. Dann habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe."  
  
Legolas löste seine Arme. "So....verstehe.....dann wirst du nur unter Alkohol anhänglich....." Er rutschte langsam zurück, um sich zu erheben.  
  
Schweigend ließ sich Haldir zur Seite fallen und blieb liegen, verkroch sich in sich selbst und sperrte alle Gefühle tief in sich ein, um sie für immer zu vergessen.  
  
Unsicher blieb Legolas neben ihm stehen. Dann pfiff er leise nach Ragnar und lies den Hengst sich neben Haldir legen. Gemeinsam hoben sie den verschlossenen Elben auf Ragnars Rücken und Legolas setzte sich hinter ihn, um ihn fest zu halten, während Ragnar sich wieder erhob.  
  
"Was... was hast du vor?"  
  
"Ich lass dich nicht allein...mag sein dass du mir dieses Versprechen in deinem Suff abgerungen hast, aber ich halte was ich verspreche...."  
  
"Wohin reiten wir?"  
  
"Irgendwohin wo ich mich um dich kümmern kann. Meinetwegen zu deiner Familie, die du ja anscheinend hast." Schnell rutschte Legolas von Ragnar, als sie unter der Weide angekommen waren und packte ein paar Sachen ein. Unter anderem nahm er eine weitere Decke, die er um Haldir legte, nachdem er sich hinter diesen wieder auf den Pferderücken geschwungen hatte.  
  
Haldir richtete sich auf. "Nein! Solang mein Urlaub nicht vorbei ist, werde ich nicht zurück in den Wald kehren."  
  
"Dann eben irgendwo hin wo es wärmer ist. Du sagst selber das es bald Winter wird......." Legolas wartete damit Ragnar an zu treiben.  
  
Haldir ließ sich von Ragnars Rücken gleiten und griff nach seinen Kleidern, um sie wieder anzuziehen. "Du gehst zurück. Entweder zu seinen Eltern, oder zu meiner Hütte."  
  
"Nicht ohne dich!"  
  
"Ich bleibe hier."  
  
"Okay......." Legolas sprang ebenfalls vom Pferd.  
  
"Du wirst erfrieren."  
  
"Ach und du nicht?!" Legolas trat entschlossen auf den anderen Elben zu.  
  
"Deine Familie und Freunde brauchen dich. Du kannst es ihnen nicht antun, dein Leben einfach wegzuschmeißen."  
  
"Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"  
  
"Ja, tu ich, warum?"  
  
"Was ist mit DIR? Du redest immer nur von mir....aber wir sind gleich...wir sind beide Elben und wenn ich erfrieren würde, dann du ja wohl auch....!!!"  
  
Haldir sah ihn ernst an. "Geh!"  
  
"Nein!" Legolas setzte sein altbekanntes Trotzgesicht auf.  
  
Haldir warf einen prüfenden Blick zum Himmel. Schnell trat er auf Legolas zu und schlug ihn nieder. Vorsichtig legte den betäubten Legolas auf Ragnars Rücken. "Bring ihn in Sicherheit", flüsterte er Ragnar ins Ohr und gab ihn dann einen leichten Klaps, damit er loslief.  
  
Gleichzeitig blickte auch ein anderer Elb zum Himmel und seufzte leise. Geschickt sprang er von seinem Baum hinab und landete geschmeidig neben seinem Zwillingsbruder. "Der Winter kommt. Heute Nacht wird es frieren." Rumil seufzte leise. "Haldir wird dort draußen nicht überleben. Warum befiehlt ihm Mutter nicht, dass er zurückkommt?"  
  
"Weil er sich seine Hörner abstoßen soll......nur das gebrannte Kind scheut das Feuer...dennoch...ich mach mir Sorgen..." Orophin lehnte sich gegen Rumils Schulter. Bald jedoch schreckte er hoch. "Was ist das.....?" Durch die Bäume hindurch deutete er auf einen weißen Fleck, der sich vorsichtig ob seiner kostbaren Last vorwärts bewegte.  
  
Rumil blinzelte leicht. Da seine Augen besser als die seines Bruders waren, erkannte er Legolas sofort, aber von Haldir gab es keine Spur. Er seufzte leise und ging auf das Pferd zu. "Aber warum will Mutter, dass er erfriert? Er wird nicht zurückkommen, nicht solang er noch immer so verletzt ist. Sie kann das doch nicht zulassen."  
  
Vorsichtig hob er Legolas von dem Pferd und trug ihn zu Haldirs Hütte, wo er den Prinz aufs Bett legte. "Wir müssen was tun."  
  
"Ich geh und red mit ihr.....", meinte Orophin, während er ein warmes Fell über Legolas ausbreitete. "Geh du und bereite uns zwei Pferde vor." Damit rauschte er ab, um mit der Herrin des Waldes, seiner Mutter zu sprechen und sein Anliegen vor zu tragen.  
  
Seufzend tat Rumil ihm wie geheißen, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass es so einfach sein würde, Haldir wieder zurück zu holen.  
  
Ruhig hörte Galadriel ihrem jüngsten Sohn zu. "Haldir ist alt genug. Er weiß, was er tut. Er wird wissen was er tut." Sie hob ihre Hand, als ihr Sohn gehen wollte, um ihn zurück zu halten. "Ihr werdet euch nicht einmischen. Ihr werdet hier bleiben und Haldir in Ruhe lassen. Ihr könnte ihm nicht helfen. Keiner von uns kann das." Sie sah ihren Sohn streng an. "Versucht nicht, meinem Befehl zu ignorieren. Ich werde verhindern, dass ihr den Wald verlasst, und wenn ich euch dafür einsperren muss. Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Orophin ballte die Fäuste. "Dann solltest DU ihn zurück holen. Und nein er ist noch nicht alt genug...und er wird erfrieren heute Nacht. Der Boden gefriert jetzt schon. Sämtliches Getier verkriecht sich in tiefere Gefilde....."  
  
Galadriel sah ihren Sohn ernst an. "Halte dich an das, was ich dir gesagt habe." Für sie war das Gespräch beendet und so drehte sich um und ging in ihre Privatgemächer. Einen Moment zögerte sie und legte sich dann in ihr Bett.  
  
Orophin wäre nicht der gewesen der er war, hätte er nun klein bei gegeben. Einen Moment noch blieb er stehen, dann ging er mit eiligen Schritten zu seinem Bruder, der in den Ställen auf ihn wartete.  
  
Doch bevor die beiden los reiten konnten, traten die Palastwachen auf die beiden zu. "Folgt uns bitte", meinte der Hauptmann. "Ansonsten müssten wir euch mit Gewalt in den Kerker bringen und das wollt ihr genauso wenig, wie wir."  
  
Orophin knickte zusammen und sah mit hängendem Kopf zu seinem Bruder.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise und folgte den Wachen. Was hatten sie auch für eine Wahl?  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit wachte Legolas langsam aus seiner Ohnmacht auf und glitt in einen leichten Schlaf. Er begann zu träumen. Frost hatte eingesetzt und hielt das Land in einem eisernen Griff. Sanft fielen Schneeflocken zur Erde. Der goldene Wald sah wunderschön aus. Selbst im Winter behielten die besonderen Bäume, die goldenen Bäume ihre Blätter und strahlten in einem sanften Schein. Alle anderen Bäume wurden von einer leichten Schneeschicht bedeckt, die immer dicker wurde. Legolas hatte noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen.  
  
Aber die Elben Lorien freuten sich nicht. Die Elben Galadriels waren in tiefer Trauer versunken. Der Palast, die Königfamilie und die Waldwache trugen offizielle Trauer. Als sie Legolas dem Palast näherte, konnte er sehen warum. Auf dem Platz des Königspaares stand ein gläserner Sarg und die Königsfamilie stand drum herum.  
  
In dem Sarg lag Haldir, aufgebahrt in seinen Paradekleidern. Er war tot, erfroren.  
  
Tränen liefen über die Wangen der Zwillinge, während sie langsam neben dem Sarg niederknieten. "Sein Schmerz hat verhindert, dass er zurückkam. Er hat keinen Grund mehr gesehen, weiterzuleben."  
  
Galadriels Stimme drang leise an Legolas Ohr, obwohl die Herrin des goldenen Waldes schweigend neben dem Sarg ihres Sohnes stand. "Er wollte erwachsen sein. Mit aller Macht wollte er sein, wie die älteren Elben, beherrscht, kontrolliert, ernst. Dabei war er tief in seinem Herzen noch ein Kind. Niemand wird erwachsen sein, solang er es nicht versteht. Seine größte Angst war die Einsamkeit, dass es niemand gab, der ihn verstand. Er glaubte einen gefunden zu haben, der dies tat, doch dieser hatte ihn enttäuscht und ihm das Herz gebrochen. Haldir hat seinen Sinn des Lebens verloren. Nur ein einziges Mal begehrte sein Geist noch mal auf. Als es darum ging, einem Elben zu helfen, dem es genauso schlecht ging wie ihm. Er wollte ihn mit aller Kraft beschützen."  
  
Langsam hob Galadriel ihren Blick von ihrem Sohn und blickte Legolas tief in die Augen. "Du bist ein Elbenprinz. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich den Verantwortungen stellst, die damit verbunden sind."  
  
Kaum waren Galadriels Worte verklungen, als Legolas mit einem Ruck aufwachte, noch immer Galadriels letzte Worte hörend.  
  
Eisige Kälte durchzog Legolas' Herz und lies ihn erzittern. Dann schlug er die Decke ruckartig auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Er kannte diesen Ort, doch wie war er hier hin gelangt?! Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und trat aus der Hütte. Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Gefährten um und pfiff nach ihm. Er war hier am falschen Ort, er musste woanders hin und nur Ragnar war schnell genug dazu.  
  
Ragnar kam sofort angetrabt, um seinen Herr so schnell wie möglich an sein Ziel zu bringen.  
  
"Bring mich zurück Ragnar, schnell....", trieb Legolas seinen Freund an, denn am Firmament stand bereits der Mond. Der Himmel war hell und klar und alles deutete auf eisigen Frost in der aufkommenden Nacht. Legolas spürte die Kälte bereits seine Beine hoch kriechen, doch der warme Pferdeleib unter ihm wärmte ihn ebenso wie der Elbenumhang den er trug. Legolas kannte den Weg nicht und wusste nicht wie lange er brauchen würde, deswegen vertraute er voll und ganz seinem Reittier.  
  
Ragnar strengte sich an und legte den Weg in kürzester Zeit zurück. Obwohl Ragnar sich beeilte, dauerte es bis sie die Weide erreichten. Bewegungslos saß Haldir unter der Weide und starrte blicklos auf den Boden. Immer wieder rannen heiße Tränen über seine Wange, die kurz darauf gefroren, aber es interessierte ihn nicht.  
  
Voller Furcht sprang Legolas von Ragnars Rücken, noch bevor dieser angehalten hatte und landete neben Haldir. Besorgt strich er dem anderen Elben über die Wange, während er mit der anderen Hand nach Haldirs griff. Schnell legte er beide Hände um die eisigkalten Hände Haldirs und schüttelte in stummen Entsetzen den Kopf. Noch nicht einmal eins der warmen Felle hatte sich Haldir geholt. Ragnar zog eins der Felle aus der offen stehenden Hütte und dankbar nahm Legolas sie ihm ab, um sie um Haldirs Schultern zu legen. "Bei den Göttern, du bist eiskalt....", flüsterte Legolas immer wieder und versuchte Haldir auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Komm schon! Sag etwas! Ich bitte dich......." Immer wieder hauchte er seinen warmen Atem gegen Haldirs Hände, um diese auf zu wärmen.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann blinzelte Haldir und schaute Legolas an. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du gehen sollst. Es ist zu kalt für dich."  
  
Erleichtert lächelte Legolas Haldir an, achtete nicht wirklich darauf was er sagte. Entschlossen zog er Haldir hoch und schob ihn auf Ragnars Rücken, um sich hinter ihn zu schwingen. "Und wenn du schreiend und quengelnd dich auf dem Boden wälzt, ich bring dich zurück.....", murrte er ihm anschließend ins Ohr und griff nach Ragnar Mähne, um sich fest zu halten, während der Hengst erst los trabte und dann in einen gewaltigen Galopp überwechselte.  
  
Schwach versuchte sich Haldir sich zu wehren, doch er kam nicht gegen Legolas an. Doch bevor sie in Sichtweite des Waldes kam, begehrte er noch einmal auf. "Nicht", flüsterte er. "Nicht da lang."  
  
"Wo lang dann....?" Legolas zügelte Ragnar nur minimal, um Haldir besser verstehen zu können.  
  
Haldir streckte seine Hand aus und zeigte auf einem Punkt am Horizont. "Bis zum Flusslauf und ihm dann in den Wald folgen."  
  
Legolas drückte eine Ferse enger an Ragnars Leib, um ihn in die Richtige Richtung zu lenken. Nach wie vor voller Sorge hielt er den Älteren umfangen, spürte dadurch beinahe dessen unterkühlten Körper mit seinem eigenen.  
  
Durch den Unweg dauerte es länger, bis sie Haldirs Hütte erreicht hatten. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sie Haldirs Hütte endlich erreichten.  
  
Legolas ritt bis vor den Eingang von Haldirs Hütte. Dort zog er ihn von Ragnar und trug ihn mehrheitlich ins Innere der Hütte und legte ihn auf dem Lager ab. Sofort breitete er mehrere Decken über ihm aus und entfachte ein wärmendes Feuer in der Feuerstelle. Bald knisterte es gemütlich vor sich hin und wärmte den Raum und diejenigen die sich darin befanden. Erstmals seit Legolas vor Stunden aufgeschreckt war, spürte er wie die Anspannung von ihm fiel und er ging leise seufzend neben Haldirs Lager in die Knie und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
  
Zufrieden begab sich Galadriel in die Kerker ihres Palastes. Ihr Sohn war zurückgekehrt. Nun lag es alleine an Legolas, dafür zu sorgen, dass Haldir überlebte. Die Unterkühlung war nicht das Problem, die Wärme und ein heißer Tee würden dafür sorgen, dass Haldirs Körper sich regenerierte.  
  
Als Galadriel die Zelle ihrer Jüngsten aufschloss, sah man ihr ihre Gefühle und Gedanken nicht an. "Ihr werdet den Wald nicht verlassen. Solltet ihr es noch einmal versuchen, dann werde ich euch für ein Jahr hier einsperren."  
  
Orophin drückte sich nur dichter an Rumil und vergrub sein Gesicht schmollend an dessen Brust.  
  
"Haltet euch daran und nun geht. Und haltet euch von Haldirs Hütte fern."  
  
Die beiden sahen zu, dass sie aus dem Kerker in ihr eigenes, warmes Heim kamen und so schnell würde man sie wohl nicht bei Haldirs Hütte finden.  
  
Langsam kehrten nun auch die Lebensgeister wieder in Haldir Körper zurück. Er rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen und kuschelte sich in seine Decken. "Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" erkundigte er sich leise bei Legolas.  
  
"Weil ich das Gefühl hatte sonst mein Versprechen brechen zu müssen.......denn ich hab noch nicht vor zu sterben...."  
  
"Ich entbinde dich von deinem Schwur", erklärte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Kissen.  
  
"Dass kannst du nicht....", mokierte Legolas und zupfte eine Decke über Haldirs Schulter etwas höher.  
  
"Warum nicht? Ich tu es doch grade."  
  
"Aber ich nicht......man du bist echt einer der engstirnigsten Elben die ich kenne. Fast schon wie ein Zwerg!"  
  
"Du kannst mich doch nicht leiden, warum solltest du dann dein Leben lang bei mir blieben wollen?"  
  
"Uhm...wer sagt das?!"  
  
"Du."  
  
"Nicht mehr......du scheuchst mich ja nicht mehr zur Sklavenarbeit!"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er wollte, dass Legolas bei ihm blieb. Aber vielleicht war es ja ganz gut so.  
  
Der Kleine kam wenig später wieder zurück und stupste Haldir an. "Hab hier was. Trink das!" Der Duft von heißem Tee strich um Haldirs Nase. Ein sehr süßer Duft. Legolas hatte den Tee kurzerhand mit Honig gesüßt.  
  
Langsam richtete sich Haldir auf und trank den Becher in einem Zug aus. Die Kälte war nun endgültig aus seinem Körper gewichen und er fühlte sich wieder wie eh und je. Dennoch ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, warum er Legolas den Schwur abgenommen hatte und warum der andere darauf eingegangen war. Nur weil er seine Ruhe haben wollte? Oder weil er selbst bei ihm bleiben wollte?  
  
Eine zierliche Hand legte sich an Haldirs Wange und Legolas lächelte Zufrieden. Ja, nun war der andere wieder schön warm und er erhob sich beruhigt, um zu sehen, ob er irgend etwas fand, um etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten.  
  
Das einzige, was sich in Haldirs Küche befand war Lembas.  
  
Also verkrümelte sich Legolas nach draußen und wies ein Hörnchen an, auf Haldir auf zu passen. Das kleine Nagetier nahm das sehr ernst und sprang in die Hütte, während Legolas sich auf die Suche nach Pilzen machte. Neugierig hüpfte das Eichhörnchen auf Haldirs Decke und knuschelte ihn freudig an.  
  
Haldir kitzelte es sanft am Bauch, drehte sich dann jedoch auf die Seite, um zu schlafen. Schlafen und vergessen.  
  
Auf der Suche nach den Pilzen, hörte Legolas plötzlich etwas ungewöhnliches, streitende Elben.  
  
Wütend knallte Rumil Meraduil gegen den nächsten Baum. "Geh und hol ihn. Sag ihm von mir aus, dass du ihn liebst, aber hol ihn zurück!"  
  
"Ich werd doch deinetwegen nicht zum Lügner!", fauchte ihn der andere Elb an und richtete sich vor dem Kleineren auf. "Wenn er denkt, dass ihn dieses kindische Verhalten weiter bringt......aber so wird er gewiss nie jemanden finden der ihm ein treuer Gefährte sein wird! Und nun sieh zu dass du auf deinen Posten kommst, oder es setzt was!"  
  
"Du warst sein treuer Gefährte", zischte Rumil. "Oh, ich vergaß, du bist nur mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen, weil er dein Vorgesetzter wird. Du bist Schuld, dass er da draußen ist. Du bist ein mieser Lügner und Betrüger. Aber ein Mörder? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemals so tief sinken würdest. Geh und hol ihn zurück."  
  
"Ich hab damit nichts zu tun! Er ist DEIN Bruder! Geh und hol ihn selber......." Meraduil trat drohend auf den Jüngeren zu und auch Legolas ging einen Schritt zurück, trat dabei auf einen kleinen Ast, der knackend zerbrach.  
  
Rumil sah ihn kalt an. "Dafür wirst du büßen. Wenn meinem Bruder etwas passiert, werde ich dich eigenhändig töten." Ein letztes Mal schenkte er ihn einen verächtlichen Blick und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. Warum interessierte sich niemand für Haldir? Weder seine Mutter, noch sein angeblicher Geliebter?  
  
Legolas schluckte, verstand nun aber einiges klarer. Schweigend beendete er seine Suche und kehrte zur Hütte zurück und fabrizierte mit dem gefundenen eine heiße Suppe, die er Haldir ans Bett brachte. Das Eichhörnchen, das zusammengerollt auf dessen Hüfte geschlafen hatte, sah Legolas schnatternd an und krabbelte geschwind auf seine Schulter, während dieser Haldir vorsichtig weckte.  
  
Haldir blinzelte leicht, setzte sich aber gehorsam auf und griff nach der Suppe, die Legolas ihm reichte. Er schnupperte leicht daran und grinste dann. "Ich habe mich wirklich damit einverstanden erklärt, dich nicht mehr herumzukommandieren?"  
  
"Ja....?" Unsicher sah Legolas den anderen an. Er hatte Mühe, dass man das Mitleid was er empfand, nicht in seinen Augen sah.  
  
"Ist das eine Frage, oder eine Antwort?" Ruhig aß Haldir seine Suppe, ließ dabei aber Legolas keine Sekunde aus den Augen. "Was hast du?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. "Gar nichts....es ist nichts.......lass.....lass mich einfach bei dir bleiben....und...stell keine Fragen warum...!!!"  
  
Etwas überrascht schaute Haldir Legolas an, nickte aber. Schnell reichte er Legolas die Schale. "Bekomm ich noch was?"  
  
"Sicher......" Legolas brachte Haldir lächelnd und wieder etwas gelöster eine weitere Schalte voll und kraulte dann abwesend das Eichhörnchen, während er Haldirs Gesichtszüge studierte.  
  
"Du machst dich gut als Diener", meinte Haldir ruhig.  
  
"Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung 'besorgter Freund'...", gab Legolas trocken von sich.  
  
"Rumkomadieren macht aber mehr Spaß als bitten."  
  
"Idiot", knurrte Legolas und drehte sich zur Seite.  
  
Haldir stupste ihn leicht an. "Hab dich nicht so. " Geschmeidig krabbelte er neben Legolas. "Wie hast du mich dazu bekommen?"  
  
"Zu was....?", murrte Legolas und kümmerte sich demonstrativ um das Hörnchen.  
  
"Das ich mich bereit erklärte, dich nicht mehr herum zukommandieren."  
  
"Weil ich dafür bei dir bleibe......"  
  
"Und für mich kochst?"  
  
"Reiner Freundschaftsdienst!"  
  
Sofort hielt ihn Haldir die Schüssel noch einmal unter die Nase."  
  
Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen füllte Legolas die Schale auch ein drittes Mal und reichte sie Haldir.  
  
Schweigend leerte Haldir die Schüssel zum dritten Mal und stellte sie dann neben dem Bett ab. Er gähnte leicht und legte sich dann wieder hin. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen. "Schläfst du auch?"  
  
"Nein", gab Legolas unverblümt zu, aber er würde nicht riskieren zu schlafen, wenn der andere so labil war.  
  
Haldir legte sich so, dass er Legolas berührte und schloss dann die Augen.  
  
Nach einer Weile sah Legolas auf den schlafenden Elb hinab und ihm fiel auf wie jung der andere doch wirkte. Als er ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte, hätte er schwören können, dass Haldir dem Kindesalter bereits seit langem entwachsen war, doch nun war er sich dessen gar nicht mehr so sicher. Ganz leicht nur legte er seine Fingerspitzen auf Haldirs Handrücken.  
  
Sofort drehte Haldir seine Hand und griff nach Legolas' Fingern, hielt sie fest umklammert.  
  
"Wie ein Baby...."; flüsterte Legolas dem Eichhörnchen zu, dass sich wieder auf die Decke trollte, um zu schlafen. Legolas jedoch blieb neben dem Lager sitzen und hielt Haldirs Hand. "Nur Betrunkene und Schlafende Lügen nicht, was...?", meinte er leise zu dem schlafenden Elben.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise und zog Legolas' Hand zu seinem Gesicht hoch, schmiegte seine Wange an dessen Hand.  
  
Sanft strich ihm der junge Elb mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut und lächelte verträumt.  
  
Ruhig schlief Haldir die Nacht durch, ohne den Griff um Legolas' Hand zu lockern.  
  
Der saß auch am Morgen noch mehr oder weniger wach neben dem Lager und hatte den Kopf auf ein angezogenes Knie gebettet.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Haldir langsam seine Augen und blickte zu Legolas hoch. "Hast du die ganze Nacht da gesessen?"  
  
"Nein ich bin im Zimmer herum geflogen.......nach was sieht es denn aus....?!"  
  
"Warum hast du dich denn nicht schlafen gelegt?"  
  
"Weil ich dann nicht auf dich hätte aufpassen können. Ich trau dir noch zu, dass du abhaust und dich in die eisige Nacht stürzt!"  
  
"Damit du mir folgst, und erfrierst? Nein, ich werde nicht gehen."  
  
"Gut...." Legolas hob lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
Haldir streckte sich leicht und ließ Legolas Hand los. "Machst du was zu essen?"  
  
"Khe, wenn du mir sagst was.....deine Vorratskammer ist etwas eintönig gefüllt..."  
  
Haldir streckte sich und stand auf. Er verschwand kurz, als er wieder kam, trug er frische Kleidung und seine Haare hingen ihm noch immer feucht ins Gesicht. Auffordernd hielt er Legolas eine Büste hin.  
  
Grinsend griff Legolas danach, spreizte die Beine und klopfte dazwischen auf den Boden.  
  
Geschmeidig ließ sich Haldir zwischen Legolas Beine auf den Boden nieder und ließ sich von ihm die Haare bürsten.  
  
Die Bürste fuhr bar jeglichen Widerstand durch die Masse goldener Seide und Legolas bürstete so lange bis Haldirs Haare fast trocken waren. Nicht nur die Bürste lies er durch die weichen Haare gleiten. Auch seine Finger strichen durch die hellgoldenen Strähnen und streichelten hie und da Haldirs Nacken.  
  
Zum Schluss reichte Haldir Legolas seine Haarspangen.  
  
Vorsichtig befestigte sie Legolas in den Haaren, so dass diese Haldir nicht wieder ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
"Ich geh einkaufen", teilte er Legolas mit und erhob sich wieder.  
  
"Du willst raus hier...?!" Legolas sprang ebenfalls auf die Füsse, nicht gewillt den anderen alleine losziehen zu lassen.  
  
"Einkaufen, ja."  
  
"Ich komm mit!", entschied Legolas.  
  
Haldir führte Legolas zu einem kleinen Einkaufmarkt und deckte sie mit allem möglichen ein. Über die Hälfte davon ließ er von Legolas wieder zurücktragen. Als sie wieder in seiner Küche standen, blickte er ein wenig skeptisch auf die Lebensmittel. Wurzeln, Dörfleisch und getrocknete Früchte waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.  
  
"Was....?" Legolas legte bei Haldirs Blick den Kopf schief.  
  
Haldir schüttelte leicht den kopf und packte dann die Einkäufe weg, während er ihnen gleichzeitig einen Eintopf kochte.  
  
Legolas saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Lager und drückte die Fußsohlen gegeneinander, während er Haldir aufmerksam beobachtete.  
  
"Ich kann kochen", meinte Haldir schließlich.  
  
"Ich riech's....", gluckste Legolas.  
  
"Es wird schmecken", prophezeite Haldir ruhig.  
  
Legolas nickte und smilte nur zufrieden.  
  
Kurz darauf stellte Haldir eine Schale mit Eintopf vor Legolas auf den Boden und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, mit seiner eigenen Schale in der Hand. Schnell kramte er noch Lembas hervor und reichte Legolas ein Stück davon.  
  
"Danke......", murmelte Legolas und schnupperte an dem Eintopf, wohl seit Wochen das erste richtige Essen dass er wieder in den Magen bekam.  
  
"Schmeckt es?"  
  
"Hmm....und wie....", knurpste der Kleine und strahlte Haldir an wie einen Helden in goldener Rüstung.  
  
Haldir nahm einen Löffel von dem Eintopf und blickte dann besorgt zu Legolas. "Wann hast du zum letzten Mal was gegessen?"  
  
"Öhm......" Gute Frage. Berechtigte Frage. Legolas überlegte fieberhaft. "Vor.....ein paar Tagen...denke ich..."  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Kein Wunder, dass du nicht merkst, dass die Zutaten noch nicht ganz durch sind."  
  
Verwirrt sah Legolas in die Schüssel und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Haldir stellte seine Schüssel zur Seite und kümmerte sich noch mal um den Eintopf. Nach einer Weile war er mit dem Resultat zu Frieden. "Iss soviel du kannst", erklärte er und ging zu seinem Bett.  
  
Legolas nahm sich wenig später noch eine zweite Portion und drehte sich dann wieder zu Haldir um.  
  
Dieser stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus. In seiner typischen entspannten Haltung, die Legolas nur zu gut von ihm kannte. So stand er immer Wache und so hat er auch jedem Abend auf dem Balkon oder am Fenster gestanden, bevor sie schlafen gegangen waren. Er schien langsam wieder der Alte zu werden. Selbst sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder bar jeglicher Emotion.  
  
Dennoch hatte der Jüngere das Gefühl hier bleiben zu müssen. Nach dem Essen wusch er das Geschirr rasch ab und verräumte es dann. Die ganze Zeit über schien sich Haldir keinen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben und so trat Legolas nun leise hinter ihn und blinzelte über seine Schulter. "Was siehst du?", wollte er nach einer Weile leise wissen.  
  
In diesem Moment zuckte Haldir leicht zusammen. Seine Schultern sackten hinab und seine eiserne Maske schien zu bröckeln. Er lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen. Deutlich war Wehmut in seinen Augen zu erkennen, als er mit dem Blick Meraduil folgte, der seinen Arm um die Schultern einer jungen Elbenfrau legte.  
  
Legolas schnaubte leicht, als er den anderen Elb erkannte.  
  
Haldirs Hand krampfte sich um den Fensterrahmen.  
  
Vorsichtig fuhr Legolas mit einer Hand an Haldirs Arm entlang zu dessen Hand und legte seine schließlich darüber.  
  
Doch Haldir schien das gar nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Schließlich zog ihn Legolas weg vom Fenster. "Hör auf dir selber weh zu tun.....", meinte er leise und zog die Vorhänge zu.  
  
"Du weißt es?" erkundigte er sich leise, noch immer zum Fenster schauend.  
  
"Ich bin ihm auf der Suche nach Pilzen begegnet. Rein Zufällig. Er ist mit einem deiner Brüder aneinander geraten."  
  
Langsam ging Haldir wieder zum Fenster. "Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?"  
  
Legolas überlegte kurz, antwortete aber nicht das, was ihm zu allererst in den Sinn kam. "Ich weiß es nicht....ich kenn sie nicht...........vielleicht weckt sie in ihm das Gefühl beschützt werden zu müssen......." //....so wie ich dich beschützen wollte....// Erschrocken ab seinen eigenen Gedanken zuckte Legolas zusammen.  
  
"Beschützen? Warum kann er mich nicht beschützen?"  
  
"Weil du zu selbstständig wirkst. Zu sicher und zu stark! Er muss dich schlecht kennen....."  
  
Abwesend strich Haldir über den Fensterrahmen. "Er hätte mich nicht anlügen müssen."  
  
Legolas schluckte und wartete still auf weitere Erklärungen.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Hätte er es mir nicht einfach sagen können? Musste er ein falsches Spiel spielen?"  
  
"Was hat er dir denn gesagt?!" Legolas war wieder dichter an Haldir getreten und berührte dessen Schulter leicht mit seiner.  
  
"Dass er mich liebt. Dass ich die einzig wahre Liebe in seinem Leben wäre und er mich nie wieder verlassen möchte."  
  
"Tut mir leid....." Legolas' Hand schloss sich um Haldirs und drückte sie aufmunternd, während er seine Stirn an dessen Oberarm lehnte. Lügen waren so oder so immer schlecht und nur dann vertretbar, wenn sie dazu dienten jemandem zu helfen oder Leid zu ersparen.  
  
Langsam wandte Haldir Legolas sein Gesicht zu. Tröstend zog er den anderen an sich. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."  
  
"Aber es tut dir doch weh.......du wolltest sogar sterben deswegen......so was.....so was macht mich wütend und traurig und.....hach ich weiß auch nicht....." Legolas zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch. "Und ich versteh deinen Bruder voll und ganz wenn er dem anderen eins rein würgt....werd ich auch wenn ich ihm mal alleine begegne...."  
  
"Er ist es nicht wert, dass du wegen ihm weinst. Vergiss ihn einfach."  
  
"Hey...das ist MEIN Text....", hauchte Legolas leise.  
  
"Du weinst, nicht ich," stellte Haldir ruhig fest.  
  
"Tu ich doch gar nicht!"  
  
Sanft strich Haldir Legolas über die Haare und hob sein Kopf leicht an. "Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"  
  
"Ja...ist...ist dass den verboten?!", wollte der Kleine trotzig wissen.  
  
"Nein ist es nicht, aber man könnte meinen, du magst mich."  
  
Legolas versteifte sich etwas und sein Blick huschte zur Seite, um Haldir nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen.  
  
Sanft drehte Haldir Legolas Gesicht so, dass der Jüngere ihn ansehen musste. "Nun fehlt nur noch, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich brauchst."  
  
"Nein, aber du mich....."  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich brauche niemanden."  
  
"Idiot......", wisperte Legolas leise.  
  
Lange blickte Haldir Legolas nur in seine blauen Augen, doch dann ließ er ihn los und wandte sich ab, blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
Legolas sah ihm hinter her, gähnte verhalten und wartete ab.  
  
Doch Haldir rührte sich nicht, starrte nur den ganzen Tag aus dem Fenster. Als ob er auf jemanden, oder etwas warten würde.  
  
Und der jüngere Elb wagte es nicht mehr ihn überhaupt allein zu lassen. Lediglich draußen schwang er sich auf den nächsten Baum und sang mit den Vögeln um die Wette, so dass er nach kurzer Zeit von einem ganzen Schwarm umgeben war.  
  
Und ohne dass es Legolas bemerkte, veränderte sich Haldirs Haltung etwas. Nun war der Blick des Elben auf den jungen Prinzen gerichtet. Seine Haltung entspannte sich und er lauschte den Liedern des Jüngeren, vergaß für eine kurze Zeit seinen Schmerz.  
  
Der verbrachte den halben Tag entweder singend oder turnend auf dem Baum und geriet ob einer einzelnen Haselnuss mit einem Eichhörnchen in Streit. Schließlich gab der Elb nach und reichte dem Hörnchen sogar noch eine weitere Nuss, die es freudig quietschend entgegen nahm.  
  
Langsam vergingen die Tage. Die Winter hatte endgültig Einzug gehalten. Jeden Tag lehnte Haldir an dem Fenster seiner Hütte und beobachtete Legolas, wie er sich vergnügte und jeden Abend, wenn Legolas nach Hause kam, wartete ein heißer Tee und eine warme Mahlzeit auf ihn. Als Haldir zum ersten mal daran dachte, dass Legolas bald nach Hause kommen müsste stockte er, doch dann lächelte er leicht. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke. Denn dies bedeutete auch, dass es nicht lange dauerte, und sie würden sich gemeinsam unter die Felle kuscheln. Legolas würde seinen ausgekühlten Körper eng an seinen eigenen schmiegen, auf der Suche nach mehr Wärme.  
  
Tatsächlich kam Legolas bald schnatternd und mit rotem Näschen in die Hütte gestürzt. Doch kein freudiges Lachen lag auf seinen Lippen, seine Augen strahlten nicht, sondern waren voller Sorge.  
  
Sofort reichte Haldir ihn den Becher mit dem Tee und die Schüssel mit dem Eintopf. "Was ist los?" erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Ich...ich hab Menschen getroffen.......nicht weit von hier......zu nah für meinen Geschmack. Sie haben eine Herde Rehe gejagt....nur so aus Spaß......warum tun Menschen so was? Warum gerade jetzt? Wenn sie die Rehe nicht erwischen sterben sie vor Überanstrengung und Schwäche...sie haben es doch schon schwer genug im Winter......" Legolas hob seinen Umhang etwas an und zwei große Kulleraugen blickten ängstlich auf Haldir.  
  
"Wo?" fragte Haldir, während er schon zu seinem Bogen rannte und aus dem Fenster sprang. Geschmeidig kam er auf den Boden auf und rief mit einem lauten Pfiff nach den anderen Waldwachen.  
  
Legolas eilte zur Tür und rief ihm hinter her, wo er die Menschen gesehen hatte. Lange sah er den anderen Elben hinter her und atmete tief durch. Jetzt würde er Haldir wohl eher eine Last sein, wenn er ihm folgte, also kümmerte er sich lieber erst mal um das verschreckte Bambi, dass er mit gebracht hatte und legte das Tierchen aufs Bett.  
  
Geschmeidig rannten die Elben los. Einen Moment war Rumil überrascht, seinen Bruder an der Spitze der Wachen zu sehen. Aber dann kletterte er, wie alle anderen geschmeidig auf die Bäume, um auf den Ästen weiter zu rennen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die Menschen getroffen. Sie hatten den goldenen Wald betreten, ein Verbot, für das sie sterben würde. Menschen, Menschen aus der Nähe von Isengart. Verächtliches, schwaches Gewürm. Gnadenlos spannten die Elben ihre Bögen und schossen einen Pfeilhagel auf die Menschen nieder. Jeder Schuss ein Treffer. Keiner der Menschen überlebte. Sie starben, ohne jemals ihre Angreifer gesehen zu haben. Genauso schnell und lautlos, wie sie die Menschen getötet hatten, sprangen die Elben von den Bäumen und kümmerten sich um die Rehe. Sie waren erschöpft, aber sie würden es überleben. Nachdem sich die Elben davon überzeugt hatten, dass es den Tieren gut ging, kehrten sie wieder zu ihrer Siedlung zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren alle wieder zurück. Alle, bis auf Haldir.  
  
Legolas sah die Rückkehr der Elben, doch sein erwartungsvoller Blick wurde enttäuscht. Besorgt verlies er die Hütte und als er die Zwillinge erkannte pfiff er ihnen entgegen!  
  
Orophin schreckte hoch und sah Legolas verwundert an.  
  
Rumil stützte sich leicht auf die Schulter seines Bruders. "Was willst du, Prinzlein?"  
  
"Wo...wo ist Haldir?! Er...er ist doch mit euch los gezogen....."  
  
Der kleinere Zwilling hob die Augenbrauen. "Woher deine Sorge....? Ja er ist mit uns losgezogen......"  
  
"Wird wohl noch kommen", fügte Rumil hinzu. "Er müsste direkt hinter uns sein, zumindest war er das, als wir wieder zurück gingen."  
  
Legolas nickte nur kurz und zischte dann ab in die Richtung, aus der die Elben gekommen waren.  
  
Es war nicht schwer, die Stelle zu finden, wo Haldir sich von der Gruppe getrennt hatte. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die Menschen wegzuräumen. Legolas brauchte auch nicht lange, um die Spuren im Schnee zu entdecken. Neben den tiefen Spuren der Menschen verliefen leichte Elbenspuren. Sie führten in die Richtung, aus der die Menschen gekommen waren.  
  
"Spinner...", murmelte Legolas und legte einen Zahn zu, um Haldir zu folgen.  
  
Langsam folgte Haldir den Spuren der Menschen, ließ sich Zeit. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Er würde schon noch erreichen, was er ereichen wollte.  
  
"Haldir!!!" Legolas erkannte den anderen weit vor sich und legte seinen Endspurt ein.  
  
Für einen Moment bleib Haldir stehen, bis Legolas ihn eingeholt hatte dann ging er weiter, bedeutete dem Jungen allerdings, ruhig zu sein. Sie näherten sich der Grenze des Waldes. Angestrengt ließ Haldir seinen Blick über die Bäume schweifen.  
  
Legolas schluckte, beobachtete den anderen Elben ebenso aufmerksam wie die Umgebung.  
  
Lautlos spannte Haldir seinen Bogen und schoss in einen Pfeil auf einen Baum ab. Millimeter neben de Wache fuhr der Pfeil in die Rinde des Baumes.  
  
Leise schnaubte Legolas und folgte dem Pfeil den Haldir abgeschossen hatte.  
  
Ruhig blickte Haldir zu Meraduil hoch, wartete auf dessen Reaktion.  
  
Der setzte sich langsam auf den Ast, um runter zu blicken. Keine Regung zeigte sich im Gesicht des älteren Elben, doch Legolas kochte dafür um so mehr.  
  
"Wäre ich ein Ork gewesen, wärst du jetzt tot", sagte Haldir gelangweilt.  
  
"Wärst du ein Ork hätte ich nicht mir dir geschlafen!", erwiderte Meraduil kalt.  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht zusammen, doch tat so, als ob er den Satz nicht gehört hätte. "Und wären die Menschen Orks gewesen, wäre nun die Siedlung tot."  
  
"Sie haben die Herde schon vor dem Wald gejagt. Die wollten keine Elben treffen....."  
  
"Niemand darf den Wald betreten, ohne der Herrin des Waldes gemeldet zu werden. Und jeder, der nicht zu den Freunden Lothloriens gehört, darf ein Fuß über die Grenze unseres Landes setzen."  
  
"Hab sie zu spät bemerkt....", meinte Meraduil lasch. "Und gegen zwanzig Menschen sieht ein einzelner Elb etwas mager aus......" Sein Blick fiel auf Legolas an Haldirs Seite. "Hmm......kann ich also davon ausgehen, vor Rumil sicher zu sein, da du dich ja anscheinend getröstet hast und keinen Todessehnsüchte mehr hegst...."  
  
"Eine Grenzwache Lothloriens sieht eine Horde Menschen nicht?" erkundigte sich Haldir, ohne auf Meraduils letzten Worte einzugehen.  
  
Legolas zupfte an Haldirs Ärmel. "Lass ihn doch! Sag's einfach der Herrin und damit hat sich's......", meinte er in Befürchtung um Ärger, da der andere Elb sich gerade vom Baum runter schwang.  
  
Sanft schob Haldir Legolas hinter sich, ohne auf dessen Vorschlag zu reagieren. Dafür brauchte er die Herrin des Waldes nicht.  
  
"Was ist..?" Meraduil trat vor Haldir und sah zu ihm herab. "Hat sich deine Enttäuschung von Trauer nun zu Wut umgeschlagen?!"  
  
"Du hast deinen Posten verlassen", stellte Haldir ruhig fest. "Was ist so wichtig, dass du deine Pflicht vernachlässigst?"  
  
"Willst du den Befehlshaber raus hängen lassen oder vertrittst du deine Mutter?!"  
  
"Ich weise dich nur darauf hin, dass du grade gegen die Regeln verstößt. Keine Wache Lothloriens verlässt ihren Posten ohne Grund. Warum hast du die Menschen nicht gesehen?"  
  
Meraduil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aus dem selben Grund warum ich ihn früher wegen dir verlassen habe.....und nun geh nach Hause und amüsier dich mit deinem Neuen Gefährten!"  
  
"Du hast wegen mir deinen Posten verlassen?" Haldir klang nun wirklich gelangweilt.  
  
Dem älteren Elben schien es zu blöd zu werden und er ging zurück auf seinen Posten.  
  
"Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich dich weder bestrafen, noch aus Lorien vertreiben soll."  
  
"Weil du noch immer hoffst mich zurück zu bekommen?! Sieh es ein Haldir....unsere gemeinsame Zeit war schön, ein Abenteuer...mehr nicht....."  
  
"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, in Gedanken an deine wunderschönen Lügen. Geh zurück zur Siedlung und pack deine Sachen. Wenn die Sonne untergeht hast du den Wald verlassen und niemand wird etwas erfahren. Tu es nicht, und ich werde es melden."  
  
//Nun ist er wirklich verletzt......// Legolas seufzte und folgte weiter dem Disput der beiden ehemaligen Geliebten und lehnte sich an den Baum neben sich.  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und griff nach Legolas Arm. "Du hattest die Wahl", meinte er, während er den Jüngeren vor sich in den Wald schob.  
  
Der bewegte nur wie mechanisch die Beine. Wie konnte es sein, dass wenn man sich einmal geliebt hatte, sich mit einem mal dermaßen verachtete, gar hasste?!  
  
Als sie außer Meraduils Sichtweite waren, drehte Haldir den Jüngeren zu sich um. "Legolas? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja...sicher....", meinte der Kleine und sah Haldir forschend in die Augen.  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an"; bat Haldir leise, während er Legolas losließ und weiterging.  
  
"Er....er hasst dich und...du...du hasst ihn auch....aber ihr habt euch doch mal geliebt oder? Warum kann aus Liebe Hass werden?"  
  
"Ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich bin nur wütend, dass er seine Arbeit vernachlässigt hat. Fremde sind in den Wald eingedrungen und es war nur Glück, dass es keine Orks waren, oder andere Wesen, die uns töten wollten. Er hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht." Leise, kaum hörbar und mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Legolas fügte er noch hinzu: "Er hat dich in Gefahr gebracht."  
  
Legolas legte sanft seine Hände um Haldirs Oberarm und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. "Aber es ist alles in Ordnung.....", meinte er leise und kurz vor der Hütte sah er noch mal hoch zu Haldir. "Ne, sag mal....hast du schon mal daran gedacht.... dir ein Haustier zu halten...?!"  
  
"Ich hab dich, das reicht."  
  
Prompt stolperte Legolas und zog sich an Haldirs Arm wieder hoch. "Dass....das meinte ich eigentlich nicht....." Als sie die Hütte betraten, war klar was der kleine Elb gemeint hatte. Das Rehkitz kam auf staksigen Beinen auf die beiden Elben zu getorkelt.  
  
"Bring es zu seiner Mutter zurück", befahl Haldir augenblicklich.  
  
Legolas ging vor dem Kitz in die Knie und hob es hoch. Fest sah er Haldir in die Augen. "Seine Mutter ist tot...."  
  
"Bring es in den Palast."  
  
"Aber......" Legolas setzte einen entsetzten Dackelblick auf.  
  
"Rehe sind keine Haustiere. Im Palast wird man sich um das Tier kümmern und es wieder freilassen, wenn es soweit ist. Es gehört in die Natur. Nimm ihm nicht seine Freiheit. Das hat es nicht verdient."  
  
"Ich hab zu Hause auch schon Wildtiere den Winder über aufgepäppelt und im Frühjahr wieder laufen lassen....." Legolas hibbelte unruhig herum. Das Kitz hatte sogar schon angefangen vertrauensvoll und selig an seinem Finger herum zu nuckeln.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Haldir.....", versuchte es Legolas weiter in einem wehleidigen, flehenden Ton.  
  
"Nein!" Haldir ließ sich von seinen kleinen Brüder nicht beeinflussen, und von Legolas schon gar nicht. Dennoch lenkte er ein, als er Legolas flehenden Blick sah. "Das Reh wird nicht bleiben. Aber ich werde dir im Frühjahr einen anderen tierischen Freund besorgen, denn du dann behalten kannst."  
  
Legolas schnaubte leise und drückte Haldir das Kitz in den Arm, dass den fremden Elben fragend anfiepte und aus großen Kulleraugen anblickte.  
  
"Entweder im Frühjahr einen Freund, oder gar keinen. Das Kitz kommt in den Palast. Ende der Diskussion."  
  
Legolas drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte zum Lager, wo er sich kurzerhand unter einem der Felle verkroch und schmollte.  
  
Kurzhand nahm Haldir das Kitz und brachte es in die Aufzuchtsstation des Palastes. Sein erster Gedanke, war es gewesen, sofort wieder zurück zu kehren, aber dann entschied er sich, doch noch etwas zu bleiben. Unauffällig betrat er das Schloss und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange und er saß auf seinem Lieblingsbaum und beobachtete das Treiben, die Erwachsenen, sowie die Kinder, egal, ob es Elben oder Tiere waren. 


	4. So nah und doch so fern

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 4/18 Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Autor2: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Darunter schlichen auch die Zwillinge umher, schienen aber merklich einen Bogen um den jeweiligen Aufenthaltsort ihrer Eltern zu machen. Dennoch trieben sie wie eh und je Schabernack und so kam es, dass wenig später ein junger Elb, jedoch älter als Haldir und die Zwillinge hinter eben jenen her flitzte und ihnen böse Drohungen hinterher wetterte. Der Grund war einfach zu sehen. Seine eigentlich blonden Haare hatten einen deutlichen Blaustich bekommen, da wohl aus irgendeinem Zufall heraus, Blaubeeren ins Shampoo gelangt waren.  
  
In seinem Baum versteckt, außer Sicht aller Elben, ließ Haldir seine Maske fallen und benahm sich natürlich, so wie jedes andere Elbenkind auch, das noch nicht die Reife der Erwachsenen erlangt hatte. Er lächelte leicht über den Streich der Zwillinge, froh, dass er nicht das Opfer war. Einen Moment wurde sein Lächeln wehmütig, als er an Legolas dachte. Der Junge würde seinen Spaß im Palastgarten haben. Doch kaum war sein Gedanke bei Legolas angelangt, glitt er auch schon weiter zu Meraduil. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, doch Haldir wollte ihnen nicht nachgeben. Der Schmerz des Verrates war noch immer zu groß, als dass er darüber hinweg kommen konnte.  
  
Unten hatte Denauil gerade seinen kleinsten Bruder zu fassen bekommen. Aber Orophin zu haben, hieß auch Rumil im Nacken zu haben und auch, wenn er älter als die Zwillinge war, gegen beide war es mühsam anzukommen. Dennoch versuchte der älteste von Galadriels Söhnen seine Beute wegzuschleppen, um sich zu rächen.  
  
Haldir schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Denauil musste mittlerweile wissen, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Und so war es auch. Die Zwillinge schafften es, sich zu befreien und flitzten zu ihren Eltern. Gesittet spazierten sie neben ihnen durch den Garten, außerhalb von Denauils Reichweite und damit in Sicherheit.  
  
Der ließ entnervt den Kopf sinken und trottet zurück in Richtung Bäder, um sich die Haare zu waschen bis sie wieder blond waren.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht und lehnte sich zurück. Es dauerte nicht lang und er dachte daran, wie viel Spaß er früher gehabt hatte. Oft genug hatte er vor seinen Brüdern fliehen müssen, da ihnen seine Streiche nicht gefielen. Bei einer dieser Verfolgungsjagden, war er Meraduil in die Arme gelaufen, der ihn sofort in Schutz genommen hatte. Eine tiefe Freundschaft war daraus entstanden, die später zu Liebe wurde. Einer einseitigen Liebe. Langsam suchte sich die erste Träne ihren Weg über Haldirs Wange und kurz danach folgten weitere.  
  
Denauil schritt gerade unter dem Baum vorbei, den Haldir sich ausgesucht hatte, als ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich. Suchend sah sich der hochgewachsene Elb um, um den Grund für dieses beklemmende Gefühl der Sorge zu finden. Bald suchten seine Augen auch die Baumwipfel über ihm ab und die Erkenntnis traf ihn, als er Haldir entdeckte.  
  
Schnell wischte Haldir sich die Tränen weg, als er merkte, dass Denauil ihn bemerkt hatte. Sofort verschwanden jegliche Emotionen, wurden tief in ihm eingeschlossen und ignoriert. Sekunden später hatte Haldir wieder den typischen, nichtssagenden Ausdruck der Elben.  
  
Aber die andern zu täuschen oder seinen Bruder waren zweierlei Sachen. Es war ein Leichtes für den Älteren neben Haldir zu gelangen. Sanft ließ er sich neben diesem auf dem Ast nieder und sah ihn sorgenvoll an.  
  
"Hübsche Farbe", meinte Haldir, anstatt einer Begrüßung. "Wolltest du mal was neues ausprobieren?"  
  
"Soll jetzt modern sein.....", lächelte Denauil schwach. "Was ist los mit dir, kleiner Bruder?! Du machst einem ja mehr Sorgen, als die Zwillinge und das, wo du doch so gesittet und ernst zu sein scheinst....."  
  
"Was soll sein? Ich habe grade nur ein wenig Stress mit dem Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald. Er will ein Kitz."  
  
"Und weswegen genau machst du dir Stress?! Doch nicht wirklich wegen eines Kitzes oder?"  
  
"Er will eines und ich will keines und nun schmollt er. Er kann schlimmer sein, als die Zwillinge."  
  
Amüsiert hob der Ältere eine Augenbraue. "Ja, ja so ein Jungspund kann anstrengend sein, nicht wahr?!"  
  
"Soll das eine Anspielung sein?"  
  
"Huh? Anspielung? Worauf......?"  
  
"Dass ich in dem Alter auch so schlimm war und du es aushalten musstest."  
  
"Ach Haldir....das sind wir alle......" Denauil legte ihm eine Hand an den Hinterkopf und zog ihn an sich. "Nur einige entwachsen diesem Alter viel zu schnell...."  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Und manche brauchen zu lange."  
  
"Nein.....ein Elb kann nie zu lange haben, bis er erwachsen wird......"  
  
"Erwachsen sein ist besser. Man steht einfach über allem, das Leben wird leichter, man hat keine Probleme mehr."  
  
Denauil kraulte Haldir leicht abwesend im Nacken. "Im Gegenteil...man ist nie sorgenfreier als in seiner Kindheit.....oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mir so was leisten könnte, wie das, was die Zwillinge gerade getan haben.....? Aber ihre Jugend schützt sie, man kann es ihnen nicht wirklich übel nehmen! Haldir....du bist erwachsen geworden, weil du glaubtest, nur so dürftest du jemanden anderen lieben, aber dem ist nicht so. Liebe hat weder was mit dem Alter, noch damit zu tun, ob man erwachsen ist oder nicht...."  
  
Haldir lehnte sich zurück, befreite sich von seinem Bruder. "Ich habe ihn schon geliebt, als ich noch ein Kind war." Geschmeidig stand er auf. "Es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe." Leichtfüßig schritt er über den Ast und sprang in sein Zimmer.  
  
Der Ältere blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und spielte nachdenklich mit einer seiner blauen Haarsträhnen und beobachtete das muntere Treiben unter sich. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er ein frisches Gesicht unter all den Bekannten entdeckte. "Bist du der kleine Prinz, der meinem Brüderchen solchen Stress bereitet....?!" Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Legolas sich staunend nach Haldir umsah und dabei so vieles Neues entdeckte, dass er aus dem Staunen kaum noch heraus kam.  
  
"Prinzlein!" Mit einem leisen Quietscher sprang Rumil Legolas auf den Rücken und klammerte sich an ihm fest, so dass Legolas ihn Huckepack tragen musste. "Wo ist Haldir?"  
  
"Weiß nicht! Ich such ihn... " Legolas musste vorwärts gehen, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. "Er wollte ein Rehkitz hierher bringen......" Verwirrt versuchte Legolas über die Schulter zu Rumil zu gucken. Dessen Ebenbild Orophin trat von der Seite her an ihn heran und zog eine beleidigte Schnute. "Ne~e....reitest du nun das Prinzchen? Bin ich dir nicht mehr gut genug?", maulte er gespielt eifersüchtig, was Legolas eine gesunde Farbe in die Wangen trieb.  
  
Rumil grinste frech. "Das Prinzlein ist besser gebaut." Er hüpfte von Legolas' Rücken. "Frag Galadriel, wo er ist. Sie weiß alles." Er zeigte auf seine Mutter und rannte dann schnell hinter Orophin her, um ihn eine Schneewäsche zu verabreichen.  
  
Der sah zu, dass er Fersengeld gab und Legolas stand nun etwas verlassen und nicht unweit der Lady inmitten deren Reich.  
  
Langsam schritt Galadriel auf ihn zu. "Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, willkommen in meinem Reich."  
  
"My Lady....." Legolas zollte der Herrin den gehörigen Respekt und verbeugte sich tief. "....habt Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft........ich stehe auf ewig in eurer Schuld!"  
  
Galadriel senkte kurz den Kopf, nahm Legolas Dank an.  
  
Nur sehr zögernd hob der junge Elb seinen Blick. "My Lady....man sagte mir...ihr könntet mir weiterhelfen und mir sagen, wo ich Haldir finden kann!"  
  
Galadriel blickte leicht zur Seite. Nach einem Moment sah sie Legolas wieder an. "Sucht ihn bei den Brunnen." Sie winkte einem anderen Elben zu sich und bat ihn, Legolas zu den Brunnen zu bringen. Der Elb nickte kurz und führte Legolas in den Inneren des Palastes. Vor einem Durchgang blieb er stehen. "Am Ende des Ganges ist ein Hof, wo Ihr die Brunnen findet werdet."  
  
"Habt Dank..." Legolas deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an, beeilte sich dann aber zu dem Brunnen zu kommen.  
  
Am Rand einer der Brunnen saß Haldir, fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das Wasser, spielte leicht mit den Fischen. Melancholisch sah er ihnen zu, merkte gar nicht, das schon wieder Tränen über seine Wange liefen.  
  
Schien auch Legolas' Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken oder erst, als dieser vorsichtig mit einem Finger die Tränen wegstrich.  
  
Auch darauf reagierte Haldir nicht. Er schaute nicht auf, bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte Legolas kommen hören, hatte ihn an seinem Gang erkannt. Als er nun auch Legolas einzigartigen Duft wahrnahm, war er sich sicher, wer neben ihm stand.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte sich Legolas neben den anderen und lehnte sich gegen seine Seite, während sein Blick den bunten Fischen folgte.  
  
Leicht schnipste Haldir ihm ein paar Wassertropfen ins Gesicht.  
  
Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, rührte sich sonst aber kein bisschen.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht, irgendwie sah Legolas süß aus.  
  
Der öffnete gerade vorsichtig die Augen um zu testen, ob wieder Wasser geflogen kam.  
  
In diesem Moment trafen ihn weitere Tropfen.  
  
Legolas quietschte auf, schreckte zurück und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit einem riesigen Platscher landete er mitten Brunnen und sah einfach nur noch aus, wie der sprichwörtlich begossene Pudel.  
  
Nun musste Haldir wirklich lächeln. Er griff nach Legolas Hand und half ihm hinaus.  
  
Der prustete was das Zeug hielt, um die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.  
  
Sanft strich ihm Haldir die feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Haldir zog ihn zu sich und rieb ihn sanft über die Arme, um ihn ein wenig zu wärmen.  
  
"O-ok-k-kay....k-können wir....wir n-n-nach Ha-hause...? M-m-mir is....ka- kalt....."  
  
"Du kannst dich auch im Palast aufwärmen."  
  
Legolas nickte hastig, so dass seine Zähne klapperten. Egal wo, nur warm sollte es sein!  
  
Haldir führte ihn schnell in sein Zimmer und gab ihn ein paar seiner Sachen.  
  
"Danke..." Legolas zog sogar seine Hände in die etwas zu langen Ärmel zurück und suchte dann wieder Haldirs Blick.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. Er griff nach Legolas' Arm, schob ihn sanft vor sich her, zu seiner Hütte zurück. Er wollte den Palast verlassen haben, bevor alle aus dem Garten zurück in die warmen Räume des Palastes kamen.  
  
Legolas brauchte noch nicht einmal all zu sehr geschoben zu werden. Er zockelte artig vor Haldir her zurück in dessen Hütte und warf als erstes neues Brennholz ins Feuer, so dass es heller und wärmer aufflackerte.  
  
Kaum, dass Legolas damit fertig war, reichte Haldir ihm auch schon einen Becher Tee, damit er sich wieder aufwärmen konnte.  
  
Der Junge sagte kein Wort, sondern setzte den Becher sofort an die Lippen. Doch sein Blick brannte sich regelrecht in Haldirs Augen.  
  
Fragend blickte Haldir ihn an.  
  
Langsam setzte Legolas den Becher wieder ab und legte den Kopf schief. "Ich hoffe dem Bambi geht es gut... nicht dass die Herrin des Waldes irgendwann Rehpfeffer auf dem Tisch hat....."  
  
"Es geht ihm wunderbar. Im Frühjahr wird es zu seiner Herde zurückkehren."  
  
"Gut... " Legolas lächelte sichtlich erleichtert und sein Blick glasig, fiebrig ruhte weiter auf Haldir. Wohl seit langem oder gar zum ersten mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich rundum wohl.  
  
"Ist noch was?" erkundigte sich Haldir und setzte sich vor Legolas auf den Boden.  
  
"Uhmm....nein, alles bestens......", schnurrte Legolas und krabbelte zu Haldir, um sich in dessen Schoss plumpsen zu lassen, wo es noch etwas wärmer war.  
  
Haldir verrenkte sich, um eine Decke vom Bett zu ziehen und Legolas darin einzuwickeln. Nachdem es sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass der andere wieder warm war, begann er leicht dessen Nacken zu kraulen, während sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster wanderte.  
  
Legolas genoss die Ruhe und die Zweisamkeit. Wenigstens war er so sicher, dass Haldir ihm nicht entwischte. Er war es leid sich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Es fühlte sich einfach viel besser an, wenn er wusste, wo der andere war. Noch besser, wenn er ihn sehen konnte. Aber nichts übertraf das Gefühl, wenn er ihn spüren konnte.  
  
Schließlich scheuchte Haldir ihn von seinem Schoß. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und er wollte endlich schlafen gehen.  
  
Wie ein verstoßenes Hündchen sah ihn Legolas verwirrt an.  
  
Sanft schubste Haldir Legolas zum Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und er selbst hatte sich unter die Decken gekuschelt, war schon fast eingeschlafen.  
  
Erleichtert kuschelte sich Legolas an den warmen Körper und schnuffelte glücklich gegen dessen Brust.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Prinzlein", murmelte Haldir, bevor er entgültig einschlief.  
  
Der Kleine antwortete nicht mehr, sondern krallte sich eine von Haldirs Haarsträhnen und hielt sie die ganze Nacht über fest.  
  
Als Haldir am nächsten morgen aufwachte, schlief Legolas noch. Für gewöhnlich blieb er dann solange ruhig liegen, bis der andere aufwachte, doch diesmal drängte ihn etwas dazu, aufzustehen. Schnell zog er sich an und verließ seine Hütte.  
  
Als Legolas schließlich aufwachte, war von Haldir weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken.  
  
Sofort war Legolas wieder in heller Panik, als er das Fehlen des anderen bemerkte. Hastig zog er sich etwas warmes über und spurtete aus der Hütte.  
  
Der Bereich, in dem Haldirs Hütte stand, wohnten nur Waldwachen. Es war nicht so, dass sie von den anderen gesondert wurden. Aber da sie alle an einem Platz waren, war es so einfacher, die Wachen zusammen zurufen, wenn etwas passierte, ohne gleich alle in Aufregung zu versetzen. Denn für gewöhnlich schafften es die Waldwachen mit jedem Problem fertig zu werden. In diesem Bereich der Elbensiedlung war es auch immer am ruhigsten. Waldwachen und Grenzwachen waren die Diszipliniertesten aller Elben. Selbst die Kinder spielten leiser und gesitteter, als die anderen Elbenkinder. Doch nun herrschte helle Aufregung.  
  
Orks hatten es geschafft, bis in die Siedlung vorzudringen. Es war Glück gewesen, dass sie als erstes die Wald- und Grenzwachen erreicht hatten. Schnell war das Problem gelöst worden. Dennoch war es undenkbar, dass Eindringlinge so weit in den Wald vordringen konnten, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte. Zuerst dachten alle, dass die Orks es irgendwie geschafft haben mussten, die Nachtwache zu töten. Aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass dem Elben, der eigentlich Wache halten sollte, nichts passiert war. Der Elb hatte seinen Posten verlassen. Ein schlimmer Gesetzesbruch, auf dem der Tod oder die Verbannung standen. Doch was noch viel schlimmer war: Der Wachelb, Meraduil, beschuldigte Haldir, dass dieser hätte Wache stehen sollen, da sein Urlaub zu Ende war und Haldir nur deswegen nicht erschienen war, weil er sich mit seinem neuen Spielgefährten amüsiert hatte. Meraduil gab zu, dass er den Posten verlassen hatte, aber auch nur, weil er seit Sonnenaufgang auf dem Posten gewesen war und was zu essen brauchte, um bei Kräften zu bleiben.  
  
Die Wachen waren in heller Aufregung. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Meraduil war ein angesehenes Mitglied der Wache, warum sollte er lügen? Haldir war fast noch ein Kind, auch wenn es bisher immer zuverlässig gewesen war, konnte es ohne weiteres passieren, dass er für einen kurzen Moment seine Aufgaben vergaß.  
  
Doch sie konnten ihn nicht bestrafen, er war schließlich der Sohn der Herrin. Haldir tat auch nichts, um bei Auflösung des Problems zu helfen. Er saß stumm in der Mitte der Waldwachen und wartete darauf, dass die Palastwache kam und ihn zu seiner Mutter führte, wo er seine Strafe bekommen sollte.  
  
Legolas trat unsicher zu den anderen wachen heran und blickte verwirrt zu Haldir.  
  
Schnell zog ihn Rumil zurück, von den Waldwachen weg. "Keine gute Idee", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. "Sie geben dir die Schuld, dass die Orks bis zu unserer Siedlung kamen."  
  
"Was? Warum...?" Legolas sah zwischen Rumil und dessen Zwillingsbruder hin und her.  
  
Kurz erklärte ihm Rumil, was vorgefallen war. "Und solang Haldir nicht sagt, dass Meraduil gelogen hat, wird er für ihn bestrafft werden. Haldir nimmt ihn noch immer in Schutz. Aber nun kann ihm selbst unsere Mutter nicht mehr helfen. Die Orks hätten nie so weit in den Wald kommen dürfen."  
  
"Aber warum....warum tut er das?! Ihr könnt Haldir doch helfen....ihr wisst doch, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist....."  
  
"Sie werden uns nicht glauben. Sie werden annehmen, wir lügen um Haldir zu helfen, außerdem wissen sie, wie sehr wir Meraduil hassen. Sie werden annehmen, wir wollen ihm eins auswischen."  
  
"Aber dann können sie doch auch annehmen, dass er lügt, oder.....? Es ist nicht seine Schuld....." Legolas war fest überzeugt davon und Orophin hielt ihn vorsichtshalber fest, da der Kleine alle Anstallten machte zu Haldir zu wollen.  
  
"Wem würden sie im Düsterwald mehr glauben, dir oder deinem Lehrer?"  
  
Legolas legte die Ohren an und senkte den Kopf. Er hatte verstanden. Dennoch.....Haldir war unschuldig! Die Elben konnten doch nicht jemanden zu unrecht bestrafen.  
  
Plötzlich kehrte Stille ein. Kurz darauf konnte Legolas kühle Finger an seinem Kinn spüren, die seinen Kopf sanft anhoben. "Was hast du, Legolas?"  
  
Erschrocken hob der junge Elb den Blick.  
  
Fragend blickte Haldir den Jüngeren an, wartete auf dessen Antwort.  
  
"I-ich....versteh das nicht.....", wisperte der Kleine leise.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das hier.....Elben sollte für ihre eigenen Fehler gerade stehen und sie nicht anderen zuschieben......"  
  
Traurig blickte Haldir ihn an. "Es interessiert niemanden. Außerdem wird es nicht so schlimm werden."  
  
"Aber es ist Unrecht....", beharrte Legolas weiter und legte eine Hand um Haldirs Handgelenk um ihn fest zu halten.  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Wen kümmert es schon, wenn mir was passiert?"  
  
"Spinnst du...?" Legolas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern im Wind und er sah Haldir entgeistert an.  
  
Haldir sah ihn traurig an. "Es entspricht der Wahrheit."  
  
"Nein!" Nun war Legolas' Stimme wieder laut und verständlich.  
  
Ein leicht angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über Haldirs Gesicht. "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich dir was bedeute?"  
  
"Natürlich!" Legolas war außer sich. Wie konnte der andere so etwas nur außer Frage stellen?!  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich bei dir bleiben."  
  
"Na wenn ich das versprochen hab, kann ich das ja wohl auch von dir erwarten...", schnaubte der Kleine trotzig, merkte noch nicht einmal wie vereinnahmend er geworden war.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Haldir um und ging zu einem der Elben. Leise sprachen sie miteinander. Kurz darauf kamen andere Elben hinzu. Zum Schluss sprachen alle Wachen aufgeregt und leise miteinander. Als schließlich Galadriels Palastwachen kamen, führten sie Meraduil ab. Die anderen Wachen gingen schnell, ließen Haldir alleine. Traurig blickte er seinem ehemaligen Geliebten hinterher. Er hatte grade die letzte Hoffnung, dass er jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen kommen könnte zerstört. Sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst, hatte er sich für Legolas und gegen Meraduil entschieden.  
  
Nicht nur Legolas verstand nicht ganz was hier vor sich ging, auch die Zwillinge kamen vorsichtig näher und sahen Haldir fragend an.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise und drehte sich zu den drei um. "Ihr könnt froh sein, ich werde Meraduil nicht mehr hinterher trauern. Ich bin entgültig darüber hinweg."  
  
Schnell ging Haldir zu seiner Hütte zurück, sich bewusst, dass er seine Tränen nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte.  
  
Legolas blieb einen Moment noch bei den Zwillingen stehen, dann jedoch rannte er so schnell er konnte Haldir hinter her.  
  
Dieser hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt und starrte traurig an die Wand, während Tränen ungehindert seine Wange entlang liefen.  
  
Legolas ließ sich einfach hinter ihm auf das Lager fallen und schlang seine Arme um den Älteren und kuschelte sich an dessen Rücken.  
  
Schließlich drehte sich Haldir in Legolas Arme um und schaute ihn an. Lange sagte er kein Wort, doch dann bettete er sein Kopf auf Legolas Schulter und murmelte: "Ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Ich habe für dich meine große Liebe aufgegeben. Nun werde ich ihn nie zurückbekommen."  
  
"Tut....tut mit leid......", flüsterte Legolas leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in Haldirs Haare. "Es....es tut mir so leid Haldir, aber......" Der Kleine stockte kurz. ".....es ist besser so....denke ich........."  
  
Haldir vergrub sein Gesicht in Legolas Halsbeuge. Ein leiser Schluchzer entrann seiner Kehle und dann begann er zu weinen. Endlich ließ er den Schmerz zu. Doch es war nicht Meraduils verlorene Liebe, die ihm schmerzte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er angelogen und ausgenutzt worden war.  
  
Legolas blieb stundenlang mit Haldir so liegen. Hielt ihn fest, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Ein leises, elbisches Kinderlied, brachte beiden etwas mehr Ruhe.  
  
Irgendwann schlief Haldir dicht an Legolas gepresst ein, bekam nichts davon mit, dass Meraduil vertrieben wurde. Die ganze Hektik und Aufregung ging an ihm vorbei. Als er zur Abenddämmerung wieder aufwachte, war endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Das friedliche Leben der Elben nahm wieder seinen Lauf.  
  
Noch immer hielt ihn Legolas fest, war aber schon länger wach und strich dem anderen zärtlich durch die Haare.  
  
Vorsichtig befreite sich Haldir und ging zum Fenster. Eine Weile blickte er stumm hinaus, dann straffte er die Schultern und ging in die Küche. Es war an der Zeit, sein Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, das Vergangene vergessen und in der Gegenwart leben. Und am besten fing er mit einem Essen an.  
  
Ein leises Knurren hinter ihm sagte, dass das genau das richtige war. Verlegen rieb sich Legolas den Bauch und grinste Haldir entschuldigend an. "Hab irgendwie vergessen, was zu essen...."  
  
Haldir lachte leise. Er beeilte sich und reichte Legolas schließlich was zu Essen. Während des Essens schaute Haldir ihn plötzlich ernst an. "Willst du hier bleiben?"  
  
Legolas sah mit vollen Hamsterbacken hoch und gab einen wahrhaft unelbischen Anblick ab. "Hmmhm...."  
  
"Als was darf ich das deuten?"  
  
Schnell schluckte Legolas und nickte. "Als 'Ja'...."  
  
"Du wirst ab morgen arbeiten."  
  
"Als was?"  
  
Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Egal, Hauptsache du arbeitest."  
  
Legolas blinzelte, nickte aber.  
  
"Als was möchtest du arbeiten?"  
  
"Uhm....draußen sicher....und nichts langweiliges......."  
  
Haldir schaute ihn abwartend an.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab Legolas schließlich zu. "Woher soll ich auch wissen, was man alles arbeiten kann...?!"  
  
"Grenz- und Waldwache, Palastwache, Bauer, Verkäufer, Putz- und Haushaltsdienst im Palast, Gärtner, Pferdepfleger, Tierpfleger...... so ungefähr das gleiche, wie im Düsterwald."  
  
Bei den Worten Pferde- und Tierpfleger spitzte Legolas sichtbar die ohnehin schon spitzen Ohren!  
  
"Nun? Was willst du werden?"  
  
"Tierpfleger?", fragte Legolas hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Geh morgen früh zu der Herrin des Waldes. Sie wird dir eine Arbeit zuweisen."  
  
"Okay......" Legolas smilte Haldir voller Vorfreude an. Dann jedoch kam ihm etwas wichtiges in den Sinn. In dieser Zeit würde er Haldir wieder alleine lassen müssen.  
  
In diesem Moment beugte sich Haldir aus dem Fenster und pfiff kurz. Er macht ein paar kurze Handbewegungen und richtete sich schließlich wieder auf. "Ich werde dich morgen bei Sonnenaufgang ablösen", rief er leise und richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
Legolas war bei dem Pfiff zusammen gefahren und sah Haldir aus großen Augen an.  
  
"Ich geh wieder arbeiten", erklärte Haldir schlicht und griff nach einem Apfel.  
  
"Ach so....klar...." Legolas zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und packte dann das Geschirr, um es ab zu waschen und zu verräumen.  
  
~*~*  
  
Er war am nächsten Morgen schon in aller Frühe wach, noch bevor die Sonne überhaupt daran dachte auf zu gehen. Unruhig tigerte er in der Hütte herum und blieb immer wieder neben dem Bett stehen, um den schlafenden Elben darin zu betrachten.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Haldir wachte auf. Geschwind packte er ein paar Sachen zusammen und griff nach seinem Bogen. "Die Herrin wird dich im Palast empfangen." Er nickte ihm kurz zu und ging dann zu seinem Posten.  
  
Legolas sah zu, dass er in den Palast kam. Äußerlich mochte er ruhig wirken, innerlich jedoch hibbelte er und dachte er müsse sein Herz gewaltsam dazu zwingen weiter zu schlagen, als er endlich vor Galadriel stand.  
  
Galadriel bedeutete Leoglas näher zu treten und sein Anliegen vorzubringen.  
  
Der junge Elb trat vor und unterbreitete ihr dass er gerne arbeiten würde und was ihm am meisten lag.  
  
Galadriel sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du möchtest am anderen Ende der Siedlung arbeiten? Ich hätte eher angenommen, dass du auch zu den Wald- und Grenzwachen gehen würdest, um in Haldirs Nähe zu sein."  
  
Etwas unwohl scharrte Legolas mit einem Fuß. "My Lady.....sicher dieser Punkt spricht für sich und doch....liegt mir diese Arbeit nicht....sie ist.....sie ist...." Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem höfflicheren Wort als 'langweilig'!  
  
"Diszipliniert?"  
  
Legolas schluckte. "Das auch....."  
  
Galadriel nickte und beschrieb ihm den Weg zu der Aufzuchtsstation.  
  
Dankbar und voller Vorfreude verneigte sich Legolas vor der Herrin und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg.  
  
Als ihn die Elben bemerkten, kam einer auf ihn zu. Als er hörte, dass Legolas gekommen war um zu helfen, war er hocherfreut. Sekunden später stand Legolas in einem Stall und hatte die Aufgabe ihn auszumisten. Doch das war erst der Anfang. Den ganzen Tag durfte er irgendwelche Ställe und Unterstände säubern, Tierbabies füttern, Tiere waschen, bürsten und verpflegen. Als die Sonne unterging, waren noch nicht einmal alle Tiere versorgt und verarztet. Die Versorgungsstation war gereinigt, dafür die Elben der Tagesschicht schmutzig und verschwitzt. Alle amteten auf, als die Nachtschicht kam, um sie abzulösen.  
  
Es gab zu wenig Elben, die für diese Arbeit bereit waren und so mussten die, die in der Aufzuchtsstation arbeiteten mehr tun, als alle andern. Doch am schlimmsten war die Nachtschicht dran. Es waren nur vier Elben, die sich die ganze Nacht um die Tiere kümmern mussten.  
  
Legolas war zwar müde vom Tagewerk, sich von den Tierbabies zu trennen, fiel ihm aber sichtlich schwer. Eine kleine Schleichkatze hatte er den ganzen Tag in seinem Hemd herum getragen und die Kleine hatte friedlich vor sich hin geschnurrt, wann immer er mit ihr sprach. Nun stand er vor dem Problem das anhängliche Tier aus seinem Hemd zu bekommen.  
  
Einer von der Nachtschicht befreite Legolas von dem Tier und schickte ihn nach Hause.  
  
Müde tapste Legolas zurück zur Hütte und strich sich nachdenklich und doch lächelnd über die Kratzer an seinem Bauch. Die kleine Schleichkatze musste ihn wirklich gern haben, wenn sie sich so verbissen an ihm festgekrallt hatte.  
  
Als er nach Hause kam, war die Hütte leer und die Feuerstelle kalt.  
  
Da Legolas nicht wusste, wie lange die Schichten einer Lorienwache dauerten dachte er sich nicht viel dabei, sondern kniete sich vor die Feuerstelle, um ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen, dass bald größer wurde und das Zimmer erwärmte. Nachdem das Feuer endlich ruhig vor sich hin knisterte, erhob sich Legolas, um in der Kochnische nach zu sehen, was er kochen konnte. Bald darauf köchelte eine Suppe friedlich vor sich hin und Legolas versank in Wachträume, während er wartete das Haldir zurück kam oder die Suppe fertig wurde. Er schmunzelte als er hin und her dachte, was zu erst der Fall sein würde.  
  
Die Suppe war zuerst fertig. Selbst als die Sonne aufging, war der Ältere noch immer nicht zurück. Dafür musste Legolas sich beeilen, wenn er nicht zu spät zu seiner neuen Arbeit kommen wollte.  
  
Bei eben jener hatte er keine Zeit an Haldir zu denken, sondern widmete sich voller Feuereifer seinen Aufgaben.  
  
Als Legolas am Abend nach Hause kam, griff Haldir gerade nach seinem Bogen, um zu seiner Wache zu gehen.  
  
Legolas fiel fast um vor Müdigkeit und schaffte nur ein schwaches 'Hi'.  
  
Haldir nickte ihm kurz zu und rannte dann durch den Wald um rechtzeitig zur Ablösung zu kommen.  
  
Todmüde fiel Legolas ins Bett und rührte sich nicht mehr bis zum Morgen.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang weckte Haldir Legolas sanft. "Frühstück steht in der Küche", erklärte er und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Ein kurzer trauriger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, dann schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. Eng zusammengerollt und die Decke festumklammert.  
  
Legolas gähnte und streckte sich zufrieden schmatzend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Haldir und er beugte sich besorgt über ihn. "Alles in Ordnung...?"  
  
Doch Haldir schlief bereits tief und fest.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich Legolas und er strich dem Schlafenden über die Wange. Er verzichtete auf sein Frühstück und blieb bis zur letzten Sekunde neben Haldir.  
  
In der Aufzuchtsstation erwarteten sie Legolas schon. Sie hatten in der Nacht neue Findelkinder bekommen, um die sie sich kümmern mussten.  
  
Fürsorglich kümmerte sich Legolas um zwei verwaiste Rehkitze und gab ihnen alle zwei Stunden ihre Milchflasche.  
  
Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Tagsüber arbeitete Legolas pausenlos in der Aufzuchtsstation, abends fiel er erschöpft ins Bett, meist sah er noch nicht einmal Haldir. Zwischenzeitlich weckte Haldir ihn morgens, aber genauso oft verließ Legolas die Hütte, bevor Haldir von seiner Wache zurückgekommen war.  
  
Allmählich flaute Legolas' Begeisterung für die Arbeit ab. Zwar hatte er auch mit den anderen Elben seinen Spaß, doch er vermisste einen ganz besonderen Elben. Dessen Nähe, die Ruhe und Wärme die er ausstrahlte. Seufzend bat Legolas um einen freien Tag, damit er Haldir auf seinem Posten besuchen durfte.  
  
Die Elben waren zwar nicht begeistert, doch sie gewährten ihm den Tag. Legolas arbeitete für zwei, da konnten sie ihm ohne weiteres einen freien Tag gönnen.  
  
Legolas sah zu, dass er wieder nach Hause kam. Da es noch früh war, schlief Haldir noch und Legolas krabbelte wieder zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn, umschloss seine Hand ganz fest mit den seinen.  
  
Seufzend kuschelte sich Haldir an den warmen Körper, klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest. "Legolas", hauchte er im Schlaf. "Nicht allein lassen."  
  
Fast erschrocken öffnete Legolas die Augen wieder. "Nein, ich...ich lass dich doch nicht allein", sprach er beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. Obwohl er schlief, flossen Tränen über seine Wange.  
  
Legolas sog hörbar die Luft ein. Was nur quälte den anderen dermaßen im Schlaf? Sanft strich er ihm die Tränen mit der Nasenspitze weg, da seine Hände Haldirs fest hielten und nicht los lassen wollten.  
  
Durch die Berührung wurde Haldir aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Er blinzelte leicht, als er Legolas sah, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht aus. Sanft hob er eine Hand, um damit über Legolas Wange zu streichen und den anderen fester an sich zu ziehen. Er träumte und der Legolas in seinem Traum, fühlte sich auch noch fast so an, wie der echte Legolas.  
  
Dieser lächelte Haldir warm an und strich ihm nun mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. "Nicht mehr weinen, ja?!", bat er leise und wischte die letzten Tränen weg.  
  
"Nicht, solang du bei mir bist", hauchte Haldir. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann legte er sanft seine Lippen auf die von Legolas und küsste ihn zärtlich. Es war ein Traum. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren.  
  
Doch der echte Legolas, der alles andere als träumte, schnaubte kurz erschrocken und verkrampfte sich, ehe er sich regelrecht fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, nachgiebig seine Lippen gegen die des anderen bewegte.  
  
Zärtlich küsste Haldir den Jüngeren, drang sanft mit seiner Zunge zwischen Legolas Lippen. Gleichzeitig drückte er den Körper des anderen fester an sich.  
  
Für seinen ersten Kuss stellte sich Legolas erstaunlich geschickt an. Jedenfalls wich er nicht ängstlich zurück, sondern seine Zungenspitze tastete sich neugierig vor und strich über die des anderen Elben, um sie zu begrüßen und zu erkunden.  
  
Haldir seufzte leicht als er die Süße von Legolas Mund erkundete. Es war so wunderschön, so perfekt. Langsam glitten Haldirs Hände an Legolas Körper entlang, zogen ihm sanft das Oberteil aus.  
  
Legolas schauderte unter dem unbekannten Gefühl und eine feine Gänsehaut überzog seinen gesamten Körper.  
  
Zärtlich strichen Haldirs Hände über Legolas' Körper, erkundeten die heiße Haut. Sanft ließ er seine Lippen die Spur seiner Hände folgen, jeden Millimeter von Legolas Körper erkunden.  
  
Der junge Körper erzitterte unter diesen Liebkosungen, zum Teil auch aus Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, außerdem hatte er Haldir zu sehr vermisst in den letzten Tagen.  
  
Schnell entledigte Haldir Legolas auch von der restlichen Kleidung, erkundete und liebkoste auch den Rest von dessen Körper.  
  
Legolas gab ein leises, unsicheres Wimmern von sich, doch sein Körper spielte bereits vollkommen mit und bog sich den zärtlichen Lippen entgegen.  
  
Liebevoll strich Haldir über die Innenseite von Legolas' Schenkeln. Langsam strich er mit seinen Lippen an Legolas' Glied entlang, saugten es in seinen Mund.  
  
Erschrocken riss Legolas die Augen auf! Seine Hände krallten sich ins weiche Fell unter sich und seine Lippen öffneten sich zu einem fast stummen Schrei!  
  
Langsam kroch Haldir wieder zu Legolas hoch, küsste ihn zärtlich, während eine Hand sich liebevoll um Legolas Glied schloss und es sanft massierte.  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen wieder halbwegs und er atmete so angestrengt, dass sein schmaler Brustkorb sich dermaßen hektisch hoch und runter bewegte, dass man Angst bekommen konnte, er würde jeden Moment zerspringen.  
  
"Beruhig dich, Schatz", hauchte Haldir ihm ins Ohr. "Entspann dich." Er verteilte kleine, leichte Küsse auf Legolas Gesicht, brachte ihn gleichzeitig mit geschickten Handbewegungen zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Der Kleine erschrak selber vor seinem ersten Orgasmus und biss sich panisch in die Fingerknöchel, als er leise aufgeschrieen hatte.  
  
Sanft strich Haldir ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn sanft. Liebvoll lächelte er Legolas an, bevor er sich über dessen Bauch beugte und die letzten Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft beseitigte.  
  
"Wa.....wa......wahnsinn......", japste Legolas nach einer Weile, noch immer völlig außer Puste. "So...so verbringt man in Lorien also seine freien Tage....."  
  
Haldir hauchte Legolas einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn dann sanft an sich, kraulte leicht seinen Nacken. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss Haldir seine Augen und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Legolas hatte noch eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Dann richtete er sich in Haldirs Armen auf, um dessen schlafendes Gesicht genauer zu studieren. Sanft fuhr er die Gesichtszüge des anderen Elben mit der Fingerspitze nach.  
  
Zufrieden seufzend und entspannt drehte sich Haldir auf die Seite, umarmte leicht die Decke, ohne von Legolas sanften Berührungen aufzuwachen.  
  
Der krabbelte schließlich zur Mittagszeit aus dem Bett, schürte das Feuer noch mal etwas, damit er nicht fror, während er unbekleidet in der Hütte herum wuselte, um etwas zu Essen zu kochen.  
  
Haldir währenddessen schlief bis zum späten Nachmittag. Leise seufzend räkelte er sich. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln huschte er ins Bad. Zufrieden ging er schließlich zur Kochnische, um sich einen Becher Tee zu nehmen und dann das Essen für Legolas zu kochen.  
  
Aber eben jenes stand bereits fertig und köchelte auf kleiner Flamme, damit es warm blieb. Legolas hatte sich wahrlich Mühe gegeben und nach wie vor roch es verführerisch. Ein Rumpeln aus der kleinen Abstell/Vorratskammer verriet Legolas' Aufenthaltsort. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt auch einen Nachtisch zu fabrizieren und versuchte an die Einmachgläser auf den obersten Regalen zu gelangen. Aber der Eimer auf den er sich gestellt hatte war gekippt und Legolas recht unsanft geflogen.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. Er beugte sich über die Suppe und roch leicht daran. "Was treibst du da, Legolas?" erkundigte er sich laut. Langsam ging er auf die Vorratskammer zu. "Hast du schon frei? Oder hast du schon aufgegeben und die Arbeit abgegeben?" Mit einem leichten Lächeln lehnte sich Haldir an die Tür, um Legolas dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich wieder aufrappelte. Als er sah, dass Legolas nackt war, keuchte er erschrocken auf. Mit einem leisen Klong fiel der Becher mit dem Tee auf den Boden. Entgeistert starrte Haldir den jungen Prinzen an. "Das war kein Traum?" fragte er erschrocken. 


	5. Erkenntnis

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 5/18 Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Autor2: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
"Hä? Was für ein Trau....aua......" Legolas rieb sich den schmerzenden Hintern, in dem sich wohl ein Holzsplitter verfangen hatte.  
  
"Heute... vorhin... das war... du warst wirklich da?" Blass lehnte sich Haldir haltsuchend an den Türrahmen.  
  
Etwas besorgt torkelte Legolas auf Haldir zu. "Was hast du? Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt, nachdem er die blasse Gesichtsfarbe des anderen gesehen hatte.  
  
"Warum... warum trägst du nichts?"  
  
"Ich hab geheizt....es ist warm genug. Außerdem find ich meine Unterwäsche nicht. Keine Ahnung, wo du die hingeschmissen hast...."  
  
Kraftlos sackte Haldir zu Boden. Einen Moment blieb er bewegungslos sitzen, starrte Legolas fassungslos an. Schließlich schluckte er leicht. "Ich... ich habe dich benutz? Und du hast das zugelassen? Warum?"  
  
Nun verstand Legolas gar nichts mehr. Nur, dass sein Aufzug oder viel mehr dessen Fehlen Haldir reichlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Schnell sah Legolas zu, dass er sich zumindest ein Hemd überzog, bevor er neben Haldir nieder kniete. "Was hast du denn? Haldir....? Ist...ist doch alles okay......."  
  
Haldir schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nichts ist in Ordnung", flüsterte er.  
  
Unsicher zog Legolas den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Was....was denn nicht? Was...hab ich falsch gemacht?"  
  
Tröstend zog Haldir Legolas zwischen seine Beine und drückte ihn an sich. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du nicht, aber ich."  
  
"Nein! Was denn...?!" Sofort hatte Legolas wieder Angst, dass man ihm Haldir wegnehmen würde, wenn dieser etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
"Ich hätte dich nicht benutzen dürfen", murmelte Haldir leise in Legolas' Haar.  
  
"Aber....das hast du doch gar nicht.....war.....war dass denn nicht okay so?!"  
  
"Ich hätte es nicht ohne dein Einverständnis machen dürfen."  
  
"Hab mich doch nicht gewehrt.....es war schön.....etwas erschreckend, weil neu....aber schön...." Legolas schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Haldirs Brust.  
  
"Aber du bist doch noch ein Kind. Ich hätte deine Unerfahrenheit nicht ausnutzen dürfen. Noch nicht einmal in meinen Träumen." Haldir seufzte leise. Sanft kraulte er Legolas' Nacken. "Warum hast du das eigentlich zugelassen?"  
  
"Na.....weil es schön war...mein...mein ganzer Körper hat gekribbelt....." Legolas erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an die Gefühle, welche die Berührungen hervorgerufen hatten.  
  
Einen Moment blickte Haldir schweigend auf Legolas' blonde Haare. Es hatte dem Kleinen gefallen, und auch wenn er es am Anfang nicht gewollt hätte, weil er es einfach noch nicht gekannt hatte, so hatte er es zum Schluss doch genauso gewollt, wie er selbst. Haldir stöhnte gequält auf. Das war Legolas' erste Erfahrung mit Sex gewesen. Es hätte nicht sein dürfen. Niemals! Solche Begegnungen sollten nur zwischen zwei Lebewesen stattfinden, die sich wirklich liebten, besonders das erste Mal. "Es war falsch", flüsterte Haldir, "und wenn ich könnte, würde ich es wieder rückgängig machen."  
  
Legolas' Finger krallten sich in Haldirs Oberteil fest, aber er schwieg dazu.  
  
"Ich muss bald los zur Arbeit......meine Schicht beginnt bald....."  
  
"Erst in drei Stunden......", murmelte Legolas nach einem Blick auf den Stand der Sonne, auch wenn er wusste, dass das ein schwacher Einwand war. Haldir wollte einfach von ihm weg!  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe versprochen, früher da zu sein. Es ist wichtig." Haldir zögerte einen Moment. "Aber du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst."  
  
Legolas schluckte. Das wollte der andere doch bestimmt nicht und so schüttelte der kleine Elb schwach den Kopf. "Nein, schon okay, geh nur....ich......werd mich schon irgendwie beschäftigen...." Den letzten Satzteil hatte Legolas nur noch undeutlich für sich selbst gemurmelt und erhob sich um zurück ins Bett zu krabbeln und Haldir den Rücken zuzuwenden.  
  
Schnell packte Haldir seine Sachen zusammen und griff nach seinem Bogen. "Ich hätte es nicht gesagt, wenn ich es nicht gemeint hätte", erklärte er von der Tür her.  
  
Der Kleine vergrub sich nur tiefer in seinem Kissen, welches seine Worte vollkommen erstickte. "Klar, drum soll ich ja auch für immer bei dir bleiben....Schatz...keh....."  
  
Langsam setzte Haldir sich neben Legolas auf das Bett. "Ich bin nicht gut in Gedankenlesen, du musst mir schon sagen, was dich bedrückt."  
  
"Geh zur Arbeit!", murrte der Elb. "Du kommst sonst noch zu spät......"  
  
"Die Wache wird ihren Platz nicht verlassen, bevor ich sie nicht ablöse. Es droht keine Gefahr", erklärte Haldir. Während er sanft über Legolas' Haare strich.  
  
"Kann....kann man Traum und Wirklichkeit wirklich dermaßen verwechseln? Wenn ja, dann tut's mir leid, dass ich dir nicht einfach eine gescheuert hab, damit du nichts falsches machst!"  
  
Eine Weile schwieg Haldir, dachte über seine Antwort nach. "Es ist nicht so einfach. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du bist rein und unschuldig, hast keine Erfahrung mit Liebe. Ich hätte das nicht ausnutzen dürfen. Was zwischen uns passiert ist, hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht, weil es verboten ist, sondern weil es falsch ist. Ich habe deine Unwissenheit ausgenutzt, dich überrascht, dich zu etwas gezwungen, das du vielleicht gar nicht gewollt hättest, wenn du gewusst hättest, was ich vorhabe. Außerdem sollte das, was zwischen uns passiert ist, nur zwischen zwei passieren, die sich lieben, besonders wenn es sich um die ersten Erfahrungen handelt." Er seufzte leicht. "Was deine Frage anbelangt, ja, man kann Traum und Wirklichkeit miteinander verwechseln. Manchmal gehen sie ineinander über, ohne das man es merkt. Wenn das, was man grade geträumt hat, in der Wirklichkeit passiert, oder wenn etwas passiert, von dem man überzeugt ist, dass das nur seinen Träumen vorkommen kann. Dann passiert es schon mal, dass man Traum und Wirklichkeit verwechselt."  
  
"Und....warum hast du dann so was geträumt?"  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Das bleibt mein Geheimnis." Er stupste Legolas leicht auf die Nase. "Irgendwann wirst du wissen, warum ich es geträumt habe. Dann wird es dir keiner erklären müssen, weil du es selbst weißt."  
  
Legolas schnuffelte gegen den Finger und vergrub sein Gesicht dennoch wieder in dem Kissen.  
  
"Hast du noch was auf deinem Herzen, oder möchtest du nur mal wieder schmollen?"  
  
"Ich schmolle....", gab Legolas unverblümt zu.  
  
Haldir gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf dem Po. "Du müsstest mittlerweile wissen, dass das bei mir nicht wirkt. Falls du mich doch noch begleiten willst, solltest du deinen hübschen Po jetzt aus dem Bett heben. Ansonsten könntest du nur noch nachkommen."  
  
Also schwang Legolas seinen hübschen Hintern aus dem Bett und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinen Kleidern. "Ehm....also die Hose find ich noch immer nicht....", meinte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll in Haldirs Richtung.  
  
Kurz blickte sich Haldir um und zog die Hose dann hinter seiner Kleidertruhe hervor. Als Legolas angezogen war, nahm Haldir die Abkürzung durch das Fenster und rannte auf die Grenze zu.  
  
"Elendes Imponiergehabe....", grinste Legolas und eilte Haldir grinsend hinter her.  
  
Ungeduldig und missmutig wartete Rumil schon auf seinen Bruder. Als er aber Legolas hinter dem anderen auftauchen sah, grinste er. Sein Bruder hatte sich wegen dem Prinzchen verspätet. Das würde Orophin gefallen. Haldir warf dem Jüngeren einen finsteren Blick zu, als er sich auf den Ast stellte, sagte aber nichts. Rumil zwinkerte Legolas kurz zu und verschwand dann, um endlich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für seinen Zwillingsbruder zu besorgen.  
  
Legolas sah dem davon eilenden Elben etwas konfus hinter her. "Was war denn das eben? Ihr...scheint euch nicht sonderlich gut zu verstehen....."  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wollte sich über mich lustig machen, was ich nicht wollte", erklärte Haldir, so leise, dass es Legolas grade hören konnte.  
  
Der schmunzelte nur und nickte verstehend. "Aber ist das denn nicht normal bei kleinen Brüdern...?" Er erinnerte sich etwas wehmütig an die Streiche die er Thalionfëa gespielt hatte.  
  
Haldir nickte leicht und kletterte weiter nach oben, um sich auf einen höheren Ast zu setzen. "Deswegen muss ich es aber nicht mögen." Haldir schaute kurz zu Legolas hinab. "Außerdem ist es deine Schuld."  
  
"Was..?" Erstaunt sah Legolas hoch zu Haldir.  
  
"Er wollte mich wegen dir ärgern."  
  
"Und was hab ich deiner Meinung nach, oder nach seiner denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Wenn du alt genug dafür bist, wirst du es wissen."  
  
Wütend kickte Legolas einen Tannzapfen nach oben, dicht an Haldirs Ohr vorbei.  
  
Haldir beugte sich hinab und reichte Legolas eine Hand, um ihn zu sich hochzuziehen. "Es ist nichts schlimmes, keine Angst. Es ist was gutes." /Zumindest in Rumils Augen, ich bin mir da noch nicht so sicher./  
  
Legolas schlug Haldirs Hand weg und klettert selber auf den Baum und setzte sich dem anderen Elben gegenüber und....schmollte mal wieder.  
  
"Das wirkt nicht."  
  
"Pffft......", machte Legolas nur.  
  
Schweigend blickte Haldir zur Grenze. Wenn Legolas schmollen wollte, würde er ihn nicht stören.  
  
"Warum tust du das ständig?", fragte Legolas nach einer Weile patzig.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Mich immerzu daran zu erinnern, dass ich noch ein Kind bin, dass ich nicht alt genug bin, dass ich hierfür noch zu jung bin und dafür noch wenig alt....."  
  
"Es hat nichts mit deinem Alter zu tun, sondern mit deiner inneren Reife. Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber entweder würdest du es nicht verstehen, oder es würde dich verwirren. Irgendwann wirst du das alles verstehen, ohne dass es dir jemand erklären muss."  
  
Legolas klaubte mürrisch an der toten Rinde des Astes herum.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Es macht mehr Spaß, selbst dahinter zu kommen."  
  
"Ha, ha.....ja klar....oder ich sterbe irgendwann dumm......"  
  
"Nein, wirst du nicht."  
  
"Okay......ich merk mir deine Worte......" Langsam sah Legolas wieder hoch und musterte den Elben vor sich.  
  
Haldir blickte weiterhin zur Grenze, schenkte Legolas nur dann einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, wenn es notwenig war.  
  
Legolas verbrachte die komplette Wache an Haldirs Seite. Dementsprechend müde war er dann auch morgen, als er wieder zur Arbeit ging.  
  
Grisira, eine junge Elbin, die grade dabei war ein verletztes Häschen zu versorgen, blickte ihn überrascht an. "Anstrengender Tag gestern?"  
  
"Eher eine lange Nacht", gab Legolas wahrheitsgetreu, aber ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken von sich und sank vor den beiden Rehkitzen in die Knie, um ihnen ihre Flasche zu geben.  
  
"Oh, wie heißt den die Glückliche?" Kaum hatte Grisira die Frage zu Ende gestellt, hatten sich die anderen drei Tierpfleger um Legolas versammelt und sahen ihn neugierig an.  
  
Der sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen und wusste nicht, was dieser Auftakt sollte. "Glückliche..? Was....was meinst du...? I-ich war die ganze Nacht auf der Wache....."  
  
"Wenn das so ist", ein wenig enttäuscht wandten sich die anderen wieder ihren Tätigkeiten zu. "Wir dachten schon, wir hören eine kleine Liebesgeschichte von dir, stattdessen erfahren wir, dass du eigentlich eine Grenzwache bist."  
  
"Nein....", klärte Legolas auf. "Ich hab ihm nur Gesellschaft geleistet......Grenzwache wäre zu langweilig für mich..."  
  
"IHM?" Sofort war das Interesse der anderen wieder geweckt und sie setzten sich mit den Tieren, die sie versorgten um Legolas. "Du hast dir wegen einem Mann freigenommen?"  
  
"J-ja....und?" Legolas verstand das Problem nicht.  
  
"Ist er gut im Bett?"  
  
Augenblicklich wurde Legolas rot in Erinnerung an die Bettgeschichte. Dann jedoch schnaubte er. "Ich war nur bei ihm auf der Arbeit......"  
  
Die Augen seines Vorgesetzten blitzen leicht. "Ihr habt es aber nicht während seiner Wache getrieben, oder?"  
  
"Was getrieben?!"  
  
Ein anzügliches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen Elben aus. "Na was wohl? Das, weswegen du grade rot geworden bist. Tu nicht so unschuldig."  
  
Legolas blähte sauer die Backen auf. "Wir haben gar nichts gemacht. Er hat Wache gehalten, da redet er nicht besonders viel....."  
  
Grisira kicherte leicht. "Grenzwachen reden nie viel, besonders nicht, wenn sie mit einem schlafen. Dafür haben sie aber eine unglaubliche Ausdauer."  
  
Wieder zuckte Legolas mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Fragt ihn doch selber! Haldir gibt euch sicher gern einen ganz genauen und ausführlichen Rapport darüber, was er beobachtet hat, während seiner Schicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er euch jede Nuss nennen, die während dieser Zeit von irgend einem Baum gefallen ist!"  
  
"Haldir?" Das Erstaunen war deutlich in den Gesichtern der Pfleger zu sehen. "Der Haldir?"  
  
Legolas blinzelte verwirrt. "Es gibt doch nur einen, oder?"  
  
"Du meinst echt den Haldir?" Verträumt blickte Grisira, die einzige Frau bei den Pflegern, vor sich hin. "Haldir ist was tolles. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein, muss aufregend sein. Wenn ich nur an die Kleider denke."  
  
Ein amüsiertes Kichern entwich Legolas. "Es ist stinklangweilig...meistens jedenfalls.....er redet nicht viel, tut nur das nötigste........."  
  
"Meraduil", murmelte Serat, der Älteste der Pfleger, leise und verstaute die Eichhörnchen, um die er sich gekümmert hatte, in ihrem Nest.  
  
Sofort hob Legolas den Kopf und sah Serat aus großen Augen an. Doch der Name des anderen Elben bescherte ihm ein böses Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
"Er hat ihm das Lächeln gestohlen", erklärte Serat leise.  
  
Grisira zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Das ist Schnee von gestern. Aber nun erzähl mal Legolas, du hast dir doch nicht freigenommen, nur um mit Haldir die Grenze anzustarren."  
  
"Doch....eigentlich schon......na ja, eher den Tag, weil ich ihn fast nur noch sehe, wenn ich aufstehe und er zur Arbeit geht oder umgekehrt....."  
  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf Legolas und für einen Moment waren die Tiere vergessen. "Wie meinst du das? Wohnt ihr etwas zusammen?"  
  
Legolas schluckte. War das nun etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes? Zaghaft nickte er und zog eins der Bambis näher an sich, dass sich dankbar für die Zuwendung an ihn schmiegte.  
  
"So ernst?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Die Pfleger seufzten. "Die Wachen hätten ruhig was verlauten können, wenn Haldir eine feste Beziehung hat. Oder nur wir haben mal wieder nichts erfahren, ist doch typisch."  
  
"Was für ne Beziehung? Wir wohnen doch nur zusammen, weil....."  
  
Auffordernd blickten die anderen ihn an, warteten darauf, dass es fortfahren würde.  
  
"....na weil ich doch sonst kein Zuhause mehr hab!"  
  
Grisira lächelte ihn leicht an. "Also liebt ihr euch nicht? Na dann besteht für uns ja noch Hoffnung."  
  
"Hoffnung...? Hey, würde mich mal jemand aufklären....?!"  
  
"Haldir hat genug ältere Geschwister, so dass er zu keine Standesgemäße Hochzeit gezwungen wird, dass heißt, er kann aus Liebe heiraten. Und wenn er nicht mit dir zusammen ist, besteht für die anderen Elben noch Hoffnung, mit Haldir zusammenzukommen."  
  
"Man kann doch eh niemandem zur Hochzeit zwingen. Das ist veraltet. Vater lässt selbst Thalionfëa selber entscheiden wen er heiraten will....", meinte Legolas sachlich.  
  
Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern und wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Die Heiratsgepflogenheiten am Hofe interessierten sie wenig. "Also, ihr habt nichts miteinander?" erkundigte sich Grisira neugierig. "Aber warum wolltest du ihn dann unbedingt wieder sehen. Ist da vielleicht doch etwas, was du uns verheimlichst?"  
  
"Was meinst du denn genau? Erklär's mir doch endlich mal! Jeder faselt hier wild herum von wegen Haldir hier und Haldir da......"  
  
Serat lächelte leicht. "Wir wollen nur wissen, ob du Haldir liebst."  
  
"Lieb....." Legolas schluckte. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch nie genauer erleuchtet. Haldir war sein Freund, zumindest sah er diesen als solchen an, ob es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte...Legolas konnte es nur erahnen. Sie verbrachten normalerweise die kalten Nächte zusammen und der eine wärmte den anderen und Legolas fühlte sich dann sicher und geborgen, aber ob das Liebe war?! War es das selbe Gefühl wie bei seinen Geschwistern, von denen er wusste, dass er sie liebte?! Nein, es war anders und doch irgendwie auch ähnlich.  
  
Grisira lächelte verständnisvoll. "Das erste mal verliebt?"  
  
Der kleine Elb legte die Ohren an und zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht...."  
  
"Dann solltest du es herausfinden." Grisira grinste frech. "Und es uns sofort erzählen. Wir müssen doch auf dem Laufenden bleiben, was Haldir anbelangt."  
  
"O-okay...", gab Legolas völlig perplex von sich. "Wenn...wenn ich ihn denn mal wieder sehe......er hat doch momentan immer Nachtschicht.....kann er die eigentlich nicht mal wechseln?!"  
  
Die anderen zuckten mit den Schulter. "Oder du wechselst deine Schicht."  
  
"Wenn das geht......nicht, dass ich dann wechsle und er hat auch gewechselt....wäre mal wieder typisch...."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest zu zuerst mit ihm reden, bevor du deine Schicht wechselst."  
  
"In Ordnung, werd ich.....ehm...kann ich heute vielleicht zehn Minuten früher heim?!"  
  
Die anderen nickten. Ein Freund von Haldir konnte alles.  
  
Das wusste Legolas jedoch nicht und so war er nur unendlich dankbar und sah einfach zu, dass er seine Arbeit rechtzeitig fertig hatte, so dass die anderen nichts für ihn übernehmen mussten.  
  
Doch als Legolas nach Hause kam, war Haldir schon weg. Diesmal hatte ihn Orophin gebeten, ihn früher abzulösen, damit er ein Geschenk für seinen Bruder besorgen konnte. Haldir verstand die beiden nicht. Warum gingen sie nicht gleichzeitig los, um die Geschenke für den jeweils anderen zu besorgen, nur halt getrennt. Musste er dafür immer deren Wache übernehmen?  
  
So oder so spielte es keine Rolle, denn der jeweilige Zwilling wusste in dem Moment, was er von dem andern bekam, in dem er ein Geschenk für den anderen in Händen hielt. Seit jeher hatten es die Beiden Jahr für Jahr geschafft, sich nahezu das gleiche zu schenken.  
  
Dennoch nutzten sie es jedes Jahr aufs neue aus, dass Haldir kommentarlos für sie einen Teil der Wache übernahm. Große Brüder waren was tolles.  
  
Legolas fand es weniger toll, aber immerhin ahnte er, wo zu suchen war, sodass er zielsicher zu Haldir gelangte und zu jenem auf den Baum kletterte.  
  
Kurz blickte Haldir ihn an, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder der Grenze zu. "Was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich....wollte fragen ob ich die Schicht tauschen soll...."  
  
"Die Schicht tauschen?" verwundert blickte Haldir ihn an. "Warum denn das?"  
  
"Na weil.....weil...weil wir uns so kaum noch sehen......."  
  
"Das würdest du wirklich tun...für uns...?" Haldir legte Legolas sanft lächelnd eine Hand hauchzart an die Wange.  
  
"Ehm ja...ist...ist doch nichts dabei......." Legolas lächelte süß und genoss die hauchzarte Berührung.  
  
"Du siehst müde aus", meinte Haldir leise. Sanft zog er Legolas ein paar Äste nach oben. Geschmeidig setzte er sich und zog Legolas dann in seine Arme. Liebevoll betete er Legolas' Kopf an seiner Brust. "Schlaf etwas."  
  
"Geht schon....", versuchte ihn Legolas zu beruhigen, tat jedoch artig wie ihm geheißen wurde. Die vertraute Wärme lullte ihn bald schon ein und es fiel ihm zusehends schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Zart hielt ihn Haldir umfangen. Immer wieder schaute er liebevoll auf den schlafenden Körper in seinen Armen, dennoch achtete er auch weiterhin auf jede Bewegung an der Grenze. Irgendwann um Mitternacht küsste Haldir ihn sanft auf die Haare.  
  
Legolas muckte leise auf und blinzelte verschlafen.  
  
"Du bist wach?" erkundigte sich Haldir leise, hoffte, dass Legolas nichts von dem Kuss bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Hm...? Ja....? Was is...?" Er sah nach oben um Haldir an zu sehen.  
  
"Ich wunderte mich nur, dass du schon aufgewacht bist."  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich wieder fester an Haldirs Brust. "Ich schlaf ja schon wieder....", murmelte er leise.  
  
Haldir lächelte sanft und drückte Legolas fester an sich. Er wagte nicht, Legolas noch mal anzufassen, aus Angst, dass er wieder aufwachen könnte. So wartete er nur darauf, dass seine Ablösung kam, während er weiterhin die Grenze im Auge behielt.  
  
Im Schlaf begann der jüngere Elb mit den Fingerspitzen über Haldirs Brust und Bauch zu streicheln, wohl in Annahme einen seiner Pfleglinge unter den Händen zu haben.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise, genoss die leichten Berührungen, wünschte, dass die Sonne nie aufgehen würde.  
  
Legolas kraulte weiter, ohne auch nur jemals auf zu wachen.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise, dennoch begann er sich Sorgen zu machen, da es ihm immer schwerer fiel sich zu konzentrieren, zu schön waren die federleichten Berührungen von Legolas. Sanft drückte er Legolas enger an sich und hielt ihm die Ohren zu. Schnell pfiff er nach seiner Ablösung, in der Hoffnung, dass diese ihn hören und Legolas nicht aufwachen würde.  
  
Doch Legolas schnuffelte nur zufrieden, legte eine Hand auf Haldirs und umschloss sie sanft.  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte Haldir sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn seine Ablösung nicht bald kam, würde er Legolas wecken und nach Hause schicken müssen.  
  
Aber nun hielt Legolas lediglich noch Haldirs Hand fest und so blieben die Streicheleinheiten aus.  
  
Dennoch schaffte es Haldir nicht mehr, seine gewohnte Konzentration zurückzubekommen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und legte Legolas so, dass er nicht vom Baum fallen konnte. Geschmeidig ließ er sich fallen und landete sicher auf einen unteren Ast. Angespannt starrte er zur Grenze.  
  
Die Zeit schien sich nur so dahin zu ziehen. Doch bald zeigten sich die erlösenden ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont. Mit ihr tauchte auch die Ablösung für Haldir auf.  
  
Grummelnd blickte Haldir seinen jüngsten Bruder an. "Schön, dass du auch endlich kommst."  
  
"Was denn.....? Ich bin doch pünktlich", maulte Orophin und sah Haldir verständnislos an.  
  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, kletterte Haldir zu Legolas und nahm ihn vorsichtig auf die Arme. Langsam kletterte er mit seiner Last den Baum wieder hinab, ohne ihn zu wecken und ging dann mit ihm nach Hause.  
  
Orophin sah ihm verdattert hinter her, ehe ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen kroch.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Haldir Legolas ins Bett und bereitete ihm das Frühstück. Sanft weckte er schließlich Legolas und hielt ihm sein Frühstück unter die Nase.  
  
"Huh? Was...? Wo....? Wie...?" Zu logischer aufgebauten Fragen war der Elbenjunge noch nicht in der Lage.  
  
"Frühstück", erklärte Haldir ihm.  
  
Legolas nickte. Das hatte er begriffen und langte vorsichtig zu. Doch nach wie vor etwas verwirrt sah er Haldir während des Essens an.  
  
"Arbeitest du heute tagsüber, oder nachts."  
  
"Ich werd wohl ne Doppelschicht einlegen müssen....den Tag durch und dann die Nacht und dann immer Nachts....."  
  
"Schaffst du das denn?"  
  
"Ich werd müssen", lächelte Legolas und hob den Becher mit Tee an seine Lippen.  
  
Haldir nickt leicht und scheuchte Legolas dann aus dem Bett. "Beeil dich, sonst kommst du zu spät."  
  
"Bin schon weg......" Legolas quietschte vergnügt, hüpfte noch mal um Haldir herum und entschwand dann dessen Reichweite.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte sich Haldir hin. Das würde das letzte mal sein, dass er alleine schlief, beim nächsten Mal würde Legolas wieder in seinen Armen liegen.  
  
Für den galt es nun erst einmal zwei Schichten durch zu stehen. Zwar war er nach der Tagesschicht noch nicht müde, doch nach Mitternacht wurde es dann schwerer wach zu bleiben.  
  
Da die Nachtschicht, nun mit Legolas, nur aus drei Elben bestand, war sie um einiges anstrengender, als die Tagesschicht. Aber als sie zu Ende war und seine Ablösung kam, stand auch Haldir am Eingang, um ihn abzuholen.  
  
Legolas kam leicht wankend auf Haldir zu, mehr schlafend als noch wach. Dennoch zierte ein schwaches Lächeln sein Gesicht.  
  
"Schaffst du es nach Hause?" erkundigte sich Haldir besorgt und legte einen Arm um Legolas Schulter, um ihn zu stützen.  
  
"Na sicher...mir geht's fabelhaft...", meinte der Kleine mit vollem Ernst.  
  
"Ich könnte dich tragen", schlug Haldir vor.  
  
"Wie deine Braut, hmm? Suchst du dir eigentlich überhaupt eine...?" Legolas war tatsächlich nicht mehr ganz klar und lehnte sich gegen den anderen.  
  
"Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Doch Legolas' Kopf sank bereits auf Haldirs Schulter. Die vertraute Person ließ ihn alles andere vergessen, so dass er sich vertrauensvoll seiner Müdigkeit hingab.  
  
Sanft hob Haldir ihn hoch und trug ihn nach Hause. Nachdem er Legolas ins Bett gelegt hatte, bereitete er schnell noch was zu Essen vor und kuschelte sich dann neben den Prinzen ins Bett.  
  
Der schlief bereits tief und fest und gab im Schlaf leise Geräusche von sich, da er wohl im Traum gerade einen reichlich aufregenden Tag verarbeitete.  
  
Sanft zog ihn Haldir in seine Arme und schlief kurz darauf auch ein.  
  
Legolas brauchte diesmal gute acht Stunden, um sich von der Arbeit zu erholen, ehe er sich wieder zu regen begann und in einen Dämmerschlaf überwechselte.  
  
Noch immer lag Haldir neben ihm und hielt ihn sanft umschlungen, beobachtete Legolas beim Schlafen.  
  
Bald fingen dessen Lider mit den goldenen Wimpernkränzen an zu flattern und kurz darauf schlug er die Augen auf und sah Haldir mit einem höchst erstaunten Ausdruck an, bevor er sanft zu lächeln begann.  
  
Liebevoll erwiderte Haldir das Lächeln und strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Hab.....wie spät ist es...?", wollte Legolas schließlich leise wissen, da er das Gefühl hatte eine Ewigkeit und doch nur zwei Sekunden geschlafen zu haben.  
  
"Es ist bald Zeit für die Arbeit, aber etwas haben wir noch"  
  
Sofort zogen sich die Mundwinkel des kleineren Elben hoch. "Schön....." Langsam richtete er sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, während er immerzu auf Haldir hinab sah. Eine Frage brannte ihm schon seit längerem auf der Zunge, sie zu stellen jedoch wagte er nicht. Zu sehr genoss er das jetzige Zusammensein mit Haldir, als dass er diesen wieder wütend machen wollte.  
  
Seufzend setzte sich auch Haldir auf und blickte Legolas an. "Was bedrückt dich?"  
  
"Uhm.....ist nicht so wichtig....ich werd sicher selber eine Antwort finden....."  
  
Sanft legte Haldir ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, dann sag es."  
  
"Es....es bedrückt mich nicht.....es...beschäftigt mich nur. Reine Neugierde..."  
  
"Nun sag schon, was es ist."  
  
"Na ja.....woher....woher weiß man.......wenn man jemanden liebt...?"  
  
Ein Stich raste durch Haldirs Brust, schien sein Herz in zwei zu reißen, dennoch zwang er sich dazu, Legolas freundlich anzulächeln. "Du hast dich verliebt? In jemand von deiner Arbeit?"  
  
"Sie fragen ständig ob ich es sei....aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich war doch noch nie verliebt...."  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht so genau, woran man merkt, dass man verliebt ist. Man ist es einfach und man weiß es dann auch. Ich glaube, für jeden ist es anders, wenn er sich verliebt." Haldir überlegte einen kurzen Moment. "Bei mir ist es so, dass ich mit der anderen Person immer zusammen sein möchte. Wenn ich alleine bin, glaube ich, dass ein wichtiger Teil von mir fehlt. Ständig möchte ich die Person, die ich liebe, berühren und sie nie mehr loslassen. Ich möchte, dass die andere Person glücklich ist."  
  
Legolas biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe und nickte bei jedem der Punkte die Haldir aufzählte, da sie wohl auf ihn ebenso zu trafen.  
  
"Hast du dich verleibt?"  
  
"Uhm...ja.....anscheinend...." Legolas lächelte unsicher. "Woran merk ich, dass diese Liebe erwidert wird?"  
  
"Wer ist es?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sag mir erst, woran ich das merke. Niemand soll es erfahren, wenn es einseitig ist...."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Haldir leise. Niedergeschlagen blickte er zu Boden. Wenn er dies wüsste, wäre er wohl nie so tief verletzt worden.  
  
Sofort war Legolas besorgt neben ihm und legte ihm den Kopf an die Schulter. "Verzeih, dass ich gefragt hab. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!"  
  
Sanft schmiegte Haldir seine Wange an Legolas Haare. "Du hast mir nicht weh getan." Einen Moment blieb er so sitzen, dann stand er auf und zog Legolas mit sich. "Wir sollten uns etwas beeilen, wenn wir nicht so spät kommen wollen."  
  
Legolas, dicht vor Haldir stehend, sah hoch in dessen Augen und legte die spitzen Öhrchen an. Er versuchte in den Augen des anderen zu lesen. Immerzu schwirrte ihm ein einziges Wort durch den Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Er schloss die Augen, um es entweder zu vertreiben oder genauer sehen zu können. Seine Lippen formten es dabei automatisch immer wieder mit, bis man es schließlich leise vernehmen konnte: ".....Melamin..."  
  
"Was?" Haldir schluckte leicht und versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
"Mel-a-min...." Legolas sog die Luft hörbar ein und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Verzeih....." Er wich etwas von Haldir zurück. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen...."  
  
"Nein, es macht nichts." Haldir lächelte leicht. "Aber du solltest dieses Wort nur zu jemandem sagen, den du wirklich liebst, sonst könnte es zu bösen Missverständnissen kommen."  
  
Legolas blickte starr auf Haldirs Brust, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Schließlich hob er den Blick kurz. Meinte "Das hab ich!" und rauschte ab, um seinen Dienst an zu treten.  
  
Einen Moment blickte Haldir Legolas fassungslos hinterher, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sein erster Impuls war es, Legolas hinterher zu laufen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Grenzwache. Legolas würde kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wieder in seinen Armen liegen, solange würde er noch warten können. Glücklich rannte er zur Grenze um Orophin abzulösen. Strahlend hüpfte er auf den Baum. "Du kannst gehen", teilte er Orophin überflüssigerweise mit.  
  
Der hob eine Augenbraue und blinzelte dann. "Ahm ja...okay....ne Brüderchen, vergiss morgen nicht in die andere Richtung zu traben, ja?!"  
  
"Was?" Verständnislos blickte Haldir ihn an. "Was meinst du?"  
  
Orophin sank theatralisch zu Boden. "Wozu wurden wir eigentlich geboren, wenn selbst unser eigen Fleisch und Blut den Tag unserer Geburt vergisst...?! Dann können wir ja getrost abdanken..." Damit sank er scheintot zu Boden.  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Ich werde später kommen. Ich muss vorher noch was wichtiges erledigen." Ein verträumter Blick trat in seinen Augen. "Etwas lebenswichtiges."  
  
"Hä? Was denn?" Orophin gab sein Toter-Mann-Spiel auf und richtete sich wieder auf, um Haldir interessiert anzusehen.  
  
"Legolas! Er liebt mich."  
  
"Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Er hat es gesagt." Haldir grinste seinen Bruder frech an. "Vielleicht werde ich auch gar nicht zu eurer Feier kommen."  
  
"Hey...ne, ne das lass dir mal lieber nicht einfallen, sonst wird Mutter noch böse...."  
  
"Aber Legolas....."  
  
"Kann doch mitkommen oder? Die werden schon jemanden finden, der sich um seine Tierchen kümmert...."  
  
"Er hat Nachtschicht. Er hat nur für mich seine Schicht gewechselt."  
  
"Is doch egal..." Orophin wedelte ungeduldig ab. "Nimm ihn mit....es gibt genügend andere Elben......wir arbeiten schließlich nur, damit wir uns nicht langweilen und auf dumme Gedanken kommen...." Frech streckte er Haldir die Zunge heraus, da der ja eh auf dem Baum war und er ein paar Meter davon entfernt.  
  
Haldir grinste frech. "Du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen", meinte er.  
  
"Ja, ja ich besorg dir jemanden......"  
  
Haldirs Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich habe schon jemanden gefunden", erklärte er.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Du!" Geschmeidig sprang Haldir auf den Boden. "Viel Spaß bei der Nachtwache."  
  
"Hä? Ja, aber....." Orophin sah Haldir an wie ein geschlagener Hund. "Ich hatte doch eben den ganzen Tag Wache....."  
  
"Und nun auch noch die Nacht über."  
  
"Aber....morgen ist doch......doch mein Geburtstag und dann werd ich......todmüde sein...nein, das kannst du nicht machen...." Orophin hopste Haldir eiligst hinterher und versuchte, ihn zurück zum Baum zu schieben.  
  
"Du verlässt deinen Posten", wies ihn Haldir zurecht. Er grinste Orophin frech an.  
  
Schmollend trollte sich Orophin. "Sorg dafür, dass mir jemand was bringt, damit ich wach bleibe...."  
  
So schnell Haldir konnte rannte er zur Aufzuchtsstation. Unterwegs hielt er einmal kurz an, um eine Ersatzwache zu Orophin zu schicken. Atemlos kam er bei den Ställen an und musste erst einmal in der Tür stehen bleiben und nach Atem ringen, bevor er zu Legolas treten konnte.  
  
Der hatte gerade irgend ein Nagetier am Finger baumeln und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, da sich das eigentlich possierliche Tierchen als bissig heraus gestellt hatte und stur noch dazu. Alles gute Zureden half nichts, es hatte sich fest in Legolas' Finger verbissen und langsam hatte er Mühe keinen Mucks mehr von sich zu geben.  
  
Leise trat Haldir hinter Legolas. Eine Hand legte er unter den Bauch des Nagetiers die andere legte er auf dessen Stirn. Langsam ließ das Tier los und klammerte sich an Haldirs Ärmel fest. Ärgerlich schnatterte es Legolas an und verkrümelte sich dann in sein provisorisches Nest.  
  
Der zog die Nase hoch und drängte damit auch ein paar Schmerzenstränchen wieder zurück. Aus großen Augen sah er Haldir nun an, völlig verwirrt darüber, was dieser denn nun hier wollte.  
  
Auf ein Zeichen von Haldir verschwanden die beiden anderen Elben in den hinteren Teil des Stalls und ließen die beiden alleine. Sanft legte Haldir seine Hände auf Legolas' Wange. "Hast du das ernst gemeint", fragte er leise.  
  
"Was..?" Legolas blinzelte, kam aber nicht umhin sein Gesicht in die warmen Hände zu schmiegen.  
  
"Das du mich liebst?"  
  
Sofort glühten Legolas' Wangen auf, sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Allein sein Körper sprach Bände.  
  
"Möchtest du immer noch wissen, woran man erkennt, dass der andere einen auch liebt?"  
  
"J-ja...?!"  
  
"Daran", flüsterte Haldir und küsste Legolas zärtlich und liebevoll.  
  
Kurz zuckten Legolas' Augen auf, bevor sie sich ganz schnell wieder schlossen und er den Kuss freudig entgegen nahm.  
  
Langsam unterbrach Haldir den Kuss und schaute Legolas einfach nur sanft lächelnd an.  
  
Der aber wollte ihm folgen, schien nicht genug bekommen zu haben.  
  
Liebevoll strich Haldir ihm über die Wange. "Musst du nicht arbeiten?"  
  
Langsam nur öffnete Legolas die Augen wieder. "Ich...."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"..muss......." Legolas atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. "...muss erst mal meinen Finger verbinden", brachte er schließlich hervor.  
  
Zärtlich nahm Haldir Legolas' Hand in seine und küsste den verletzten Finger. "Ich helfe dir", flüsterte er.  
  
Das verwirrte Legolas kurz etwas, da ihm schleierhaft war wie man jemandem dabei helfen wollte den Finger zu verbinden. Das war nun wahrlich keine Hexerei. Dennoch überließ er Haldir seine Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, auch wenn die Berührungen der Lippen Schauer durch ihn hindurch jagten.  
  
Sanft verarztete Haldir Legolas' Finger. "Soll ich dir heute bei der Arbeit helfen?"  
  
"Musst du nicht....selber? Ich meine....wer passt jetzt auf?!"  
  
"Eine Vertretung.!  
  
Damit gab sich Legolas zufrieden und er lächelte Haldir dankbar an. Die Nacht verging wie im Flug, doch am Morgen war Legolas keineswegs müde, sondern aufgekratzt wie selten zuvor und voller Leben.  
  
"Glücklich?" erkundigte sich Haldir sanft.  
  
"Uhm....", strahlte ihn der kleine Elb an und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. "Wir sind fertig hier, gleich kommt.....da sind sie schon....." Freudig deutete er auf die Tagschicht und damit seine ehemaligen Kollegen, denen er nun zuwinkte.  
  
Sein ehemaliger Chef verzog das Gesicht, als er die beiden sah. Grisira seufzte resigniert und Serat lachte leise. Es war nur zu deutlich. Haldir war vergeben, an den Fremden aus Düsterwald. Doch dann sprangen die drei auf Legolas zu und gratulierten ihm.  
  
Der schien etwas überrumpelt, bekam aber das Lächeln einfach nicht von seinen Lippen.  
  
Sanft zog Haldir ihn schließlich mit sich. "Wir müssen noch was erledigen", erklärte er Legolas. "Wir sind zu der Geburtstagsfeier meiner Brüder eingeladen. Und Feiern beginnen bei meiner Mutter mit dem Frühstück."  
  
"Frühstück? Klingt gut....", gluckste Legolas, in der Tat schon etwas hungrig.  
  
Lächelnd führte Haldir ihn in den Palast, wo seine Familie schon auf ihn wartete.  
  
Legolas guckte etwas unsicher. Im Palast? Er klammerte sich unsicher an Haldirs Arm. Allerdings kam er nicht dazu völlig verschreckt zu wirken, denn Orophin kam die Treppe runter gesaust und schien ihn mit Haldir zu verwechseln, jedenfalls hing er ihm am Hals, was natürlich auch pure Absicht gewesen sein könnte, was sogar recht wahrscheinlich war, da die Zwillinge einfach zu durchschaubar waren.  
  
Fast zeitgleich hopste Rumil Legolas auf den Rücken. Kopfschüttelnd befreite Haldir Legolas von den Zwillingen und scheuchte sie in die privaten Räume seiner Mutter. Freudig hüpften die beiden von dannen und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Mit einer Verbeugung ließ Haldir Legolas den Vortritt und trat dann hinter ihm in den Speisesaal, schloss die Tür hinter sich und führte den Prinzen vom Düsterwald an die Tafel, wo der Rest der Familie schon saß.  
  
Dem war reichlich mulmig zumute, da ihm nun wahrlich ein paar Lichtlein aufgegangen waren. Allerdings wäre er kein waschechter Elb gewesen, wenn man es ihm angesehen hätte. So benahm er sich tadellos wie einst zu Hause gelernt, doch als sich die Zwillinge ihre Geschenke gegenseitig überreichten, beide das selbe besorgt hatten und sich dennoch tierisch über das Geschenk des jeweils anderen freuten, kam er nicht umhin zu schmunzeln.  
  
Aber nicht nur Legolas musste darüber schmunzeln, die anderen fanden es auch witzig. Nachdem die Zwillinge auch die anderen Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, erhoben sich Galadriel und Celeborn um ihren Kindern ihre jährliche Geburtstagsansprache zu halten. Dass sie sich benehmen sollten, reifer werde sollten, disziplinierter. Sie sollten ihre Streiche sein lassen und für ihre Taten grade stehen. Weiterhin erinnerten sie ihre Söhne daran, dass sie Prinzen waren und dementsprechend einen Ruf zu waren hatten.  
  
Die beiden ließen die Rede still und mit stoischer Miene über sich ergehen. Ob sie viel brachte war schlussendlich dann jedoch zu bezweifeln, da der Schalk in den Augen der beiden kurz nach der Rede schon wieder aufblitzte, aber was sollte man auch von zwei Elben Teenies erwarten?! Dies war ihr Tag und sie würden ihn sich sicherlich nicht verderben lassen indem sie mit einem Mal gesittet werden würden.  
  
Das Familienessen wurde zu einer ausgelassenen Angelegenheit. Die Zwillinge wollten ihren Spaß mit ihren Geschwister, ihre Geschwister wollten nicht geärgert werden und übten Rache, eine riesige Keilerei entstand. Galadriel und Celeborn ließen ihren Kindern ihren Spaß, aber schließlich gingen sie dazwischen, schickten Haldir und Legolas ins Bett, damit sie für die offizielle Feier am Nachmittag ausgeruht waren. Auch die Zwillinge wurden in ihr Zimmer geschickt, damit sie wieder etwas ruhiger wurden, obwohl die Herrin des Waldes bezweifelte, dass ihre Jüngsten selbst im Tiefschlaf ruhig waren.  
  
Vor allem dauerte es eine halbe Ewigkeit bis die beiden auch nur im Bett lagen und auch dort wurde weiter getobt. Rumil bekam ein Federkissen an den Kopf geknallt und als es von seinem Gesicht fiel, war von Orophin weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen schnappte sich Rumil das Kissen, beugte sich über den Bettrand und pfefferte seinem Bruder das Kissen ins Gesicht.  
  
Der kam wieder hochgekrabbelt und hopste Rumil kurzerhand um und setzte sich auf dessen Bauch.  
  
Sanft zog Rumil ihn an sich und schmiegte sich an ihm. "Hast du gesehen, Haldir lächelt wieder?"  
  
"Uhm...kein Wunder.....Legsi is ja auch ein ganz Süßer.....ich hab's von Anfang an gewusst", behauptete der Kleine mit einem mal.  
  
"Ob es diesmal was ernstes ist? Das sie miteinander glücklich werden? Richtig?"  
  
"Hmm....." Orophin nickte. "Schon allein, weil er ihn aufgenommen hat. Würde er doch sonst nie tun. Er muss sich schon in ihn verguckt haben, als er ihn noch ausbilden sollte!"  
  
"Er ist fast so süß wie du", grinste Rumil, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ob Mutter es zulässt, dass sich ihr Sohn an einen Mann bindet? So wird es keine Nachkommen geben, kein Fortführen der Königslinie."  
  
"Haldir ist nicht ihr einziges Kind.....", schnurrte Orophin, noch immer geschmeichelt durch Rumils Aussage er wäre süß!  
  
"Du meinst, sie lässt es zu?"  
  
"Was weiß ich? Aber warum nicht? Sie will doch auch, dass er glücklich wird...."  
  
"Ob sie auch uns zulassen wird?"  
  
Orophin schluckte. "Na ja.....das ist wohl was anderes......." Etwas betrübt sah der Kleine zur Seite, legte sich aber flach auf seinen Bruder und strich mit den Lippen über die weiche Haut von Rumils Hals.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Ich weiß, es ist nur ein Spiel, solang wir keinen anderen haben", murmelte er, "das hast du mir oft genug gesagt." Rumil schluckte leicht. "Auch wenn ich dich liebe."  
  
Der Blick, den Orophin Rumil daraufhin zuwarf, sagte nichts anderes aus, doch auszusprechen wagte er es nicht, denn es würde ihn binden.  
  
Ruckartig stand Rumil auf und setzte sich auf den Balkon. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Bruder nichts für ihn empfand, nicht mehr als brüderliche Liebe. Er hatte seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen, um es ihm zu sagen, gehofft, dass Orophin doch mehr für ihn empfand. Er lächelte wehmütig. Er konnte Haldir verstehen. Am liebsten würde er sich nun auch nach draußen in den Schnee setzen und sich nicht mehr rühren, einfach alles vergessen.  
  
Aber das ließ Orophin natürlich nicht zu. Rumil von hinten umarmend sah er über dessen Schulter hinweg nach draußen. Eine Gabe der Zwillinge war es wohl, die Stimmungen des anderen zu übernehmen und so traurig wie Rumil nun dasaß, färbte es auch auf Orophin ab.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. Was er nun tun musste, würde ihm schwerfallen, aber dennoch musste er es tun, schon allein um seiner Selbst Willen. "Orophin? Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir endlich anfangen, unsere eigenen Leben zu führen. Wir sind erwachsen, wir sollten uns auch endlich so benehmen." Er erhob sich und ging zu Tür. "Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen." Er lächelte Orophin traurig an. "Werde glücklich, mit wem auch immer."  
  
"Dein...Zimmer?" Rumil war noch nie in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Sie hatten immer dieses hier zusammen geteilt, seit eh und je. Verstört sah Orophin den Älteren an.  
  
"Leb wohl, kleiner Bruder", flüsterte Rumil und verschwand.  
  
Orophin ging langsam zu Boden und sah seinem Bruder hinterher. "Aber warum......warum heute...?", fiepte er leise. 


	6. Seelentrennung

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 6/18 Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Autor2: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Auf den Flur zögerte Rumil einen Moment. Bisher war er immer zu Haldir gegangen, wenn er mal Streit mit Orophin gehabt hatte, aber nun? Zaghaft, schüchtern und kaum hörbar klopfte er an. Hoffte, dass jemand aufmachte.  
  
Sofort saß Legolas senkrecht im Bett. Er hatte ohnehin kaum geschlafen, im Gegensatz zu Haldir, da er sich in dem riesigen, weichen Bett nicht ganz wohl fühlte. Auf nackten Füssen tapste er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit. "Ehm....." Verflixt, wie konnte man die beiden nur auseinander halten? Legolas sah den Zwilling fragend an.  
  
"Rumil", flüsterte der Ältere. Er kannte das Problem, dass ihn kaum jemand von seinem Bruder unterscheiden konnte. "Ist Haldir da?" Rumil schaffte es nur noch mit Mühe, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
Legolas, sensibel wie immer, schien das zu merken und öffnete flink die Tür. "Komm rein....ich weck ihn gleich....." Lautlos schloss er die Tür, nachdem Rumil eingetreten war.  
  
Sofort huschte Rumil zu Haldir ins Bett und schmiss sich an seine Brust. Sofort schloss Haldir ihn in die Arme und streichelte ihn leicht. "Wieder einmal Streit?" Rumil nickte leicht und erzählte leise, was passiert war. Verzweifelt klammerte sich der Zwilling an seinen älteren Bruder, wollte nur Trost, keinen Rat und keine Tipps....  
  
Etwas unsicher saß Legolas im Schneidersitz am Bettende und beobachtete die Brüder und unweigerlich fanden Heimweh und Sehnsucht, nach seinen eigenen Geschwistern, ihren Weg in sein Herz.  
  
Nachdem Rumil sich wieder beruhigt hatte, zog Haldir Legolas zu sich und schmiegte sich an ihn, während er seinen kleinen Bruder weiterhin sicher in dem Armen hielt, bevor er langsam wieder einschlief.  
  
Also übernahm es Legolas, wie selbstverständlich, aus dem Wunsch heraus zu trösten, Rumil zu kraulen. Zur gleichen Zeit fühlte sich Orophin ganz elendig in seinem Zimmer. Sein erster Gedanke war es gewesen zu Haldir zu laufen, da er aber wusste, dass Rumil den selben Gedanken hatte und nun bei Haldir war, blieb er alleine auf seinem Bett sitzen und starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin.  
  
Dennoch blieb Orophin nicht lange allein. Sein tiefer Kummer wurde an einer anderen Stelle im Palast deutlich gespürt. Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Celeborn trat ein, setzte sich neben seinen Sohn auf das Bett.  
  
Etwas unruhig sah Orophin seinen Vater an und wusste auf Teufel komm raus nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aber er kämpfte nach wie vor tapfer dagegen an, sich nicht einfach heulend in die Armes seines Vaters zu werfen.  
  
Sanft zog Celeborn seinen Jüngsten an sich und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Wenn der Jüngere reden wollte, würde er es tun, auch wenn er nicht dazu aufgefordert wurde.  
  
Schnuffelnd und immer stärker mit sich ringend, kuschelte sich Orophin an seinen Vater. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Stimme leise erhob. "Warum.....warum tut man eigentlich immer denen am meisten weh, die man eigentlich liebt?!"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber was Rumil auch immer getan hat, er hat es nicht mit Absicht getan."  
  
"Wie kann man ohne Absicht sagen, dass man in sein eigenes Zimmer geht...? Du weißt doch, was das bedeutet!"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er sich verliebt. Irgendwann kommt einfach die Zeit, an der sich Zwillinge trennen."  
  
"NEIN!" Orophin knallte erschrocken hoch. "U-uns kann nichts trennen....das haben wir doch immer geschworen!"  
  
"Er wird immer dein Bruder bleiben, dein Zwilling. Eure Beziehung wird immer etwas besonderes sein. Aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass es jemand anderen an seiner Seite gibt."  
  
Schwach nur schüttelte Orophin den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es nicht das war, aber er konnte es Vater doch nicht einfach sagen.  
  
"Möchtest du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"  
  
"Ich.......nein....du....würdest es wohl nicht verstehen. Niemand kann das...."  
  
"Woher willst du es wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst?"  
  
Orophin atmetet tief durch, öffnete den Mund und brach wieder ab. Dann wiederholte er es noch einmal, bevor er endlich heraus brachte, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. "Ich...liebe Rumil...und ich will ihn mit NIEMANDEM teilen!!!"  
  
"Du wirst ihn nicht zwingen können. Jemanden lieben, bedeutet, ihn glücklich zu machen. Zwing ihn nicht, sich an dich zu binden, wenn es ihm nicht glücklich machen würde."  
  
"Aber.....er liebt mich doch auch! Das hat er gesagt!!!" Orophin schien verzweifelt zu sein. Nun, da der andere weg war, wusste er erst, was er anscheinend verloren hatte.  
  
"Wenn du ihn liebst, und er dich liebt, warum liegst du dann in meinen und nicht in seinen Armen?"  
  
"Weil er meinte, es sei besser, wenn jeder von uns sein eigenes Leben führt. Aber das geht doch nicht....er ist ich und ich bin er...wir sind doch eins....."  
  
"Warum erzählst du es mir, wenn Rumil doch derjenige ist, der es hören soll."  
  
"Na weil....." Darauf fand der junge Elbenprinz dann keine Antwort. "Du meinst, ich soll zu ihm?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Danke...Paps...." Tief durchatmend kuschelte sich Orophin noch einmal an seinen Vater.  
  
Celeborn kraulte ihn sanft. "Beeil dich, deine Mutter erwartet euch. Ihr müsst euch noch fertig machen, bevor der Hofstaat kommt."  
  
"Oh je.....das auch noch...", klagte Orophin, klang aber schon weitaus aufgestellter, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Schließlich erhob er sich, drückte seinem alten Herrn ein Küsschen auf die Wange und rauschte ab zu Haldirs Zimmer.  
  
Rumils Schluchzen ließ langsam nach, eng zwischen Haldir und Legolas gekuschelt, beruhigte er sich allmählich wieder.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und schon klopfte es abermals zögernd an die Tür. Mit einem kritischen Blick hob Legolas den Kopf. Haldir schlief, also sah er Rumil kurz fragend an und blickte dann zur Tür.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. Solang er in Lothlorien nicht verließ, würde er nie von Orophin getrennt sein. "Komm rein", murmelte er leise, sicher, dass sein Zwilling ihn hören würde.  
  
Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich Orophin ins Zimmer. Ein kurzer, unsicherer Blick zu Legolas genügte und der legte sich wieder brav in Haldirs Arme und schloss die Augen, auch wenn er hellwach war und lauschte. Der kleinere Zwilling krabbelte vorsichtig aufs Bett, bis hin zu Rumils Füßen.  
  
"Haldir schläft", erklärte Rumil, "du wirst warten müssen."  
  
"Will doch zu dir..", gab Orophin piepsig von sich.  
  
"Ich werde keinen Sex mehr mit dir haben", erklärte Rumil.  
  
"Aber...." Orophin schüttelte den Kopf. "Darum geht's doch nicht....ich.....will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will niemand anderen....."  
  
"Du wirst jemand anderen finden."  
  
"Nein!!! Nein, werd ich nicht....ich will nicht...und du doch auch nicht....."  
  
Rumil gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich. "Das ist etwas anderes. Ich liebe dich, aber du willst nur meinen Körper."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht!!! Ich liebe dich doch auch...."  
  
"Ja, wie einen Bruder."  
  
"Nein! Ja...auch....aber auch anders....richtig! Ich meine....ich will niemand anderen...nur dich.....!!!"  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich...."  
  
"Sieh's endlich ein...", schnorrte Legolas von hinten und verpasste Rumil einen Schups, so dass er zu Orophin flog, der ihn begeistert auffing.  
  
Einen Moment blickte Rumil ihn nur verliebt an, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste Orophin liebevoll.  
  
Der erwiderte den Kuss sofort und krallte sich an seinem Bruder fest.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Rumil und schmiegt sich eng an Orophin.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch.....", schnurrte der Kleinere glücklich und bekam nur knapp den grinsenden Blick von Legolas mit.  
  
Sanft zog Haldir Legolas aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur küsste er ihn sanft. "Gib ihnen ein wenig Zeit." Er küsste ihn noch mal. "Komm, wir müssen uns umziehen."  
  
"Umziehen? Ich hab doch gar nichts....."  
  
"Du bist in Lorien. Glaubst du etwas, die Herrin des Waldes hätte nicht genug Kleidung? Wir werden schon was für dich finden." Energisch zog Haldir Legolas hinter sich her, in einen riesigen Raum mit Festkleidern, wo seine Geschwister schon dabei waren, sich ihre Kleidungsstücke für den Ball rauszusuchen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Haldir hatte was für sich und Legolas rausgesucht.  
  
Es schien Legolas eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, solch edles Gewand getragen zu haben. Doch als er sah wie die Zwillinge wieder am herumalbern waren und sicher schon das sechste Gewand anprobiert hatten, mal spielte der eine Model, dann wieder der andere, musste er lächeln. "Sie sind wieder glücklich. Schön....wäre traurig, wenn sie an so einem Tag unglücklich sein müssten..."  
  
Haldir umarmte Legolas sanft von hinten. "Ja, es ist schön, die beiden wieder glücklich und unbeschwert zu sehen. Komm, lass uns in den Saal gehen."  
  
Einfach nur glücklich, wenn auch etwas unsicher ging Legolas neben Haldir her zum Saal. Die Zwillinge hörte er derweilen hinter ihnen herumquietschen.  
  
Die offizielle Geburtstagsfeier der Zwillinge, war so, wie Legolas' Feier hätte sein sollen. An diesem Abend schafften es sogar die Zwillinge, sich diszipliniert zu benehmen. Im Grunde war es eine langweilige Feier. Die irgendwann, weit nach Mitternacht erst, zu ende war. Kaum, dass Galadriel die Feier beendete, zog Haldir Legolas auch schon hinter sich her, zu ihrer Hütte.  
  
Der junge Elb gähnte bereits verhalten und ließ sich mehrheitlich von Haldir ziehen und kaum in der Hütte, zog er ihn mit sich aufs Lager.  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte sich Haldir an Legolas. "Ich bin froh, dass wir die Nachtschicht haben. Rumil und Orophin dürfen bei Sonnenaufgang wieder ihre Posten einnehmen."  
  
"Die Armen....beide....? Haben sie nicht denselben Posten?" Müde, aber zufrieden fuhr Legolas mit den Fingernägeln zart über Haldirs nackten Arm.  
  
"Nein, während der Wache sind sie nie zusammen. Sie sollen aufpassen, keinen Schabernack treiben." Haldir kicherte leise. "Irgendwie müssen wir die beiden doch dazu bekommen, sich zu benehmen." Er küsste Legolas leicht auf die Nase. "Ich frage mich nur, warum es dir immer so schwer fällt, dich diszipliniert und vernünftig zu benehmen, wenn selbst die beiden es können."  
  
"Na ja, ich hatte niemanden bei dem ich mich hätte abreagieren können. Zuviel Energie oder so....." Legolas seufzte und gähnte schon wieder. "Ich glaub, jetzt hätte ich kein Problem mehr damit."  
  
"Du hättest wohl auch bei deinem Vater arbeiten sollen. Weswegen meinst du, schickt uns unsere Mutter auf Grenzwache?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung.....deine Mutter zu durchschauen ist schier unmöglich......aber sie ist eine kluge Frau und weiß, was zu tun ist......vielleicht hätte sie meinen Eltern mal Erziehungstipps geben sollen....."  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Haldir Legolas an. Langsam breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Das hat sie getan. Sie hat deinem Vater gesagt, dass er dich, zu mir schicken soll, obwohl keiner von uns das wollte."  
  
"Ha....siehst du...wieder ein Beweis, dass deine Mutter weiser ist als mein Vater......" Legolas erwiderte das Grinsen und beugte sich dann vor. Doch als Haldir ihn küssen wollte, senkte er den Kopf und küsste stattdessen lieber Haldirs Schlüsselbein.  
  
"Was...?" verwundert blickte Haldir den Jüngeren an.  
  
"Ach nichts....", schnurrte Legolas und knabberte an der zarten Haut.  
  
Seufzend legte Haldir sich zurück, entblößte seinen Hals, um Legolas mehr Spielraum zu lassen.  
  
Dessen Müdigkeit schien zu weichen und er nutzte die Chance, um den Körper des anderen kennen zulernen.  
  
Leise seufzend streckte sich Haldir auf dem Bett aus, genoss Legolas' sanfte Liebkosungen, bot dem anderen seinen Körper dar.  
  
Der fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Haldirs Hals, konnte das Blut in dessen Adern pulsieren spüren. Seine Hand strich über die Brust des anderen und schob sich alsbald unter den Stoff des Oberteils, wollte nackte Haut spüren.  
  
Ohne seinen Oberkörper vom Bett zu heben oder den Kontakt zu Legolas' Hand abzubrechen, zog sich Haldir seine Tunika aus.  
  
Der guckte kurz verwirrt, lächelte dann und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss zwischen die Brustmuskeln. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Haldirs Brust und streichelte hauchzart mit den Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut.  
  
Sanft legte Haldir eine Hand auf Legolas' Haare, spielte leicht mit den Strähnen. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er zart Legolas' Arm. "Glücklich?" fragte er leise.  
  
Legolas gab ein leises, aber überaus bestätigendes Geräusch von sich und gurrte dann vor sich hin, während er seine Fingerkuppen weiter über Brust und Bauch seines Geliebten streichen ließ.  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "Erinnerst du dich noch an die Frage, die du mir gestellt hast? Warum ich von dir geträumt habe?"  
  
"Hmm...ja.....warum denn?"  
  
"Weißt du nun die Antwort auf deine Frage?"  
  
"Darum....?" Legolas sah nach oben und stoberte mit dem Näschen über Haldirs Kinn.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Weil du mich kitzelst? Nein."  
  
"Warum dann...?" Legolas sah Haldir unschuldig an.  
  
Zärtlich küsste Haldir ihn. "Finde es heraus."  
  
"Das werd ich.....verlass dich drauf......", schnurrte Legolas in den Kuss hinein und rollte sich halbwegs auf Haldir, um ihn besser küssen zu können.  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Es ist ganz einfach", erklärte Haldir ihm.  
  
"Vielleicht...weiß ich es ja auch schon.....", meinte Legolas lächelnd und küsste den anderen wieder und wieder, während seine Hand an Haldirs Seite entlang nach unten strich und die empfindliche Haut aufreizend kraulte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich dich auch.....", nuschelte Legolas in einen weiteren Kuss hinein und schloss die Augen verträumt, ehe er sich langsam von den Lippen des anderen trennte. Langsam ließ er die seinen über Haldirs Kinn wandern, den Hals hinab bis über die Brust. Haldir schmeckte so wunderbar und sein Geruch verzauberte den jüngeren Elben beinahe. Während er Hunderte von kleinen Küssen auf Haldirs Brust verteilte, kratzten seine Fingernägel zärtlich über Haldirs Seiten, bis hinab zu den Hüften.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. Er spürte langsam Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Angestrengt versuchte er ruhig zu atmen und an etwas anderes zu denken. Er wollte Legolas zu nichts drängen. Er war doch noch ein Kind, wusste gar nicht, was er Haldir grade antat.  
  
Im Grunde nichts anderes, als das, was er selber mochte und so kraulte und liebkoste er Haldirs Oberkörper weiter, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an dessen Unterleib zu vergeuden. Doch er lag der Länge nach auf ihm, also würde er wohl unweigerlich spüren, wenn sich bei dem anderen etwas regte.  
  
Seufzend krallte sich Haldir an der Decke unter sich. Langsam ging er in Gedanken die Regeln und Gesetzte Lothloriens durch, sowie die Bestrafung, die auf einen Verstoß folgten. Dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blut langsam, aber stetig in seine Lenden floss.  
  
Kurz darauf zuckte Legolas hoch. Erschrocken stemmte er sich auf, um dann verwundert, zwischen ihren beiden Körpern entlang, nach unten zu blicken.  
  
Haldir richtete sich leicht auf. "Was ist?"  
  
Legolas gluckste. "Du hast da was in deiner Hose, was sich bewegt....soll ich's frei lassen?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaub eher nicht."  
  
"Nicht...?" Legolas sah wieder hoch und legte verwirrt die Öhrchen an.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut."  
  
Langsam rutschte Legolas wieder neben Haldir herab und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. "Okay......vielleicht besser so.....ist schon spät....." Er gähnte leicht. "...bin auch schon ganz müde!"  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. Lange lauschte er dem gleichmäßigen Atem von Legolas, bevor auch er endlich einschlief. Er hatte das Gefühl, grade erst die Augen geschlossen zu haben, als der Warnruf der Grenzwachen erklang. Sofort saß Haldir senkrecht im Bett, schnappte sich seinen Bogen und rannte los. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren alle Grenz- und Waldwachen an dem Punkt, wo der Warnruf ausgestoßen worden war. Doch von der Wache war keine Spur zu erkennen.  
  
Einige der Wachen waren bereits am Suchen. Orophin tauchte reichlich verstört neben Haldir auf.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Er ist weg......", murmelte der Kleine sichtlich aufgebracht. "Ich kann ihn nicht finden.....nicht mal mehr spüren....." Panisch sah Orophin seinen großen Bruder an.  
  
Haldir drückte ihn leicht. "Lauf zu Mutter, sag ihr, was passiert ist." Mit einem leisen Pfiff rief er die anderen Wachen zurück. Schnell teilten sie sich auf. Schnell wurden die Wachplätze wieder eingenommen und sogar verstärkt. Ein Großteil der Wachen durchkämmte den Wald, auf der Suche nach Eindringlingen. Während vier Elben, auf der Suche nach Rumil, den Wald und somit den Schutz der Herrin verließen. Gleichzeitig teilte einer der Waldwachen Legolas mit, dass Haldir den Wald verlassen hatte, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu suchen.  
  
Der nickte nur und sah zu, dass er in den Palast kam. Er wollte nicht untätig in der Hütte hocken und abwarten. Orophins Anblick, der bei seiner Mutter kauerte, erschreckte den jungen Waldelben, denn die Haut des verwaisten Zwillings schien beinahe grau und man sah ihm den Schock der Trennung, sowohl physisch, wie auch mental deutlich an.  
  
Helle Aufregung herrschte im Palast. Es war noch nie passiert, dass ein Elb entführt worden war und dann auch noch ein Königssohn. Keiner wusste so recht, was er machen sollte und auch die Herrin des Waldes konnte mit ihrer Magie ihren Sohn nicht ausfindig machen. Sie waren zur Untätigkeit verdammt worden.  
  
Bald hielt es Orophin nicht mehr an einer Stelle aus und begann unablässig im Palast herum zu schleichen, immerzu auf ein Zeichen seines Bruders hoffend, doch nichts erreichte ihn. Es war, als würde es Rumil gar nicht geben oder nicht mehr. Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte Orophin noch viel mehr. Aber er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Rumil vielleicht auch einfach nur ohne Bewusstsein war und er ihn deshalb nicht wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Als die Sonne unterging durchzuckte ein brennender Schmerz Orophins Rücken. Immer wieder durchfuhren ihn die Schmerzen. So musste sich jemand fühlen, der ausgepeitscht wurde, nur, dass Orophin sich im Palastgarten befand, in den tröstenden Armen seiner Mutter.  
  
Ein panischer Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen und er fuhr zu seinem Rücken herum. Er sah seine Mutter aus großen Augen an, ehe er scheinbar ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund in die Knie ging.  
  
Sofort war seine Mutter bei ihm, zog ihn beschützend in ihre Arme. Besorgt sah sie ihren Sohn an, wartete darauf, dass er sich erklärte.  
  
"Mein...mein Rücken....er brennt so.......", gab Orophin leise fiepend von sich.  
  
Sanft drehte Galadriel Orophin um und schob dessen Oberteil hoch. Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein, als sie die roten Striemen auf dem Rücken ihres Sohnes sah, die wie durch Geisterhand immer mehr wurden. Ihr Sohn wurde ausgepeitscht. Aber wie war das möglich?  
  
"Rumil.....", wimmerte Orophin leise. "Wir müssen ihn finden.....!!"  
  
"Wir werden ihn finden", versprach Galadriel. Vorsichtig half sie ihrem Sohn hoch und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Kurz darauf kam eine ihre Hofdame in das Zimmer und reichte der Herrin des Waldes eine kleine Dose. Vorsichtig rieb Galadriel die heilende Creme auf den Rücken ihres Sohnes, um dessen Schmerzen zu lindern.  
  
Sofort spürte er die beruhigende Wirkung der Creme, sowie die Hände seiner Mutter. Völlig ausgelaugt schloss er die Augen, doch sein Geist war hellwach und suchte nach dem seines Bruders.  
  
Doch er konnte den Geist seines Bruders nicht erreichen. Langsam wich der Schmerz und sein Rücken heilte wieder. Doch in dem Moment, als er die Striemen auf seinem Rücken nicht mehr spüren konnte, brachen seine Beine mit einem leisen Knacken.  
  
Orophin gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und krümmte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, um zu seinem Bein zu gelangen.  
  
Langsam traten Tränen in Galadriels Augen. Sie konnte nichts machen, um ihrem Sohn zu helfen, konnte die Schmerzen nicht von ihm abhalten. Sie konnte ihn nur immer und immer wieder verarzten. Zwei Tage saß sie ununterbrochen an dem Bett ihres Sohnes. Jedes mal, wenn sie seine Wunde versorgt hatte, kam eine neue hinzu. Am liebsten hätte Galadriel ihrem Sohn die Schmerzen abgenommen, aber das überstieg ihre Kräfte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Haldir Rumil schnell fand und ihn von seiner Folter erlöste.  
  
Am dritten Tag begannen sich Orophins Augen zu verklären. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Legolas, der nicht von der Seite des jüngsten Bruders seines Geliebten gewichen war, schreckte hoch. "Wundfieber....? Aber....warum...?"  
  
"Rumil", erklärte Galadriel schwach. "Alles was Rumil widerfährt, spürt auch Orophin. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es Rumil hilft, wenn wir Orophin verarzten und dass Haldir Rumil bald findet."  
  
Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen. Der halbe Hofstaat war bereits auf der Suche, doch noch fehlte jegliche erdenkliche Spur. Unwissend, was er tun konnte, überlegte Legolas hin und her, bis er schließlich aufsprang, ans Fenster eilte und dieses aufriss. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die ersten Vögel sich vor ihm auf die Fensterbank setzten. Nach und nach kamen mehr hinzu. Legolas hoffte, dass sie mehr Glück bei der Suche hatten und so bat er sie um ihre Hilfe. Augenblicklich stoben die Vögel davon und machten sich kreischend und zwitschernd auf die Suche nach dem Elbenprinzen.  
  
Besorgt legte Galadriel eine Hand auf die Stirn ihres Sohnes. Er lag im Sterben. Vierzehn Tage Folter hatten ihre beiden Jüngsten überlebt. Doch wenn Rumil keine Hilfe bekam, würden sie beide den Abend nicht überleben und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Das Fieber stieg immer weiter. Orophin begann schon zu fantasieren. Er hielt die kühlen Hände seiner Mutter für die seines Lieblingsbruders.  
  
"Rumil.....Rumil wir bleiben zusammen nicht wahr? Für immer.......niemand kann uns trennen........Rumil......ich liebe dich.......bleib für immer bei mir, hörst du? Sonst sag ich es Mutter.......du bist doch mein Herz, meine Seele........ mein......." Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch kein weiteres Wort kam mehr heraus. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, doch noch schlug sein Herz tapfer weiter. Indem Moment kam ein Eichelhäher durchs halb offene Fenster geschossen und kreischte wild. Sofort war Legolas auf den Beinen, um die Nachricht weiter zu leiten. Der Häher hatte ein Versteck mit einem halbtoten Elben gefunden!!!  
  
Sofort schickte Galadriel einen Trupp zu dem Versteck. Aber als die Elben ankamen, war von Rumil keine Spur mehr. Verzweifelt gingen die Elben neben den Ort nieder, die der Eichelhäher genannt hatte. Frischer Schnee war gefallen und hatte alles verdeckt, was es an Spuren gegeben hätte. Weg. Rumil war weg, und damit auch die letzte Hoffnung, dass die Zwillinge überleben könnten.  
  
Als Legolas die Neuigkeit hörte sackte sein Herz ganz tief hinab in ein schwarzes Loch. Unsicher sah er zur Herrin des Waldes, die am Bett ihres Sohnes saß. Der einst so lebendige Elb trug kaum noch Leben in sich und von Minute zu Minute schien sein Körper schwächer zu werden. Legolas schaffte es nicht mehr in dem Zimmer voller Trauer und nahem Tod zu bleiben und flüchtete auf die Korridore des Palasts. Das war so ungerecht. Die beiden waren doch noch so jung und so voller Leben. Warum geschah etwas derartig böses? Welches Wesen konnte dermaßen abgrundtief schlecht sein? Ein Kloß im Hals brachte Legolas zum Würgen, als er versuchte seine Traurigkeit und die damit verbundenen Tränen zurück zu drängen.  
  
Auch Galadriel verließ für kurze Zeit das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Celeborn hatte sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer geschickt, damit sie sich etwas ausruhte, während dieser Zeit wachte er neben seinem Sohn. Er wünschte, er könnte irgendetwas für ihn unternehmen, wie auch alle anderen.  
  
In die Stille hinein schien das Rascheln der Bettdecke wie tosender Lärm, als Orophin sich mit einem mal halbwegs aufrichtete, jedoch ins Leere zu starren schien.  
  
Praktisch sofort war Galadriel wieder an der Seite ihres Sohnes, strich ihm leicht über die Stirn und drückte ihn sanft wieder zurück ins Bett. Tränen liefen ungehindert über ihre Wange, während sie schweren Herzens die Verbindung zwischen Orophin und Rumil trennte. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie beide Kinder verlor. Rumils Zukunft lag nun alleine in den Händen von Haldir, auf den sie ihre ganze Hoffnung richteten. 


	7. Jahrhunderte getrennt und doch nicht wie...

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 7/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink   
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Panisch schüttelte Orophin den Kopf. "Nein! Nicht...!! Nicht trennen....wir müssen zusammen bleiben.....Rumil......."  
  
Sanft strich Galadriel Orophin über die Stirn, ließ ihn einschlafen. Tränen tropften auf die Decke, während sie um ihre Söhne trauerte.  
  
Derweilen hastete Legolas nach draußen. Es konnte doch nicht einfach so vorbei sein. Hastig pfiff er durch die Zähne, auf dass ihn Ragnar sofort abholte und sie gemeinsam losstoben, um sich auf eine hoffnungslose Suche zu begeben!  
  
Als Legolas die Grenze Loriens erreichte, kamen jene Elben wieder, die Haldir auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder begleitet hatten. Sie waren verletzt und zeigten Spuren eines heftigen Kampfes. Aber weder Haldir noch Rumil waren bei ihnen.  
  
Hastig zügelte Legolas Ragnar und sprang von seinem Rücken. "Was ist passiert?!", wollte er von den Elben wissen.  
  
"Orks", erklärte einer der Elben. "Keiner darf den Wald verlassen!" Sie griffen nach Ragnars Zügeln und zogen ihn hinter sich hier in den Wald zurück. Schnell informierten sie die Grenzwachen.  
  
"Aber....wo ist Haldir...?! Habt ihr Rumil gefunden?!"  
  
Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. "Geh nach Hause."  
  
"Nein....!!!" Damit wollte Legolas sich nicht zufrieden geben. Schnell hatte er sich von einem der verletzten Elben den Köcher mit Pfeilen und den Bogen geschnappt und schwang sich auf Ragnars Rücken. Trieb den Hengst zur Eile an.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Grenze erreicht, zischte ein Elbenpfeil an ihm vorbei und landete vor Ragnars Füße. Erschrocken bäumte sich das Pferd auf und blieb stehen. "Keiner darf den Wald verlassen", erklärte der wachhabende Elb. "Solltest du es dennoch wagen, wird der nächste Pfeil treffen."  
  
"Aber Haldir ist doch noch da draußen!", schrie Legolas zurück.  
  
"Gesetze sind Gesetze."  
  
"Ich bin aber keiner von euch!", fauchte der Junge weiter. "Und ich werd meinen Geliebten ganz bestimmt nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen!"  
  
"Dann werden wir dich töten."  
  
"Versucht es....!" Legolas trieb Ragnar wieder an und drehte sich auf dem Pferd um, einen Pfeil im Anschlag.   
  
Mehrere Pfeile kamen auf Legolas zugeflogen, ohne, dass er die Wachen erkennen konnte. Ein brennend stechender Schmerz jagte durch Legolas' Körper und ließ ihn kraftlos auf Ragnar zusammenbrechen. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz.   
  
Als Legolas wieder aufwachte, lag er auf dem Bett in Haldirs Hütte, seine Wunden waren sorgfältig versorgt und verbunden worden. Jeder Pfeil hatte ihn getroffen, aber keiner von ihnen wirklich gefährlich.  
  
Nicht der körperliche Schmerz ließ Legolas aufschreien, sondern der Seelische. Er verbiss sich im Kissen, um nicht zu laut zu werden.  
  
Serat ließ sich kopfschüttelnd neben Legolas auf das Bett sinken. "Also ehrlich Junge, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Erst vernachlässigst du deine Arbeit und lässt die Nachtschicht alleine, obwohl sie auf dich zählen. Dann ignorierst du unsere Gesetze. Du kannst froh sein, dass du mit Haldir zusammen bist, sonst hätten dich die Pfeile getötet. Legolas, was soll das?"  
  
"Ist doch egal......ohne Haldir können sie mir gerne mitten ins Herz schießen!"  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass Haldir tot ist?"  
  
"Wenn....ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er ist! Aber er war nicht bei ihnen! Warum lassen sie mich dann nicht nach ihm suchen?! Sie lassen ihn einfach im Stich!"  
  
"Sie haben ihn nicht im Stich gelassen." Serat seufzte. "Durch dein unbedachtes Verhalten, hast du Hausarrest. Weißt du das?"  
  
"Hausarrest?"  
  
"Du wirst die Hütte nicht verlassen."  
  
"Aber.......wenn ich nicht zu Haldir darf, will ich wenigstens in den Palast!!" Er hockte sich auf und schlug die Decke zur Seite.  
  
Serat schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast gegen die Gesetze des Waldes verstoßen. Nun musst du die Strafe dafür hinnehmen."  
  
Legolas zog eine Schnute und stand dennoch auf. Absolut nicht damit rechnend, dass sein Kreislauf versagen würde. Es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er taumelte wieder zurück aufs Bett.  
  
Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war er alleine. Doch ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass Wachen vor der Hütte standen und darauf aufpassten, dass er die Hütte nicht verließ.  
  
Grummelnd legte Legolas sich wieder hin und biss vor Wut ins Kissen.  
  
Einmal am Tag kam ein Elb zu ihm in die Hütte, der sich um seine Wunden kümmerte und ihn mit Nahrung versorgte, aber ansonsten sprach niemand mit ihm.  
  
Am dritten Tag krabbelte Legolas auf die Fensterbank, auch wenn die Wache ihn misstrauisch ansah. Legolas pfiff nach ein paar Vögeln, um sie als Boten auszuschicken.  
  
Doch nichts änderte sich. Nach knapp einen Monat, lächelte ihn der Elb, der sich um seine Wunden kümmerte, an. "Morgen kommen deine Verbände ab", erklärte er. Freudig hüpfte der Elb aus der Hütte. Der Schnee begann zu schmelzen, in ein paar Tage würde der Frühling Einzug halten.  
  
Doch für Legolas war das Leben nur noch trist und düster. Keine einzige Nachricht von Haldir in all der Zeit. Kein Wort wurde über die Geschehnisse im Palast verloren. Ob Orophin noch lebte - Legolas wusste es nicht.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam der Elb, der ihn die Verbände abnahm schon früh, zu einer Zeit, als Legolas noch im Bett lag. Anstatt Legolas normal zu wecken, beugte sich der Elb hinab und küsste Legolas liebevoll.  
  
Doch Legolas murrte nur und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, wollte weiter träumen.  
  
Doch der Elb ließ keine Ruhe, begann nun an Legolas Ohr zu knabbern.  
  
Legolas schnuffelte etwas, blinzelte und drehte sich um. Augenblicklich wurden seine Augen riesengroß und ehe sich der andere versah, war ihm Legolas um den Hals gefallen. "Haldir....", wisperte er kaum verständlich ins weiche Haar seines Geliebten.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht und drückte Legolas enger an sich. "Was machst du nur für Sachen? Ich lass dich für eine kurze Zeit alleine, und du wirst unter Hausarrest gestellt."  
  
"Ich wollte doch nur zu dir", wimmerte Legolas und drückte den anderen verzweifelt und ängstlich an sich, aus Angst, dass er ihn gleich wieder verlassen würde.  
  
"Ich bleibe bei dir", flüsterte Haldir leise.  
  
"Gut....sehr gut...." Mit einem Mal stieß sich Legolas von Haldir ab und sah ihn fest an. "Was ist mit deinen Brüdern?!"  
  
"Sie kämpfen um ihr Leben", erklärte Haldir leise. Liebevoll küsste Haldir seinen Geliebten.  
  
"Hast du Rumil gefunden?!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Legolas wimmerte leise. Wollte mehr wissen und sah Haldir flehend an.  
  
Haldir wollte gerade anfangen ihm zu berichten, als Galadriel die Hütte betrat. "König Thranduil hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen", erklärte sie.  
  
Unsicher richtete sich Legolas auf, um sich dann vor der Herrin zu verbeugen.  
  
"Du sollst nach Hause kommen. Ragnar wartet schon auf dich."  
  
"Nach Hause?" Verwirrt sah Legolas Haldir an und dann wieder Galadriel. "Aber er hat mich verbannt....ich hab kein zu Hause mehr im Düsterwald!"  
  
"Er ruft dich zurück", erklärte Galadriel, "und du wirst gehen."  
  
Legolas nickte nur. Ihr zu widersprechen wagte er nicht, doch seine Hand schloss sich fest um Haldirs.  
  
"Alleine", erklärte Galadriel, "mein Sohn wird hier bleiben."  
  
"Werd....ich zurück kehren können?!"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Das liegt in der Macht deines Vaters, nicht in meiner."  
  
"Verstehe...." Langsam erhob sich Legolas, um sich für die Reise umzuziehen. Doch bevor er sich dem Schrank zuwandte, sah er Galadriel noch einmal an. "Wie geht es den Zwillingen?!"  
  
"Sie leben", seufzte Galadriel.  
  
Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck gab an, dass er mehr wissen wollte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schaffen werden, wir können nur warten und hoffen. Wir haben getan, was wir tun können, nun liegt es an den Zwillingen, zu überleben. Es hängt alles von ihrer Kraft und ihrem Willen zu Leben ab.  
  
"Aber sie sind wieder zusammen....."  
  
"Ja, das sind sie."  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Legolas' Lippen. "Dann werden sie es schaffen.....", meinte er zuversichtlich und legte sich den Umhang um.  
  
Seufzend hob Haldir Legolas auf Ragnars Rücken und schwang sich dann hinter ihm auf das Pferd. Liebevoll drückte er Legolas an sich und begleitete ihn bis zur Grenze. "Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte er leise, als sie sich trennen mussten. Ein letztes Mal küsste er ihn. Er zögerte einen Moment und drückte Legolas dann seinen Bogen in die Hand. "Er ist mein wertvollster Besitz, nun soll er deiner sein. Denke an mich, wenn du ihn spannst." Er grinste schief. "Lerne bitte Bogenschießen, bevor du ihn das erste Mal spannst."  
  
"Hey!! Ich KANN Bogenschiessen.....!!" Legolas schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Doch sogleich wurde sein Blick wieder traurig. "Ich werd wieder kommen, Haldir! So schnell wie möglich! Sieh zu, dass du deine Brüder wieder auf die Beine bekommst!!"  
  
"Ich werde auf dich warten," versprach Haldir.  
  
Legolas sah zu, dass er schnell nach Hause ritt. Je schneller er da war, um so schneller würde er wieder zu Haldir zurückkehren können.  
  
Doch Legolas kehrte nicht nach Lothlorien zurück. Sein Vater gab ihm eine letzte Chance. Er befahl Legolas sich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu suchen.  
  
Glücklich war Legolas darüber keinesfalls und so ersuchte er seinen Vater, er möge ihn wieder nach Lorien zurückkehren lassen, da sein Herz noch dort verweile.  
  
Aber Thranduil blieb hart.  
  
Also zog Legolas gegen den Willen seines Vaters wieder ab. Aber seine Liebe war ihm inzwischen wichtiger als sein sturköpfiger, engstirniger Vater. Er verabschiedete sich lediglich von seinen beiden Schwestern und seinem Bruder.  
  
Thalionfëa schaute Legolas überrascht an. "Du willst schon wieder gehen? Wohin?"  
  
"Zurück....zurück nach Lothlorien......"  
  
"Was willst du da?"  
  
Legolas lächelte etwas schüchtern. "Zurück zu meinem Herz....ich hab es da gelassen...!"  
  
Thalionfëa lächelte leicht. "In wen hast du dich denn verliebt? In eine hübsche Elbin, oder in den Wald an sich?"  
  
"Das auch und in die Tiere und...nein...keine Elbin....." Nun wurde die Röte auf Legolas' Wangen deutlicher sichtbar.  
  
"Wer ist es?"  
  
"Lach mich nicht aus!", drohte ihm Legolas spielerisch. "......Haldir...."  
  
"Etwa der Haldir?"  
  
"Warum schon wieder diese Frage? Gibt es mehr als einen?"  
  
"Du meinst Haldir, Sohn von Galadriel?"  
  
"Und der Bruder der Zwillinge Rumil und Orophin......"  
  
"Du willst deine Pflichten vernachlässigen und zu Haldir gehen? Jener Haldir, dem nichts wichtiger ist, als dass man seine Pflichten übernimmt? Was glaubst du, wie er reagieren wird, wenn du vor deinen Pflichten fliehst?"  
  
"Ja aber......Vater hat mich doch verbannt.....und jetzt soll ich so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Ich hab mein eigenes Leben angefangen zu leben und nicht das, was man mir vorgeworfen hat!"  
  
Thalionfëa seufzte leise. "Du glaubst, dass es so einfach ist? Du bist ein Prinz, du musst dich wie einer benehmen. Dazu gehören neben Rechte auch Pflichten. Pflichten, die du übernehmen musst. Ohne wenn und aber. Gehorche Vater, nur dieses eine Mal. Wenn du es nicht für dich, für ihn, oder deine Familie tust, dann tu es für Haldir. Hast du jemals erlebt, dass er nicht auf die Befehle seiner Mutter gehört hat? Nein, und er wird es auch nie tun. Aber wenn du nun zu ihm zurückkehrst und alles in Frage stellst, was ihm wichtig ist, wie glaubst du, wird er dann reagieren?"  
  
Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte aber. Thalionfëa hatte ja recht. Haldir würde enttäuscht sein und dennoch fiel es Legolas schwer in den kommenden Tagen und Wochen nicht immerzu an seinen Geliebten zu denken.  
  
Thranduil ließ seinem Sohn eine gewisse Zeit, um sich wieder einzugewöhnen und um seinen Geliebten zu trauern, aber dann rief er ihn erneut zu sich, verlangte von seinem Sohn zu wissen, wie er sich nützlich machen wollte. Er war der Meinung, sein Sohn sollte Disziplin und Ordnung lernen, in dem er arbeitete.  
  
"Sag mir, was du willst........Vater!", gab Legolas kalt von sich. Arbeiten war er mittlerweile gewohnt.  
  
"Suche dir einen Beruf aus, den du erlernen willst. Es liegt bei dir."  
  
"Heiler......irgendwas wo ich helfen kann......nicht tatenlos daneben stehen muss, wenn jemand leidet!"  
  
Thranduil nickte. Am nächsten Tag begann Legolas bei den Palastheilern seine Ausbildung.  
  
Die Arbeit vertrieb zwar den Kummer, doch nachts kehrten die Sehnsüchte nach Haldir zurück und es kostete Legolas Mühe nicht wirklich zu weinen. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht mehr geweint, seit er klein war und er wollte es eigentlich auch gar nie wieder. Aber am nächsten Tag waren die düsteren Gedanken schnell wieder verdrängt. Legolas lernte schnell und war mit Feuereifer bei der Arbeit.   
  
So zogen die Jahre ins Land. Der Düsterwald wuchs und breitete sich aus, alte Bäume starben, neue wuchsen heran. Aus   
  
Jahrzehnten wurden Jahrhunderte und während der ganzen Zeit sahen Legolas und Haldir sich nicht.   
  
Da Legolas als Heiler arbeitete, verbrachte er nur noch wenig Zeit im Palast. Doch eines Tages erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass seine älteste Schwester verheiratet werden sollte und ihr zukünftiger Mann bald im Düsterwald ankommen würde. Legolas sollte sich im Palast einfinden, um mit der ganzen Königsfamilie den befreundeten Prinzen willkommen zu heißen.  
  
Ruhig lenkte Legolas seinen Hengst, einen Nachfahre seines geliebten Ragnars, in den Hof. Er überließ' es einem der Pfleger und trat zu seiner Familie.  
  
Thranduil warf seinem Jüngsten einen warnenden Blick zu. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Legolas die passende Reife hatte und sich diszipliniert verhalten würde.  
  
Doch Legolas tat nichts dergleichen und hob lediglich kaum sichtbar eine Augenbraue, um seinem Vater zu antworten.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie konnten die Gesandtschaft erkennen, den Prinzen und seine drei Begleiter. Ihre Aufgabe war es, ihn zu führen, ihm zu dienen und vor allem, ihn zu beschützen.   
  
Der Prinz saß ruhig und gelassen auf seinem Pferd. Direkt vor ihm schritt der Hauptmann der Wache Lothloriens. Der Hauptmann ging gemessenen Schrittes, sein Bogen auf den Rücken befestigt. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, erfassten seine Augen jedes Detail, jeden möglichen Angreifer und jede Gefahr. Hinter dem Hengst, etwas seitlich versetzt, gingen die anderen beiden Wachen. Jede ihrer Bewegungen waren identisch, ruhig, gelassen und beherrscht. Ihre Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet und sie trugen ihre Bögen in der Hand.   
  
Als sie nah genug waren, um ihre Gesichter sehen zu können, sah Legolas, dass der zukünftige Mann seiner Schwester Galadriels ältester Sohn war.  
  
Das Gesicht von Thranduils Jüngstem veränderte sich nicht im geringsten, doch seine Augen begannen zu schimmern, als er die Besucher erkannte.  
  
Ruhig führte Haldir seinen Bruder bis zu Thranduils Familie. Sein Blick ging durch Legolas hindurch, so als ob er ihn nicht kennen würde. Ruhig griff er nach dem Hengst seines älteren Bruders. Nachdem Cedriel abgestiegen war, traten die Zwillinge hinter ihn. Als sie in Position war, führte Haldir sie in den Thronsaal. Schweigend blieb Haldir neben seinem Bruder stehen, während die Zwillinge ihre Position neben der Eingangstür einnahmen.  
  
//Wie eine Beerdigung....//, ging es Legolas durch den Kopf. Aber es war nun mal ein offizieller Anlass und auch dieser würde vorübergehen, also würde er ihn durchstehen.  
  
Schweigend standen die drei Wachen auf ihren Posten und regten keine Miene. Als die Sonne unterging begleiteten sie ihren Bruder in seine neuen Gemächer und übergaben ihn formell in die Obhut der Palastwache von Düsterwald. Noch immer schweigend, diszipliniert und ohne eine Miene zu verzeihen begaben sich die drei in das Zimmer, das ihnen zugewiesen worden war.  
  
Leise schlossen die drei die Tür hinter sich, Stille kehrte in das Zimmer ein. Sie waren alle drei erwachsen geworden, erwachsen, gesittet, beherrscht, ja, fast schon gefühlskalt. Doch plötzlich unterbrach ein lauter Knall die Stille.   
  
Wütend schlug Haldir erneut gegen die Wand. Gelassen ließ sich Rumil auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog Orophin auf seinen Schoss. "Dadurch, dass du die Wand einschlägst, taucht Legolas auch nicht auf", meinte der Ältere der Zwillinge grinsend, bevor er seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten sinken ließ, was ihn ein Knurren Haldirs einbrachte.  
  
Leises Flötenspiel erklang in dem Raum und verbreitete eine angenehme Stimmung.  
  
Erst als Orophin wieder frei kam, konnte er den Versuch starten seinen Bruder zu besänftigen. "Er wird schon kommen.... oder du musst halt zu ihm.....", schnurrte er und lehnte sich gegen Rumil. "Schön hier.....der Wind klingt fast wie Flötenspiel....."  
  
"Ja, geh ihn suchen", drängte ihn Rumil und legte Orophin aufs Bett. "Es sei denn, du willst von uns getröstet werden." Haldir sah die beiden missmutig an und knurrte nur ablehnend.  
  
Ein leises Tschilpen vom Fenster her, ließ alle drei Köpfe herum fahren. Auf der Fensterbank saß eine kleine Lerche und zwitscherte ihnen etwas.  
  
"Ich werde ihn nicht suchen gehen", erklärte Haldir und setzte sich auf das Balkongelände. "Er will mich nicht mehr. Warum sonst hätte er sich nicht bewegen sollen? Er hat ja so getan, als ob er mich nicht kennt."  
  
Frech zupfte ihn die Lerche in den Finger und flatterte ihm respektlos auf den Kopf. Orophin fand das mehr als witzig und begann zu kichern. "Hast aber schon 'nen neuen Verehrer...ich glaub, der Kleine will dir was flöten!"  
  
Haldir schnippte dem Vogel leicht gegen den Schnabel, worauf hin der Vogel davon flog und ihn in Ruhe ließ. "Seit lieb, oder ich sorge dafür, dass ihr beiden nie wieder Zeit für euch alleine habt, und wenn ich dafür bei euch einziehen muss."  
  
"So verzweifelt?", meinte Orophin trocken. "Du solltest viel....oh hallo.....lang nicht gesehen Prinzchen!!" Orophin richtete sich auf und nickte dem im Fenster sitzenden Legolas zu, was dieser auch mit einem schwach angedeuteten Lächeln erwiderte.  
  
"Seit ihr nicht langsam zu alt für diese Scherze", meinte Haldir trocken. Von seinem Standpunkt aus, konnte er Legolas nicht sehen. Rumil seufzte leise. "Unser toller Bruder. Er hält sich immer an die Ordnung und an die Regeln. Eher würde er sterben, als seine Arbeit zu vernachlässigen, aber Legolas soll sich nicht an die Etikette eines Prinzen halten. Unser großer Bruder darf Scherze machen und andere Ärgern, aber wenn wir es machen, dann sollen wir erwachsen werden." Rumil seufzte theatralisch. "Komm Orophin, wir lassen unseren erwachsenen, reifen und verantwortungsbewussten Bruder alleine."  
  
"Ihr könnt mein Zimmer haben.....", meinte Legolas ruhig. "Ist nicht zu übersehen......!!"  
  
"Legolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........" Haldir hatte sich so ruckartig aufgerichtet, dass er den Halt verloren hatte und vom Balkongeländer gefallen war. Schnell griff er nach dem Boden des Balkons, zog sich hoch und nutzte den Schwung, um sich über das Gelände wieder auf den Balkon zu katapultieren. Sein harter Ausdruck hinderte die Zwillinge daran, irgendetwas zu sagen. Schnell griff Rumil nach dem Arm seines Bruders und zog ihn hinter sich her, aus dem Zimmer raus.  
  
"Hui...ob das ne gute Idee ist, die allein zu lassen?!" Orophin stolperte hinter Rumil her und sah skeptisch über die Schulter zurück.  
  
"Das Prinzlein bekommt das schon hin", prophezeite Rumil und grinste frech. "Irgendwie wird der Kleine die Vorlieben unseres Bruders schon überleben. Dich hat er bisher ja auch noch nicht umgebracht, also kann es nicht so schlimm sein."  
  
"Ja, aber Legolas ist nicht ich......was soll's.....wir können ihn morgen ja wieder aufpäppeln....wo war noch mal sein Zimmer? Nicht zu übersehen....es gibt ne Menge Zimmer, die man nicht übersehen kann!", meinte Orophin resignierend.  
  
Rumil öffnete eine Tür und schubste Orophin in einen Raum. "Uns wurde vorhin der Palast gezeigt und wenn du aufgepasst hättest, hättest du auch gehört, wo Legolas' Zimmer ist." Rumil grinste leicht. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich heute mit dir spiele, wo Haldir doch beschäftigt ist?"  
  
"Oh ja bitte....nach diesem langweiligen Marsch und all dem steifen Hofgetue brauch ich ne Ablenkung......" Orophin   
  
ließ sich rückwärts auf das große Bett fallen. "Ob die beiden sich noch immer anstarren oder schon im Bett liegen?!"  
  
Rumil schmiss sich auf seinen Bruder. "Interessiert dich das wirklich?"  
  
"Nein", quietschte dieser, bevor er den Kopf hob, um die Lippen des anderen mit seinen einzufangen.  
  
Rumil schnurrte leise. "Was möchtest du?" erkundigte er sich leise. "Wie soll ich es dir besorgen?"  
  
Orophin zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. "Richtig.....!!" Er hob sein Knie an und schob es zwischen Rumils Beinen nach oben bis in dessen Schritt.  
  
"Fesseln? Schlagen?...." Liebevoll knabberte Rumil an Orophins Hals.  
  
"Nein....sei lieb zu mir......." Orophin ließ den Kopf vollkommen in den Nacken sinken, während seine Hände über Rumils Rücken glitten.  
  
"Lieb sein? Wie langweilig." Dennoch gehorchte Rumil und verwöhnte Orophin sanft und liebevoll. Er ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt und führte seinen Bruder zu einem sanften, aber wunderbaren Höhepunkt. Müde und zufrieden kuschelte er sich anschließend an den Jüngeren und zog ihn eng an sich. Sanft küsste er ihn ein letztes mal auf den Mund und schlief dann   
  
ein.  
  
~*~*  
  
Einen Moment starrte Haldir Legolas nur an, dann war er mit einem Satz bei ihm und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, bevor er Legolas lang und verlangend küsste.  
  
Legolas' Magen zog sich zusammen. Er wurde von Gefühlen regelrecht überwältigt. Denn Kuss wollte er noch nicht einmal abbrechen, als seine Lungen zu kollabieren drohten. Aber sein Körper riss sich selber rechtzeitig zurück. Keuchend und mit geröteten Wangen stand Legolas schließlich vor seinem Geliebten, nickte nur zur Bestätigung um ihm zu sagen, dass er ebenso empfand und drückte sich sogleich wieder fest an ihn und schlang die Arme um dessen Taille, um ihn fest zu halten.  
  
Liebevoll küsste Haldir Legolas erneut. "Ich habe dich vermisst."  
  
"Ich...dich...auch....", kam es mit leiser Stimme von Legolas hoch, das Gesicht nach wie vor an die Brust des anderen gepresst, dessen einmaligen, unverkennbaren Geruch tief einatmend, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihn wirklich wieder hatte.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise, drückte Legolas fester an sich. So konnte er für immer stehen bleiben, solang nur Legolas bei ihm war.  
  
Aber der löste sich nach einer Weile von ihm, um sein Gesicht in beide Hände zu nehmen und in den Augen seines Geliebten zu versinken. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, sich gar zurück zu drehen, so als ob sie nie getrennt gewesen wären. Legolas lächelte warm und legte dann seine Lippen auf Haldirs und küsste ihn zärtlich, ließ ihn seine Sehnsucht spüren.  
  
Langsam führte Haldir seinen Geliebten zum Bett, kuschelte sich mit ihm unter die Decke. Zufrieden schmiegte er sich an den anderen, glücklich ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben.  
  
"Wie lange wirst du bleiben?", wisperte Legolas in Haldirs weiche Haare und spielte mit einer blonden Strähne, wagte es aber nicht den anderen anzusehen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ein paar Tage, vielleicht auch etwas länger. Meine Mutter wird zur Hochzeitsfeier kommen. Ich werde mit ihr zurückreise."  
  
"Ich werd mit Vater reden und ihn bitten, dass ich dich begleiten darf........" Verträumt strich Legolas über Haldirs   
  
Brust und begann ihn, wie nebenbei, auszuziehen.  
  
Haldir schmunzelte leicht. "Du weißt, was du da grade machst?"  
  
"Hä...?" Legolas hob blinzelnd den Kopf.   
  
"Ist dir klar, was du grade machst?"  
  
"Ja....?" Legolas tat, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste von ganz Mittelerde wäre.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich?"  
  
Legolas sah Haldir verständnislos an. Dann jedoch huschte für Sekundenbruchteile ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und mit einem Ruck entledigte er Haldir des ersten Kleidungsstücks, dem noch weitere folgen sollten.  
  
Haldir keuchte leise auf und hob sich automatisch Legolas entgegen. "Weißt du wirklich, was du da grade machst?"  
  
"Ich bin 350 Jahre alt und kein Kleinkind mehr....natürlich weiß ich, was ich tue. Was wir nachher tun werden! Was passieren würde, wenn ich ne Frau wäre und womit ich neun Monate später zu kämpfen hätte. Zum Glück sind wir beide aber Männer und werden deswegen dieses Problem niemals haben!", erklärte er sachlich.  
  
Zärtlich strich Haldir ihm über die Wange. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"  
  
"Ich hab fast 300 Jahre auf dich verzichten müssen....Natürlich bin ich mir sicher....!!"  
  
Ernst schaute Haldir ihn an. "Hast du schon irgendwelche Erfahrungen?"  
  
"Öhm...NEIN! Meinst du, ich hatte irgendwen anderen in dieser Zeit?" Legolas zog eine nur all zu vertraute Schnute und schmollte über diesen unausgesprochenen Verdacht.  
  
Haldir kicherte leicht. "Ich habe von dir nie verlangt, treu zu sein."  
  
Legolas' Augen verschmälerten sich zu Schlitzen. "Also hast du.....na ja wundert mich nicht. Halb Lorien war oder ist noch immer hinter dir her!"  
  
"Eifersüchtig?" fragte Haldir leise. Sanft knabberte er an Legolas Ohrspitze.  
  
Der zuckte mit dem Ohr, gab aber unverblümt zu: "Klar!"  
  
"Willst du wissen, wer es war?"  
  
Legolas haderte mit sich, nickte dann aber vorsichtig. "Mann oder Frau...?"  
  
"Männer."  
  
Legolas schluckte. Also gleich mehrere.  
  
"Rumil und Orophin."  
  
Nun fielen Legolas fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Sie haben mich ein wenig getröstet."  
  
"A....ah ja.....nett von ihnen!" Irgendwie beruhigte es Legolas wenigstens ein bisschen, dass es niemand war, den er nicht kannte. "Und.......ehm...." Er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie habt ihr die beiden eigentlich wieder über den Berg gebracht? War's schwer?"  
  
"Nein, es war recht einfach. Ein wenig Magie, ein wenig Heilkunst."  
  
Legolas lächelte und legte sich wieder zurück in Haldirs Arme.  
  
"Wolltest du nicht, was anderes fragen?"  
  
"Nein! Nein, nein......dumme Frage. Ich kann es mir denken...."  
  
"Was denn?" neugierig schaute Haldir ihn an, "sag schon."  
  
"Nein!" Legolas stellte auf stur und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Doch!" Haldir konnte mindestens genauso stur sein, wenn er wollte, und nun wollte er.  
  
Legolas blinzelte zur Seite. "Du hast mit ihnen das gemacht, was du mit mir nicht durftest, weil ich zu jung war?"  
  
"Nicht ganz."  
  
"Was dann?"  
  
"Ich habe mit ihnen Sachen gemacht, die dir sicher nicht gefallen werden."  
  
Nun war Legolas ehrlich erstaunt und setzte sich auf. "Was denn? Raus mit der Sprache!"  
  
"Härtere Sachen", erklärte Haldir leichthin.  
  
"Härtere Sachen...du...du hast ihnen aber nicht weh getan oder?!"  
  
"Ein wenig vielleicht."  
  
Legolas sah Haldir erschrocken an und rutschte etwas von ihm weg. Das waren ja ganz neue Ansichten.  
  
"Es hat ihnen gefallen", erklärte Haldir genervt. "Ich tu meinen Brüdern doch nichts an."  
  
"Mir ja wohl auch nicht.....", meinte Legolas leise und das Lächeln kehrte auf seine Lippen zurück, als er wieder zu Haldir krabbelte. "Magst die Kleinen wohl doch, auch wenn sie dich ab und an nerven, was?"  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Weswegen meinst du, habe ich das mit ihnen gemacht? Weil ich dir nie wehtun möchte, und weil die beiden es verdient hatten."  
  
"Was haben sie denn wieder angestellt?"  
  
"Mich geärgert...."  
  
"Wie...?"  
  
"Mit dir."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Unwichtig", flüsterte Haldir und zog Legolas enger zu sich. "Nun habe ich dich ja wieder."  
  
"Ja...und ich will nicht wieder 300 Jahre auf dich warten müssen....!", schnurrte der Jüngere und haschte nach Haldirs Unterlippe und saugte sich daran fest, bevor er ihm frech seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen schob.  
  
Sanft schubste Haldir Legolas vom Bett. "Zieh dich aus", schnurrte er.  
  
In der Tat musste Legolas feststellen dass er noch einiges mehr an hatte als Haldir und so begann er sich langsam aus zu ziehen. Nach und nach wurde mehr von seiner elfenbeinfarbenen Haut sichtbar.  
  
"Hast du dich jemals selbst berührt?" fragte Haldir leise.  
  
Legolas hatte gerade seine Hose fallen lassen und sah Haldir nun fragend, mit einem leicht rosigen Hauch auf den   
  
Wangen an.  
  
"Hast du?"  
  
"Eh..ja...schon....aber warum fragst du? Hab ich doch nun gar nicht mehr nötig!", meinte er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.  
  
Haldir zog den nackten Legolas wieder zu sich. "Du musst noch was erledigen", befahl er leise.  
  
"Was denn?" Legolas sah Haldir kindlich fragenden Augen an.  
  
Leicht legte Haldir Legolas' Hände auf seinen Hosenbund.  
  
"Ah.....selber schuld. Du hast mich vorhin gebremst und mich davon abgehalten mein Werk zu vollenden", tadelte er sanft und strich mit zwei Fingern über die Haut unter dem Bund.  
  
Entspannt legte sich Haldir zurück, ließ Legolas gewähren. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich besondere Vorlieben habe?"  
  
"Uhm...nein....bis jetzt nicht......" Legolas ließ leicht verunsichert die Hände über Haldirs Seiten gleiten und zog ihn langsam aus.  
  
Sanft strich Haldir Legolas über die Wange. "Möchtest du sie kennen lernen?"  
  
"Ich will alles von dir kennen lernen....." vertrauensvoll schmiegte der Jüngere seine Wange in Haldirs Handfläche.  
  
Ein undeutbares Lächeln huschte über Haldirs Lippen. "Jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt und für alle Zeit...."  
  
Sanft zog Haldir Legolas auf sich, so dass dieser auf seiner Hüfte saß. Liebevoll strich er über Legolas' Schenkel. "Zeig mir, was dir gefällt."  
  
Legolas erschauderte schon, ob dieser federleichten Berührung. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Haldirs und begann diese über seinen Körper zu führen.  
  
"Nein, nicht so", erklärte Haldir und zog seine Hände zurück.  
  
Erschrocken darüber, etwas falsches getan zu haben, zuckte Legolas zusammen.  
  
"Hey", flüsterte Haldir sanft. Langsam zog er Legolas zu sich hinab und küsste ihn leicht. "Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."  
  
"Was denn? Sag es mir doch einfach. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen."  
  
"Berühr dich selbst", befahl Haldir leise, "zeig mir, was du magst."  
  
"Ach so....sag das doch einfach.....", lächelte Legolas. "Aber eigentlich würd ich ja dennoch lieber deine Hände auf mir spüren....", meinte er nachdenklich, begann aber damit sich sachte, kaum sichtbar über den Bauch zu streicheln.  
  
Haldir lehnte sich entspannt zurück und beobachtete Legolas, sog jede Bewegung Legolas tief in sich ein.  
  
Zu Anfang bewegte sich Legolas noch etwas unsicher, sich der Tatsache, dass er beobachtet wurde ganz klar bewusst.   
  
Bald aber begann er die Augen genießerisch zu schließen, während er mit seinen zarten Händen über seine Brust strich, sich seine kleinen, rosigen Nippel hart aufrichteten und ein erstes, leises Keuchen seine Kehle entwich. Schnell schien alles um ihn herum unwichtig zu werden und ganz automatisch fand seine Hand ihren Weg zwischen seine Schenkel, strich jedoch nur ganz fein über sein Glied und fuhr ihre Reise über seine Schenkel fort.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. Legolas war wunderschön, besonders, wenn er erregt war. Er freute sich schon auf den Anblick, wenn Legolas kam.  
  
Doch dieser Anblick blieb Haldir vorerst noch verwehrt. Legolas verstand es sich selber zu verwöhnen und sich langsam immer höher zu treiben und dennoch die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Selbst als seine geschlossene Hand um seine Erektion lag und daran hoch und runter strich, war Legolas noch Herr seiner Sinne. Doch hie und da entwich ihm nun schon mal ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen und in seinem Körper zuckten kleine Blitze umher, die seine Muskeln sich zusammen ziehen ließen.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. Sein Prinz hatte viel geübt.  
  
Geschickt strichen die Finger der anderen Hand über die Eichel, sammelten die ersten Lusttropfen auf, welche Legolas dann genießerisch ableckte. Langsam bekam er Mühe nicht zu ekstatisch zu werden und sich zu verlieren. Verlangend saugte er an seinen beiden Fingern, während er sich mit der anderen Hand immer schnell und fordernder zu pumpen begann.  
  
Sanft zeichnete Haldir unsichtbare Muster auf Legolas Oberschenkel, ohne sich eine Bewegung seines Geliebten entgehen zu lassen.  
  
Ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich Legolas und sein Atem begann stockender zu werden, als sich sein Höhepunkt anzukündigen begann.  
  
Ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln legte sich auf Haldirs Lippen.  
  
"Haahh.....aah...ich.....hnnnn......" Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei kam Legolas schließlich. Selber ziemlich überrascht wie heftig.  
  
"Wunderschön", murmelte Haldir leise und blickte Legolas liebevoll an.  
  
Der hatte erst mal Mühe sich wieder zu beruhigend und schaffte es kaum die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Geduldig wartete Haldir bis Legolas sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln zeigte er auf Legolas' Samen, der sich auf seinem Bauch befand. "Möchtest du das nicht sauber machen?"  
  
"Entschuldige"; wisperte Legolas und atmete durch, bevor er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. Neckisch fuhr er mit der Fingerspitze durch seine weiße Hinterlassenschaft und verstrich sich so noch mehr über Haldirs Bauch bis hoch zur Brust.  
  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Haldir Legolas' Kopf hinab.  
  
Der verstand auch so ganz gut, aber warum Haldir immer gleich geben, was dieser verlangt und ihn nicht mal ein wenig zappeln lassen?! Legolas leckte kurz über die weiche Haut und schmeckte seinen eigenen Samen. Seltsamer Geschmack, aber nicht mal so schlecht.  
  
Ein leises Schnurren entrann sich Haldirs Kehle.  
  
Als Legolas das hörte schmunzelte er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, um diese dann auf Haldirs Bauch zu senken und ihn langsam und genießerisch zu säubern. Ab und an zwickte er ihn leicht und verpasste ihm so einige Knutschflecken an ungewöhnlichen Stellen.  
  
Seufzend vergrub Haldir seine Hände in Legolas' Haaren und drückte ihn enger an sich.  
  
Schließlich fuhr Legolas hoch zu Haldirs Brustwarzen und zwickte eine davon frech.  
  
Doch Haldir drückte ihn wieder hoch und schob ihn stattdessen weiter an seinem Körper hinab.  
  
Erstaunt darüber das Haldir ihn dieses mal offensichtlich machen lassen wollte, blinzelte Legolas kurz, ehe er mit seinen Lippen über Haldirs Unterbauch strich und sich mit beiden Händen auf seinem Beckenknochen abstützte.  
  
Auffordernd hob Haldir sein Becken leicht an.  
  
Legolas kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Seine Lippen wanderten in Haldirs Schambereich und strichen leicht über dessen Glied.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Haldirs Kehle. Ungeduldig hob er sein Becken an, stieß tief in Legolas' Mund.  
  
Der schloss seine Lippen fest um das harte Fleisch und zog sich wieder zurück, um es dann erneut tief in sich auf zu nehmen.  
  
Zufrieden seufzte Haldir und hob seine Hüfte leicht an.  
  
Legolas umschloss diese mit beiden Händen, während er in einen stetigen Rhythmus wechselte, indem er seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte und seine Zunge über das heiße, pulsierende Glied tanzen ließ.  
  
Langsam beschleunigte sich Haldirs Atmung, wurde unregelmäßiger.  
  
Aber das reichte Legolas noch nicht. Er wollte Haldir hören. Er saugte kräftiger an dem Glied, während sich seine Finger etwas fester in Haldirs Hüften krallten.  
  
Ungeduldig hob Haldir sein Becken an, stieß immer wieder in Legolas' Mund. Leise stöhnend krallte er sich in Legolas' Haare, drückte ihn fester an sich.  
  
Dessen Hände fuhren etwas weiter und umfassten Haldirs Hintern, als dieser sein Becken wieder gehoben hatte und kneteten die festen Muskeln, während er sein Zungenspiel weiter fortsetzte.  
  
Haldirs Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, seine Stöße immer fordernder.  
  
Legolas fuhr wie zufälligerweise mit seinen Fingern in Haldirs Pospalte und streichelte seinen Muskelring.  
  
Keuchend bewegte sich Haldir so, dass er sich selbst auf Legolas' Finger spießte.  
  
Vorsichtig drang Legolas mit einem Finger in den anderen ein, während er seine Lippen weiter fordernd über Haldirs Glied bewegte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei ergoss sich Haldir in Legolas' Mund und sackte auf das Bett zurück.  
  
Legolas schluckte das warme Sperma herunter, welches leicht anders schmeckte als sein eigenes zuvor. Langsam ließ er Haldirs nun wieder schlaffes Glied aus dem Mund gleiten, sein Finger jedoch verweilte nach vor in seinem Liebsten, den er nun gespannte betrachtete und einfach kein anderes Wort für dessen Aussehen fand, als 'wunderschön'!  
  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln breitete Haldir seine Arme aus, forderte Legolas stumm auf, zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
Zögernd nur zog sich Legolas aus dem anderen zurück, um dessen Aufforderung nach zu kommen und sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln.  
  
Sanft strich Haldir Legolas durch die Haare, bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Legolas lächelte und küsste Haldir kurz ganz zart auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch Haldir von Lorien......"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Schlaf Geliebter", flüsterte er.  
  
"Schlafen?" Legolas klang leicht pikiert. Jetzt schlafen, jetzt wo er....na ja wo er wieder mit seinem Geliebten vereint war und dessen Anwesenheit und vor allem nun dessen Ekstase ihn ebenfalls wieder erregt hatte?!  
  
"Ja", murmelte Haldir und drückte dessen Kopf an seine Brust.  
  
Legolas gab einen langgezogenen Seufzer von sich, folgte aber Haldirs Anweisungen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sanft strich Haldir über Legolas' Haare, lauschte dessen gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Ruhig zog sich Legolas an Haldirs Brust. Dessen stetiger, ruhiger Herzschlag ließ ihn nun doch langsam schläfrig werden. Seine Hand strich unbewusst über Haldirs linke Brust und tippte leicht im Takt des Herzschlages dagegen.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. Nach über 300 Jahren war er zum ersten Mal wieder glücklich.  
  
Ein Seufzen von Haldir war selten und ruckelte Legolas wieder wach. Langsam wandte er den Kopf nach oben, blinzelte, kitzelte Haldirs nackte Haut mit seinen Wimpern und sah ihn mit verklärten Augen an.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht und kraulte Legolas' Nacken. "Du willst nicht schlafen?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich....ich hab so lange geschlafen.....ohne dich.....jetzt will ich dich sehen, hören, riechen, schmecken und fühlen...mit all meinen Sinnen......."  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, blickte verträumt in die Nacht. Etwas abwesend streichelte er Legolas weiter.  
  
"Woran denkst du?", unterbrach Legolas' sanfte Stimme die Stille der Nacht.  
  
"An dich", murmelte Haldir leise.  
  
"Aber ich bin doch hier...", schmunzelte Legolas.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß." Haldir lächelte ihn an. "Doch wie lange? Unser Schicksal sieht es nicht vor, dass wir zusammen bleiben."  
  
"Warum nicht....?"  
  
"Dein Platz ist bei deinem Vater, meiner bei meiner Mutter."  
  
"Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir haben doch unser eigenes Leben......."  
  
"Ja.... wir haben unser eigenes Leben und unseren eigenen Willen", flüsterte Haldir.  
  
"Und wenn wir es zusammen bestreiten wollen.......Schicksale sind veränderbar......ein jeder von uns bestimmt das seine selber!"  
  
"Ja, jeder bestimmt sein Schicksal selber."  
  
"Haldir du machst mir Angst....du widersprichst mir ja gar nicht mehr!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir widersprechen, wenn du recht hast?"  
  
"Weil du es normalerweise immer tust!", gluckste Legolas. "Entweder hab ich wirklich immer nur Unsinn gefaselt, oder mit dem Alter sind unsere Denkweisen ähnlicher geworden!"  
  
"Du hast immer nur Unsinn geredet", grinste Haldir. "Du vergisst immer, dass ich älter bin als du und Galadriels Sohn. Ich habe die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Muttermilch aufgenommen, außerdem bin ich intelligenter als du."  
  
Knuff! Dafür bekam Haldir Legolas' Faust in die Rippen. "So ein Blödsinn", schnorrte dieser eingeschnappt.  
  
"Dein Schmollen wirkt noch immer nicht."  
  
"Nein, aber jetzt tut's weh.....", schnaubte Legolas.  
  
"Hey...." zärtlich küsste Haldir seinen Geliebten. "Ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint."  
  
"Aber man könnte meinen, du würdest mich für dumm halten...."  
  
"Nein, das tu ich nicht", flüsterte er liebevoll.  
  
"Beweis es mir...."  
  
"Beweisen?"  
  
"Ja....beweis mir, dass du mich nicht für dumm hältst...."  
  
"Und wie soll ich das machen?"  
  
"Das überlass ich dir.....muss ja nicht jetzt sein....." Legolas küsste Haldirs Nasenspitze und wanderte dann hinab zu dessen Lippen. "Bist du wieder ausgeruht, Geliebter?", hauchte er leise dagegen, bevor er ihn zärtlich und doch voller Verlangen küsste, sich wieder aufrichtete und sich über Haldir kniete.  
  
"Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen", erklärte Haldir ruhig.  
  
Abrupt richtete sich Legolas auf und funkelte Haldir an. "Warum nicht?!"  
  
"Weil ich nicht will. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln setzte sich Haldir auf und legte eine Hand an Legolas' Wange. "Bitte, vertrau mir", flüsterte er. "Ich habe meine Gründe."  
  
Doch Legolas verstand nicht und sah Haldir verwirrt an, bevor er vom Bett aufsprang. "Aber mit deinen Brüdern schon! Da ist es okay.....", fauchte er und begann damit seine Kleider wieder ein zu sammeln.  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Ich kann es dir nicht erklären."  
  
Inzwischen wieder halbwegs angezogen schüttelte Legolas nur verständnislos den Kopf. "Warum nicht? Bin ich zu blöd....? Wahrscheinlich.....Gut, dann schlaf doch weiter mit den beiden.....kannst sie meinetwegen auch heiraten!!" Damit knallte er die Zimmertür wütend hinter sich zu. 


	8. Nie wieder zusammen!

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 8/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink   
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Vereinzelte Tränen funkelten in Haldirs Augen. "Verzeih mir", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Wutentbrannt rauschte Legolas ab in sein Zimmer. Er ignorierte die Zwillinge und wühlte in seinem Schrank nach Kleidung, mit der er reiten konnte. Er brauchte...Abstand!   
  
Verschlafen blinzelte Orophin und hob den Kopf als Legolas ins Zimmer stürmte. "Lego....was..." Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu seine Frage fertig zu stellen, als Legolas auch schon wieder aus dem Zimmer stürmte.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Streit und das so schnell."  
  
"Ich geh nachsehen.....", meinte Orophin und zog sich aus den Armen seines Bruders zurück.   
  
"Bei wem?"  
  
"Haldir...ich werd doch jetzt nicht in die Nacht hinaus rennen und nach Legolas suchen. Der ist den Kleidern nach ohnehin zu Pferd unterwegs."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Haldir sich wieder angezogen und saß auf den Balkon, blickte in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Lautlos erschien Orophin neben ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Ich habe ihn verloren", flüsterte Haldir.  
  
"Was hast du getan....?", wollte Orophin leise wissen, seine Stimme frei von jeglichem Vorwurf.  
  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm schlafen werde."  
  
"Eh....." Orophin blinzelte verwirrt. "Warum nicht?!"  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe meine Gründe."  
  
"Kennt er die?!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nun ähm..." Orophin räusperte sich. "Dann kannst du wirklich nicht erwarten, dass er dich versteht oder?!"  
  
"Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass er es versteht und ich werfe ihm auch nichts vor."  
  
"Aber warum willst du dann nicht?! Ihr liebt euch doch....."  
  
"Und genau aus diesem Grund will ich nicht." Haldir lächelte Orophin an. "Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen, mach dir keine Sorgen und nun geh schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag sein. Ich erwarte euch vor Sonnenaufgang angezogen und bereit."  
  
"Kein Problem.....wir werden dann fit sein, aber du......warum nicht, wenn nicht aus Liebe? So was krönt eine Liebe doch erst recht!"  
  
"Vergiss es." Sanft schob Haldir seinen Bruder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Mooo...", moserte Orophin, doch bevor Haldir in alleine lassen konnte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und umarmte den anderen liebevoll. "Du weißt, dass du jeder Zeit zu Rumil und mir kommen kannst, ja? Friss deinen Kummer nicht in dich hinein, das gibt nur graue Haare und die stehen einem Elben nicht......."  
  
Haldir gab Orophin einen kleinen Klaps auf den Po. "Geh, bevor ich meinen Frust an dir auslasse."  
  
"Hui, noch nicht genug?!", kicherte der Jüngere und trabte dann artig los, zurück zu seinem Zwillingsbruder.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang klopfte Haldir an das Zimmer der Zwillinge. Anstatt seiner Paradekleidung trug er jene Sachen, die er auch während der Wache trug. Rumil hob leicht eine Augenbraue, als er seinen Bruder sah und griff nach seinem Bogen. "Orophin, es geht los." Schweigend traten die Elben aus dem Palast, blieben regungslos auf dem Hof stehen.  
  
Legolas war innerlich todmüde, ließ sich jedoch gegen außen hin nichts anmerken. Sogar pünktlich erschien er dieses mal. Er erkannte die Zwillinge und Haldir, würdigte jenen jedoch keines Blickes, sondern sah stur gerade aus.  
  
In diesem Moment hob Haldir seinen Bogen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken spannte er den Bogen, richtete ihn genau auf Legolas. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen tat es Rumil seinem großen Bruder nach.  
  
Das Herz des jungen Prinzen zog sich zusammen, doch sein Blick blieb kalt wie eh und je.  
  
Leichte Unruhe entstand, als die Palastwachen auf die drei Elben von Lorien zu gingen. Doch bevor sie diese erreicht hatten, erklang ein warnender Ruf aus dem Wald, gleichzeitig stürzte eine Horde Orks auf den Palast zu. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, schossen Haldir, Orophin und Rumil ihre Pfeile los. Sofort spannten sie ihre Bögen wieder, schossen exakt an Legolas vorbei und töten die Orks hinter dem Prinzen. In Sekundenschnelle hatten auch die anderen Elben nach ihren Bögen gegriffen und schossen ihre Pfeile auf die Orks ab.  
  
Der halbe Hofstaat brach in Panik aus, lediglich die Wachen blieben ruhig. Legolas sah zu, dass seine Schwestern in Sicherheit gebracht wurden. Fëaómen klammerte sich an Legolas' Arm, wollte, dass er sie und ihre Schwester begleitete, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich lass sie nicht alleine da draußen!", rief er ihr zu, nachdem er sich losgerissen hatte und wieder nach draußen stürmte.  
  
Cedriel griff beruhigend nach den beiden Schwestern. "Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Niemand wird etwas passieren."  
  
Elenawen wollte ihm so gerne glauben, doch sie bangte um ihre beiden Brüder, die da draußen Seite an Seite mit den Galadhrim gegen die scheinbare Übermacht der Orks kämpften.   
  
Doch Galadriel hätte nie zugelassen, dass ihre Söhne nach Düsterwald ritten, wenn ihnen dort Gefahr drohen würde. Sie schafften es die Orks zu besiegen. Doch auch wenn Haldir, Rumil und Orophin unverletzt blieben, wurde einer der Elben tödlich verletzt: König Thranduil von Düsterwald.  
  
Voller Furcht kniete Legolas mit seinem großen Bruder neben seinem Vater und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Für was sollte er die Heilkunst erlernt haben, wenn er damit noch nicht einmal das Leben seines eigenen Vaters retten konnte?!  
  
In diesem Moment kam die Hochzeitsgesellschaft aus Lorien an. Sofort war Galadriel an Legolas' Seite und drückte dessen Hände fest auf Thranduils Wunde. Ein leichtes Prickeln durchströmte Legolas' Körper und er konnte spüren, wie er seine Gesundheit und Kraft benutzte, um seinen Vater zu retten.  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen, um sich voll und ganz auf die Heilung zu konzentrieren.  
  
Leicht legte Galadriel eine Hand auf Legolas' Schulter, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete der Junge die Augen und sah zur Seite.  
  
"Du wirst deinen Vater retten können. Aber die Magie, die du grade benutzt, verlangt, dass du dich nicht von ihm trennst, sonst wird er sterben."  
  
"Was meint ihr?" Legolas verstand nicht ganz.  
  
Sanft zog Galadriel Legolas hoch. "Hab keine Angst, Thranduil wird überleben." Sie führte Legolas etwas von den anderen weg. "Du verfügst über Heilmagie. Aber es ist nur eine latente Magie. Sie tritt nur auf, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht." Sie seufzte leise. "Du hast Thranduil mit deinem Leben gerettet. Aber wenn du ihn verlässt, wird er sterben. Seine Lebensenergie ist nicht mehr groß genug, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Das kannst nur du."  
  
"Aber ich bin doch bei ihm......"  
  
"Du darfst ihn nie verlassen."  
  
"Ihr meint......" Die Erkenntnis traf Legolas hart und sein Blick richtete sich unweigerlich auf Haldir.  
  
Galadriel nickte leicht. "Es ist deine Entscheidung, allein deine. Nur du bestimmst über dein Leben, du alleine."  
  
"Wie nah muss ich bei ihm bleiben?!"  
  
"Nah! Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie nah, aber näher, als Lorien es sein wird."  
  
Legolas' Gesicht verzog sich wie unter großen Schmerzen. "Meine Liebe oder meinen Vater...?!"  
  
"Es liegt alleine bei dir."  
  
Verstehend nickte Legolas und senkte den Blick, der bis dahin Haldir angesehen hatte.  
  
Mitfühlend legte Galadriel Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Denk gut darüber nach."  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann doch meinen Vater nicht sterben lassen........." Entschuldigend sah er hoch zu Haldir. "Es tut mir leid......", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Haldir war grade dabei, ein paar der Wachen zu helfen, die Leichen der Orks auf einen Karren zu legen. Als ob er Legolas' Blick fühlen würde, schaute er kurz auf, widmete sich dann aber sofort wieder seiner Arbeit.   
  
Galadriel drückte kurz Legolas' Schulter. "Er versteht es."  
  
"Kann er nicht hier bleiben...?", fragte Legolas hoffnungsvoll, obwohl er glaubte die Antwort bereits zu kennen.  
  
"Nein. Sein Platz ist in Lorien, dort wird er gebraucht."  
  
"Aber ich brauch ihn doch auch....."  
  
"Haldir wird nicht in Düsterwald bleiben!"  
  
Legolas' Finger krallen sich in Thranduils Tunika. Langsam sank er mit dem Kopf auf die Brust seines Vaters.  
  
Galadriel trat zurück, ließ Legolas alleine. Bei dieser Entscheidung konnte ihm niemand helfen.  
  
Nach schier endlos langer Zeit sah Legolas wieder hoch. Langsam richtete er sich auf und hob seinen Vater hoch, um ihn in seine Gemächer zu bringen.  
  
Leicht griff Thranduil nach der Hand seines Sohnes. "Danke."  
  
Legolas nickte nur, legte seinen Vater dann in sein Bett und kuschelte sich neben ihn, schloss die Augen und ließ stummen Tränen zum ersten mal wieder freien Lauf.  
  
Haldir hatte seine Arbeit erledigt und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Traurig setzte er sich auf das Balkongeländer und schaute blicklos auf den Wald.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten von ihrer Mutter erfahren, was passiert waren und es schlug sogar auf ihre Stimmung. Nun gab es keine Chance mehr für ihren Bruder, jemals mit seinem Geliebten glücklich zu werden.  
  
Rumil lehnte sich an Haldir, versuchte ihm so etwas Trost zu spenden. "Du wusstest es, nicht wahr? Du wusstest, was passieren würde, bevor wir hierher kamen. Deswegen hast du dich Legolas verweigert und deswegen warst du auch auf den Angriff vorbereitet."  
  
Orophin saß neben Haldir auf dem Geländer und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Die Traurigkeit seines Bruders war für ihn beinahe körperlich spürbar.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Legolas wird das richtige machen und ich werde es überleben."  
  
"Du weißt, was er tun wird....warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen, wenn du es vorher wusstest? So tut es euch beiden doch nur noch mehr weh!"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Ich musste kommen, sonst hätten die Orks ihn getötet."  
  
Orophin nickte verstehend und kuschelte sich nun auch von der anderen Seite her an Haldir.  
  
Haldir zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und zog die beiden enger an sich. "Ich hab ja noch euch."  
  
"Ach Haldir..." Orophin lachte hilflos. "Du kannst uns doch nicht mit deinem kleinen, verwöhnten Prinzchen vergleichen...."  
  
"Nein." Leicht umgriff Haldir Orophins Kinn. "Aber mit dir kann ich besser Spielen."  
  
Kein wirklicher Trost für Haldir, das wusste Orophin, aber er lächelte ihm zustimmend zu.  
  
Haldir gab sich einen Ruck und machte sich von den beiden los. "Mutter kann nicht lange hier bleiben. Die Hochzeit wird bei Sonnenuntergang stattfinden. Wir müssen uns fertig machen." Haldir stöhnte gequält. "Zeit sich in Prinzen zu verwandeln." Kaum hatte Haldir zu ende gesprochen, als sechs Diener das Zimmer betraten, um ihren Prinzen zu helfen, sich hübsch zu machen.  
  
Orophin machte sich mal wieder einen Spaß daraus die Diener zu verwirren und zu behaupten dass die Kleidungsstücke, die sie brachten, nicht seine, sondern Rumils seien und der trieb sie wieder mit dem Gegenspruch zurück.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit klopfte es leise an der Tür zum Königgemach. Langsam trat Galadriel neben Legolas und den König. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie sah, dass es dem König schon wieder gut ging. Legolas war gut, sehr gut. Sie wandte sich an den Prinzen. "Du solltest dich umziehen, die Hochzeit findet bald statt."  
  
"Ich muss hier bleiben....", meinte Legolas tonlos.  
  
"Nein, so nah musst du nicht bei ihm bleiben." Sie lächelte leicht. "Ihr werdet euch beide frei bewegen können."  
  
Legolas nickte und erhob sich. Die Eleganz, mit der er sich einst bewegt hatte, war verschwunden, als er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.  
  
Galadriel seufzte leise. Ihr tat der Prinz leid und ihr tat ihr Sohn leid. Sie würde ihnen nicht helfen können.  
  
Die Hochzeit wurde zu einem wundervollen Ereignis und Legolas gab sich Mühe, sich mit seiner Schwester zu freuen, doch als der Brautstrauß am Ende direkt in seine Arme flog, schrak er panisch zusammen. Entsetzt starrte er die Blumen an, bevor er den Strauß fallen ließ und davonrannte.  
  
Kaum, dass Legolas den Garten erreicht hatte, als er auch schon zurückgerissen wurde und sich an einer starken Brust wiederfand.  
  
Aber er wehrte sich dagegen. Er wollte weg. Allein sein! Er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, um wieder freizukommen.  
  
Doch die starken Arme hielten ihn weiterhin fest umschlungen, pressten ihn an einen warmen Körper, streichelten sanft dessen Haare.  
  
"Nein.....", schluchzte Legolas. "Lass mich!!"  
  
"Schhhhh...."  
  
"Nicht......", wimmerte Legolas nur weiter.  
  
Zärtlich wurde Legolas im Nacken gekrault.  
  
"Lass mich allein.....! Ich will nie wieder jemanden sehen......sperrt mich in mein Zimmer und lasst mich in Ruhe!!!!"  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte Haldir leise.  
  
"Ja.....ich denk schon......was anderes gibt es doch nicht.......wir werden nicht zusammen bleiben können, sonst töte ich meinen Vater...."  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Warum.....warum ist das Schicksal so grausam zu uns?!"  
  
"Ich....weiß es nicht."  
  
"Bleib bei mir, Haldir......die kommen doch auch ohne dich aus in Lorien. Niemanden Leben hängt davon ab, dass du dort bist!"  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
  
"Warum nicht?!" Legolas' Stimme klang bereits leicht hysterisch.  
  
"Sie brauchen mich", flüsterte Haldir leise. "Ich habe mir nie ausgesucht, Grenzwache zu werden. Meine Mutter hat mich dazu gezwungen. Sie brauchen meine Fähigkeiten."  
  
"Verstehe......" Legolas riss sich endlich von Haldir los. "Du stehst lieber 12 Stunden auf einem Ast, als mit mir zusammenzusein........."  
  
In diesem Moment brach Haldirs Herz. Für das, was er nun tun musste, würde er sich sein Leben lang hassen, dennoch musste er es tun, um Legolas' Willen. "Ja", erklärte er ruhig. "Die Grenzwache ist mir wichtiger, als du es je sein wirst."  
  
"Dann geh zu deinem Baum und verwachs mit ihm.........." Legolas rang sichtlich mit seiner Beherrschung. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzogen durch einen inneren Schmerz, der ihn zu zerreißen drohte. "Ich hasse dich....!" Damit ließ er den anderen stehen und rannte in den Palast.  
  
Traurig blickte Haldir ihm hinterher. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise. "Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Aber wenigstens du sollst versuchen, glücklich zu werden."  
  
"Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Idiot", raunte ihm Orophin am Tag der Abreise zu. Legolas war, wie nicht anders erwartet, nicht erschienen, so wie auch die letzten beiden Tage nicht. Niemand hatte sein Gemach auch nur betreten dürfen.   
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Manchmal müssen Dinge einfach getan werden."  
  
"Wie Herzen brechen und zwei Leben zerstören.....tzz....." Orophin verließ seinen Posten und schritt neben Haldir her. "Du weißt, dass er sterben wird oder? Und du wirst an seinem Tod Schuld sein und mit seinem, auch an dem seines Vaters!"  
  
"Er wird nicht sterben und sein Vater auch nicht. Er wird jemand anderen finden, den er lieben kann. Noch bevor er seinen 400. Geburtstag feiert, wird er mich vergessen haben und in den Armen eines anderen glücklich werden."  
  
Orophin schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird an gebrochenem Herzen sterben......."  
  
Haldir sah seinen Bruder spöttisch an. "Ich weiß, dass er nicht sterben wird."   
  
Galadriel blickte Haldir kummervoll an. Er tat ihr leid, am liebsten würde sie ihm helfen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Ihr Sohn würde genauso unter seiner Gabe leiden müssen, wie sie auch.  
  
Die Tage zogen ins Land, doch in Legolas' Seele herrschte auch im Hochsommer tiefster Winter. Ein Lächeln kannte man von ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn man ihn sah, dann nur mit dunklem, leblosem Blick. Selbst Fëaómen schaffte es nicht mehr, ihren kleinen Bruder aufzuheitern. Selber bereits zu Tode betrübt setzte sie sich neben Thalionfëa und lehnte sich an den Älteren. "Tu etwas!", bat sie leise.   
  
"Was soll ich denn tun?" fragte dieser. "Geht er, wird Vater sterben und Haldir können wir nicht herholen, er wird in Lorien gebraucht."  
  
"Soll Vater eben mit ihm nach Lorien reisen......!!"  
  
"Er soll sein Königreich verlassen? Das wird er nie tun."  
  
"Okay, DAS versteh ich. Aber nicht, warum Haldir nicht hier bleiben kann! Lorien hat genügend andere gute Wächter. Rumil und Orophin würden sicher gern für ihn einspringen, damit er hier leben kann!"  
  
"Er ist Galadriels Sohn. Warum glaubst du, ist er so wichtig für das Reich?"  
  
"Er ist nicht der Älteste.....", beharrte Fëa weiter.  
  
Leise trat Cedriel hinter die beiden. "Es hat nichts mit seinem Alter zu tun, sondern mit der Fähigkeit, die er von Mutter geerbt hat. Jeder von uns hat einen Teil ihrer Macht geerbt. Keiner von ihren Söhnen ist wirklich stark oder hat Kontrolle über ihre Macht. Sie treten dann auf, wenn sie gebraucht werden. Haldir kann in die Zukunft sehen. Er spürt die Gefahr. Er wird in Lorien gebraucht, sie können dort nicht auf ihn verzichten. Haldir weiß das. Deswegen wird er den Goldenen Wald auch nicht verlassen, es sei denn, es ist unumgänglich." Cedriel lächelte schwach. "Er hat uns mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätten die Orks den Palast angreifen können und Legolas getötet. Glaubt ihr, es ist ihm einfach gefallen, Legolas das Herz zu brechen? Er liebt den Kleinen und wird ihn immer lieben. Er hat getan, was getan werden muss. So wie es jedes von Galadriels Kinder tun wird. Wir sind nie frei. Wir haben nicht die Möglichkeit über unser Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Wir tun, was getan werden muss, um jenen zu helfen, die uns am Herzen liegen. Egal, wie sehr wir darunter leiden müssen. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist, wenn man eine mächtige Magierin als Mutter hat. Die Verantwortung, die auf unseren Schultern lastet, ist tausendmal höher als die auf euren."  
  
Elenawen trat von hinten an ihren Mann heran und lehnte sich gegen dessen Rücken. "Wir können lediglich dafür hoffen, dass Legolas jemand anderen finden wird. Aber er ist noch zu stark verletzt, als dass er auch nur die Augen dafür öffnen würde."  
  
Cedriel seufzte leise. "Das ist einer der Momente, wo ich meine Brüder her wünsche. Haldir, der die Zukunft sehen kann. Er würde zumindest wissen, ob es ein gutes Ende gibt, oder nicht. Auch wenn er nicht sagen könnte, wie und wann. Oder die Zwillinge, deren mentalen Fähigkeiten groß genug sind, dass sie immer wissen, wie sie jemandem helfen können. Oder...." Cedriel stockte. Die Zwillinge! Langsam schloss er seine Augen, öffnete seinen Geist und rief so laut er konnte. Seine Fähigkeit war so schwach, dass er nur hoffen konnte, dass einer der beiden seinen Ruf hörte.  
  
Prompt fiel Orophin über die Bettkante und blinzelte Rumil verwirrt an. "Autsch......" Im nächsten Moment stand er auf den Beinen. "Anziehen.....!", meinte er knapp zu seinem Bruder.  
  
Traurig blickte Rumil den anderen an, gehorchte aber. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Fenster. "Ob er irgendwann aufhören wird zu weinen? Selbst als Meraduil ihn verletzt hatte, ging es ihm nicht so schlecht."  
  
"Ihm geht es doppelt schlecht, weil er weiß, dass er Legolas weh getan hat...."  
  
"Ich wünschte, er hätte das Glück gehabt, nur mental nach uns rufen zu können. Dann könnte er nun glücklich sein."  
  
Orophin nickte, als er draußen auf ein Pferd stieg. "Lass uns erst zu Cedriel reiten und sehen, was ihn bedrückt....!"  
  
Rumil setzte sich hinter Orophin, schmiegte seine tränenfeuchte Wange an dessen Halsbeuge. "Ich hoffe nur, Cedriels Schmerz ist nicht so groß, wie der von Haldir. Zwei werde ich nicht aushalten können."  
  
"Wir schaffen das schon....." Tröstend legte Orophin eine Hand um Rumils und trieb das Pferd an. Schnell waren sie im Düsterwald, wo sie bereits sehnlichst erwartet wurden.  
  
Verzweifelt klammerte sich Rumil fester an Orophin. Um so weiter sie sich von Lorien entfernt hatten, um so weniger hatten sie von Haldirs Schmerz gespürt, es war erträglicher geworden. Aber um so näher sie Düsterwald gekommen waren, um so größer war die Verzweiflung und der Schmerz geworden. Intensiver, als sie je von Haldir ausgestrahlt wurden. Der Leid der Person war größer, als alles, was die Zwillinge bisher erlebt hatten. Selbst die Folter, die Rumil durchstehen musste, empfand er als nicht so schlimm, im Vergleich mit diesen Gefühlen. Gefühle, gegen die er sich nicht verschließen konnte.  
  
Dementsprechend geschlaucht sahen die Zwillinge aus, als sie den Palast erreichten. Elenawen und Fëaómen erschraken, als sie die beiden sahen und waren sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so sicher, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, die zwei herzurufen.  
  
Tröstend zog Cedriel die beiden an sich. "Seit ihr in der Lage, Legolas zu helfen?"  
  
"Wir können noch nicht mal Haldir helfen......", meinte Orophin traurig, nickte aber zaghaft. "Wir werden es aber versuchen...."  
  
Cedriel lächelte leicht. "Ihr findet ihn selbst, oder?"   
  
Rumil nickte. Tapfer griff er nach Orophins Hand und ging dann los, immer näher auf den Schmerz zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten Legolas gefunden. Rumil atmete tief durch und ging dann auf ihn zu. "Hey, Prinzlein, hast du etwas Zeit für uns?"  
  
Legolas war gerade dabei einen einfachen Holzknüppel mit einem Dolch in Sägemehl zu verwandeln und reagierte in keinster Weise auf die Ankunft der Zwillinge. Schwer schluckend sah Orophin von seinem Bruder auf Legolas und wieder zurück.  
  
Langsam ging Rumil vor Legolas in die Knie und griff nach dessen Hände. "Du liebst ihn noch immer, nicht wahr? Es war gelogen als du meintest, du würdest ihn hassen."  
  
"Wen.....?", fragte Legolas mit einer Stimme, die nicht seine eigene zu sein schien.   
  
"Du liebst ihn noch immer", wiederholte Rumil leise.  
  
"Ich liebe niemanden.....", flüsterte Legolas.  
  
"Versuche nicht mich anzulügen", erklärte Rumil. "Ich weiß, dass du ihn noch immer liebst. Der Schmerz ist so groß, dass du daran fast zugrunde gehst."  
  
"Ich lebe...sonst stirbt Vater...."  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Erinnerst du dich daran, als du ein verwaistes Kitz in Haldirs Hütte gebracht hast?"  
  
Legolas drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite. Er wollte an nichts, was mit Haldir zu tun hatte, erinnert werden.  
  
"Weißt du noch, dass Haldir dir damals was versprochen hat?"  
  
Ein Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand schien weitaus interessanter als Rumils Worte. Zu dumm nur, dass sich ihm nun Orophin in den Weg stellte, so dass er diesen ansehen musste.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Für das, was ich jetzt sagen und tun werde, werde ich ganz sicher getötet werden, also tu mir den Gefallen und schau mich wenigstens an. Bitte, Legolas."  
  
Zögernd warf Legolas Rumil einen Blick zu. Ob er nun Orophin oder Rumil ansah kam aufs selbe hinaus, da eh beide genau gleich aussahen.  
  
Rumil seufzte und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Legolas' Schmerz war so groß, dass er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing. "Unterbrich mich bitte nicht, sondern hör mir bis zum Ende zu." Er machte eine kleine Pause. Kurz warf er seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder auf Legolas konzentrierte. "Haldir liebt dich, genauso wie du ihn liebst. Vielleicht auch mehr, aber sicher nicht weniger. Ich weiß das, weil ich ihn wieder aufmuntern durfte, nachdem wir gegangen sind." Rumil griff unter seiner Tunika und umklammerte etwas, was er dort verborgen hielt. "Er hat dir einst versprochen, dir ein Tier zu besorgen, dass du lieben kannst und er hält seine Versprechen. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, dass er es grade tut." Langsam holte Rumil ein kleines weißes Kätzchen hervor und setzte es in Legolas' Schoß. "Es ist von Haldir, und nun gehört es dir. Es heißt Legolas."  
  
Kristallene Tränen fielen auf das weiße Fell des Kätzchens und Legolas' Finger fuhren zitternd durch das weiche Fell.  
  
"Ich finde, der Kleine hat deine Augen", erklärte Rumil, "aber deswegen hat Haldir ihn nicht nach dir benannt."  
  
Orophin ging neben den beiden ebenfalls in die Knie. Die Trauer war noch immer allgegenwärtig und er bewunderte seinen Bruder, wie dieser sich noch immer wacker hielt.  
  
"Legolas, er liebt dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber weil du nicht bei ihm sein kannst, hat er all sein Denken und Fühlen auf diese Katze gelenkt."  
  
"Ich liebe ihn doch auch.....", brachte Legolas schließlich mit belegter und brüchiger Stimme hervor.  
  
Tröstend zog Rumil Legolas in seine Arme. "Ich weiß", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich will ihn wieder haben", schluchzte Legolas. "Sonst krepier ich hier noch....."  
  
Rumil keuchte leise. Legolas Verzweiflung wurde immer stärker, zog ihn fast mit sich. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten können. Bei Haldir war es einfach. Sie ließen einfach zu, dass er sich an ihnen abreagierte, aber bei Legolas würde es nicht so einfach werden. Hilfesuchend blickte er Orophin an.  
  
Der litt schon mit, ohne den anderen fest zu halten. Dennoch rutschte er zu den beiden und verband sich mit ihnen.  
  
Rumil blickte seinen Bruder an und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er wollte nicht schmusen, er wollte Hilfe.  
  
Doch es war Legolas, der ihm zu Hilfe kam. "Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so kindisch anstelle.....", flüsterte er leise, immerzu das kleine Kätzchen streichelnd.  
  
"Hey, du stellst dich nicht kindisch an und außerdem sind wir hier, um dir zu helfen", beruhigte ihn Rumil.  
  
"Ihr solltet ihm helfen...ihn ablenken...."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir? Du brauchst auch Hilfe, mehr noch als er."  
  
"Nein...ich bin nicht wichtig....." Trotz der Worte zuckten Legolas' Mundwinkel hilflos nach oben.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise und blickte Orophin an. "Der Kleine hat Recht, Haldir braucht jemanden. Geh zurück, ich bleibe hier."  
  
Der Jüngere nickte stumm, drückte Rumil einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand. Legolas blickte Rumil aus geröteten Augen an. "Du kannst auch gehen....."  
  
Rumil schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bleibe bei dir." Er lächelte leicht. "Außerdem sind Orophin und ich nie getrennt, nicht wirklich."  
  
"Ich brauch aber niemanden....was willst DU schon machen....?!"  
  
"Einfach nur für dich da sein." Er strich Leoglas sanft über die Haare. "Dich trösten."  
  
"Du kannst nicht für immer hier bleiben...."  
  
Rumil nickte. "Doch ich kann. Orophin wird meine Aufgaben mit übernehmen. Er wird mich ersetzen. Es wird nicht auffallen, dass ich fehle."  
  
"Er wird daran kaputt gehen....."  
  
"Er wird es schaffen." Rumil lächelte leicht. "Er hat ja mich."  
  
"Macht doch, was ihr wollt...." Nun klang Legolas wieder voller Leben, aber böse.  
  
Rumil schmiegte seine Wange an die von Legolas. "Nicht böse sein, wir wollen doch nur helfen."  
  
"Ist ja auch lieb gemeint, aber unmöglich...."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Was willst du tun? Du kannst mich nicht nach Lorien schaffen und ihn nicht hierher...."  
  
"Ich kann bei dir bleiben, dich trösten, dafür sorgen, dass die Trennung nicht zu schmerzhaft ist." Rumil seufzte. "Ihr seid doch nicht zum ersten mal getrennt. Warst du beim letzten Mal auch so deprimiert?"  
  
"Du wusste ich nicht, dass es für immer so sein wird!"  
  
"Wir werden einen Weg finden, euch wieder zu vereinen. Auch wenn es nur kurz sein wird. Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."  
  
Legolas lächelte schwach. Im Gegensatz zu Rumil sah er keine Hoffnung mehr.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln setzte Rumil sich zurück, ließ Legolas aus seinen Armen frei. Noch immer litt der andere unter der Trennung. Aber Legolas Leid war nicht mehr zerstörerisch. Langsam stand Rumil auf. "Was machst du eigentlich so den ganzen Tag?"  
  
"Nichts....", gab Legolas leise zu.  
  
"Nicht dein ernst?" Rumil schaute ihn entgeistert an. "Ich würde vor Langeweile wahnsinnig werden. Habt ihr hier gar nichts, mit dem man sich beschäftigen kann?"  
  
"Ehm......eigentlich schon, nur...."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"...hab ich mich nicht dafür interessiert....."  
  
Energisch zog Rumil Legolas auf die Füße. "Los, suchen wir uns eine Beschäftigung. Was möchtest du machen?"  
  
"Meine Ruhe wirst du mir wohl nicht lassen oder?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Legolas Rumil an, während er das weiße Kätzchen im Arm hielt.  
  
"Nein", erklärte Rumil. "Wenn du beschäftigt bist, denkst du nicht immer an Haldir. Wenn du nicht immer an Haldir denkst, bist du nicht ganz so traurig."  
  
Legolas zog eine Schnute, hatte jedoch keinen Plan, was er nun tun sollte. Zu lange hatte er sich in sein Schneckenhaus verzogen, um noch irgendwie zu wissen, was im Palast ablief.  
  
Rumil sah ihn abwartend an. "Nun komm, es muss doch was geben, was du magst, und was wir zu zweit machen können? Aufzuchtsstation? Heilen? Wache?"  
  
Allein das Wort Wache brachte Rumil ein böses Funkeln ein. Hingegen Aufzuchtsstation und Heilen fand Anklang und Legolas führte den Lorienelb zur Aufzuchtsstation, wo gerade ein Rudel junger Wölfe die Fressnäpfe gefüllt bekommen sollte.   
  
Allerdings wurde der arme Elb, der das tun sollte, so arg bedrängt, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und der Futtereimer sich halb über ihm auskippte. Legolas konnte tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Rumil begnügte sich damit, Legolas bei der Arbeit zuzusehen und gedankliche Verbindung zu seinem Bruder aufzubauen. So vergingen die Tage. Legolas arbeitete, Rumil war in Gedanken bei seinem Bruder und half ihm so gut er konnte. Da Legolas endlich wieder eine Beschäftigung hatte, dachte er nicht mehr so oft an Haldir und ohne, dass er es richtig bemerkte, war fast ein Jahr vergangen.  
  
Orophin hatte etwas mehr Mühe, da Haldir während seiner Wachschicht einfach zu viel Zeit hatte, um seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Eine eigene Wachschicht übernahm Orophin schon gar nicht mehr, sondern begleitete seinen Bruder immerzu, wie ein mehr oder weniger stiller Schatten.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise und versuchte seinen Bruder mental zu trösten. Er hätte Haldir nie sein Kätzchen klauen dürfen, vielleicht würde es dem anderen dann besser gehen. Leise trat er hinter Legolas. "Gibt es irgendetwas, was du besitzt, dass einen besonderen Wert für dich hat und von dem du dich nie trennen würdest."  
  
Legolas überlegte nur kurz, dann ließ er Rumil stehen und eilte in den Stall. Als er wieder kam, hatte er seinen Hengst am Zügel und sprach mit ihm.  
  
"Schick ihn nach Lorien", befahl Rumil. Kaum, dass Legolas das Pferd losgelassen hatte, nahm er wieder Kontakt mit seinem Bruder auf und erklärte ihm, was Legolas zu Haldir schickte.  
  
Orophin quietschte leise auf und erhob sich auf dem Ast, auf dem er neben Haldir gesessen hatte. Nun blickte auch er aufmerksam umher, jedoch nicht wachsam wie sein Bruder, sondern sehnsüchtig.  
  
Da die Entfernung zwischen Düsterwald und Lorien allerdings groß war, dauerte es mehrere Tage, bis Haldir sich auf seinem Ast aufrichtete und einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Im ersten Augenblick war er erstaunt, dann sprang er freudig vom Ast. "Legolas kommt" rief er überglücklich und rannte auf den Hengst zu.  
  
"Ups......" Orophin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sprang Haldir hinter her. "Haldir...! Warte! Das ist nicht...."  
  
Doch auch Haldir hatte erkannt, dass auf dem Pferd niemand saß. Langsam ging er auf den Hengst zu, der Ragnar so ähnlich sah, dass es nur ein Nachkommen von ihm sein konnte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er an Legolas erinnert wurde. Sanft griff er nach dem Pferd und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann zog er tief den Geruch des Pferdes ein. Zuerst dachte er, dass es eine Täuschung sein musste, doch dann war sich sicher. Ganz schwach, aber dennoch vorhanden hing Legolas' Geruch an dem Pferd. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Er legte seine Stirn an die des Pferdes. "Hallo, Ragnar", flüsterte er schließlich. 


	9. Ein Geschenk von Legolas

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 9/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink   
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Sanft schnaubte ihm der weiße Riese ins Gesicht und prustete leise.  
  
Seufzend führte Haldir das Pferd in den Wald. Schließlich verzieh er Rumil, dass dieser ihm sein Kätzchen geklaut hatte. Er hatte etwas, was Legolas gehörte. Kein einziges Mal zweifelte Haldir daran, dass Legolas ihm den Hengst geschickt hatte.  
  
Der wiederum nun hing an Haldir und folgte ihm wie ein Hündchen. Nicht ganz einfach, da der Hengst doch gewaltige Masse besaß und Haldir dennoch bis in den Palast folgen wollte. Wenn es gegangen wäre, wäre er wohl sogar zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen.  
  
Jedes mal, wenn Ragnar versuchte, ihm selbst in den Thronsaal seiner Mutter zu folgen, musste er lächeln. Er gestattete ihm auch, immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Nur zwischenzeitlich befahl er Ragnar, zu Hause zu bleiben, immer dann, wenn Orkherden in der Nähe des Goldenen Waldes waren. Ragnar war einfach nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Nur einmal missachtete das Pferd diesen Befehl. Unruhig trabte er an diesem Morgen in der Koppel auf und ab, bis er den Zaun schließlich übersprang und davon galoppierte, bevor die Pfleger überhaupt reagieren konnten. Mit höchster Geschwindigkeit preschte er durch den Wald. Die Erde bebte unter seinen Hufen und schreckte die Angreifer auf, die sich an die Grenzposten Loriens heran schlichen, um diese zu überwältigen. Ragnar konnte die Gefahr spüren, in der sein kleiner, zweibeiniger Freund schwebte und stemmte die Hinterhufe fester in den Boden um schneller voran zu kommen.  
  
In diesem Moment bemerkte auch Haldir die Angreifer. Er war so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er auf die kleine, warnende Stimme in seinen Inneren nicht gehört hatte und erst durch Ragnars donnernden Hufschlägen in die Realität zurück geholt wurde. Schnell pfiff er zum Alarm und schoss dann flink seine Pfeile ab. Nachdem die Wachen die Angreifer erfolgreich abgewehrt hatten, sprang Haldir vom Baum und ging zu Ragnar, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen suchte er seine Mutter auf, um ihr zu erklären, dass er ein neues Reitpferd hatte. Er würde seine Stute gegen Ragnar austauschen. Diese zögerte, stimmte dann aber zu und gewährte Haldir einen Urlaub, um mit dem Pferd warm zu werden und ihn einzureiten.  
  
Nun gut....Freundschaft hatte seine Grenzen und wenn der da dachte, er könne sich einfach auf seinen Rücken schwingen, täuschte er sich gewaltig. Ragnar war der Meinung das Haldirs Beine ganz gesund waren und er ruhig zu Fuß gehen konnte, was er ihm mehrmals klar zeigte. Orophin saß auf dem Weidezaun und hatte Mühe nicht los zu gackern, als Ragnar Haldir zum ersten mal in den Sand setzte und ihn dann aus unschuldigen Augen ansah und ihn mit der weichen Schnute anstupste.  
  
Doch Haldir gab nicht auf. Er hatte mehr als ein Pferd eingeritten und bei Ragnar würde er es auch schaffen. Nur diesmal gab es einen Unterschied. Er hatte keine Zeit! Er musste sich beeilen, um Ragnar eingeritten und trainiert haben, bevor der Wettkampf begann.  
  
Ragnar war keineswegs ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Aber es schien ihm Spaß zu machen andere zu foppen. Allerdings hatte er die Schwäche, dass er zu besorgt war, wenn er Haldir abgeworfen hatte und sich dann immer sofort wieder um diesen kümmerte. Orophin studierte ihn nachdenklich und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ihn wohl austricksen musste. "Geh mit ihm spazieren, täusch nen Unfall vor, so dass du nicht mehr gehen kannst....ich wette er fällt drauf rein und trägt dich heim."  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde ihn nicht reinlegen. Ich gebe ihm noch zwei Tagen, wenn er mich dann nicht reiten und sich auch nicht trainieren lässt, dann werde ich wieder Mondlicht nehmen. Dann muss Ragnar halt hier bleiben, wenn ich mit Mondlicht auf den Wettkampf reite."  
  
"Hast du ihm das schon gesagt?!"  
  
"Er hat es doch gerade gehört, oder? Hol mal Mondlicht. Bevor die Sonne untergeht ist er eingeritten."  
  
Orophin tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und holte die Stute aus dem Stall. Ragnar beobachtete die drei mit gespitzten Ohren und aufmerksamen Blick.  
  
Nachdem Mondlicht auf dem eingezäunten Trainingplatz war, führte Haldir Ragnar hinaus. Zärtlich tätschelte er ihm den Hals. "Ich muss arbeiten, du darfst hier bleiben", erklärte Haldir. Geschwind kletterte er auf den Zaun und stieg von dort auf Mondlichts Rücken. Gehorsam führte Mondlicht die geforderten Befehle aus, brauchte kaum Hilfestellungen von ihrem Reiter.  
  
Erst zupfte Ragnar noch scheinbar gelangweilt ein paar Grashalme ab, dann jedoch begann er kauend zuzusehen was die beiden da trieben.   
  
Schließlich war Haldir mit Mondlicht zufrieden und lobte sie. Geschmeidig sprang er von ihrem Rücken und gab ihr zur Belohnung eine Möhre. "Hast du prima gemacht, Kleines", flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
  
Orophin kicherte, als es neben ihm empört schnaubte und Ragnar leise, aber sehr, sehr anklagend wieherte. Er wollte auch eine Möhre haben.  
  
Doch Haldir ignorierte ihn. Langsam führte er Mondlicht zu den Ställen. "Ich muss sie noch eben versorgen, warte hier", sagte er zu Ragnar, während er an ihm vorbei ging. Er ließ sich viel Zeit dabei, Mondlicht zu versorgen, bevor er sie wieder in den Wald stellte. "Du bist die Beste", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er die Ställe wieder verließ.  
  
Demonstrativ zeigte ihm Ragnar nun seine Kehrseite und Orophin knallte fast vom Weidezaun. "Der ist echt wie das Prinzchen...schmollt wegen jedem bisschen...."  
  
"Auch schon aufgefallen?" grinste Haldir. "Außerdem gehorcht er nicht und hat keine Disziplin." Sanft griff er nach Ragnars Kopf und drehte ihn zu sich. "Das hat schon nicht bei deinem alten Besitzer funktioniert. Ich reagiere nicht aufs Schmollen. Du bist selbst Schuld. Wenn du nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten willst, dann muss ich mir ein anderes Pferd nehmen."  
  
Ragnar wieherte Haldir leise an und zupfte ihn an einer Haarsträhne.  
  
"Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich es ja noch mal mit dir versuchen", lenkte Haldir ein.  
  
Schwarze Kulleraugen sahen Haldir unschuldig an und ein leises Brummeln kam aus Ragnars Kehle.  
  
Erneut führte Haldir Ragnar auf den Trainingsplatz und schwang sich auf dessen Rücken.  
  
Die Muskeln des Hengstes zogen sich zusammen, doch diesmal buckelte er Haldir nicht nach zehn Sekunden wieder runter, sondern blieb stehen.  
  
Als die Sonne schließlich unterging, war Haldir genauso verschwitzt und müde wie Ragnar, aber wenigstens hatte er ihn dazu gebracht, auf einfache Befehle und Hilfestellungen zu reagieren.  
  
Müde legte Ragnar seinen Kopf auf Haldirs Schulter, nachdem dieser abgestiegen war und drückte den Elb mit seinem Gewicht fast zu Boden.  
  
Sanft streichelte Haldir Ragnar und gab ihm eine Möhre.  
  
Zufrieden kaute der Hengst darauf herum, bevor er Haldir vor sich her schob. Er war müde und wollte schlafen und sein Zweibeiner sollte dabei sein.  
  
Schnell versorgte Haldir den Hengst und führte ihn dann in seine Box.  
  
Fordernd zog Ragnar Haldir an seine Seite und schnaubte ihm warm ins Gesicht.  
  
Seufzend rollte sich Haldir im Stroh zusammen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.  
  
Ragnar legte sich vorsichtig neben den Elben und zog ihn sanft an seinen warmen Bauch, um ihn zu wärmen. Dann bog er den Kopf so herum, dass Haldir unter seinem Hals lag. So nur schien sich der Hengst sicher zu sein, dass der neben ihm so zierlich wirkende Zweibeiner auch sicher war.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren hart für Ragnar und Haldir, aber sie schafften es. Schließlich war sich Haldir sicher, dass Ragnar es auch schaffen würde in Formation zu gehen. Schnell rief er die anderen Wachen zusammen, die mit ihm zu dem Wettkampf reiten sollten, damit sie die letzten Tage gemeinsam trainieren konnte.  
  
Zum einen war Ragnar gelehrig, zum anderen aber schien es ihm auch außerordentlichen Spaß zu machen. Auf jeden Fall war das hier wesentlich spannender, als das öde Herumstehen und Nichtstun. So gab sich das junge Pferd alle erdenkliche Mühe, um genau das zu tun, was Haldir von ihm verlangte.  
  
Nach zwei Wochen hartem Training waren alle Elben zufrieden. Sie entschlossen sich, ihren Pferden die nächsten zwei Tage Ruhe zu gönnen und dann zum Wettkampf zu reiten. Zwei Tage Ruhe für die Pferde bedeutete auch für die Elben zwei Tage Entspannung.   
  
Zur gleichen Zeit suche Thranduil seinen Sohn auf, um ihn zu erklären, dass sie, gemeinsam mit einem Teil der Wache Düsterwalds, zu einem Wettkampf ritten.  
  
Legolas klang wenig begeistert, nickte seinem Vater aber artig zu und versprach bereit zu sein.  
  
Von den Reisevorbereitungen bekam Legolas nichts mit. Erst als er die Nachricht erhielt, dass sie am nächsten Morgen losreiten würden, wurde er wieder daran erinnert, dass sie Düsterwald verlassen wollten.  
  
Nun doch etwas vom Reisefieber gepackt, spurtete er durch die Gänge, um zu sehen, ob Rumil bereit war. Der Galadhrim war ihm über die Zeit ein wohlvertrauter Anblick geworden, wenn nicht gar das, was er nicht mehr missen wollte.  
  
Dieser lag auf Legolas' Bett und verwöhnte grade seinen Bruder, zumindest mental.  
  
Legolas blieb still am Eingang stehen und beobachtete den anderen schmunzelnd.  
  
Sanft streckte Rumil seine mentalen Finger aus und zog Orophin an sich, streichelte ihn sanft. "Wie geht es dir, mein Geliebter?"  
  
Sein Zwillingsbruder lag viele Meilen entfernt in ihrem eigenen Bett und räkelte sich unter den imaginären Händen. "Ich vermisse dich und doch habe ich die Hoffnung, dich bald wieder zu sehen und dich berühren zu können."  
  
"Der Wettkampf. Dort werde ich dich in meinen Armen schließen können."  
  
"Oh ja, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Aber wir werden etwas weniger lang für die Reise haben und deswegen erst morgen losreiten." Genießerisch schloss Orophin die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf.  
  
"Hat Haldir einen Ersatz für mich gefunden? Oder soll ich am Wettkampf teilnehmen?"  
  
"Dein Platz ist frei! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du kommen wirst. Ich hoffe, du hast trainiert!"  
  
"Kein bisschen."  
  
"Schaffst du dennoch.........", gab Orophin überzeugt von sich, griff ebenfalls mental nach seinem Bruder und liebkoste seine Seele.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Liebkosungen auch körperlich spüren."  
  
"Du hast zwei gesunde Hände mein Schatz...."; lächelte Orophin und fuhr sich selber über die Brust hinab zwischen seine Schenkel, ließ den anderen spüren, was er dabei fühlte.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Warum? Ich habe doch dich." Er kicherte leise. "Meine Entführung hatte auch was gutes."  
  
"Was....?!" Orophin hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
  
"Seit dem ich entführt wurde, wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir spüren können, was der andere spürt, auch wenn wir getrennt sind. So kannst du es dir selbst besorgen und für mich ist es so, als würdest du mich verführen."  
  
"Hmm....aber auch das einzige......", grummelte Orophin. "Ich hab noch heute manchmal Alpträume deswegen. Mir konnte Mutter wenigstens helfen, aber dir....ich bin fast weggekippt, als dich Haldir zurückgebracht hat........."  
  
"Mutters Heilkunst hat auch bei mir gewirkt, durch dich. Ich sah genauso aus wie du. Dabei war ich noch viel lebendiger als du. Ich dachte, du würdest sterben, als es mir schon wieder gut ging."  
  
Orophin verzog den Mund. "Doch nur aus Sorge....."  
  
Rumil seufzte. "Los, streichle dich weiter. Ich kann es gebrauchen. Du hast wenigstens noch Haldir, um dich zu amüsieren, ich habe niemanden."  
  
"Haldir ist lahm geworden, seit er Ragnar hat.....er trainiert mit ihm wie verbissen.....", beklagte sich Orophin, fuhr aber damit fort sich selber zu streicheln und zu erregen.  
  
"Tröstest du ihn nachts nicht mehr?"  
  
Orophin räusperte sich leise. "Er pennt meistens im Stall oder ist zu müde und ich hab keine Lust immer auf ihn zuzukrabbeln......"  
  
"Das heißt, du hast es genauso nötig, wie ich?"  
  
"Oh ja.....", stöhnte Orophin auf, der in diesem Moment seine bereits erwachte Erektion umfast hatte.  
  
"Wo bist du grade?"  
  
"In...unserem Zimmer....."  
  
"Alleine?"  
  
"Hmm....leider......"  
  
"Wo bist du genau?"  
  
"Auf deiner Seite des Bettes und wenn du wissen willst, was ich anhabe..........." Er pustete sich über die nackte Brust bis hinab zwischen seine Lenden.  
  
"Nichts", flüsterte Rumil leise. "Du hast mir was voraus."  
  
"Dann zieh dich mal ganz schnell aus mein Hübscher und lass deine Hände wandern."  
  
"Ausziehen ja", erklärte Rumil, während er sich auszog. "Aber meine Hände wandern lassen? Nein! Warum auch?"  
  
"Überlässt du mir wohl, was?" Orophin lächelte und streichelte sich mit der anderen Hand, während seine rechte über seinen heißen Schaft strich.  
  
Rumil stöhnte leise. "Du kannst das viel besser als ich." Dennoch schloss sich seine Hand um sein Glied, während die andere erst sanft, dann immer heftiger mit seiner Brustwarze spielte.  
  
Legolas derweilen zog sich respektvoll wieder zurück. Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit und er wollte kein Spielverderber sein, zumal sich Orophin alle Mühe gab seinem Bruder einen wunderbaren Höhepunkt zu bescheren, der sich eine halbe Ewigkeit hinaus zu zögern schien.  
  
Rumil stöhnte leise, versuchte seinem Bruder genauso viel Freude zu schenken, wie er selbst empfand.  
  
Dieser erreichte einen Höhepunkt, wie lange nicht mehr und ließ sich verschwitzt zurück ins Lacken sinken.  
  
Rumil sackte erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Er wartete einen Moment, dann begann er von neuem seinem Körper zu streicheln und zu erregen.  
  
"Ah...du...bist fies....", keuchte Orophin und wand sich leicht.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Du wirst fix und fertig sein bis zu eurer Abreise. Fall mir bloß nicht vom Pferd.....oh ja.....mach weiter....." Nun war Orophin alles egal, auch wie laut er wurde.  
  
Gekonnt brachte Rumil Orophin in dieser Nacht noch mehrmals zu einem Höhepunkt. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel Rumil in einen erschöpften Schlaf.  
  
Es schien, dass er eben erst eingeschlafen war, als Legolas ihn auch schon wieder aufweckte und ihm sein Frühstück ans Bett brachte. "Anstrengende Nacht, was?!", schmunzelte er spitzbübisch.  
  
Rumil nickte leicht. Schnell machte er sich fertig. Elbenpferde waren dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Reiter nicht abwarfen. Auch wenn es nicht sein eigenes Pferd war, so konnte er doch darauf vertrauen, dass ihn dieses sicher trug, während er selbst schlief.  
  
Legolas ritt dennoch Seite an Seite mit Rumil und behielt die Umgebung aufmerksam im Auge.  
  
Der Ritt dauerte fast zwei Wochen und dann kamen sie in der Elbenstadt an, wo die Wettkämpfe stattfinden sollten, um herauszufinden, welche Elbensippe die besten Wachen hatten.  
  
Fast zeitgleich erreichten die Lorienelben die Stadt und Orophin plapperte schon seit der Hälfte der Reise nur noch von seinem Bruder, weigerte sich aber wo anders, als an Haldirs Seite zu reiten.  
  
Haldir gab einen erfreuten Laut von sich, als er Legolas sah. Sofort trieb er Ragnar an, achtete nicht auf die anderen Elben. Erst vor Legolas blieb er stehen, riss ihn vom Pferd und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
Etwas überrumpelt ließ Legolas es zu und setzte sich richtig aufs Pferd, wenn auch verkehrt herum, um Haldir richtig an sehen zu können. Seine Finger strichen hauchzart über das Gesicht des anderen und die Augen des jüngeren Elben glänzen freudig.  
  
Lächelnd ließ Rumil die küssenden Elben alleine und sprang seinem Bruder in die Arme.  
  
"Na Großer?! Hast du mich vermisst....?", schnurrte Orophin und knabberte schon an Rumils Lippen herum.  
  
"Das sag ich dir, wenn wir das Bett verlassen haben"; murmelte Rumil und zog ihn hinter sich her zu ihrem Schlafgemach.  
  
Orophin lachte nur und zog Rumil schon auf dem Weg dahin halbwegs aus.   
  
Während die Zwillinge endlich das nachholten, was sie während der ganzen Zeit nur mental hatten tun können, lauschte Legolas aufmerksam Haldirs Bericht über Ragnars Training. Legolas hatte kurz gestutzt als er hörte, wie Haldir das Pferd getauft hatte.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Ich wollte nicht noch ein zweites Tier Legolas nennen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass mein Bruder es mir stehlen könnte."  
  
"Er hat es gut gemeint....also bitte bestraf ihn nicht", schmunzelte Legolas.  
  
"Ich bin ihm nicht böse. Denn nun habe ich dich wieder."  
  
"Ja...und das fast eine halbe Ewigkeit...so lange das Turnier stattfindet......" Legolas beugte sich vor um des anderen Lippen wieder in Besitz zu nehmen.  
  
"Zeit genug, um dich für immer an mich zu binden."  
  
Legolas legte sein Köpfchen schief und sah Haldir fragend an, dachte sich aber kaum etwas dabei, sondern lächelte einfach nur glücklich, den anderen wieder zu haben. "Aber ich werd dich dennoch im Wettkampf schlagen mein Lieber", grinste er mit einem Mal.  
  
"Seit wann bist du bei den Wachen Düsterwalds?"  
  
"Och es gibt genügend andere Wettbewerbe...oder machst du nur bei den Regulären mit? Bogenschiessen werd ich dich sicher schlagen...."  
  
"Niemand ist besser im Bogenschießen, als ich."  
  
Legolas grinste nur.  
  
"Bei welchen Wettkämpfen machst du noch mit? Damit ich weiß, wo ich gegen dich antrete."  
  
"Reiten.....aber ob du mich DA schlagen kannst....." Die Zweideutigkeit in Legolas' Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Wie soll ich denn diesen Satz verstehen?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Das....überlass ich dir....", schnurrte Legolas, halb an Haldirs Lippen hängend.  
  
"Ich habe das bessere Pferd", erklärte Haldir.  
  
Legolas zwinkerte. "Ich hab seinen großen Bruder....."  
  
"Ich habe mehr Erfahrung."  
  
"Och die paar Jahrzehnte...."  
  
Haldir wollte grade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich die Tür öffnete und einer seiner Leute hineinstürmte. "Ragnar nimmt den Stall auseinander", erklärte er. Seufzend stand Haldir auf. "Mein Pferd liebt mich", meinte er zu Legolas und ging dann los um Ragnar zu beruhigen.  
  
Ragnar sah sichtlich empört aus, als Haldir den Stall betrat. Die Gesellschaft der fremden Pferde behagte ihm ebenso wenig wie Haldirs Fehlen. Anklagend wieherte er ihm entgegen. Legolas schmunzelte und verschwand in die hinterste Ecke des Stalles um seinen Hengst zu holen, der seinen kleinen Bruder vielleicht auch zurechtweisen konnte.  
  
Seufzend legte Haldir seine Stirn an die von Ragnar, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Nachdem sein Hengst ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was ihn störte, stellte er ihn in eine andere Box, zwischen Mondlicht und Orophins Pferd. "Die beiden werden auf dich aufpassen, bis ich wieder da bin", versprach Haldir. "Und wenn du heute Nacht lieb bist, bekommst du morgen früh auch ein Leckerchen."  
  
Widerwillig schüttelte der Schimmel den Kopf und schnaubte Haldir warm ins Gesicht.  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Ragnar, es tut mir leid. Aber solang wir hier sind, werde ich nicht bei dir schlafen und ich werde mich auch nicht jede Sekunde um dich kümmern. Entweder du benimmst dich, oder ich werde dich entgültig als Reitpferd ablehnen und dich austauschen. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
Ein enttäuschtes Schnauben folgte, dann ein demonstrativer weißer Hintern.  
  
Suchend blickte sich Haldir nach Legolas um, als er diesen entdeckte, winkte er ihn zu sich. Bevor Legolas richtig reagieren konnte, hatte Haldir ihn gegen die Boxtür gedrängt und küsste ihn heiß und verlangend.  
  
Etwas überrumpelt, aber keinesfalls abgeneigt keuchte Legolas in Haldirs Mund auf und öffnete seine Lippen, um dem anderen Einlass zu gewähren.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Haldir, laut genug, dass Ragnar ihn deutlich hören konnte. Erneut küsste er Legolas. "Ich will dich", keuchte er schließlich, "hier und jetzt."  
  
Die blauen Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich. Hatte er gerade richtig verstanden? Etwas unsicher krallte er sich an Haldirs Oberteil fest.  
  
Verunsichert blickte Haldir Legolas an und seufzte leise. "Verzeih, ich hätte nicht so aufdringlich sein sollen."  
  
"Nein!" Legolas lachte etwas hilflos. "Kam nur etwas...überraschend....und hier im Stall....wo jeder Zeit jemand hereinplatzen kann...."  
  
"Ja, genau hier", meinte Haldir.  
  
Legolas schielte in die freie Box hinter ihnen mit dem frischen Stroh. "Das wird pieksen......gehst du runter?!"  
  
Geschickt schob Haldir Legolas in Ragnars Box und drängte ihn an die Wand. Geschmeidig kniete er sich vor Legolas hin.   
  
Schnell öffnete er Legolas Hose und griff nach dessen Glied. Zärtlich ließ er seine Zunge über die Spitze gleiten. "Sag Bescheid, wenn einer kommt", befahl er leise, bevor er Legolas Glied in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
  
Da Legolas dazu kaum in der Lage schien, übernahmen kurzerhand ihre Pferde diese Aufgabe, denn schließlich gab es interessanteres als zwei Elben, die sich im Stroh austobten. Legolas versuchte so gut wie möglich leise zu bleiben, um niemanden aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
Geschickt brachte Haldir Legolas zu einem Höhepunkt. Nachdem er Legolas' Sperma geschluckt hatte, zog er ihn wieder ordentlich an und erhob sich. Höflich hielt er Legolas die Boxtür auf. Bevor er ihm folgte, beugte er sich noch mal zu seinem Pferd. "Sobald du mir das bieten kannst, werde ich täglich bei dir schlafen und dich nie wieder vernachlässigen. Aber bis dahin, wird Legolas immer wichtiger für mich sein. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"  
  
In dem Moment sahen Legolas und Ragnar wohl beide gleich intelligent aus oder eben auch nicht.  
  
Liebevoll legte Haldir seinen Arm um Legolas. "Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du Ruhe gibst?"  
  
Etwas bedröpselt senkte Ragnar den Kopf und zupfte verlegen an ein paar Strohhalmen.  
  
Zufrieden führte Haldir Legolas zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sicher, dass Ragnar ihn nicht mehr stören würde.  
  
"Jetzt hast du ihn geschockt", gluckste Legolas amüsiert, als sie das Zimmer erreicht hatten. "Und ich warne dich, vergreif dich nie an ihm, auch wenn er besser bestückt sein mag als ich...."  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Ich liebe Tiere, aber ich werde nie mit ihnen Sex haben."  
  
"Gut...." Legolas schupste Haldir aufs Bett und kniete sich über ihn. "Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben, denn du bist mein...na ja, und ab und zu einem deiner Brüder, was ich aber nicht werte...."  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "Nicht mehr, seitdem ich Ragnar habe."  
  
"Oh...na gut, dann wissen wir ja wohl beide, was deine beiden Kleinen gerade machen....."  
  
"Das, was sie jede Nacht machen."  
  
"Unersättlich....es muss wunderschön sein...." Wehmut klang in Legolas' Stimme mit.  
  
Sanft legte Haldir eine Hand an Legolas' Wange. "Du willst es auch, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum du es damals nicht wolltest......"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Ich wollte dich nicht an mich binden. Hätten wir miteinander geschlafen, wäre etwas schlimmes passiert. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was.   
  
Vielleicht hätte ich verschlafen, oder du hättest dich nicht mehr von mir trennen wollen. Vielleicht wäre uns der Abschied aber auch zu schwer gefallen."  
  
"So war er nicht gerade viel einfacher", beklagte sich Legolas.  
  
"Ich möchte immer noch nicht mit dir schlafen. Was wir grade getan haben, war schon zuviel. Lass uns nicht weiter gehen."  
  
"Fängst du schon wieder damit an?!", schnaubte Legolas. "Ich glaub dir nicht mehr, dass du es nicht auch willst...."  
  
Sanft schob Haldir Legolas zurück, so dass dieser direkt auf seinen Lenden saß und deutlich Haldirs Erregung spüren konnte. "Natürlich will ich es. Aber ich werde es nicht tun."  
  
"Warum nicht?!"  
  
"Ich will es nicht schwerer machen, als es ist"  
  
"Ich glaub kaum, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde......aber ich hätte etwas, an das ich mich erinnern kann, wenn ich wieder alleine bin!"  
  
"Such dir jemand nettes im Düsterwald, mit dem du dich vergnügen kannst."  
  
"Wäh....was will ich mit jemandem, dem mein Herz nicht gehört...."  
  
"Ich will dich nicht an mich binden. Du sollst deine Freiheit und dein Herz behalten."  
  
"Zu spät....." Legolas beugte sich vor und küsste Haldir erneut. "Mein Herz hab ich bereits verloren....."  
  
"Aber du hast deine Freiheit noch."  
  
"Die hat für mich keinen Wert, wenn ich sie nicht mit dir teilen kann!"  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Was mir gefällt, würde dir nicht gefallen."  
  
"Woher willst du denn das wissen? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, was mir gefällt....."  
  
Haldir grinste schief. "Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich dich übers Knie gelegt habe?"  
  
"Ja....." In Erinnerung daran verzog Legolas den Mund. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es ungerecht war."  
  
"Abgesehen davon, dass es unfair war, wie fandest du es?"  
  
"Autsch.....na was denkst du denn? Ich hab dich nicht ausstehen können, also wie soll ich's wohl gefunden haben?!"  
  
Haldir richtete sich leicht auf, so dass er Legolas ins Ohr flüstern konnte. "Ich fand es erregend."  
  
"Aber...." Legolas spitzte die Öhrchen und sah Haldir abschätzend an. "Du hast dich da schon für mich interessiert?!"  
  
"Nicht wirklich. Dein Po hat mir gefallen und vor allem die Situation."  
  
"Haha....ich wusste es, du bist mir verfallen, bevor ich dir", gluckste der Kleine.  
  
"Ich bin deinem süßen Hintern verfallen, genauso wie dem meines Bruders."  
  
"Hmm, wer hat denn den knackigeren von beiden?!"  
  
"Ehrliche Antwort?"  
  
"Ich weiß schon, sie sind Zwillinge, beide gleich, nehme ich an...."  
  
"Orophin."  
  
"Ah ja? Dann kannst du sie an ihren Hintern unterscheiden? Wie kommt das, wo sie doch eineiige Zwillinge sind und sich in der Tat gleichen wie ein Ei dem anderen?! Ich hab sogar jetzt noch Mühe sie rein äußerlich zu unterscheiden."  
  
"Orophin ist immer unten, Rumil nie. Orophin sorgt einfach dafür, dass sein Po gut aussieht und dazu gehört Bewegung. Orophin trainiert halt mehr als Rumil."  
  
"Hmm...die wechseln nie ab? Also doch was, wo sie sich unterscheiden...."  
  
"Nie!"  
  
Legolas pfiff leise. "Daran merkt man wohl auch, wer der ältere ist, oder?!"  
  
Haldir kraulte ihn leicht. "Vielleicht."  
  
"Und wer hat den schöneren Hintern? Orophin oder ich?!"  
  
"Ehrliche Antwort?"  
  
"Ja, klar...los schmettere es mir ins Gesicht......"  
  
"Mir gefällt Orophins besser. Den kann ich wenigstens benutzen."  
  
"Ha...ich WUSSTE Es!!!", triumphierte Legolas.   
  
"Du wusstest was?"  
  
"Das er dir DESHALB besser gefällt!"  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht."  
  
"Du gibst es zu?! Du bist durchschaubar geworden mein Schatz...." Legolas saß mit, stolz vor der schmalen Brust, verschränkten Armen noch immer auf Haldir's Schoß.  
  
"Ich bin es schon immer gewesen. Ich wollte immer nur das eine, selbst als ich dich übers Knie gelegt habe."  
  
"Und jetzt magst nicht mehr......och das alte Kinderspiel, hmm?! So lange man was nicht bekommen kann, will man es und wenn man es dann mal bekommt, will man es nicht mehr! Armer kleiner Haldir...." Legolas tätschelte die Wange des Älteren und lächelte süffisant.  
  
Haldirs Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. "Wenn ich dich übers Knie legen darf, werde ich dich nehmen."  
  
Legolas legte den Kopf schief. "Oder weißt du was? Du legst dich hin und ich nehme dich, dann hast du keinerlei Arbeit!"  
  
"Du wirst mich nicht befriedigen können."  
  
"Warum nicht? Frigide...?" Legolas begann den anderen absichtlich zu foppen.  
  
"Du bist zu sanft, zu liebevoll, zu zärtlich."  
  
"Bis jetzt hat dir das aber immer ganz gut gefallen!"  
  
"Nicht beim Sex. Nicht, wenn ich unten bin."  
  
"Warst du schon mal unten?"  
  
"Ja, mehr als einmal."  
  
"Okay....." Das war'n dummer Ansatz gewesen, das hatte selbst Legolas begriffen und so kuschelte er sich wieder fester an den anderen.  
  
Sanft drückte Haldir Legolas enger an sich. "Meraduil war kein sanfter Liebhaber."  
  
"Hast du von ihm diese Vorliebe gelernt? Dann kennst du es gar nicht anders?"  
  
"Doch, ich kenn es anders. Aber ich mag es nicht." Haldir zögerte einen Moment. "Obwohl, mögen tu ich es schon. Es ist nett, angenehm, entspannend, aber es erregt mich nicht."  
  
"Aso....." Legolas' Schultern sanken etwas nach unten. Also hatte er Haldir bis jetzt noch nie wirklich erregt, sondern ihn nur....'entspannt'!  
  
Besorgt blickte Haldir Legolas an. "Was ist los?" erkundigte er sich sanft.  
  
"Nichts...", Legolas lächelte aufgesetzt.  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an. "Du hast etwas, das spüre ich."  
  
"Na ja....ist nur....wenn ICH dich noch nie erregt hab....dann...."  
  
"Was dann?" fragte Haldir neugierig. Er bewegte sich leicht, so dass sein hartes Glied leicht gegen Legolas stieß.  
  
"Nicht richtig....", gab der Kleinere zu bedenken. "Du stehst ja nicht auf Blümchensex..."  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Haldir ihn an. "Die Grammatik des Satzes stimmt nicht: Wenn ich dich noch nie erregt habe, dann nicht richtig." Er lächelte leicht. "Wolltest du nicht doch was anderes sagen."  
  
"Nein...." Legolas starrte an Haldir vorbei, auf die weichen Lacken unter ihnen,  
  
"Legolas!" Haldirs Stimme klang drohend. "Willst du wieder bockig sein? Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als du dich mit mir angelegt hast."  
  
"Was denn? Willst du mich übers Knie legen?!" Beinahe hätte man glauben können, dass Hoffnung in Legolas' Stimme mitschwang,  
  
Testend strich Haldir über Legolas Po. "Vielleicht", murmelte er, doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Ein trauriger Schatten huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. "Es würde dir nicht gefallen. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, also werde ich nie mehr Hand an dich legen."  
  
Legolas krabbelte von Haldirs Schoss und kniete sich vor sein Gepäck, um darin herum zu wühlen. Als er wieder kam drückte er Haldir einen kleinen Dolch in die Hand.  
  
Verwundert blickte Haldir auf den Dolch. "Was soll ich damit?"  
  
Der Jüngere öffnete sich das Hemd und setzte sich auf Haldirs Schoss. "Bitte schön! Stoss zu.....am besten hier!" Er deutete direkt auf seine linke Brust, genau über dem Herzen.  
  
Erschrocken ließ Haldir den Dolch wieder fallen und zog Legolas fest in seine Arme. "Mein armer Schatz", flüsterte er verzweifelt, "was ist nur mit dir los?"  
  
Legolas senkte den Kopf auf Haldirs Schulter. "Wozu leben, wenn ich es nicht mal wert bin, dass du Hand an mich anlegst?!" 


	10. Die bittere Wahrheit

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 10/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink   
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun. Kannst du, oder willst du das nicht verstehen? Ich liebe dich zu sehr, als das ich dich verletzen würde." Traurig blickte er Legolas an. "Es tut weh, es tut verdammt weh und diese Schmerzen möchte ich dir nicht zumuten."  
  
"Aber....", wimmerte Legolas.   
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich....mein Körper....verzehrt sich nach dir....meinst du....meinst du DAS tut nicht weh?!"  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Glaubst du nicht, dass es schwerer sein wird, wenn wir miteinander schlafen? Wir werden nicht mehr lange zusammen sein. Wer weiß, wann wir uns wiedersehen werden."  
  
"Warum haben wir uns dann überhaupt erst so gehen lassen..?!"  
  
"Versprichst du mir was?"  
  
"Was denn...?"  
  
"Wenn es dir gefällt, was ich nun mit dir machen werde, dann sorge dafür, dass du dein Vergnügen bekommst, auch wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich weiß, dass du mich immer lieben wirst, auch wenn du mit einem anderen ins Bett gehst."  
  
"Ich will aber keinen anderen...."  
  
"Versprich es mir", bat Haldir leise.  
  
Legolas sah Haldir völlig verzweifelt an. "Ich kann doch nicht mit jemandem, den ich nicht liebe...."  
  
"Du hast es noch nie versucht."  
  
Nur ein leises Fiepen kam noch von einem nickenden Legolas. "Okay, ich versprech's...."  
  
Sanft legte Haldir Legolas auf das Bett und zog ihn aus. Kurz stand er wieder auf, um sich selbst zu entkleiden. Langsam legte er sich neben Legolas und küsste ihn zärtlich. Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen über Legolas' Gesicht, sein Kinn, hinab zu dessen Hals gleiten. Zärtlich knabberte er an Legolas' Halsbeuge, bevor er weiter zu dessen Brust wanderte.  
  
"Aaahh, ich....weiß......", stöhnte der Junge auch schon auf und schloss die Augen, deren Blick sich zu verklären begann.  
  
Haldir ließ sich Zeit damit, Legolas' Körper zu erkunden, jeden Millimeter des geliebten Körpers zu küssen und zu liebkosen.  
  
Voller Wonne wand sich Legolas unter den zärtlichen Händen und Lippen und bog sich ihnen entgegen.  
  
Schließlich strich Haldir sanft mit seinen Lippen über Legolas' Glied, gleichzeitig glitt er mit einer Hand unter Legolas, streichelte seinen Po, strich liebevoll über die Spalte und reizte leicht den engen Muskelring.  
  
Die schlanken Finger des jüngeren Elben krallten sich in das weiche Lacken unter sich und ein leises Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig ließ Haldir einen Finger in Legolas gleiten, bereit ihn sofort zurückzuziehen, sollte er Legolas Schmerzen bereiten.  
  
Es war ungewohnt, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Kurz war Legolas hoch gezuckt, doch nun ließ er sich neugierig wieder sinken.  
  
Liebevoll liebkoste Haldir Legolas' Körper weiter, wartete ab, bis Legolas sich an seinen Finger gewöhnt hatte. Als er sich sicher war, dass Legolas wieder ganz entspannt war, begann er langsam seinen Finger zu bewegen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach Legolas' Prostata und strich zart darüber.  
  
Legolas hatte das Gefühl, als ob Blitze durch seine gesamten Nervenbahnen schießen würden und ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, dass ihn beinahe selber erschreckte.  
  
Haldir strich immer wieder sanft über jene Stelle und zog schließlich seinen Finger wieder zurück.  
  
Der Jüngere japste leicht. "Ja, oh ja......", hauchte er und zuckte leicht mit dem Ohr, welches Haldir neckte.  
  
"Wirst du es vermissen, wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir bin?" Liebevoll knabberte Haldir an Legolas Ohr, ließ den Jüngeren nicht zu Ruhe kommen.  
  
"Ja....ja natürlich......aber....." Legolas öffnete die Augen. "Das war noch nicht alles, mein Geliebter. Du bist denk ich noch nicht fertig, oder?!"  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Vergleiche dieses Gefühl mit dem, dass du hattest, als ich es dir mit dem Mund besorgt habe. Bin ich fertig, oder nicht?"  
  
"Noch lange nicht......"  
  
Leicht strich Haldir mit seinen Lippen über die von Legolas. "Ich bin fertig."  
  
Instinktiv biss Legolas zu und schnappte sich Haldirs Unterlippe.  
  
Sanft befreite sich Haldir. "Du wolltest wissen, warum die Zwillinge so unersättlich sind. Nun weißt du, warum. Wegen diesem Gefühl."  
  
Legolas schaffte es zwar den Mund zu öffnen, etwas zu sagen, jedoch nicht.  
  
Liebevoll zog Haldir Legolas in seine Arme. "Wirst du darauf verzichten können, dieses Gefühl noch einmal zu spüren?"  
  
"Können...ja....wollen....nein....", brachte Legolas stockend heraus.  
  
"Du wirst dir andere suchen?"  
  
"Nein...." In dieser Hinsicht blieb Legolas stur.  
  
"Du wirst also doch auf dieses Gefühl verzichten?"  
  
"Nur bis ich dich wieder treffe!"  
  
Liebevoll kraulte Haldir Leoglas Nacken. "Morgen Nacht werde ich es dir noch einmal schenken."  
  
Ein zartes Lächeln erschien auf Legolas' Lippen und er kuschelte sich in Haldirs Arme.  
  
"Du wirst noch süchtig danach werden."  
  
"Nach dir bin ich es doch schon lange...", schnurrte der Kleine zufrieden.  
  
"Ich rede von dem Gefühl."  
  
Legolas schmunzelte. "Danach sicher auch..."  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, bei welchen Wettkämpfen du mitmachst."  
  
"Bogenschiessen, Reiten, Naturgeräusche imitieren...da bin ich unschlagbar...., Fährtenlesen...."  
  
Haldir überlegte kurz. "Beim Reiten hast du das besser ausgebildete Pferd. Außerdem ist Ragnar gerade beleidigt. Aber ich bin der bessere Reiter. Es wird ausgeglichen sein. Bei dem Imitieren von Naturgeräuschen kann ich nicht mitmachen, ich muss mich auf meinen Hauptwettkampf vorbereiten. Fährtenlesen werde ich besser sein als du. Ich habe bessere Augen als du. Wie du siehst, werde ich dich leicht besiegen. Welchen Bogen wirst du benutzen?"  
  
"Rate mal....", schnurrte Legolas wieder, während er begann an Haldirs Hals zu knabbern.  
  
"Beim Bogenschießen hast du den besseren Bogen und ich mehr Übung. Den Wettkampf könntest du gewinnen."  
  
"Ich hab auch geübt", flötete Legolas und saugte sich an Haldirs Hals fest. Jeder sollte sehen' dass dieser Elb vergeben war.  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "Ich verliere nicht gerne und ich werde mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern suchen, dass du besser bist als ich."  
  
"Wie...willst du das denn...anstellen.....?" Legolas' Zunge fand ihren Weg zu Haldirs nicht minder empfindlichen Ohr und hinein in dessen Muschel.  
  
"Lass dich überraschen", erklärte Haldir. Schnurrend lehnte er seinen Kopf so, dass Legolas besser an sein Ohr kam.  
  
Zärtlich ließ Legolas seine Zungenspitze, jede feine Rille des Ohres erkunden, strich über die sensible Spitze und knabberte sanft an Haldirs Ohrläppchen.  
  
Seufzend schloss Haldir seine Augen und entspannte sich.  
  
Langsam begann Legolas die Oberhand zu übernehmen und kraxelte über Haldir, verwöhnte nun auch dessen Hals.   
  
Nach und nach wurde Haldirs Atem immer regelmäßiger, langsamer, gleichmäßiger. Der Elb war eingeschlafen.  
  
Zärtlich malte Legolas weiter kleine Muster auf Haldirs Brust, nun mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers. Er war nicht müde, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Er genoss es einfach nur seinen schlafenden Geliebten anzusehen und weiter dessen weiche Haut zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.  
  
Kurz vor Morgengrauen stand Haldir auf und begab sich in den Stall. Noch bevor er sich für den Tag fertig machen, oder gar an Frühstück denken konnte, musste Ragnar versorgt werden. Den ganzen Tag über würden sie in einem extra Zelt, abgeschirmt von neugierigen Augen, zum letzten Mal vor den Wettkämpfen trainieren. Der nächste Tag würde dann nur ihren Pferden gehören, um sie für den Wettkampf herzurichten, sie zu frisieren und zu waschen. In zwei Tagen würde dann der erste Wettkampf beginnen. Die Pflicht.   
  
Haldir pfiff leise, als er den Stall betrat, um Ragnar zu zeigen, dass er da war.  
  
Ein leises, begrüßendes Schnauben kam aus Ragnars Box und ein Poltern gab an, dass der Hengst am Aufstehen war. Gleich darauf schwang er sich auch schon auf die Hufe und schüttelte sich, so dass das meiste Stroh von ihm abfiel. Mit wachen Augen und gespitzten Ohren sah er Haldir entgegen.  
  
Sanft strich ihm Haldir über die Nase. "Bist du mir böse?"  
  
Sanftes Prusten hieß wohl, dass dem nicht so war, zumindest drückte ihm Ragnar die Nüstern in die Handfläche.  
  
Haldir ließ sich viel Zeit damit, Ragnar zu liebkosen. Als auch die anderen Elben in den Stall kamen, um ihre Pferde zu versorgen, machte sich auch Haldir daran, Ragnar zu füttern und zu putzen. "Bist du bereit, für die Wettkämpfe?" erkundigte sich Haldir leise. "Wir müssen Legolas besiegen. Das Problem ist nur, dass sein Pferd besser ausgebildet ist."  
  
Ragnar sah Haldir scheinbar nachdenklich an, dann zupfte er ihn an einem Stoffzipfel seines Oberteils, wie um zu sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.  
  
"Kannst du eigentlich springen? Ich habe Legolas gesagt, dass ich beim Springreiten gegen ihn antreten werde. Aber wir haben das noch nie gemacht."  
  
Springen klang interessant, auch wenn Ragnar nicht wusste, was er sich darunter vorstellen sollte. Gesprungen war er bis jetzt immer nur über den Weidezaun, wenn er ausgebüxt war.  
  
Schnell packte Haldir das Putzzeug weg. "Ich bin gleich wieder da und dann werden wir den ganzen Tag über trainieren. Ich hoffe, du bist dazu bereit."  
  
Ragnar blinzelte nur und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
Kaum, dass Haldir den Stall verlassen hatte, kam ein anderer Elb um Ragnar in das Zelt zu bringen und ihn dort aufzustellen, neben den anderen Pferden. Nach und nach kamen die Elben, um mit dem Training zu beginnen. Bis nach Sonnenuntergang verließen sie das Zelt nicht mehr. Als die Elben ihre Pferde wieder in den Stall brachten, waren sie alle erschöpf, verschmutzt und schmutzig. Doch für die Elben war der Tag noch lange nicht zu Ende. Erst nachdem sie die Pferde versorgt hatten, konnten sie sich zurück ziehen, um ihre Wettkampfstrategie durchzugehen. Erst kurz vor Mitternacht kehrte Haldir in sein Zimmer zurück und fiel todmüde aufs Bett.  
  
Legolas sah man zwar an, dass er heute keineswegs gefaulenzt hatte, aber er war lange nicht so fertig wie Haldir. Besorgt setzte er sich neben ihn aufs Bett und wartete mit einem Becher mit gekühltem Kräutertee in der Hand ab.  
  
Ohne auf den Tee zu achten zog Haldir Legolas an sich, schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Es gehörte viel dazu, einen Elben bis an die Erschöpfung zu treiben.  
  
Dementsprechend war Legolas' Sorge und er ließ etwas von seiner Heilmagie in Haldirs Körper fließen, damit sich dessen Körper im Schlaf optimal erholen konnte.  
  
Haldir schnurrte leise und schmiegte sich noch enger an Legolas. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich wunderbar. Schnell hauchte er Legolas einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rannte dann in den Stall, um Ragnar zu verwöhnen.  
  
Der hatte nicht das Glück in der Nacht einen Heiler neben sich gehabt zu haben und schien leicht verkatert, was er Haldir übel nahm und sich erst durch eine Karotte bestechen ließ. Dann jedoch war er wieder in Schmuselaune und zog Haldir an sich heran, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und knabberte daran. Aus der übernächsten Box kam Gekicher und Orophin gluckste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. "Pass auf, dass er dir nicht gleich alle Haare vom Kopf frisst oder denkst du Legs mag kurze Haare?!"  
  
Haldir schnurrte leise und umarmte Ragnar. "Der heutige Tag gehört ihm. Er kann mit mir tun und lassen, was er will." Sanft kraulte er sein Pferd hinter den Ohren. "Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?" fragte er leise. "Oder möchtest du den ganzen Tag im Stall stehen?"  
  
Der Vorschlag schien dem Hengst zu gefallen, denn kurzerhand zupfte er den Riegel seiner Box auf, bewies damit, dass er jeder Zeit ausbüxen konnte, wenn er wollte und schupste Haldir auf den Gang. Orophin grinste bei dem Anblick. "Du kannst einem echt leid tun. Dein Pferd ist eifersüchtig auf deinen Liebhaber und der wird sicher eifersüchtig werden, wenn du keine Zeit für ihn hast...."  
  
Lachend scheuchte Rumil sein eigenes Pferd aus der Box. "Nachtschatten und ich begleiten dich. Wir wollen ein wenig spielen. Kommst du auch mit, Orophin? Oder willst du hier vergammeln?"  
  
"Seh ich so aus?" Orophin hatte ohnehin keine Chance, denn Nebeltänzer jagte ihn im Gegenzug ebenfalls aus der Box, trabte den anderen hinterher und ließ Orophin hinter sich herlaufen, worauf man sich die Frage stellen konnte, wer hier mit wem spazieren ging.  
  
Lachend rannten Haldir und Rumil hinter den beiden her, spielten mit ihren Pferden fangen, bis sie schließlich erschöpft auf einer kleinen Lichtung anhielten. Atemlos ließen sich Haldir und Rumil neben einem kleinen Bach in das hohe Gras fallen und beobachteten die Pferde. Es war ein schöner Tag und sie gönnten es ihren Tieren nach langen Tagen des Trainings endlich wieder frei herumtollen zu können.  
  
Nach dem Herumtollen legte sich Nebelchen, wie Orophin seinen Hengst liebevoll nannte, zu den Elben und sein zweibeiniger Freund lag quer über seinem Rücken und neckte seine beiden älteren Brüder mit langen Grashalmen, die er ihnen immer wieder ins Ohr steckte und sie kitzelte.  
  
Seufzend schaute Haldir Rumil an. "Kannst du ihn nicht zur Ruhe bringen." Rumil grinste Orophin frech an. "Ruhe sonst Sexentzug."  
  
Dafür bekam sein Ebenbild eine herausgestreckte Zunge zu sehen. "Wetten, das würde dir schwerer fallen als mir? Außerdem......hab ich Ausweichmöglichkeiten...hast du die auch...?"  
  
Rumil schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ausweichmöglichkeiten? Wer denn?"  
  
Doch Orophin grinste nur und fummelte mit dem Grashalm in Rumils Nase herum.  
  
Flink sprang Rumil auf und schmiss seinen Bruder auf den Boden, nagelte ihn fest. "Mit wem schläfst du?" knurrte er bedrohlich.  
  
"Na rate mal....!!", schnurrte Orophin, schien den anderen in keinster Weise zu fürchten, sondern hob den Kopf, um über Rumils Hals zu lecken.  
  
"WER IST ES?"  
  
"Hey, hey, nicht gleich laut werden", gluckste Orophin und wand sich spielerisch unter seinem Bruder.  
  
Schmerzhaft drückte Rumil Orophin auf den Boden. "Rede schon."  
  
"Au...hey, du tust mir weh....", fiepte der Kleinere. "Ist doch nicht so wichtig..."  
  
"Sag es."  
  
Orophin sah Rumil trotzig an und doch auch etwas unsicher an ihm vorbei zu Haldir, der hoffentlich eingreifen würde, sollte Rumil etwas austicken.  
  
Drohend knurrte Rumil, drückte fester zu.  
  
Orophin fiepte auf. "Nur mit Haldir...ich hab keinen anderen...ehrlich nicht...."  
  
Sanft strich Rumil über Orophins Wange und küsste ihn. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Der Kleinere fiepte nur und nickte, brachte ein piepsiges "...dich auch..." heraus.  
  
Zärtlich küsste Rumil ihn. "Mach mich nie wieder eifersüchtig, ja?"  
  
Orophin nickte verstehend und schlang seine Arme um den anderen. "Aber Haldir ist doch okay, oder? Auch wenn er irgendwie gar keine Zeit mehr für mich hat...." Nun klang deutlich heraus, dass sich der Jüngste der Königsfamilie arg vernachlässigt fühlte.  
  
Rumil lächelte leicht. "Möchtest du, dass ich genauso mit dir spiele, wie Haldir? Du willst doch immer Blümchensex von mir."  
  
Orophin blinzelte perplex. "Zwei von der Sorte? Muss....nicht unbedingt sein....." Er schluckte. "Aber momentan....bin ich wohl mit allem zufrieden...", meinte er schon wieder spitzbübisch. "Hmm....und das, wo ich gerade euch beide hier hab und sonst kein Elb weit und breit...." Herausfordernd sah er von Rumil hinüber zu dem ahnungslosen Haldir.  
  
Haldir streckte sich leicht und ging zu den beiden. "Gute Idee, ich könnte mal wieder ein wenig Befriedigung gebrauchen."  
  
"Och, das klingt aber gar nicht gut.....", raunte ihm Orophin entgegen. "Passt dir das Prinzchen denn nicht....?"  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Haldir an Nebelchen. "Legolas ist ganz nett, aber...."  
  
"Nett?" Orophin guckte seinen Bruder verwirrt an und zog Rumil halb über Nebelchens Bauch zu sich und stupste sein Näschen gegen Rumils Ohr.  
  
"Ja, nett, freundlich, höfflich, unterhaltsam.... halt ok, eben..."  
  
"Ich dachte du liebst ihn...?" Orophin verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Ja, irgendwie schon."  
  
Ein besonders intelligentes Gesicht machte das Nesthäkchen der Runde nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er seinen Bruder ja noch nie recht verstanden. Also widmete er sich lieber dem Hals seines Zwillingsbruders.  
  
Geistesabwesend spielte Haldir mit einer von Orophins Haarsträhnen.  
  
Tja und irgendwie konnte ihm Haldir auch wieder leid tun. Also beugte er sich zu seinem älteren Bruder und stupste dessen Nasenspitze mit seiner an. "Hey, du packst das schon......wenn dir wirklich was an dem Kleinen liegt, dann schafft ihr es auch!!"  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. "Es ist auch nett mit Legolas zusammen, ihm im Arm zu halten. Aber..."  
  
"....aber...?" Orophin rutschte über Nebeltänzers Rücken in Haldirs Schoss und zog auch Rumil gleich mit.  
  
"Er ist kein bisschen erregend."  
  
"Nicht.....?!" Orophin blinzelte von unten her hoch. "Also ich find ihn ganz niedlich...eigentlich was, was man gerne vernaschen würde.....so rein und unschuldig...."  
  
"Unerfahren, unschuldig....langweilig."  
  
"Na du bist vielleicht unfair....wie soll er denn Erfahrungen sammeln, wenn du sie ihm nicht geben willst? Willst du wirklich, dass er sich nem anderen hingibt?! Ich will ja nicht altklug wirken, aber über kurz oder lang treibst du ihn echt in die Arme eines anderen, der ihn so nimmt wie er ist! Er ist nun mal um einiges jünger als du...."  
  
Derweilen hatte Legolas den Stall verlassen und streifte mit seinem Hengst Dandilion durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach Haldir und Ragnar.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es mir egal, ob er mit einem anderen schläft, oder nicht." Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Du hast ja irgendwie recht, ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass er Erfahrung bekommt. Aber irgendwie.... ich weiß nicht. Legolas denkt immer daran, dass er Sex mit mir will und ich will ihn einfach nur in den Armen halten."  
  
Legolas spitzte die Ohren. Glaubte seinen Geliebten gehört zu haben und ritt näher. Derweilen seufzte Orophin ergeben. "Also keine richtige Liebe fürs Prinzchen.....er wird dazu, wozu wir nie werden wollten: ein Püppchen zum ansehen und kuscheln!"  
  
"Er ist nun mal nichts weiter als ein Schmuckstück."  
  
Dandilion blieb stehen, denn sein Reiter hatte sich verkrampft. Seltsam, das Pferd hatte geglaubt, nachdem Legolas die anderen Elben entdeckt hätte, wolle er zu ihnen. Fragend drehte er seinen großen Kopf zu seinem Reiter, der völlig verkrampft auf seinem nackten Rücken saß und dem das Gehörte offensichtlich nicht gefiel.   
  
Orophin schloss die Augen. "Dann sag ihm das.....entschuldige, wenn ich dich vor den Kopf stoße, aber für dein Püppchen ist er etwas zu schade......."  
  
"Würde ich ihm das sagen, würde ich ihn verlieren und das will ich nicht."  
  
"Du bist'n echter Egomane......", murrte Orophin und schreckte ihm nächsten Moment zusammen, als unweit von ihnen etwas rücksichtslos durchs Gehölz preschte. Aber es entfernte sich von ihnen und kam nicht auf sie zu, so dass der Elb misstrauisch den Kopf hob und in die Richtung starrte. "Was.....war das eben...?!" Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn.  
  
"Legolas" antworteten Rumil und Haldir gleichzeitig. Seufzend stand Haldir auf und ging zu Ragnar. Liebevoll umarmte er ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Legolas hatte gehört, was er nicht hätte hören sollen. Er hatte ihn verloren.  
  
Wie sehr, konnte keiner der dreien im ersten Moment auch nur erahnen, doch Ragnar zeigte es Haldir schmerzhaft. Nie hatte er sich dem Elben mit seiner körperlichen Überlegenheit widersetzt, doch nun stieß er Haldir von sich und schnappte nach ihm. Er sah ihn enttäuscht an, doch seine Augen waren just in diesem Moment nicht pechschwarz wie sonst, sondern schimmerten blau, als ob Haldir nicht in die Augen eines Tieres blicken würde, sondern in die eines Elben.  
  
Haldirs Blick wurde hart. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr für irgendwelche Spielchen. Du bist mein Pferd. Entweder du gehorchst mir, oder unsere Wege werden sich trennen. Deine Aufgabe ist es nicht, dich in mein Leben einzumischen. Entscheide dich. Wirst du mir bedingungslos gehorchen, oder nicht?"  
  
Orophin und Rumil verfolgten schweigend den Disput von Reiter und Pferd. Der Jüngere schluckte leicht. "Ich glaub Legolas hat Ragnar nicht einfach so ausgewählt, um ihn zu Haldir zu schicken....er scheint sich mit ihm im Geist verbunden zu haben..."  
  
Rumil seufzte. "Haldir hat sich verändert. Schon seit dem er mit Meraduil zusammen war. Doch nun wird es immer schlimmer. Du bist immer mit ihm zusammen. Was ist mit ihm los?"  
  
"Er ist launisch geworden...seine Stimmungen schwanken manchmal von einer Sekunde auf die andere.....ich denk immer mehr, dass Meraduil kein guter Umgang für ihn war......."  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, endlich wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein. Aber anscheinend ist das Schicksal gegen uns." Geschwind schwang sich Rumil auf Nachtschattens Rücken. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend." In wenigen Sekunden war Nachtschatten zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, jagte hinter Legolas her, angetrieben von der Sorge seines Reiter. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Rumil seine Augen und öffnete sich für Legolas' Gefühle, um ihn ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Pures Chaos beherrschte den jungen Elben, kaum etwas gab an, wo er sich in diesem Moment befand. Ein einziger Gedanke beherrschte sein Denken: Weg...nur einfach weg hier....und aufhören zu fühlen, nie mehr zu leiden, wegen dem, was andere so hoch priesen.  
  
Rumil konzentrierte sich stärker auf Legolas. Als er ihn nicht genau lokalisieren konnte, folgte er seinem Gefühl. Jagte Nachtschatten im halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Wald. Sein Pferd strengte sich an, wurde immer schneller und seine Anstrengung wurde belohnt. Sie fanden Legolas. Rumil trieb Nachtschatten ein letztes Mal an. Als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Legolas war, riss er diesen zu sich auf Nachtschatten. Tröstend drückte er ihn an sich, während Nachtschatten immer langsamer wurde und schließlich stehen blieb.  
  
Legolas schrie völlig außer sich und versuchte sich von Rumil zu lösen. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, schon gar nicht einen von Haldirs Brüdern. In seiner heillosen Panik schlug er Rumil sogar den Ellbogen gegen die Nase, um irgendwie wieder frei zu kommen.  
  
Doch Rumil ließ sich nicht beirren. Sanft drückte er Legolas an sich, strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr.  
  
"Lass mich! Ich will nicht mehr.....", schrie ihn Legolas an.  
  
Sanft drehte Rumil Legolas Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn zart, dabei öffnete er seinen Geist, beeinflusste Legolas mit seiner Ruhe.  
  
Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über Legolas' Gesicht. Alles war nur Lug und Trug gewesen, die Gefühle nur vorgespielt. Legolas kam sich auf seine eigene Art missbraucht und verraten vor.  
  
Zärtlich hielt Rumil ihn weiterhin umfangen, versuchte ihm so viel Trost wie möglich zu spenden. Als er merkte, dass es nicht wirkte, öffnete er sich ganz für Legolas und ließ ihn seine Liebe und Zuneigung spüren.  
  
Langsam ließ der körperliche Widerstand nach, nicht jedoch der Tränenfluss. Legolas verstand nicht, was das alles sollte und kam sich in der Tat wie eine Puppe vor, die man hin und her schob.  
  
Geduldig kraulte Rumil Legolas' Nacken, wartete, bis dieser sich beruhigt hatte.  
  
Nur sehr langsam war dies der Fall, doch wenn Legolas nicht ersticken wollte, musste er wieder anfangen normal zu atmen, was ihn auch wieder ruhiger werden ließ.  
  
Doch auch nachdem Legolas sich wieder beruhigte hatte, hielt Rumil ihn weiterhin tröstend umfangen und ließ Legolas seine Gefühle spüren. Schließlich schaute er den Jüngeren an. "Möchtest du hier sitzen bleiben? Oder soll ich dich irgendwo hinbringen?"  
  
"I-ich...wollte allein sein....", brachte Legolas stockend hervor. Dass er mit seinem Pferd unterwegs zu dem riesigen Wasserfall gewesen war, um dort etwas dummes zu tun, verschwieg er geflissentlich.  
  
Rumil nickte. "Du bist alleine, fern von allen anderen Elben. Ignorier mich einfach, wenn du möchtest."  
  
"Das....das kann ich nicht......" Legolas wandte sich von Rumil ab und pfiff nach seinem Pferd, dass artig angetrabt kam. Ziemlich ungelenk krabbelte Legolas wieder auf Dandilions Rücken.  
  
Nachtschatten heftete sich an Legolas' Seite. "Und ich kann und will dich nicht alleine lassen", erklärte Rumil. "Obwohl ich in Lorien geboren bin, gehöre ich nun zu dir und deinem Volk." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Weißt du eigentlich, welche Aufgabe die Herrin des Waldes Orophin und mir übertragen hat."  
  
Legolas sah kaum zur Seite, antwortete jedoch leise. "Wohl irgendwas mit euren mentalen Fähigkeiten, denk ich..."  
  
Rumil nickte. "Wir kümmern uns um die Probleme, Sorgen und Nöte der anderen. Wir sind an der Seite desjenigen Elben, der uns am meisten braucht. Egal was du tust. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Und auch, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, so hilft es dir doch, wenn ich einfach in deiner Nähe bin. Außerdem kann ich so sicher gehen, dass du keine dummen Sachen machst."  
  
"Thehe...." Legolas lachte bitter auf. "Geh nach Hause, Rumil! Geh zu deinem Bruder.....diese dumme Sache von der du sprichst....ist wohl das einzige, was momentan noch logisch ist....keine Sorge, ich vergesse meinen Vater nicht. Ich werd ihm meine gesamte Lebensenergie schicken, sobald ich an der Schwelle stehe!"  
  
Kurz schickte Rumil Legolas etwas mehr seiner Gefühle. Diesmal waren es die Gefühle für Haldir: Verständnislosigkeit, Gleichgültigkeit, Vorwürfe und ein wenig Wut, weil er Legolas verletzt hatte.  
  
Verwirrt hob der Kleinere den Kopf nun ganz und sah Rumil an. "Warum...? Er ist doch dein Bruder....ich dachte, ihr würdet immer hinter ihm stehen!"  
  
"Er ist nicht mehr der, den ich einst lieben gelernt habe. Er hat sich verändert." Rumil seufzte leise. "Außerdem gehört meine Treue nun dir."  
  
"Das versteh ich nicht......nein, du solltest nicht mir treu sein, sondern deinem kleinen Bruder! Der braucht dich viel dringender als ich....  
  
Rumil schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Mein Bruder und ich müssen nicht am selben Ort sein, um uns Nahe zu sein. Wir haben unsere mentalen Fähigkeiten." Rumil grinste leicht. "Du weißt das. Du hast mich mehr als einmal dabei beobachtet."  
  
Augenblicklich wurde Legolas knallrot. Woher wusste der andere...... in diesem Moment vergaß Legolas sein eigentliches Problem völlig und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden.  
  
"Gefällt es dir? Zuzusehen, wie ich mich selbst berühre, mich liebkose?"  
  
"Ich bin nur zufällig reingeplatzt...."  
  
Sanft strich Rumil eine Haarsträhne hinter Legolas Ohr. "Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."  
  
"Nein hat es nicht.....", versuchte Legolas abzuwiegeln.  
  
Rumil lächelte leicht. "Es macht mir nichts aus", erklärte er, "du kannst ruhig ehrlich sein. Ich werde es auch niemand weitererzählen."  
  
Legolas schüttelte weiter den Kopf. "Nein....ich meine.....du bist schön....aber......das ist es nicht......ich beneide dich...um das, was du mit deinem Bruder hast!"  
  
"Die Beziehung, oder den Sex?"  
  
"Beides...?"  
  
Sanft lächelte Rumil ihn an. "Bei der Beziehung kann ich dir nicht helfen, aber ich könnte dir zeigen, was du bisher verpasst hast."  
  
Wieder schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. "Nein, ich...ich wollte...will...möchte es eigentlich nur mit jemanden erleben, den ich liebe...."  
  
"Wärst du dann glücklicher? Auch wenn es nur ein Schein wäre? Nichts wirklich ernstes?"  
  
"Nein.....sterbe ich eben als alte Jungfer......"  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Ich könnte dir helfen, eine Nacht mit Haldir zu verbringen. Was du empfinden würdest, wäre echt. Aber Haldir wäre nur ein Trugbild. Etwas, das nicht vorhanden wäre. Möchtest du das?"  
  
Legolas zog die Nase hoch. "Nein, ich will gar nichts mehr......ich bin....tot...innerlich...ich will es nur äußerlich anpassen...."  
  
"Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Legolas, nichts ist es wert, sein Leben wegzuwerfen." Rumil griff nach seiner Hand. "Möchtest du wirklich sterben, ohne kennen gelernt zu haben, was leben, was lieben bedeutet? Natürlich ist es schwer und schmerzhaft. Aber es lohnt sich." Ernst sah er Legolas an. "Ich kann dir helfen. Du musst meine Hilfe nur annehmen." Er seufzte leise. "Und bevor du dein Leben beendest, lass mich dir wenigstens zeigen, was du wegwirfst."  
  
Schließlich seufzte Legolas ergeben. "Er...ist es nicht wert....oder?!"   
  
"Nein, er ist es nicht wert."  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Legolas' Gesicht und kurz darauf hopste er wieder vor Rumil auf sein Pferd.  
  
Sofort zog Rumil ihn an sich und hielt ihn liebevoll umfangen. "Sag mir, was ich tun soll, und ich werde es tun."  
  
"Nicht jetzt....lass...mir Zeit....."  
  
"Nur festhalten?"  
  
"Nur festhalten...", bestätigte Legolas, seine Todessehnsüchte langsam dahin schwinden sehen.  
  
Langsam richtete Rumil seine Barriere wieder auf, grenzte Legolas wieder aus seinen Gefühlen aus.  
  
Legolas glaubte fast etwas zu frieren, also drückte er sich etwas fester an den warmen Körper.  
  
"Soll ich mich dir wieder öffnen?" fragte Rumil leise.  
  
"Schon okay.....wie du dich am besten fühlst....ich will nichts verlangen..."  
  
"Nein, ich möchte wissen, was du willst. Wenn es mich nicht interessieren würde, würde ich nicht fragen, oder was meinst du?"  
  
"Ist nicht schlimm, war nur eben noch schön warm und jetzt nicht mehr..."  
  
Rumil öffnete sich wieder, ließ Legolas wieder an seinen Gefühlen für ihn teilhaben. Seine Treue, Ergebenheit und Liebe.  
  
Etwas verwundert blinzelte Legolas hoch. Liebe? Der andere empfand diese für ihn? Der Jüngere überlegte eine Weile. Nun ja auf eine gewisse Weise liebte er ihn ja auch, aber wohl eher vergleichbar mit Thalionfëa, als mit der Liebe, die er für Haldir empfunden hatte und die er nun wegzuschließen versuchte.  
  
"Denk nicht darüber nach", flüsterte Rumil leise. Er lächelte den kleinen leicht an. "Wohin möchtest du, Prinzlein?"  
  
"Noch etwas Ruhe bitte, aber Morgen......wenn die Wettkämpfe beginnen......ich werd ihn fertig machen und ihm beweisen, dass ich keine Puppe bin."  
  
"Welches wird dein erster Wettkampf sein?"  
  
"Hindernissparcour zu Pferd.....Dandi ist geübt da drin, Ragnar wird Mühe haben, nichts um zu werfen...."  
  
Rumil nickte. "Haldir wird sich mit dem Geist von Ragnar verbinden, dadurch wird er besser werden." Er seufzte leise. "Solang Ragnar bereit ist, ihm zu gehorchen. Die beiden haben grade ein wenig Streit. Wenn er mit seiner Stute antritt, wirst du es schwer haben. Sie ist ein gutes Pferd. Sehr gut."  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen und begann zu wanken, lehnte sich an Rumils Schulter. Nach einer Weile öffnete er seine Augen wieder, die verklärt schiene. "Ragnar wird zusehen, dass Haldir mit ihm antritt, ob er sich Mühe geben wird, weiß er nicht!"  
  
Zärtlich kraulte Rumil Legolas' Nacken. "Du kannst deinen Geist auch mit den Tieren verbinden?" Er lächelte leicht. "Du bist voller Geheimnisse." Leise rief er nach Orophin, erkundigte sich, ob Haldir Ragnar glaubte, dass dieser ihm wieder gehorchen würde.  
  
"Sie diskutieren......", meinte der gelangweilt und sah zu Haldir und Ragnar. "...und diskutieren und diskutieren....."  
  
"Du Armer! Und ich schmuse, und schmuse und schmuse."  
  
"Du bist gemein....aber immerhin hast du ihn erwischt.....wie geht's ihm.....Mann, Haldir kann mit dem Vieh länger diskutieren als mit Elrond...."  
  
Rumil blinzelte leicht. "Er wird langsam wieder ruhiger. Er hat begriffen, dass Haldir es nicht wert ist und möchte nun doch weiterleben."  
  
"Gut.....er ist es auch nicht wert....vielleicht wird er irgendwann kapieren, was er verloren hat!"  
  
Rumil nickte. "Ich finde, das Prinzchen würde besser zu mir passen, als zu Haldir. Findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken und außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob er noch was mit dieser Familie zu tun haben will...."  
  
"Wärst du mir sehr böse?"  
  
"Wenn ich weiter deine Nummer 1 bleibe......."  
  
"Und wenn ich zwei Nummer 1 hätte?" Rumil grinste leicht. "Ich wäre auch bereit, das Prinzlein zu teilen, wenn du lieb zu ihm bist."  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu anderen, kann ich das ja...."  
  
"Ich kann auch liebevoll sein", beschwerte sich Rumil. "Habe ich dich je verletzt? Nein! Ich bin immer zärtlich und einfühlsam."  
  
"Wer redet denn von dir....ich mein unseren Pferdeflüsterer hier...."  
  
"Och der", murmelte Rumil. Plötzlich stutzte er. "Sag mal, Kleiner, wenn ich mich mit jemanden verbinde, ihn meine Gefühle fühlen lasse und so, bekommt er es dann mit, wenn ich mit dir rede?"  
  
"Weiß nicht...er merkt's vielleicht, aber verstehen wird er kaum was.....ich plärr ja nicht hier rum wie'n wilder...es sind meine Gedanken für dich und deine für mich...."  
  
"Ich rede von Legolas."  
  
"Frag ihn......ehm jap....er tut's hi Kleiner....."  
  
Unterhalb von Rumils Kinn kicherte es jedoch munter vor sich hin.  
  
Unbehaglich rutschte Rumil auf Nachtschattens Rücken herum. "Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich so über dich rede?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Ihr seid Chaoten....hab ich schon erwähnt, dass mich kaum noch was schocken kann?!"  
  
"Ich will dich nicht schocken. Ich will dich glücklich sehen, dein Lachen hören."  
  
"Wirst du....versprochen.....", murmelte Legolas.  
  
Rumil drückte ihn noch enger an sich. "Sag mir, wenn ich dir helfen kann. Ich werde alles für dich tun."  
  
"Übertreib es nicht..." Legolas schloss wieder die Augen und lauschte dem Herzschlag des anderen.  
  
"Ich meine es ernst", flüsterte Rumil. "Du bist es wert, dass man um dich kämpft. Das wusste ich in dem Moment, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Aber da gehörtest du ja schon Haldir."  
  
Eine wieder etwas gesündere Röte stieg Legolas in die Wangen. Er musste wahrlich blind gewesen sein vor Liebe. "Tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise gegen des anderen Brust und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. "Aber ich will dich Orophin nicht wegnehmen....bin nicht ganz sicher, ob er es wirklich so toll fände...."  
  
"Orophin?" Sanft glitten Rumils Gedanken zu seinem Bruder, erkundeten die Gefühle des anderes.  
  
Der schien nach wie vor sichtlich amüsiert, dennoch wandte er sein Denken sofort seinem Bruder zu, als er seine Präsenz vernahm. "Ich glaub sie kommen zu einer Einigung. Ragnar leckt grad Haldirs zerbissene Hand, als ob's nicht seine Zahnabdrücke wären." 


	11. Tag der Rache

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 11/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink   
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Rumil konzentrierte sich kurz. In sekundenschnelle hatte er Legolas aus seinen Gefühlen ausgesperrt und war eine innige, tiefe, alles enthüllende Verbindung mit seinem Bruder eingegangen. "Könntest du für einen Moment Haldir vergessen?"  
  
"Für dich jeder Zeit.....für dich vergess ich mich sogar selber....."  
  
"Sehr witzig", grummelte Rumil. "Es ist mir ernst."  
  
"Mir auch.....und das weißt du..."  
  
"Es geht um Legolas."  
  
"Wär ich nie drauf gekommen....was ist mit dem Prinzchen?"  
  
"Ist es wirklich OK für dich?"  
  
"Du willst wirklich was von ihm...? Ich mein...so richtig...offiziell...?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht, ja."  
  
Orophin schluckte, nickte aber im Geist. "Hey, klar...kein Problem...dann hast du endlich etwas was du auch in der Öffentlichkeit im Arm halten darfst...."  
  
"Es ist dir nicht recht"; stellte Rumil fest. Er lächelte leicht. "Ich werde ihm sagen, dass wir nur Freunde sein werden."  
  
"Nein! Warte....überstürz es nicht......wenn sich was entwickelt...okay, wenn nicht...auch okay...."  
  
"Orophin sei nicht albern. Du bist mein Bruder, meine Liebe, mein Ein und alles. Ich würde nichts tun, was dich verletzen könnte. Es wird sich nichts entwickeln."  
  
"Aber vielleicht braucht Legolas das ja gerade jetzt....vielleicht braucht es auch Haldir um endlich zu begreifen......"  
  
Rumil ließ Orophin spüren, was er für Legolas empfand. "Ich würde alles tun, um ihn zu helfen, aber nie auf deine Kosten." Mit einem Lächeln schickte er seinem Bruder jene Gefühle, die er für ihn empfand.  
  
Augenblicklich vergaß Orophin alles um sich herum und sank zufrieden in sich zusammen. Beinahe hätte er angefangen zu schnurren. Die Angst seinen Bruder womöglich an einen anderen zu verlieren verschwand.  
  
Rumil seufzte lautlos. "Es wird nie jemanden neben dir geben. Du wirst meine einzige Beziehung sein, jetzt und für immer." Sanft küsste er Orophin mental. "Ich liebe dich mehr als Legolas. Legolas und ich werden Freunde bleiben."  
  
Orophin öffnete die verträumt geschlossenen Augen. "Darf ich ihn auch haben?!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Legolas...zum Freund...."  
  
Rumil grinste leicht. "Ihr seit doch schon Freunde. Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben?"  
  
"Was weiß ich....aber auf jeden Fall sollten wir ihn jetzt erst mal wieder aufbauen und zum Lachen bringen und dafür Sorgen, dass er gegen Haldir bei den außerordentlichen Wettbewerben gewinnt..."  
  
Rumil nickte leicht. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er in Topform ist. Wir sehen uns später." Rumil unterbrach die Verbindung und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Legolas. "Komm, mein Freund, sorgen wir dafür, dass du morgen gewinnst."  
  
"S-sicher....", stammelte Legolas und sah verwundert zu Rumil hoch und lächelte fast scheu.  
  
Sanft strich Rumil ihm über die Wange. "Was ist?"  
  
"Ich gewinn doch eh...so lange wie ich jetzt trainiert hab...meinst du nicht?", wollte Legolas mit wiedergefundenem Selbstvertrauen wissen.  
  
Rumil lachte leise. "Gut." Er wuschelte leicht durch Legolas Haare. "Es ist noch nicht einmal Mittag, was möchtest du machen?"  
  
"Reiten wir dennoch zum Wasserfall? Unten sammelt sich das Wasser in einem großen Becken...perfekt zum Schwimmen..."  
  
Sofort schlug Nachtschatten den Weg zum Wasserfall ein. Mit einem Lächeln sprang Rumil von Nachtschatten und zog sich schnell aus, um ins kühle Nass zu springen.  
  
Legolas war auch schnell ausgezogen, hatte dann jedoch Mühe Dandilion davon zu überzeugen, dass das Wasser seicht war und er ungefährdet rein gehen konnte. Frech spritzte er den Hengst immer wieder mit Wasser an, bis der genug davon hatte und ins Wasser preschte, um Legolas unter zu tauchen.  
  
Rumil hatte sich auf einen Stein, der aus dem Wasser ragte und kämmte sich mit den Fingern seine Haare, während er Legolas beobachtete.  
  
Der schwadderte wieder quietschvergnügt um das strampelnde Pferd herum, immer darauf bedacht den auskeilenden Hufen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Dandilion hatte schließlich erkennen müssen, dass das kühle Nass sehr wohltuend war und zog nun schnaufend seine Bahnen um das Becken.   
  
Rumil lachte leise. "Macht es dir Spaß?"  
  
"Ich mag Wasser.....", bestätigte Legolas strahlend und schwamm zu Rumil hin.  
  
Rumil lächelte leicht und zog Legolas zu sich auf den Stein. "Schön dich wieder lachen zu sehen."  
  
Legolas schmunzelte und setzte sich neben Rumil, um dann sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen zu strecken und sich von ihr wieder aufwärmen zu lassen, da das Wasser doch recht frisch war.  
  
Rumil streckte sich leicht. Es war angenehm auf dem warmen Stein zu sitzen und sich von der Sonne bestrahlen zu lassen. Träge öffnete er seinen Geist und rief nach Orophin."  
  
Der war gerade am heimwärts reiten und zügelte Nebeltänzer etwas und lies sich zurück fallen.  
  
"Weißt du, wozu ich grade Lust hätte?"  
  
"Ich soll zu euch kommen....?!"  
  
"Kommst du kuscheln?"  
  
Orophin sah nach vorne zu Haldir und Ragnar.  
  
Die beiden gingen einträchtig nebeneinander durch den Wald. Ihr Streit schien vergessen.  
  
"Ich komme......" Er trieb Nebelchen kurz neben seinen älteren Bruder und meinte nur knapp, dass er seine bessere Hälfte aufsuchen werde.  
  
Haldir nickte.  
  
Und schon flitzten Pferd und Reiter weiter, zielsicher ihren Weg zu Rumil findend.  
  
Erfreut lächelte Rumil und breitete seine Arme aus, als er Orophin sah.   
  
Der begann sich schon auf dem Pferd aus zu ziehen, ahnte bereits dass er nachher wohl wieder einige Kleidungsstücke suchen müssen würde. Legolas sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Er wird doch nicht etwa....." Doch genau das! Orophin trieb Nebelchen geradewegs ins Wasser, um so schnell wie möglich bei seinem Bruder zu sein.  
  
Aufreizend räkelte sich Rumil auf dem Stein, lockte seinen Bruder so schneller zu sich.  
  
Der bekam auch sofort einen verschleierten Blick, der sich jedoch schnell wieder klärte, als Nebelchen plötzlich keinen Grund mehr unter den Hufen hatte und abtauchte, ihn mit sich runter riss. Mit einem lauten Platscher tauchten Pferd und Reiter unter. Alarmiert richtete sich Legolas auf. Nun gut, wenn man den anderen Elben kannte, war das ohnehin nur eine Verarsche und wenn er jetzt ins Wasser springen würde, würde der andere sich sicher kringeln vor Lachen. Sicherheitshalber aber blickte Legolas kurz zu Rumil, der wohl am besten Wissen musste, ob sein Brüderchen nur scherzte oder nicht.  
  
Rumils einzige Reaktion bestand darin, sich auf den Bauch zu legen. "Ich will kuscheln", murrte er.  
  
Legolas atmete auf. Also kein Grund zur Sorge. Er kickte Rumil an. "Vielleicht musst du ihn raus hol...." In dem Moment tauchte zumindest Nebelchen wieder auf und schnaubte panisch und strampelte wie wild, ohne Rücksicht auf das was um ihn herum war, er wollte nur raus aus dem Wasser. Wie ein kurzer Messerstich fühlte sich Rumils Schulter kurzzeitig an, bevor der Schmerz wieder abebbte und einem Taubheitsgefühl wich.  
  
Sofort war Rumil im Wasser. Kurz legte er seine Hand an Nebelchens Hals und beruhigte ihn. "Du kannst schwimmen, also beruhig dich wieder", erklärte er dem Pferd knapp, bevor er abtauchte und seinen Bruder an die Oberfläche holte.   
  
Wasserspuckend und erschrocken klammerte sich Orophin an seinen Bruder, zappelte jedoch kein bisschen, um es Rumil nicht schwerer zu machen als nötig.   
  
Sanft hob Rumil Orophin auf den Stein und kletterte neben ihn. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Scheiß.....das....das wollt ich nicht...ich wusste nicht.....", hustete der Jüngere heftig zitternd. Legolas rutschte vorsichtig näher, traute sich jedoch noch nicht etwas zu sagen, auch wenn sich an Orophins Schulter schon deutlich ein Hufabdruck blau schimmernd ab zu zeichnen begann.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
In seinem Schock merkte Orophin das noch nicht einmal und nickte nur.  
  
Rumil küsste ihn leicht. "Legolas, kümmere dich um sein Schulter." Schnell sprang Rumil zurück ins Wasser und schwamm zu Nebelchen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sanft beruhigte er den Hengst, bevor er wieder zu seinem Bruder zurückschwamm.  
  
Der hatte die Zähne nun fest zusammen gebissen, schien nach wie vor große Schmerzen zu erwarten, doch nachdem diese ausblieben und sogar das dumpfe Pochen nach lies, wagte er vorsichtig wieder ein Auge zu öffnen und zu seiner Schulter zu schielen, die kaum noch blau schimmerte. Auch Legolas schien zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Der Rest war nicht mehr als ein blauer Fleck und würde morgen schon nicht mehr zu sehen sein.  
  
Zufrieden lächelte Rumil in an. "Kann ich dich nun benutzen? Oder musst du deine Schulter schonen?"  
  
"Bin wieder da", meinte Orophin kleinlaut und lies sich immer noch von Legolas fest halten.  
  
Sofort kuschelte sich Rumil an Orophin und zog auch Legolas in die Umarmung zog. Zufrieden seufzte er und schloss die Augen. So ließ es sich aushalten.  
  
Legolas verkrampfte sich ganz kurz. Das hier war doch etwas anderes als mit Haldir, aber auch egal. Der war nicht hier. Zählte überhaupt nicht mehr und so schnurrte er leise vor sich hin, als Orophin begann ihn dankbar zu kraulen.  
  
Rumil knurrte leise. "Ich auch", quengelte er.  
  
Orophin lächelte nur und strich Rumil dann über den Rücken bis hinab in dessen Kreuz und kraulte ihn dann dort.  
  
Seufzend schmiegte sich Rumil enger an Orophin und Legolas und begann sanft zu schnurren.  
  
Legolas öffnete träge ein Auge und blinzelte zu Orophin. "Ich glaub du hast da nen Schmustiger an dir kleben......"  
  
"Einer ist gut...", grinste Orophin.  
  
Rumil murrte leise und drängte sich zwischen die beiden. Zufrieden rollte er sich auf den Bauch.  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Er ist der Retter....und Retter ist gleich Ritter, Ritter wiederum sind Lebemänner, Lebemänner genießen, also folgere ich daraus, das Rumil auch vor hat jetzt zu genießen...."  
  
Zur Bestätigung wurde Rumils Schnurren lauter.  
  
"Na mal sehen ob's ihm so auch noch gefällt....", grinste Orophin und setzte sich auf Rumils Po, hoffte dass der Felsen einfach nichts wichtiges verdrückte oder zerschnitt, aber zur Not hatten sie ja einen Heiler vor Ort.  
  
Rumil bewegte sich leicht, um sich bequemer hinzulegen, beschwerte sich aber nicht, wartete eher darauf, was Orophin vor hatte.  
  
Der begann den samtig weichen Rücken vorsichtig zu massieren, ohne all zu viel Druck aus zu üben, während Legolas erst Rumil, dann Orophin und dann sich selber, Grünzeugs aus den Haaren pflückte, was sie im Wasser aufgegabelt hatten.  
  
Zufrieden räkelte sich Rumil unter seinem Bruder und genoss die sanften Berührungen.  
  
"Ein Genießer erster Güte....", schlussfolgerte Legolas und strich mit einem Wassergrashalm vorsichtig über die nun entspannten Muskeln von Rumils Rücken.   
  
"Mmmmh, mehr."  
  
Die beiden anderen Elben sahen sich grinsend an und ein jeder nahm sich eine Seite des älteren Elben vor.  
  
Zufrieden streckte sich Rumil, gab den beiden mehr Angriffsfläche. Zufrieden schnurrte er.  
  
Doch alles schöne hat einmal ein Ende und bald begann sich die Sonne zu senken, brachte kühle Winde mit sich, die erst Legolas, dann Orophin frösteln ließen. Automatisch suchten die beiden mehr Wärme an Rumils Körper, bis einem einfiel dass sie ja noch durchs Wasser zurück mussten.  
  
Murrend stand Rumil auf, doch dann kam ihn ein Einfall und er grinste die beiden frech an. "Machen wir im Zimmer weiter?"  
  
"Ja, meinetwegen....."; murrte Orophin schon reichlich bibbernd. "Ich will da nicht durch....", quengelte Legolas.  
  
"Soll ich dich tragen?" erkundigte Sich Rumil leise und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten.  
  
"Das ist zu tief....außerdem werd ich trotzdem wieder nass....."; bedachte Legolas und stand als letzter auf dem Felsen, nachdem sich auch Orophin ins Wasser hatte gleiten lassen.  
  
Rumil tauchte kurz unter, kam mit Schwung wieder hoch, packte Legolas und zog ihn ins Wasser.  
  
Mit einem entsetzten Schrei sah Legolas seinem unvermeidlichen Schicksal ins Auge und schwamm dann eiligst ans Ufer, wo sich Orophin schon nach seinen Kleidern umsah.  
  
Nachdem Rumil sich selbst angezogen hatte, half er Orophin seine Kleidung zu suchen.  
  
Der fand dann auch alles bis auf ein gewisses Teil, dass er eigentlich gern gehabt hätte. "Mist.....wo ist diese elende Unterhose.....?!", murrte er leise vor sich hin, bis er sie direkt vor seinen Augen baumeln sah. Dummerweise von Legolas gehalten, von einem angezogenen Legolas gehalten, der unheilvoll grinste. "Vermisst du etwas?!"  
  
Ungeduldig blickte Rumil von Nachtschatten auf die beiden hinab. "Beeilt euch, ich will ins Bett."  
  
Zwischen den beiden Jüngeren entbrannte schließlich eine Verfolgungsjagd bis hin zur Stadt. Er kurz davor warf Legolas Orophin das gewünschte Kleidungsstück zu und ritt dann gesittet mit ihnen durch die Stadttore.  
  
Schnell versorgte Rumil sein Pferd und verschwand dann noch mal um etwas zu besorgen. "Ich treffe euch im Zimmer", erklärte er, bevor er aus dem Stall rannte.  
  
"Wo will er denn hin?", wollte Legolas von Orophin wissen, aber der schob den Jüngeren lediglich aufs Zimmer. "Er wird schon wieder kommen....." Im Zimmer zog sich Orophin erst mal wieder aus, um sich ein kuscheliges Nachtgewand zu kleiden. Legolas reichte er ebenfalls eines und die beiden krabbelten wie die Kinder zusammen unter die warme Decke.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Rumil folgte ihnen ins Zimmer, seine Hände beladen mit Nahrung. Er häufte es auf das Bett und zog sich selbst um, bevor er zu Orophin und Legolas ins Bett kroch. "Erst essen, dann schmusen", bestimmte er.  
  
"Sag ich nicht nein....", lächelte Legolas und griff nach einem Stück Brot, bekam aber im nächsten Moment von Orophin schon eine Traube in den Mund geschoben.  
  
Rumil lächelte leicht und legte sich auf Legolas andere Seite. Langsam fütterte er Orophin und Legolas mit den Leckerein, die er mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Orophins Blick hatte sich nach einer Weile auf eine Weinkaraffe gehaftet, bis er schließlich danach griff und sich etwas davon einschenkte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war der Wein mehr als nur süß und er lies Rumil auf außergewöhnliche Weise davon kosten.  
  
Sanft strich Rumil über Orophins Wange. "Nicht", flüsterte er, "du vergisst Legolas."  
  
Orophin schluckte den Wein gezwungenermaßen selber hinunter und sah auf Legolas hinab, der zufrieden vor sich hinkauend zwischen den Zwillingen ruhte.  
  
"Es wäre unfair ihm gegenüber", erklärte Rumil.  
  
"Ich weiß....tut mir leid...ich hab mich vergessen......." Auch wenn Legolas nicht wusste worum es ging, so kraulte ihm Orophin dennoch entschuldigend den Rücken, was der Kleine dankbar annahm und sich anlehnte.  
  
Seufzend räumte Rumil die restlichen Esssachen weg und kuschelte sich an Legolas. Sanft zog er seinen Bruder zu sich, streichelte ihn sanft.  
  
Legolas gähnte zwischen den beiden, wie ein kleiner, satter Welpe und schien sich seltsam geborgen zu fühlen. Orophin sah berührt auf ihn herunter und während er seine Nasenspitze an Rumils Wange entlang strich, fuhr er mit der Hand sanft durch Legolas' Haare. "Bruder....?! Ich glaub wir haben hier was gefunden was man fast als Sohn bezeichnen könnte.......werd ich gerade albern?!" Unsicher sah Orophin Rumil an, streichelte Legolas jedoch weiter, der schon halb weg gedriftet zu sein schien.  
  
"Nein, du bist nicht albern. Aber Sohn?" Rumil lächelte wehmütig, "vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch so sehen, wenn du es möchtest."  
  
"Das kannst nur DU selber entscheiden....wie du ihn siehst. Da darf selbst ich dir nicht dreinreden..."  
  
Rumil seufzte leicht. "Ich habe mich entschieden. Für mich wird es nur dich geben. Nur dich, und sonst niemand."  
  
"In Ordnung....dann....dann sieh ihn als deinen Sohn an...als...unsern Sohn....denn nie wird es jemand wagen dich dazu zwingen zu wollen, dich zwischen deinem Gefährten und deinem Kind zu entscheiden...!!"  
  
Rumil küsste Orophin sanft und kletterte aus dem Bett. "Du hast recht, wie immer."  
  
"Wo willst du hin...?", fragte Orophin verwundert und zog die Decke wieder über Legolas zurecht, der inzwischen ruhig am ziehen war.  
  
"Auf den Balkon, mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen."  
  
"Entschuldige......" Orophin sank in die Kissen neben Legolas und zog sich aus Rumils Gedanken zurück, um ihm seine Privatsphäre zu lassen.  
  
Rumil nahm sich eine Decke und setzte sich auf den Balkon. Lange dachte er über Orophin und Legolas nach, bis er schließlich einschlief.  
  
Orophin bleib lange Zeit neben Legolas liegen, bis er schließlich vorsichtig aufstand und auf den Balkon tapste. Zärtlich strich er seinem schlafenden Bruder ein paar Strähnchen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. Schließlich schob er seine Arme unter des anderen Körper und hob ihn hoch, um ihn zurück ins Zimmer zu tragen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", murmelte Rumil im Schlaf und kuschelte sich enger an den Körper seines Bruders.  
  
"Ich dich auch mein Engel...ich dich auch...."; flüsterte ihm Orophin zu und legte ihn vorsichtig neben Legolas ins Bett und kuschelte sich dann zu ihnen.  
  
~*~*  
  
Die Wettkämpfe hatten begonnen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Wer sich nicht auf ein Turnier vorbereitete, kümmerte sich um seine Waffen und Pferde, oder schaute den anderen zu. Schneller als es allen lieb war, trennten sich die Wege der Elben wieder und jeder kehrte in sein eigenes Reich zurück. Nur Rumil blieb auch weiterhin bei Legolas. Nicht weil dieser seiner Hilfe weiter benötigte, oder weil er sich für den Prinz entschieden hatte, sondern weil sein großer Bruder die Herrin des Waldes gebeten hatte, ihm Rumil zu überlassen.  
  
Legolas verstand das Ganze nicht und machte sich Sorgen um die Zwillinge, die nun schon wieder getrennt werden sollten. Er versuchte Rumil zu überreden mit seinem Bruder zurück nach Lothlorien zu gehen.  
  
Genervt schwang sich Rumil auf Nachtschattens Rücken. Seit seiner Mutter ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er im Düsterwald beleiben würde, versuchte er Legolas zu erklären, dass es weder ihm noch Orophin etwas ausmachen würde, weil sie im Geiste immer noch verbunden waren. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Legolas ihn entweder nicht verstehen konnte, oder wollte.   
  
Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete er sich von seinem Bruder und ritt neben Legolas zurück nach Düsterwald.   
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte Haldir hinter Legolas her, den er nun für immer verloren hatte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich seinerseits auf den Weg zurück nach Lorien.  
  
Orophin schloss zu Haldir auf, jedoch nicht um mit ihm zu reden, sondern ihn stumm zu beobachten. Irgendwas ging in seinem Bruder vor und er wollte wissen was es war.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Fängst du auch damit an, mich unbedingt verstehen zu wollen? Gib es auf, ich gebe nichts von meinem Innerem Preis."  
  
"Dickschädel...", seufzte Orophin, jedoch ohne bösen Unterton. "Aber irgend etwas ist hier im Schaffen....ich kann es fühlen...."  
  
"So? Was denn?"  
  
"Wenn ich das wüsste wäre ich ruhiger......" Orophin sah hoch zu seinem Bruder. "Pass einfach auf dich auf....."  
  
"Das werde ich", versprach Haldir. "Du weißt doch, dass es schwer ist, mich zu überraschen."  
  
"Und dennoch haben wir es immer mal wieder geschafft....", erinnerte ihn Orophin an zahllose Kinderstreiche.  
  
"War ich da je in Gefahr? Nein."  
  
Damit gab Orophin dann zufrieden und schwieg bis zu ihrer Ankunft in Lorien. Der Alltag hatte die Elben schnell wieder eingeholt, nicht deutete im Geringsten auf Ärger hin, dennoch schien Orophin hie und da unruhig zu sein, was sich auch auf seinen Zwillingsbruder übertrug.  
  
Rumil versuchte seinen Bruder so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Aber er wusste auch nicht, was Orophin machen konnte, um Haldir zu helfen.  
  
Zumal es nichts offensichtliches gab das Haldir oder sonst irgend jemanden in Lorien bedrohte. Die Tage zogen dahin, auch Orophin wurde ruhiger und fast schon hätte er seine dunkle Vorahnung vergessen, als eines Nachts ein Pfeil direkt vor seinen Füssen einschlug. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Wachablösung gewesen und hatte Haldirs Baum schon fast erreicht, als auch schon ein zweiter Pfeil dicht an seinem Ohr vorbei schoss.  
  
Flink schoss Haldir Pfeile in die Richtung, aus der die Pfeile kamen, auch wenn er die Angreifer noch nicht erkennen konnte, gleichzeitig rief er die anderen Wachen her.  
  
Schon im nächsten Moment jedoch bohrte sich eine Pfeilspitze in Haldirs Schulter und riss ihn regelrecht vom Ast.  
  
Mit einem Schrei verlor Haldir den Halt. Er versuchte noch nach einem Ast zu greifen. Mit seiner verletzten Schulter schaffte er es aber nicht, sich zu halten und knallte auf den Boden.  
  
Orophin schoss über seinem Kopf Pfeile ab gegen den noch nicht sichtbaren Gegner, doch der Feind war bereits näher als vermutet. Neben den beiden Elben tauchten dunkle Schatten auf. Mit einem gezielten Schlag wurde Orophin zu Boden geschickt. Ein paar weitere Tritte in dessen Magengegend und gegen seinen Kopf, ließen die Welt für den jüngeren der beiden Brüder schwarz werden. Er wurde ihn tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen ohne die Chance seinem Bruder helfen zu können.  
  
Mit aller Kraft wehrte sich Haldir, versuchte seinem Bruder zu helfen. Wo blieben nur die anderen Wachen?"  
  
Rufe durch die Bäume hindurch gaben an, dass diese sich nach dem Feind umsahen und auf sie zuhielten, doch der Feind blieb schier unerkannt. Kaum möglich, niemand außer Elben waren dazu in der Lage sich so fort zu bewegen. Gleich darauf sollte Haldir erfahren warum keiner den Angriff hatte sehen können. Ein vertrautes Gesicht beugte sich über ihn, doch nun war es durch Zorn und Gehässigkeit schrecklich entstellt. "Hallo Geliebter...lange nicht gesehen...." Meraduils Stimme troff nur so vor Ironie und sein Grinsen wurde noch gefährlicher als er sich niederkniete, mit dem Knie auf Haldirs Schulter, direkt unter den Pfeil.  
  
"Lass Orophin in Ruhe, oder es wird dir leid tun", zischte Haldir. Er versuchte nicht auf den Schmerz zu achten, der entstand, als Meraduil sich auf seine verletzte Schulter kniete. "Du solltest aufgeben, du hast keine Chance. Sie werden dich fassen, bevor du den Wald wieder verlassen hast."  
  
"Hm....dein Brüderchen...." Er sah hinüber zu der reglosen Gestalt. "Ja, weißt du kleiner Schatz...ich bin nicht alleine hier. Und meine Begleiter wollen sich vielleicht etwas amüsieren......"  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Du hast verloren." Haldir schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Sein geistiger Ruf erschallte laut im Kopf seiner Mutter, sagte ihr, was passiert war. Sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite, als er die Wachen mit einem Ruf direkt zu sich lockte. "Sie werden in wenigen Augenblicken hier sein. Mit einem bewusstlosem Elb werdet ihr nicht schnell genug fliehen können."  
  
"Mir ist eigentlich egal, was die anderen tun......aber DU...kommst mit!" Damit erhob er sich und riss Haldir mit sich hoch. Geschwind brach er den Pfeilschaft ab, ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf Haldir und packte ihn dann am Genick und schob ihn vor sich her.  
  
Kraftvoll stemmte Haldir seine Füße auf den Boden. "Ruf deine Leute zurück, damit sie Orophin in Ruhe lassen, oder ich werde noch hier sein, wenn die Wachen hier sind. Und sie sind praktisch schon hier."  
  
"Du hast nichts zu melden, Kleiner....." Meraduil trat Haldir in die Kniekehlen und pfiff leise, worauf sich aus dem Schatten vor ihnen ein riesiges, schwarzes Pferd löste, auf das Haldir buxiert wurde und Meraduil sich hinter ihn schwang.  
  
Haldirs Schulter war verletzt, aber dennoch konnte er sich noch immer bewegen und vor allem wehren. Kraftvoll schlug er Meraduil in die Niere und sprang vom Pferd. So schnell er konnte rannte er davon. Er zögerte keine Sekunde. Die einzige Chance, die er für seinen Bruder noch sah, war es, sich so schnell wie möglich von ihm zu entfernen und so rannte er von den Wachen weg, anstatt auf sie zu. Er wusste, dass er nicht weit kommen konnte. Meraduil war sein Ausbilder gewesen. Haldir konnte ihn nicht schlagen. Aber er konnte seinen Bruder retten. Als er hörte, dass die Wache Orophin entdeckt hatte, blieb er stehen, ließ sich von Meraduil wieder aufs Pferd ziehen.  
  
"DAS.....war sehr dumm von dir!", zischte ihm Meraduil ins Ohr und schmetterte ihm die Handkante gekonnt ins Genickt.  
  
Haldirs letzter Gedanke, bevor er in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt, war: Aber ich habe meinen Bruder gerettet.  
  
Als dieser wieder zu sich kam, lag er in seinem Bett im Palast. Panisch fuhr er hoch. "Haldir...sie haben...Haldir!!!" Gleich darauf sackte er wieder zusammen und stöhnte etwas gequält auf.  
  
Sanft drückte Galadriel ihn wieder zurück ins Bett. "Ich weiß. Haldir hat sich Meraduil geopfert, um dich zu retten." Sie seufzte leise. "Für dich kamen die Wachen früh genug. Aber sie konnten nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie Meraduil deinen Bruder mitnahm."  
  
"Er war nicht allein...Mutter, er hat Verbündete...wer....wer hilft ihn nur bei so was?!" Voller Schrecken klammerte sich Orophin an den Ärmel seiner Mutter.  
  
"Elben", erklärte Galadriel, "aber wir konnten nicht erkennen, wer es ist." Sie seufzte leise. "Du musst Rumil erklären, was passiert ist, damit Legolas erfährt, was passiert ist." Sie ging zur Tür. "Und ruh dich danach aus."  
  
Orophin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, war sich sicher, dass Rumil bereits wusste dass etwas vorgefallen war. Angestrengt versuchte er eine Verbindung zu seinem Bruder zu finden.  
  
Sofort war Rumil bei ihm und liebkoste ihn sanft. Er hatte gespürt, dass Orophin niedergeschlagen wurde, wusste aber noch nicht warum.  
  
Mehr oder weniger stockend berichtete Orophin von dem Angriff und was er gerade noch von seiner Mutter erfahren hatte. "....er will bestimmt Rache. Bei Elbereth wir müssen ihn finden, sonst macht er ihn kaputt oder...oder er...er tötet...ihn.....vielleicht sogar..."  
  
Rumil nickte. "Schlaf, ich melde mich wieder bei dir." Er unterbrach die Verbindung und ging zu Legolas. Ernst sah er ihn an. "Meraduil ist wieder aufgetaucht."  
  
Legolas sah von seiner Arbeit auf und sah Rumil verwundert an. "Oh...und?!"  
  
"Er hat Haldir.... abgeholt"  
  
Legolas legte die Stirn in Falten. Inzwischen kannte er Rumil gut genug, um dieses abgeholt anders zu verstehen und so blickte er den andern weiter fragend an.  
  
"Er hat Orophin zusammenschlagen lassen."  
  
"Was...?!" Nun schoss Legolas hoch und sah Rumil erschrocken an. "Was...was ist mit ihm? Geht es ihm gut? Hast du nichts gespürt?!"  
  
"Ich habe gespürt, wie er zusammengeschlagen wurde. Er ist im Palast, Mutter hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Ihm wird es bald wieder gut gehen, er braucht nur etwas Ruhe."  
  
"Und...und Haldir....?!"  
  
Rumil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keiner weiß etwas genaues. Er wurde von seinem Wachposten geschossen. Aber es kann keine gefährliche Verletzung gewesen sein. Die Wachen tippen auf eine Schulterverletzung. Das letzte, was sie gesehen haben war, das Meraduil ihn niedergeschlagen und mitgenommen hat."  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen. Einen Moment drohten ihn seine Gefühle zu überrollen.  
  
Sanft legte Rumil eine Hand auf Legolas Arm. "Geht es?"  
  
"Ja...sicher.....was....was sollen wir nun tun...?"  
  
Rumil zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Warten? Sie werden versuchen Haldir zu finden. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie es schaffen."  
  
"Und wir...? Tuen wir gar nichts....?! Ich muss mit Vater reden....er muss auch Leute los schicken und er soll auch suchen, ich will mithelfen!"  
  
Rumil schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Möchte das Prinzlein wieder Haldirs Püppchen werden?"  
  
"Nein! Aber ich will ihn auch nicht zu Grabe tragen müssen!"  
  
"Das wird schon nicht passieren. Geh und rede mit deinem Vater."  
  
Augenblicklich stürmte Legolas davon. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich einfach beeilen musste. Haldirs Zustand indes sagte nichts anderes aus. Meraduil dachte nicht daran den Pfeil heraus zu ziehen und die Wunde zu versorgen. Im Gegenteil. Meraduil hängte seinen ehemaligen Geliebten an die Wand. Arme weit auseinander gezogen, ebenso die Beine. Ein Anblick der dem ehemaligen Wächter Lothloriens gefiel.  
  
Langsam kam Haldir wieder zu sich. Er blinzelte leicht und schaute Meraduil dann an. "Nett hast du es hier."  
  
"Nicht wahr? Dafür dass wir verbannt wurden haben wir es uns ganz gemütlich eingerichtet......" Meraduil lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Jetzt etwas mit Haldir anfangen zu wollen war Zeitverschwendung. Der andere würde frühestens in zwei oder drei Tagen etwas nachgiebiger werden, also lies er ihn kurzerhand hängen.  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. "Nur mal so aus Neugierde, häng ich hier aus Rache, oder willst du etwas besonderes von mir?"  
  
"Das sag ich dir wenn es an der Zeit ist. Hmmm, aber ich gebe zu es hat eine gewisse Genugtuung für mich dich so zu sehen....du gibst ein schönes Wandbild ab!"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Kein Sinn für Estetik. Alleine wegen meiner verschmutzten Kleidung gebe ich kein schönes Bild ab und meine Frisur hat auch etwas unter unserer Auseinandersetzung gelitten. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Blut."  
  
"Nun ja gerade DAS macht es so außergewöhnlich.......nur etwas ungleichmäßig...so...einseitig...." Meraduil erhob sich aus seinem provisorischen Sessel und schlich auf Haldir zu. Dass der andere keine Angst hatte wusste er. So was kannte Haldir nicht, aber sein Körper blutete, wenn man die Haut mit einem Messer aufritzte. Dass er dabei auch die Kleidung zerschnitt störte Meraduil nicht, denn so bekam er mehr blutverschmierte Haut zu sehen.  
  
Haldir schloss seine Augen, versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen, zu ignorieren. Schmerzen war er von Meraduil gewöhnte.  
  
Wenn man es nun genauer betrachtete, hatte er nie etwas anderes von ihm bekommen und anscheinend war Meraduil nun nicht gewillt etwas daran zu ändern. Aber auch der Anblick eines leidenden Haldirs wurde irgendwann langweilig und Meraduil verlies die Höhle, um seinen ehemaligen Geliebten stundenlang alleine zu lassen.  
  
Haldir entspannte sich, sammelte seine Kräfte um nach Hilfe zu rufen. Doch das einzige Bild, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war das von Ragnar. Seufzend öffnete er sich und rief so laut er konnte nach seinem Pferd. Er wusste nicht, ob es funktionierte, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, bezweifelte er es sogar.  
  
Im Pferdestall des Palastes begann sich Unruhe aus zu breiten. Einige Pferde liefen aufgeregt in ihren Boxen umher, andere schlugen gegen die Wände oder wieherten. Ragnar drehte sich immer und immer wieder im Kreis und schrie zur Tür, doch seinen Meister konnte er nicht ausmachen, obwohl er ihn genau hören konnte.  
  
Schnell kamen die Pferdepfleger in den Stall gerannt. Fluchend öffnete einer die Tür zu Ragnars Box. Wenn der Hengst wild wurde, konnte nur Haldir ihn beruhigen.  
  
In einer Panik stieg der weiße Riese auf die Hinterhand und preschte dann nach vorne, nur um vor dem verschlossenen Stalltor abbremsen zu müssen. Wie irre wieherte er die Pfleger an und scharre mit dem Vorderhuf.  
  
Sanft legte der Pfleger eine Hand auf Ragnars Hals. "Weißt du, wo dein Herr ist?"  
  
Wieder wieherte Ragnar, dem Elben direkt ins Ohr und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, trat mit dem Vorderhuf gegen die Stalltür.  
  
Der Elb zuckte zusammen und hielt sich kurz die Ohren zu. "Warte hier. Ich sage den Wachen Bescheid. Alleine wirst du ihn nicht retten können." Kurz darauf wurde die Stalltür geöffnete und Ragnar die Möglichkeit gegeben, zu seinem Herrn zu laufen.  
  
Der Hengst verlor keine Minute. Ob die Elben ihm folgen konnten war ihm ziemlich egal. Er wusste nicht wo genau sein zweibeiniger Freund war, aber er wollte ihm nichts desto trotz helfen.  
  
Doch die ausgebildeten Elbenpferde schafften es, Ragnar zu folgen.  
  
Wie ein Fährtenhund verfolgte der den genauen Weg den Meraduil und seine Männer genommen hatte. Aber die Gruppe hatte sich mehrfach geteilt und so verfolgten sie erst mal zwei blinde Spuren und verloren wichtige Zeit. Beinahe 60 Stunden trabte Ragnar unermüdlich weiter und schien beinahe schon elbische Züge der Verzweiflung an zu nehmen.  
  
Während dieser Zeit langweilte Haldir sich. Die Schmerzen waren nicht unerträglich. An der Wand gehangen zu sein, war unangenehm, aber er konnte es aushalten. Was ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte, war es die ganze Zeit eine Höhlenwand anstarren zu müssen. Er hasste Höhlen. 


	12. In letzter Sekunde

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!  
  
Teil: 12/18  
  
Autor1: Janna  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de  
  
Autor2: Brink   
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Inhalt: Legolas ein ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.  
  
Warnungen: keine  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.  
  
Der erste Elb den er nach zwei Tagen zu sehen bekam warn nicht wie erwartet Meraduil, sondern einer seiner Männer, der zusammen mit einem weiteren Elben zu ihm kam. "Der Chef lässt ausrichten, dass du dich noch etwas gedulden müssest Prinzessin....wir sollen uns so lange um dich kümmern...", meinte einer von ihnen schadenfroh und umfasste den Pfeilstupf. "Ist sicher lästig nicht?" Damit riss er den Pfeil kurzerhand aus Haldirs Schulter.  
  
Haldir zuckte kurz zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich.  
  
Dann verfielen die beiden Elben in ein Gespräch ob sie die Wunde ausbluten lassen oder ausbrennen sollte. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf nichts zu tun, da das Meraduil vielleicht nicht recht war.  
  
"Ihr könnt ihn ja fragen", schlug Haldir vor, "und wenn ihr schon dabei seit, erkundigt euch auch gleich mal, wann ich endlich erfahre, warum ich hier bin. Ich würde ihm ja gerne helfen, aber ich müsste schon wissen, warum."  
  
"Dich hat keiner aufgefordert was zu sagen!", fuhr ihn einer der Elben an und schlug ihm die Faust mehrmals ins Gesicht, bis Haldirs Körper leicht zusammen sackte.  
  
Haldir grinste spöttisch. "Das wird eurem Chef aber gar nicht gefallen. Was immer er von mir will, er bekommt es nicht, wenn ihr weiter so macht."  
  
"Wenn der Boss fertig mit dir ist....würdest du dir sogar vor einer Horde Zwerge einen runterholen wenn er es verlangte!"  
  
"Man Junge, das tu ich doch sowieso schon. Dafür brauche ich nur Zwerge und eine Hand die ich bewegen kann. Eure Hilfe brauch ich da weniger."  
  
Über so viel Unverfrorenheit ließen die beiden Elben Haldir wieder allein. Allein in einer feuchten Höhle, gefesselt und verwundet. Die Zeit sollte ihn schwächen, Wundfieber würde sein übriges tun.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit suchte Rumil Legolas in seinem Zimmer auf. Der König hatte sich nicht bereit erklärt, Haldir zu suchen. Dies war ein Problem mit dem die Herrin des Waldes selber fertig werden musste.  
  
Legolas war hart am Kämpfen mit sich. "Vielleicht sollte ich einfach losreiten. Wenn Vater merkt dass ich zu weit weg bin wird er sich schon bewegen, wenn er nicht sterben will!"  
  
Rumil seufzte. "Es gäbe noch eine Möglichkeit, was du, was wir tun könnten."  
  
"Du gehst los und suchst ihn?"  
  
"Ich kann versuchen, mental eine Verbindung zu ihm aufzubauen."  
  
"Das klingt nach einem 'aber'..."  
  
"Ich könnte dabei sterben. Wenn ich in dem Moment eine Verbindung zu ihm aufbaue, in der er stirbt, zieht er mich automatisch mit in den Tod."  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. "Nein!", meinte er entschlossen. "Dann reite lieber los und such ihn auf die herkömmliche Art!"  
  
"Wo soll ich ihn denn suchen? Dann kann ich auch hier bleiben."  
  
"Ich weiß....tut mir leid....tut mir leid......" Legolas ging auf Rumil zu und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals.  
  
"Für dich werde ich es versuchen", flüsterte Rumil. Sanft löste er sich von Legolas und legte sich auf dessen Bett. Kurze Zeit später hatte sein Geist seinen Körper. "Ich habe ihn", flüsterte Rumil schließlich leise.  
  
"Wo ist er....?" Legolas lag neben Rumil und wachte über jenen.  
  
"In einer Höhle. Er weiß es selbst nicht. Auf den Weg dahin war er ohnmächtig."  
  
"Höhlen......." Legolas überlegte fieberhaft. "Was für eine Höhle? Sandig oder felsig, trocken oder feucht......"  
  
"Felsen und feucht."  
  
"Nebelgebirge........sucht Orophin nach ihm?"  
  
"Ja, tut er."  
  
"Er soll in Richtung Nebelgebirge suchen......." Legolas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen alten Freund. //Ragnar......die Berge...lauf in die Berge.....//  
  
"Er wird zu spät kommen", erklärte Rumil leise. "Er verliert Blut, zuviel Blut. Er ist kaum noch bei Bewusstsein und jede Sekunde wird es schlimmer. Er kann schon nicht mehr klar denken."  
  
Fest biss sich Legolas auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über selber etwas vorgemacht. Haldir war ihm nicht egal und würde es nie sein.   
  
"Wenn er keine medizinische Versorgung bekommt, dann wird er die nächste Stunde nicht überleben, auch wenn er von unseren Leuten gerettet werden sollte. Und bei den Wachen ist kein Heiler."  
  
Das reichte. Ehe Rumil sich versah war Legolas nicht mehr bei ihm, sondern lief nach draußen und pfiff nach Dandilion, der ihn im Galopp aufnahm und in Richtung Berge galoppierte. Legolas presste sich eng an den mächtigen Pferdekörper und wisperte dem Tier beschwörerisch zu es solle sich beeilen.   
  
Aber Legolas kam nicht weit. Noch bevor er das Palastgelände verlassen hatte, hatte Rumil ihn aufgehalten. "In einer Stunde schaffst du das nicht. Du würdest nur deinen Vater töten."  
  
"Aber.....aber was soll ich denn sonst tun? Ich kann ihn doch nicht sterben lassen!!!"  
  
"Kannst du auf Entfernung heilen?"  
  
Legolas sah reichlich unsicher aus. "Ich...ich weiß nicht, ich hab es noch nie versucht...."  
  
Sanft hob Rumil ihn vom Pferd. "Wir haben nichts zu verlieren."  
  
"Wie soll ich? Ich meine....."  
  
"Ich bring dich zu ihm."  
  
"O-okay....." Legolas nickte. Er vertraute Rumil und er wollte Haldir helfen!  
  
Rumil brachte ihn wieder zurück zu seinem Bett. Schnell hatte er die Verbindung zu seinem Bruder wieder aufgebaut und sich auch mit Legolas verbunden. Das er nicht stark genug für so etwas war, verdrängte er einfach. Langsam entspannte er sich und zog sich wieder etwas zurück, soweit, dass er grade noch die Verbindung aufrecht erhielt.  
  
Legolas erschrak ab den Ausmaßen der Verletzung und versuchte so gut es ihm möglich war sie zu heilen, vor allem aber die Vergiftung in Haldirs Körper zu stoppen.  
  
Haldir bekam kaum noch etwas mit. Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, niemanden mehr rufen. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass sein Bruder sich mit ihm verbunden hatte, oder das Legolas ihn heilte. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er Legolas für immer verloren hatte. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn und erfüllte ihn mit Glück. Hätte er den Jüngeren nicht vertrieben, würde dieser nun an seiner Stelle sein. Doch eher würde er freiwillig sein Leben geben, als zuzulassen, dass irgendjemand Legolas verletzte.  
  
Die Augen des jungen Elben weiteten sich, doch dann versuchte er sich wieder zu konzentrieren, den nahen Tod von Haldir ab zu wenden bis Orophin und seine Leute ihn erreichten.  
  
Haldir wurde ruhiger, entspannter, sein Puls stabilisierte sich wieder etwas. Seine Gedanken wurden auch wieder etwas klarer, drehten sich nur noch um Legolas.  
  
Dessen Gedanken kreisten nur um Haldir. Waren einzig und allein darauf bedacht ihn zu beruhigen. "Alles in Ordnung! Wir holen dich bald da raus. Orophin ist unterwegs.....halt durch Haldir! Halt einfach durch......"  
  
Legolas merkte, wie Haldir ihm immer mehr entglitt, bis die Verbindung unterbrochen war. Schwer atmend lag Rumil neben ihm, kämpfte damit nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. "Orophin ist angekommen."  
  
"Elbereth sei Dank....." Nun sank auch Legolas neben Rumil in die Kissen und versuchte dem anderen noch etwas von seiner verbliebenen Kraft ab zu geben. Derweilen stürzte Orophin ziemlich halsbrecherisch hinter Ragnar in die Höhle. Das Pferd hatte Haldir gewittert kaum dass sie in seiner Nähe waren und hatten sich ihm auch Elben in den Weg gestellt, so wurden diese einfach weggetreten. Leise fiepend stand der Hengst nun vor seinem Herrn und schnaubte ihm ganz zart ins Gesicht.  
  
"Legolas", murmelte Haldir bevor er entgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Orophin trennte schnell die Fesseln durch und löste seinen Bruder von der Wand. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf den Boden und wickelte ihn erst mal in eine Decke und drückte ihn leicht an sich.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Wachen Loriens mit Meraduil und seinen Leuten kurzen Prozess gemacht. In kürzester Zeit hatten sie jeden von ihnen gnadenlos getötet. Schnell kniete einer der Elben sich neben Haldir. Er konnte heilen, nicht gut, aber gut genug, dass Haldir den Weg zurück nach Lorien überleben würde. Der Rückweg dauerte länger, als der Hinweg, aber sie schafften es. Den ganzen Weg über hatte Haldir das Bewusstsein nicht wieder zurück erlangt und als er in den Palast getragen wurde, hing sein Leben nur noch an einem seidenen Fade.   
  
Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit, ging Thranduil zu seinem Sohn und erklärte ihm, dass er einen Palastheiler gefunden hatte, der Legolas Platz einnehmen und ihn am Leben halten könnte. Mit einem liebevollem Lächeln erklärte er seinem Jüngsten, dass er bis zum Sonnenuntergang Düsterwald verlassen haben sollte.  
  
Trotz seines Alters kam Legolas nicht umhin seinen Vater zu umarmen, ehe er davon sauste um Rumil zu benachrichtigen. Er würde sich schnellst möglich auf den Weg und der andere sollte nachkommen wenn er wieder bei Kräften war. Legolas verlies Düsterwald lange vor Sonnenuntergang. Dandilion trug ihn beinahe wie auf unsichtbaren Schwingen übers Land.  
  
Als Legolas Lorien erreichte, wurde er sofort in den Palast gebracht. Die Palastheiler hatten den Prinzen alleine gelassen. Seine Wunden waren versorgt, sie hatten getan, was sie für ihn tun konnten. Was er nun brauchte, war Ruhe, viel Ruhe.  
  
Dennoch wollte Legolas zu ihm und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Sein Herz zerriss beinahe beim Anblick des anderen. Nie hatte er ihn in einem derartigen Zustand erblick. Etwas zitternd setzte er sich neben Haldir auf die Bettkante und strich ihm fast ängstlich ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Langsam öffnete Haldir die Augen. Als er Legolas sah, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. "Was willst du hier?" verlangte er abweisend zu wissen.  
  
"Schhh...nicht aufregen......", flüsterte Legolas leise in Haldirs Ohr, nicht gewillt sich durch dessen Ton verschrecken zu lassen.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Bei dir sein..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich will wissen ob es sich gelohnt hat das Rumil und ich unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben um dich zu retten...."  
  
"Nein, hat es sich nicht. Oder möchtest du plötzlich doch nur eine Zierpuppe sein?"  
  
"Nein du Idiot...natürlich nicht.....aber deine Todesgedanken waren sehr aufschlussreich....ich sehe einiges nun in einem anderen Licht.....erst mal will ich dafür sorgen dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst...."  
  
"Meine Gedanken?"  
  
"Schh...nicht jetzt Haldir.....du musst dich ausruhen....ich wollte dich nicht wecken......versuch etwas zu schlafen...."  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. Langsam schloss er seine Augen wieder und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.  
  
Legolas blieb an seiner Seite. Niemand konnte ihn dazu überreden Haldir zu verlassen. Beinahe fühlte er sich wieder so geborgen wie einst vor langer Zeit. Seine Hand schloss sich um Haldirs und hielt sie zärtlich fest.  
  
Schließlich begann Haldir sich im Schlaf zu bewegen und legte sich so, dass er Legolas Körper berührte.  
  
Der legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und streichelte sie zart, während er nachdenklich das schlafende Gesicht betrachtete. Sein Herz schlug schnell, zu schnell und Legolas wusste eigentlich tief in seinem Innern, dass da gerade alte Gefühle wieder am Erwachen waren.  
  
Langsam wachte Haldir wieder auf, wagte aber nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, dass er Legolas verscheuchen könnte.  
  
Ganz schwach nur strichen Legolas' Fingerspitzen über Haldirs Lippen. Sie waren trocken und etwas spröde durch die Gefangenschaft. Legolas wollte versuchen sie wieder so weich zu bekommen wie früher. Hauchzart legten sich seine Lippen auf die des anderen in der Annahme dass dieser noch schlafen würde.  
  
Regungslos blieb Haldir liegen, wagte es noch nicht einmal zu atmen.  
  
Das wiederum veranlasste Legolas zur Sorge und er löste sich von Haldir. Legte ihm die Hand wieder an die Wange und rief nach ihm. "Haldir? Haldir atme!! Bitte Haldir, tu mir das jetzt nicht an...."  
  
Sofort atmete Haldir tief durch.  
  
Und Legolas erleichtert auf. Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn an Haldirs. "Junge erschreck mich doch nicht so....."  
  
Sanft schmiegte sich Haldir enger an Legolas, atmete tief dessen Geruch ein.  
  
"So ist es schön mein Schatz....schön ein und ausatmend...." Legolas schien sich noch nicht einmal bewusst zu sein was er zu dem anderen sagte und auch ganz selbstverständlich streichelte er ihm immerzu über die Seite.  
  
Ohne es zu merken, schnurrte Haldir leise und drängte sich enger an Legolas.  
  
Legolas lächelte sanft und streichelte Haldir weiter, sprach leise mit ihm, um ihm immer wieder zu versichern dass nun alles in Ordnung sei. "Mein armer, armer Liebling....was haben sie dir nur angetan.....? Warum nur....ich dachte Elben könnten niemals so grausam sein wie Menschen und Orks......ich hab mich wohl getäuscht....aber nun brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben....niemand wird dir je wieder so etwas antun....ich werd auf dich aufpassen...genauso wie deine Brüder und Ragnar....wir sind immer für dich da."  
  
Wie zufällig drehte sich Haldir auf die Seite, lag nun so dicht wie möglich an dem anderen Elben geschmiegt.  
  
Zärtlich streichelte Legolas über Haldirs Arm und umschloss dann dessen Hand mit der Seinen. Ein leises Klopfen lies ihn kurz hochfahren, dann wieder zu Haldir blicken und hoffen dass der dadurch nicht ebenfalls aufwachte. Schien aber nicht der Fall zu sein und so lächelte Legolas Orophin und Rumil an, die das Zimmer leise betraten. Der Jüngere der beiden schien regelrecht am anderen zu kleben, dennoch reckte er neugierig den Hals um Haldir zu sehen. "Wie geht es ihm....?!"   
  
Legolas seufzte leise und blickte wieder auf Haldir hinab. "Ich weiß nicht genau....ich denk langsam wieder besser.....aber dass er so was wegen mir durch machen musste....." Vorsichtig fuhr Legolas über Haldirs Gesicht, dass noch an einigen Stellen etwas bläulich schimmerte.   
  
Rumil stutzte leicht, als sein Blick auf Haldirs Brust fiel. Unauffällig stieß er seinem Bruder in die Seite und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sich Haldirs Brust zu unregelmäßig und heftig für einen schlafenden Elb bewegte. Mit einem Grinsen wand er sich an Legolas. "Wir hätten viel erwartet, aber nicht, dass Haldir dich aus Liebe verstößt. Aber irgendwie passt es zu Haldir, dass er dich lieber für immer verlieren würde, als zuzulassen, dass du auch nur eine Sekunde leidest."  
  
"Er ist ein Idiot.....", nuschelte Legolas und legte seinen Kopf wieder neben Haldirs Gesicht.   
  
"Ja ein verliebter Idiot....", bestätigte Orophin lächelnd.  
  
Bei Legolas Worten hatte sich Haldir kurz versteift, entspannte sich nun aber wieder. "Ist es so schlimm, dass er dich beschützen wollte?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber warum konnte er es denn nicht einfach sagen. Wenn er.....wenn er das hier nicht überlebt hätte.....dann hätte ich doch noch viel mehr gelitten......aber das wäre ihm dann ja egal gewesen. Er hätte es schließlich nicht mehr miterleben müssen......" Er schnuffelte leise und sog Haldirs unverkennbaren Geruch tief ein. "Aber jetzt lass ich mich nicht mehr vertreiben, egal was passieren soll......jetzt bin ICH an der Reihe mal auf ihn auf zu passen...."   
  
Orophin lächelte. "Er wird sich umgewöhnen müssen.....weißt du, man kennt dich halt seit du ein verwöhnter kleiner Schnösel warst.....dass du dich verändert hast sehen nur jene die dich lange Zeit nicht gesehen haben...wenn man immerzu mit dir zusammen ist, fällt so was schwerer...."  
  
"Außerdem was hätte er dir sagen sollen? Es könnte sein, dass dir irgend etwas passiert, wenn wir zusammen bleiben? Es könnte morgen passieren, oder erst in tausend Jahren? Seine Gabe ist nicht grade sehr genau. Er hat meist nur Ahnung, weiß nur das was passieren wird, aber nicht was. Er wollte dich schützen."  
  
"Ich hab's ja verstanden....", murmelte Legolas. "Aber das ist nun alles Vergangenheit, nicht mehr von Belang. Es zählt nur nicht das Hier und Jetzt und erst mal muss er sich erholen....."  
  
Rumil grinste breit. "Am besten erholt er sich, wenn du zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpft und ihn fest im Arm hältst."  
  
"Aber ich bin doch schon bei ihm.....", meinte Legolas verwirrt. "Ich werd ihn auch sicher nicht wieder alleine lassen......nie wieder......."  
  
Rumil beugte sich zu Legolas Ohr hinab. "Nutz es aus, dass er schläft, nun gehört er ganz dir." Er griff nach seinem Bruder und zog ihn zu Tür. "Ach ja, Mutter hat gesagt, dass er eigentlich wieder in Ordnung ist. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er seine Verletzungen überlebt und die Magie meiner Mutter hat ihr übriges getan, um seine Heilung voranzutreiben."  
  
Legolas sah den beiden Brüdern nur reichlich verdattert hinter her. Dann wandte er sich wieder Haldir zu. "Mir doch egal......ich darf mir ja wohl auch Sorgen machen ob nun begründet oder nicht......", nuschelte er in seinen nicht   
  
vorhandenen Bart und kraulte Haldir weiter.  
  
Haldir seufzte leicht und zog Legolas in seine Arme.  
  
Der Kleine blinzelte leicht und strich über Haldirs Nasenbein.   
  
Sanft hob Haldir seinen Kopf an, um gegen Legolas Finger zu stoßen.  
  
Legolas lächelte. Nun war auch ihm klar dass Haldir wach war. Aber er sagte nichts, hatte Angst das jedes Wort diese traute Zweisamkeit zerstören könnte.  
  
Haldir seufzte leicht.  
  
Zärtlich strich Legolas Haldir die Haare zurück und streichelte dabei dessen Ohr, während er ihm ins Gesicht sah, um zu sehen ob alles okay war.  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht, als Legolas sein Ohr berührte. Ein verträumter sanfter Ausdruck, legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er rieb sein Ohr leicht an Legolas Hand.  
  
Legolas schmunzelte leise. "Fehlt nur noch dass du schnurrst....", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Haldir schmunzelte leicht und begann zu schnurren.  
  
"Danke....", gluckste Legolas. "Und nachher werd ich dir ne Maus zum Mittagessen fangen...ich hoffe du magst das!"  
  
Haldir verzog den Mund. Eine Maus war nicht grade das, was er wollte.  
  
"Ich find schon was, was dir schmeckt.....mit irgendwas werd ich dich schon füttern können....."  
  
"Früchte", flüsterte Haldir kaum hörbar.  
  
"Ah...natürlich....einen Fruchtbrei.....werd ich dir nachher besorgen...." Immer und immer wieder streichelte Legolas das zarte Gesicht seines Gegenübers und es schien als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte.  
  
"Ich habe gesunde Zähne", beschwerte Haldir sich, "ich brauche keinen Brei."  
  
"Was immer du willst......" Dennoch machte Legolas noch keine Anstallten das Bett zu verlassen. Es war viel zu angenehm mit Haldir hier zu liegen.  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte Haldir seinen Kopf an Legolas Brust, versuchte noch etwas zu schlafen.  
  
Und Legolas hielt ihn sicher umfangen, kraulte Haldir vorsichtig den Rücken. Wenig später erschien einer der Bediensteten, um sich nach Wünschen zu erkundigen. Legolas nannte Haldirs Wunsch nach Früchten und war froh, dass er das Bett nun nicht verlassen musste.  
  
"Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?" fragte Haldir leise.  
  
"Ich werd für immer hier blieben.....egal was du dagegen unternehmen willst....ich lass dich nie wieder alleine...." Legolas drückte Haldir fester an sich wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
  
"Bist nicht mehr sauer auf mich?"  
  
Nein....ich war nur fast krank vor Sorge....."  
  
"Ich war gemein zu dir. Ich habe dich verletzt."  
  
"Du wolltest mich beschützen........"  
  
"Du verzeihst mir?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich....", flüsterte Legolas.   
  
"Verzeihst du mir?" wiederholte Haldir seine Frage.  
  
"Natürlich......ich werde es zwar nie vergessen, aber ich verzeihe dir..."  
  
"Ich werde es wieder gut machen", versprach Haldir.  
  
"Übereile nichts......ich bin froh dich noch zu haben......nichts was du mir angetan hast war so schlimm, wie wenn ich dich verloren hätte...."  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Legolas' streichelnde Hand hielt inne und er beugte sich vor, um Haldir zu küssen.  
  
Glücklich kuschelte sich Haldir enger an Legolas und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
"ich liebe dich auch"; murmelte Legolas in Haldirs Haare. "Ich habe dich immer geliebt.....keine einzige Minute wirklich gehasst...."  
  
Die nächste Woche verschlief Haldir größtenteils. Doch dann erhielt Haldir die Erlaubnis wieder aufzustehen und so nahm er Legolas und kehrte mit ihm zu seiner neuen Hütte, die in der Nähe des Palastes stand.  
  
Dennoch hatte es sich Legolas in den Kopf gesetzt Haldir weiter zu beglucken und war stets an seiner Seite.   
  
Eine Zeitlang ließ sich Haldir das gefallen, doch irgendwann war seine Geduld erschöpft. Ernst blickte er Legolas an. "Kann ich mit dir reden?"  
  
"Sicher...." Legolas blinzelte Haldir lächelnd an.  
  
"Ich finde es toll, das du wieder bei mir bist. Ich bin glücklich, glücklicher als ich es je gewesen bin und ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren. Aber bitte, lauf mir nicht dauernd hinterher, bemuttere mich nicht ständig. Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe und ich werde mich langsam wieder darum kümmern müssen. Lass mir meine Freiheit. Eng mich nicht ein, sonst werde ich mich so nach meiner Freiheit sehnen, dass ich dich verlasse." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich möchte, dass du da bist, wenn ich Abends von der Arbeit komme, dass du die Abende und die Nächte mit mir verbringst. Aber tagsüber will ich arbeiten und dabei kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen. Du bist zu laut."  
  
Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte zu Boden. "Haldir.....was...meinst du....ob...ob man bei euch noch einen Heiler braucht? Oder soll ich mich wieder zur Aufzuchtsstation begeben und mich dort nützlich machen...?!"  
  
"Du bist mir jetzt böse, oder?" Betrübt blickte Haldir auf den Boden. "Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Wie soll ich sonst meine Fehler erkennen, wenn man sie mir nicht nennt?"  
  
Sanft zog Haldir ihn in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich und bin gerne mit dir zusammen." Er küsste ihn zärtlich. "Als was möchtest du denn arbeiten? Als Heiler oder als Tierpfleger?"  
  
"Ich mag beides.....wo man mich eben mehr braucht....aber ich so arbeiten, dass du dann auch auf Arbeit bist, so dass wir wenigstens Abends zusammen sein könne......und Haldir...gibt es keine kürzeren Schichten als 12-Stünder? Das ist eine halbe Ewigkeit...."  
  
"Ich werde kürzer arbeiten", versprach Haldir. Sanft lächelte er ihn an. "Ich werde erst morgen wieder anfangen zu arbeiten." Er küsste ihn zärtlich. "Heute werde ich dir noch etwas zeigen, was ich dir schon vor langem versprochen habe."  
  
Vergeblich versuchte sich Legolas an ein uneingelöstes Versprechen zu erinnern.  
  
Sanft schob Haldir Legolas ins Schlafzimmer und rückte ihn aufs Bett. Langsam und zärtlich begann er Legolas auszuziehen und jeden Millimeter freigelegter haut mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken.  
  
Legolas seufzte auf. "Und...und du bist di da ganz sicher....?", wollte er mit bereits stockendem Atem wissen.  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Haldir leise. Einen Moment hielt er inne, um seinen Blick über den perfekten Körper seines Geliebten wandern zu lassen. Er beugte sich über Legolas und küsste ihn sanft. "Wie möchtest du es? Langsam? Schnell?"  
  
"So wie DU es für richtig hältst....ich vertraue dir Liebster!"  
  
Haldir begann Legolas Körper sanft zu liebkosen, küsste und streichelte jeden Millimeter von Legolas Haut. Immer wieder brachte er ihn an die Grenze der Erregung und ließ ihn dann wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Berührte dabei aber die ganze Zeit über weder Legolas Glied, noch dessen Po.  
  
Legolas genoss die zarten Berührungen und seufzte zufrieden. Angenehme Schauer durchliefen seinen gesamten Körper.  
  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtete Haldir Legolas entspannten Gesichtsausdruck. "Möchtest du mehr, oder soll ich es dabei belassen?"  
  
"Mach weiter!", forderte Legolas schnurrend.  
  
"Bis zum Ende?"  
  
"...bis zum Ende und noch viel weiter...."  
  
Langsam beugte sich Haldir über Legolas Glied liebkoste es sanft mit seinen Lippen, gleichzeitig strich er mit seinem Finger sanft über Legolas Po und drang langsam in ihn ein.  
  
Sofort bog der Jüngere seinen Rücken durch und brachte sich Haldir mehr entgegen.  
  
Sanft strich Haldir über Legolas Prostata, neckte sie immer wieder.  
  
Ein ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr Legolas und er drückte den Kopf in den Nacken. Das Gefühl erinnerte an Blitze die durch   
  
seinen Körper rasten.  
  
Langsam zog Haldir seinen Finger wieder zurück. Nachdem Legolas sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, drang er mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein. Vorsichtig dehnte er ihn ein wenig, bevor er erneut immer wieder über Legolas Prostata strich.  
  
Legolas stöhnte leise auf. Wieder dieses Wahnsinnsgefühl. Er wollte mehr davon und drückte sich leicht gegen Haldirs Finger.  
  
Langsam zog Haldir seine Finger zurück und ließ Legolas wieder etwas zu Ruhe kommen.  
  
Legolas atmete hektisch und seine langen, blonden Haare hingen ihm teilweise wirr ins Gesicht.  
  
Langsam ließ Haldir nun drei Finger in Legolas in ihn gleiten, noch immer sanft an Legolas Glied saugend.  
  
"Hnnn....." Legolas' Augen weiteten sich und er hielt den Atem an, ehe ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich.  
  
"Soll ich aufhören?" fragte Haldir leise.  
  
Wehemend schüttelte Legolas den Kopf und lies seine Hüften etwas kreisen.  
  
Liebevoll bewegte Haldir seine Finger wieder, dehnte und reizte Legolas.  
  
Die unbeschreibliche Hitze in Legolas' Körper begann sich aus zu breiten und von jeder einzelnen Faser von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Ein dünner Schweißfilm glänzte bereits auf seiner Haut.  
  
Langsam zog Haldir seine Finger zurück und legte sich zwischen Legolas gespreizte Beine. Liebevoll küsste er Legolas. "Bist du bereit?"  
  
Legolas öffnete die Augen und blickte Haldir fest in die Augen. Die zarten Hände an seine Oberarme gelegt und den Geliebten festhaltend, nickte der kleine Prinz schließlich.  
  
Langsam und Vorsichtig drang Haldir in Legolas ein, bereit, sich sofort zurückzuziehen, sollte er Legolas schmerzen bereiten.  
  
Der aber fing Haldir Lippen zu einem Kuss ein und auch wenn ihm Tränen über die Wangen flossen, so war er doch unendlich glücklich.  
  
Zärtlich erwiderte Haldir den Kuss. Bewegungslos verharrte er in Legolas, gab dem anderen die Möglichkeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. "Bist du sicher, dass du es willst?"  
  
"Mehr.....als alles andere.....", hauchte Legolas und hob sein Becken dem anderen etwas entgegen.  
  
Mit sanften und gleichmäßigen Bewegungen stieß Haldir in Legolas.  
  
Was diesen wiederum ebenso gleichmäßig aufstöhnen lies.  
  
Liebevoll strich Haldir mit seinen Lippen über Legolas Gesicht, während er weiterhin gleichmäßig in den Körper unter ihm stieß.  
  
Immer wieder versuchte Legolas die Lippen zu einem Kuss zu verführen. Seine Hände strichen an Haldirs Armen entlang.  
  
Sanft legte Haldir seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten und gab ihn den Kuss, nach dem er sich sehnte.  
  
Sofort stupste Legolas' Zunge gegen die Lippen seines Geliebten und forderten Einlass.  
  
Lächelnd öffnete Haldir seine Lippen und hieß Legolas Zunge Willkommen.  
  
Sanft strich sie über Haldirs und umschlang sie schließlich. Legolas verlor sich beinahe in dem Kuss, wenn da nicht diese stetige Berührung tief in seinem Innern wäre, die ihn immer wieder aufstöhnen lies.  
  
Langsam sorgte Haldir dafür, dass Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
  
Legolas wusste kaum noch auf was er sich nun konzentrieren sollte.  
  
Sanft zog Haldir sich aus Legolas zurück.  
  
Grosse, blaue Augen sahen ihn darauf fragend an.  
  
Liebevoll küsste Haldir Legolas und wechselte dann die Position. Sanft drehte er seinen Geliebten auf die Seite und legte sich hinter ihn. Vorsichtig drang er wieder in Legolas ein und zog Legolas eng an seinen Körper. Zärtlich knabberte er an dessen Halsbeuge, während er wieder gleichmäßig und langsam tief in ihn stieß. Gleichzeitig griff er nach Legolas Glied und massierte es sanft.  
  
"Uuuuuh....." Legolas entwischte ein langgezogenes Stöhnen und er wusste nicht ob er sich nun Haldir entgegen nach hinten stoßen sollte oder nach vorne in dessen Hand.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. Immer wieder führte er Legolas bis kurz vor einen erlösenden Orgasmus und ließ ihn dann wieder zur   
  
Ruhe kommen, bevor er ihn ein weiteres mal bis zum Wahnsinn trieb. Er selbst war in der Lage, dieses Spiel ewig   
  
auszuhalten, bezweifelte aber, dass auch Legolas es konnte. Dennoch wollte er seinen Geliebten noch nicht kommen lassen.  
  
Dessen Herz raste bereits wie wild. Legolas glaubte sein Brustkorb würde jeden Moment zerspringen und er würde es nicht mehr länger aushalten. Fordernder begann er immer wieder rückwärts zu stoßen um seinen Geliebten noch tiefer spüren zu können.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Haldir. Ein letztes Mal stieß er tief in Legolas und schenkte ihm endlich die Erlösung, nach der er sich sehnte. Für einen kurzen Moment war er ein wenig betrübt. Es hatte Legolas gefallen, aber für ihn war es nichts besonderes gewesen. Aber dies sollte sein Geliebter nie erfahren. Allein schon der Gedanke, dass er Legolas zu einem Orgasmus verhelfen konnte, gefiel ihm. Die Vorstellung, dass er es war, der in Legolas diese Gefühle hervor rief, gefiel ihm, war fast so gut, wie ein eigener Orgasmus.   
  
Haldir bewegte sich so, dass er Legolas ins Gesicht sehen konnte, während dieser kam. Der Anblick seines in Ekstase geratenen Geliebten und Legolas Muskeln, die sich um sein Glied zusammen zogen, erregten Haldir, mehr als er erwartet hatte. Verlangend begann er noch einmal tief in Legolas zu stoßen, bevor auch er kam.  
  
Legolas rang nach Atem- Eine merkwürdige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er drängte sich fester an seinen Geliebten.  
  
Zart strich Haldir über Legolas Körper, ohne sich aus ihm zurückzuziehen, wartete, bis Legolas sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Der langte schließlich nach hinten und legte eine Hand an Haldirs Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch......auf immer und ewig..."  
  
Langsam zog Haldir sich aus Legolas zurück und drehte diesen zu sich um, zog ihn eng an sich. "Du warst umwerfend", flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Und du einfach nur atemberaubend", japste Legolas lächelnd und kuschelte sich an Haldirs Brust.  
  
"Jetzt bist du mein", murmelte Haldir und küsste ihn liebevoll und besitzergreifend. 


	13. Eine neue Aufgabe bringt neue Sorgen

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!   
Teil: 13/18   
Autor1: Yamica  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de   
Autor2: Brink Email: brinckoftwilightyahoo.de   
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe   
Rating: PG-12   
Inhalt: Legolas ist ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen. Warnungen: keine Pairing: noch keines   
Archiv: ja   
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Originalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.

* * *

Glücklich lächelnd blickte Haldir auf den schlafenden Legolas in seinen Armen hinab. Endlich durften sie miteinander glücklich werden. Kein düsterer Schatten legte sich mehr auf ihre Beziehung. Selbst die Zwillinge schienen nicht mehr so wild zu sein. Somit musste sich Haldir auch nicht um die beiden kümmern. Es gab nur noch ihn und Legolas und ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Liebevoll küsste er Legolas auf die Schläfe. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Der junge Elb schmatzte leicht und drehte sich in Haldirs Arm, so dass er nun gegen dessen Brust atmete. Liebevoll drückte Haldir ihn enger an sich. Sie hatten frei, so konnten sie einfach nur genießen, gemeinsam im Bett zu liegen.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile begann sich Legolas zu regen und gähnte verhalten. Verschlafen blinzelte er zu Haldirs Gesicht hoch und küsste dessen Kinn. "Morgen..."  
  
"Morgen, Geliebter", flüsterte Haldir. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die von Legolas, um sich einen süßen Kuss zu holen.  
  
Schnurrend erwiderte Legolas den Kuss und richtete sich langsam auf, um sich über Haldir zu bringen. "Was werden wir heute anstellen Melamin? Gehen wir schwimmen?"  
  
"Wenn du möchtest." Sanft strich er mit seinen Lippen über Legolas Stirn. "Ich kenn einen schönen kleinen Waldsee. Wir können dort hingehen."  
  
"Okay....." Legolas war schnell auf den Beinen und begann sich seine Kleider zusammen zu suchen.  
  
Seufzend richtete sich Haldir auf. "Wir hätten auch noch einen Moment liegen bleiben können."  
  
"Und diesen herrlichen Tag verschlafen?!" Legolas zog die Vorhänge zurück, die sie bis dahin vor den warmen Sonnestrahlen der Morgensonne geschützt hatte. Tief durch atmend streckte Legolas seine Nase aus dem Fenster.  
  
Haldir sprang aus dem Bett und umarmte Legolas von hinten. Schnurrend schmiegte er sich an ihn. "Ich habe nicht an schlafen gedacht."  
  
"Oh....", machte Legolas mitleidig und begann dann zu lachen. "Ich hab eigentlich auch nicht nur an Schwimmen gedacht..."  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Elben saßen auf Ragnars Rücken, der sie schnell zu dem versteckten Waldsee brachte.  
  
Das Wasser glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und tauchte die ganze Lichtung in eine magische Atmosphäre.  
  
Wenige Minuten später tauchte Haldir in das kühle Nass. Als Legolas neben ihn auftauchte, spritzte er ihn nass.  
  
Sofort tauchte Legolas wieder unter und zog Haldir an einem Bein ebenfalls unter Wasser.  
  
Eine Weile alberte Haldir mit Legolas im Wasser herum. Doch dann legte er sich auf die Wiese und ließ sich von der Sonne trocken und beobachtete Legolas.  
  
Den schienen die Fische im Wasser necken zu wollen und er versuchte sie dafür im Gegenzug ein zu fangen. Allerdings entlies er sie immer wieder in die Freiheit. Nach einer endlos langen Weile kam Legolas schließlich müde und hechelnd zu Haldir gekrabbelt und lies sich neben diesen ins weiche Gras fallen.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln rollte sich Haldir auf Legolas. "Müde?"  
  
Legolas japste immer noch, schüttelte aber den Kopf.  
  
Sanft küsste Haldir ihn. "Gut", murmelte er, bevor er an Legolas hinabrutschte. Doch bevor er seinen Geliebten verwöhnen konnte, tauchte Orophin, gefolgt von Rumil auf.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Legolas. "Perfektes Timing", flüsterte er in Haldirs Ohr.  
  
"Mutter will dich sprechen", erklärte Rumil. Ein anzügliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er Legolas musterte. "Wir kümmern uns solange um deinen kleinen Freund."  
  
"Ich bin genau so groß wie ihr zwei Nasewei", schnaubte Legolas und zog sich murrend wieder an. Sofort war Orophin neben ihm und maß ab. "Nicht ganz....da fehlt noch'n Stückchen...."  
  
Lachend ließ sich Rumil ins Gras fallen. "Warum ziehst du dich denn wieder an, Prinzlein?"  
  
"Weil.Mir.Kalt.Ist!"  
  
"Wir könnten dich aufwärmen."  
  
"Genau...du wirst schon nicht erfrieren....dass lassen wir nicht zu...." Orophin trat dicht an Legolas heran und zog ihm das Hemd wieder von den Schultern.  
  
Haldir knurrte leise. "Könnte es sein, dass ihr meinen Freund verführen wollt?" erkundigte er sich, während er sich auf Ragnars Rücken schwang.  
  
"Nein....wie kommst du denn nur auf so was?", flötete Orophin. "Also dass du uns so was zu traust...ich bin gekränkt..."  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Macht nichts, was Legolas nicht will." Schnell jagte er seinen Hengst durch den Wald, um seine Mutter zu erreichen.  
  
"Hätte ihn doch auch begleiten können", murrte Legolas und zog Orophin sein Hemd wieder aus den Händen.  
  
Sanft zog ihn Rumil zu sich auf den Boden. "Aber du kannst dich auch mit uns entspannen", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, während er ihm wieder das Hemd wegnahm.  
  
"Hey....gib das zurück......bitte!!" Legolas angelte wieder nach dem begehrten Kleidungsstück, doch das war schon zu Orophin gewandert. "Was meinst du Bruderherz, würde mir das auch stehen....?!", grinste der und hielt sich Legolas Hemd vor sich hin.  
  
Rumil grinste breit. "Die Hoheitsgewänder unseres Prinzleins? Ich weiß nicht, du bist nicht edel genug."  
  
Orophin zog erst eine Schnute, dann füllten sich seine Augen mit christalklaren Tränen und seine Unterlippe begann zu ruckeln. "Nicht.....nicht edel genug?", wimmerte er. Legolas war sofort voller Sorge bei ihm und sah erschrocken zwischen den Zwillingen hin und her.  
  
"Unser kleines Prinzlein ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich. Perfekte Fingernägel, perfekte Haare, perfekte Haut." Rumil dachte einen Moment nach. "Er sagt, er würde jeden Tag in der Aufzuchtsstation arbeiten, aber ich wette, er lässt sich im Palast verwöhnen und pflegen. Kein Wunder, dass er edler ist als du. Immerhin musst du wirklich arbeiten und kannst dich nicht den ganzen Tag pflegen."  
  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht....", maulte Legolas Rumil an und legte Orophin tröstend eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Hör nicht auf ihn! Du bist genau so edel wie ich, wenn nicht noch edler...immerhin bis du eins von Galadriels Kindern...da kann ich gar nicht erst mithalten..."  
  
Rumil seufzte leise und bewarf die beiden mit Grashalmen. "Der glaubt doch sowieso nicht, dass ich dich besser finde, als ihn. Er simuliert nur."  
  
"Er weint...", meinte Legolas besorgt und Orophin schniefte demonstrativ neben ihm.  
  
"Er simuliert", blieb Rumil standhaft.  
  
"Mein Bruder hasst mich...", wimmerte Orophin und warf sich heulend an Legolas' Brust, der den anderen Elben etwas überrumpelt fest hielt.  
  
Rumil verdrehte die Augen. "Soll ich euch beiden alleine lassen?"  
  
"Nein!", rief Legolas auf und schob Orophin zu Rumil. "Nimm ihn und tröste ihn...!!"  
  
"Er muss nicht getröstet werden, weil er gar nicht richtig traurig ist. Er macht dir nur was vor."  
  
"Warum sollte er?!"  
  
Rumil zuckte mit den Schultern "Keine Ahnung. In letzter Zeit ist er immer so komisch. Mit mir redet er ja nicht mehr."  
  
"Aber ihr seit doch immer zusammen...."  
  
"Gar nicht wahr!", maulte Orophin da leise an Legolas' Schulter los. "Ich red sehr wohl mit dir!"  
  
"Das heißt nicht, dass er redet!"  
  
"Doch tu ich!"  
  
Rumil verdrehte die Augen. "Du weißt was ich meine." Er stiefelte dir davon. "Dir kann ich nichts mehr recht machen."  
  
Sofort wurde Legolas links liegen gelassen und Orophin stürzte Rumil hinter her. "Warte! Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wie kommst du denn darauf?!"  
  
Rumil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weil es so ist."  
  
Orophin packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn mit einem Ruck fest. Seine Maske war gefallen und er sah Rumil ehrlich verwirrt an.  
  
Rumil seufzte leise. "Bist du eifersüchtig?"  
  
"Was? Nein! Aber....."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"....will nicht dass du so über mich redest....."  
  
Rumil zuckte mit den Schulter und ging weiter.  
  
Orophin fiepte auf und lief ihm wieder hinter her. Kopfschüttelnd folgte ihnen nun auch Legolas und zog sich endlich richtig an.  
  
Ohne auf die beiden zu achten, ging Rumil zu seiner Hütte und warf sich aufs Bett, seine beiden Verfolger weiterhin ignorierend.  
  
Legolas verschwand lieber zu sich nach Hause, um auf Haldir zu warten, während Orophin, kaum eine andere Wahl habend, zu Rumil kroch und sich neben ihn aufs Bett legte.  
  
"Geh zu dir", murmelte Rumil.  
  
"Nein...! Rumil....", quengelte Orophin und schmiegte sich an Rumils Seite.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig Abstand gewinnen."  
  
"Komm schon! Lass das! Ich mag dieses Spiel nicht mehr...Legolas ist nicht mehr hier...."  
  
"Ich meine es ernst."  
  
"Nein", widersprach ihm Orophin wehemend.  
  
Rumil rollte sich vom Bett und stand auf. "Ich hau ab!", erklärte er.  
  
"Was?! Wohin?!"  
  
"Ich geh nach Düsterwald, oder nach Bruchtal."  
  
"Was willst du denn da?"  
  
"Ein Leben ohne dich führen."  
  
Orophin stand nur noch der Mund offen. Dann aber begann er Hilflos zu lachen und umfasste Rumils Handgelenk, um ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen. "Okay, du hast gewonnen...du bist der bessere Schauspieler von uns.....und jetzt hör auf damit, ja?!"  
  
Rumil befreite sein Handgelenk und verließ die Hütte.  
  
Verunsichert biss sich Orophin auf die Unterlippe und wartete ab.  
  
Doch Rumil kam nicht zurück. Er verließ Lorien.  
  
Legolas indes bekam nichts davon mit. Er bereitete gut gelaunt das Abendessen für sich und Haldir vor.  
  
Als die Sonne unterging kam auch Haldir endlich wieder. Wütend stapfte er in die Hütte und warf sich aufs Bett. Der Tag begann großartig und endete in einer Katastrophe. Seit einer Woche war Legolas endlich wieder bei ihm und ein wunderschönes Leben hätte beginnen können. Wenn da seine Familie nicht gewesen wäre.  
  
Besorgt setzte sich Legolas zu Haldir aufs Bett und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.  
  
Haldir vergrub sein Gesicht in Legolas Schoss. "Meine Familie will nicht, dass ich mit dir glücklich werde."  
  
"Warum nicht?" Behutsam fuhr Legolas seinem Geliebten über die Haare, begann vorsichtig dessen Zöpfe zu öffnen und die Haare mit den Fingern durch zu kämmen.  
  
"Meine Mutter will, dass ich Babysitter werde und Rumil ist abgehauen."  
  
"Oh......wirklich Krach zwischen den beiden......?" Legolas sah aus dem Fenster in die Richtung von Rumil und Orophins Haus und seufzte leise. "Und auf was für einen Querkopf sollst du diesmal aufpassen? Nicht dass du mir dann untreu wirst, ja?!"  
  
"Es ist ein fünfjähriger Junge."  
  
"Ein Baby...?"  
  
"Ein Menschenkind. Er kann also schon reden und laufen."  
  
"Ein Me......toll....ich hab noch nie einen Menschen gesehen....!"  
  
"Schön wenigstens einer, der sich freut. Der Junge wird übrigens bei uns wohnen."  
  
"Was...? Muss das sein? Ich meine......so'n Kleinkind bedeutet 'n Haufen Arbeit und wir brauchen unseren Schlaf wenn wir von Arbeit kommen!"  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Ein fünf jähriges Menschenkind schläft Nachts durch. Es ist kein Kleinkind mehr. Es ist einfach nur ein Kind." Haldir blinzelte zu Legolas hoch. "Aber meine Hütte ist zu klein, um noch ein weiteres Zimmer einzubauen. Das heißt der Junge wird mit uns hier schlafen. Das heißt, für die nächsten zehn bis fünfzehn Jahren kein Sex mehr."  
  
"Was...?" Vor Schreck zupfte Legolas Haldir sogar ein paar Haare aus. "Moment mal....das Kind wird doch auch mal weg sein oder...oder wir weg, damit wir......"  
  
"Der Junge wird ständig bei mir sein. Wo ich bin, wird das Kind sein, bis er Lorien wieder verlässt. Wir werden nicht mehr allein sein. Nicht solang das Kind da ist. Dies ist unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht." Haldir seufzte. "Und diese Nacht werde ich bei Orophin verbringen dürfen."  
  
Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Na ja, vielleicht passt Orophin irgendwann mal ab und zu auf ihn auf....."  
  
"Will meine Mutter nicht. Sie sagt, er wäre was besonderes und ich dar fihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen."  
  
"Dann fessle ihn an nen Stuhl und verbind ihm die Augen und stopf ihm was in die Ohren, damit er nichts mit bekommt!"  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist ein Kind. So etwas kann man nicht vor den Augen eines Kindes machen. Ich würde keinen hoch bekommen."  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Leben ist echt kompliziert....na ja was sind schon 15 Jahre....."  
  
"Genau, das bekommen wir schon hin."  
  
"Und nun hopp zu deinem kleinen Bruder......der braucht dich nämlich nicht erst in 15 Jahren..."  
  
Haldir gab Legolas einen Kuss und stand dann auf. Als er an der Küche vorbei kam und roch, was Legolas zubereitet hat, nahm er das Essen kurzerhand mit. Orophin hatte bestimmt noch nicht gegessen.  
  
Und auch überhaupt keine Lust dazu. Er saß deprimiert auf der Fensterbank und starrte nach draußen in den Sonnenuntergang, hoffte auf die Rückkehr seines zweiten Ichs.  
  
Schweigend setzte sich Haldir neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Er ist nach Bruchtal gegangen."  
  
"Warum? Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Ich wollte doch nur dass er glücklich ist!"  
  
Haldir strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Er möchte alleine sein. Er möchte sein eigenes Leben leben. Er möchte kein Zwilling mehr sein. Zumindest hat er diese Begründung Mutter genannt, bevor er gegangen ist."  
  
"Aber das geht doch nicht!", wimmerte Orophin, langsam mit immer brüchiger werdender Stimme. "Wir sind nun mal so geboren........"  
  
"Deswegen möchte er auch bei anderen Elben leben. Wenn er bei einem anderen Stamm ist, wird er als Individuum angesehen und nicht als Zwilling."  
  
"Aber nicht für immer, oder? Er wird wieder zurück kommen, nicht?"  
  
"Irgendwann sicher. Er gehört doch zu dir und er wird dich auch vermissen."  
  
"Ich hoffe es...ich hoffe es so sehr....ich vermiss ihn doch jetzt schon...."  
  
Haldir knuddelte ihn leicht. "Möchtest du heute bei Legolas und mir schlafen?"  
  
Orophin nickte. "Wenn Legs nichts dagegen hat...will euch nicht im Weg sein..."  
  
"Er wird nichts dagegen haben", erklärte ihm Haldir. "Komm, lass uns rüber gehen."  
  
Mehr als sonst anhänglich verkroch sich Orophin in Haldirs Arm und krabbelte kurz darauf neben Legolas unter die Bettdecke. Verwundert sah der erst Orophin hinter her bis dieser ganz unter der Decke verschwunden war, dann machte er eine fragende Geste zu Haldir.  
  
Haldir küsste ihn leicht. "Er bleibt bei uns." Haldir zog Legolas hinter sich her in die Küche. "Er fühlt sich so allein, ich musste ihn mitnehmen."  
  
"Wie ein verlassenes Rehkitz, was?", fragte Legolas seufzend und setzte einen Topf mit Milch auf.  
  
"Er darf also bleiben?"  
  
Legolas antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht. Erst als die Milch gut angewärmt war, er sie in eine Tasse gefüllt und einen Löffel Honig zu gegeben hatte, nickte er. "Klar, ich schick doch keine Waisenkinder aus meinem Bett." Damit schnappte er sich die Tasse und krabbelte wieder aufs Bett, zog Orophin unter der Decke hervor und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Haldir war bei ihnen, zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er vergrub seine Gesicht in Legolas Haaren. "Das letzte mal für die nächsten 15 Jahren."  
  
Noch wollte Legolas das nicht völlig einsehen. Orophin sah seinen Bruder verwirrt an. "Was denn für die nächsten 15 Jahre?!"  
  
"Heute wäre Legolas und meine letzte Chance für Sex gewesen. Aber wir haben uns entschieden, wir verbringen den Abend kuschelnd mit dir. Ein schöner Abend. Findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Och ne...warum dass denn?"  
  
"Ich darf ein Menschenkind aufziehen. Ein Kind, dass nie von meiner Seite weichen darf."  
  
"Ui.....na dann verschwind ich doch lieber wieder..." Orophin leerte die Milch und stellte die Tasse dann weg und machte sich daran aus dem Bett zu klettern.  
  
Gnadenlos zog Haldir ihn an seinen Haaren zurück. "Ich will heute Abend mit euch beiden kuscheln und ich werde heute Abend mit euch beiden kuscheln."  
  
"Au....", wimmerte Orophin auf, kam aber zurück. "Wollte doch nur was gutes tun!"  
  
"Dann bleib bei uns."  
  
Da Orophin nicht wirklich allein sein wollte, brauchte er nicht lange überredet zu werden und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke. Bald jedoch begann er trotzdem leicht zu bibbern, so dass Legolas schließlich auch darunter rutschte und ihn wärmte.  
  
Haldir besah sich das ganze. "Wer liegt in der Mitte?" erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Der Kleine!", kam es von beiden jüngeren Elben wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Und wer ist das?"  
  
"Er...", kam es wieder von den beiden und deuteten auf sich gegenseitig.  
  
"Wenn ihr weiter so macht, geh ich in die Mitte."  
  
"Okay....", kam es prompt von beiden und Orophin schwang sich über Haldir und schob diesen zu Legolas.  
  
Haldir kuschelte sich zischen die beiden. Nach einer Weile begann er beide im Nacken zu kraulen.  
  
Synchron schnurrten die beiden, doch Orophins Schnurren wurde bald stockender, da Legolas' Schlummertrunk zu wirken begann.  
  
Sanft küsste Haldir Legolas. "Und wir? Schlafen wir nun auch?"  
  
"Du meintest doch eh dass du es nicht vor einem Kind könntest und zur Zeit wirkt Orophin sehr kindlich.....na ja verletzt und verlassen eben..."  
  
"Orophin ist kein Kind."  
  
"Manchmal schon, genau wie ich auch ab und an und sogar du bist hie und da noch ein Kind...."  
  
"Jemand, mit dem ich schlafe, ist in meinen Augen kein Kind." Haldir kuschelte sich enger an Legolas. "Möchtest du nun mit mir schlafen, oder nicht."  
  
Legolas schnurrte Haldir an und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. "Eigentlich hast du das noch nie fragen müssen, oder?"  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Orophin könnte aufwachen." liebevoll ließ er seine Hände über Legolas Körper gleiten. Schnell zog er ihn aus.  
  
"Er ist völlig fertig und wird durchschlafen....", meinte Legolas ruhig und legte seine Lippen auf Haldirs, während seine Hände geschickt diesen ebenfalls von seiner Kleidung befreiten.  
  
Schnurrend schmiegte sich Haldir enger an Legolas. "Wie möchtest du es?"  
  
"Leise.....", flüsterte Legolas und hauchte einen Kuss auf Haldirs Brust. Mit federleichten Berührungen und zärtlichem, aber doch verlangendem Knabbern an dessen empfindlichsten Körperstellen, brachte Legolas Haldir schnell an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Wieder zog er dessen Lippen vorsichtig mit den Zähnen herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er die Beine spreizte und Haldir dazwischen gleiten lies.  
  
Legolas gab sich Mühe nach dem Höhepunkt nicht zu laut zu atmen, um Orophin nicht zu wecken. Aber der schlief friedlich in der Ecke zusammen gekuschelt und Legolas lächelte erschöpft aber glücklich. "Vielleicht sollte ich dann ab und an bei ihm schlafen, wenn du auf das Kind aufpassen musst....", meinte er schließlich zu Haldir und strich ihm durch die Haare.  
  
Haldir nickte leicht. Er kuschelte sich enger an Legolas, streichelte ihn weiterhin liebkosend.  
  
In dieser Nacht liebten sich die beiden bis fast zur vollkommenen Erschöpfung. Nur dank ihrer außerordentlichen Ausdauer schafften es die beiden am Morgen überhaupt aus dem Bett. Orophin hingegen war vollkommen ausgeruht, weigerte sich jedoch das Bett zu verlassen.  
  
Erschöpft begab sich Haldir zu seiner Mutter, um das Kind abzuholen. Lieber hätte er geschlafen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seinen Lippen, als er an Legolas denken musste, der willig seine Beine spreizte und nur darauf wartete, dass Haldir ihn in Besitz nahm. Das würde er noch viel lieber machen, als Babysitter zu spielen.  
  
Man wartete bereits auf Haldir, als dieser den Palast betrat. Neben seiner Mutter stand ein kleiner, magere Junge mit dichten, dunklen Locken und schien kurz vor dem Weinen zu sein, weil man ihn aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung gerissen hatte. Aber er hatte gelernt dass Jungen nicht weinen, also blickte er stur zu Boden.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Haldir vorgehabt, sich so wenig wie möglich um den Jungen zu kümmern, nur das nötige zu machen, was seine Mutter von ihm verlangte. Aber als er den kleinen Jungen so traurig neben seiner Mutter stehen sah, schmolz sein Herz dahin. Mit einem leichten Lächeln kniete er sich vor den Jungen hin und hob sanft seinen Kopf an. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft er sich um seine kleinen, bockigen und trotzenden Brüder hatte kümmern müssen. Schnell kramte er in seiner Tasche und zauberte eine getrocknete Süßfrucht hervor. Bei den Zwillingen hatte es immer funktioniert, warum sollte es bei einem Menschenkind nicht auch funktionieren. Mit einem freundlichem Lächeln reichte er dem Jungen die Frucht. "Möchtest du?"  
  
Grosse Kulleraugen sahen ihn daraufhin an. Der erste Elb der ihn nicht nur herum scheuchte. Vorsichtig nickte der Kleine.  
  
"Meine Name ist Haldir, und wer bist du?"  
  
"Mein...mein Name ist Aragorn, Sir....", piepste der Junge.  
  
"Meine Freunde nennen mich Haldir", erklärte er dem Jungen ernsthaft.  
  
Wieder nur ein Blick aus großen, verwunderten Augen.  
  
"Wo kommst du her?"  
  
"Bruchtal...." Aragorn schien sich kaum zu trauen in Haldirs Augen zu blicken und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
"Was hast du denn da den ganzen Tag gemacht?"  
  
Aragorn begann artig auf zu zählen: von Beeren kennen lernen und sammeln, über spielen mit Wildtieren bis hin zu den Geschichten Elronds zuhören.  
  
"Und was hast du am liebsten gemacht?"  
  
Aragorn blickte zur Seite und scharrte unruhig mit einem Fuß. "Im Wald Verstecken gespielt......"  
  
Haldir nickte ernst. Dann grinste er verschmitzt. "Ich auch, besonders wenn ich mich baden und ins Bett gehen sollte.".  
  
Der Kleine blickte Haldir an. "Du badest auch nicht gerne.....?!"  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. "Jetzt schon. Mein Bruder hat mir gezeigt, wie es Spaß macht."  
  
"Iiih, nein Wasser ist eklig kalt......mag ich nicht..." Aragorn schüttelte seinen Lockenkopf. Eine Bewegung neben sich lies ihn aber gleich wieder ängstlich hoch gucken. Man hatte ihm viel über die Herrin des Lichts erzählt, doch keine der Erzählungen kamen der wirklichen Schönheit der Herrin nahe.  
  
Haldir funkelte seine Mutter an. Musste sie unbedingt jetzt auftauchen? Er wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu. "Gibt es etwas, was du gerne mal machen möchtest?"  
  
Aragorn wusste nicht was sagen und blinzelte nur unsicher zwischen Haldir und Galadriel hin und her.  
  
Auffordernd hielt Haldir ihm seine Hand hin. "Soll ich dir den Wald zeigen? Mein Pferd wartet schon darauf, dich kennen zulernen."  
  
"Du hast ein Pferd? Toll.....ich wollte immer reiten.....Herr Elrond hat es aber verboten....." Aragorn schob seine Unterlippe hervor und betrachtete Haldirs Hand eine Weile, dann legte er vorsichtig die Seine hinein.  
  
"Soll ich es dir beibringen?" erkundigte sich Haldir, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. Er führte Aragorn nach draußen und hob ihn auf Ragnars Rücken.  
  
Ui, das war dann doch etwas gar hoch. Ängstlich klammerte sich Aragorn an der weißen Mähne fest und sah unsicher auf Haldir hinab, versuchte sich die Angst nicht ansehen zu lassen.  
  
Geschickte schwang sich Haldir hinter Aragorn auf den Rücken des mächtigen Hengstes. Sanft, kaum spürbar legte er dem Jungen einen Arm um die Taille, dennoch würde er Aragorn sofort fassen können, würde dieser das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Langsam setzte sich Ragnar in Bewegung. Seine Schritte waren nicht zu spüren. Es war, als ob sich Ragnar nicht bewegen würde, so vorsichtig lief er, um Aragorn nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Er hatte genau gespürt, dass da was kleines und hilfloses auf seinem Rücken saß. Neugierig drehte er seinen großen Kopf zurück, um Aragorn zu beäugen. Der wich augenblicklich zurück und drückte sich ängstlich gegen Haldir.  
  
Beruhigend drückte ihn Haldir an sich. "Ragnar tut dir nicht," erklärte er ruhig. Er lenkte Ragnar zu den Palastställe. Auf einer der hinteren und versteckt liegenden Weide, graste friedlich eine Herde Ponys. Haldir zeigte auf die kleinen. "Such dir eins aus."  
  
"Aussuchen?" Aragorn starrte die Ponys mit großen Augen an. "Das sind ja soooo viele......und...und...die sind klein....."  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Sie sind groß genug, dass du auf einem von ihnen reiten lernen kannst."  
  
Mit einem Strahlen tapste Aragorn zu der Herde, die ihn neugierig musterte. Sich zu entscheiden fiel schwer, aber schließlich nahm ihm eins der Ponys die Entscheidung ab und stupste ihn in den Rücken.  
  
"Möchtest du das haben?"  
  
Aragorn nickte mit fest zusammen gepressten Lippen, denn das Pony verpasste ihm gerade eine Liebeserklärung in Pferdemanier.  
  
Haldir griff danach und führte es aus der Koppel. Aus einem kleinem Schuppen, holte er Zaumzeug und legte es dem Pony um. "Es hat noch keinen Namen. Möchtest du ihm einen geben?"  
  
"Weiß keinen.....", gab Aragorn zu und sah Haldir entschuldigend an. Dann sah er das graue Falbenpony nachdenklich an.  
  
Haldir nickte und drückte Aragorn das Führungsseile in die Hand. "Komm, ich zeig dir, wo du wohnen wirst."  
  
Erstaunt besah sich Aragorn das Seil in seiner Hand an. Haldir musste ja großes Vertrauen haben, wenn er ihm so was wertvolles wie ein Elbenpony in die Hand gab. Folgsam zockelte er hinter den großen Elben her und bewunderte dessen lange, hellgoldenen Haare. Etwas missmutig fasste er sich in seine eigenen, dunklen Locken. Nie würde er so schöne Haare wie ein Elb haben, dachte er traurig.  
  
"Du wirst bei mir wohnen", erklärte Haldir, "bei mir, meinem Freund und meinem Bruder."  
  
Aragorn nickte etwas verträumt. "Sind die auch alle so wie du?", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Goldige Haare.....hier hab ich bis jetzt nur solche gesehen. Aber bei uns in Bruchtal haben alle dunkle Haare...."  
  
Haldir warf dem Jungen einen kurzen Blick zu. "Alle Elben haben goldene Haare."  
  
Aragorn schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Herr Elrond nicht!"  
  
"Er ist auch nicht wie die anderen."  
  
"Und Fräulein Arwen...? Ihre Haare sind auch so dunkel.........und die anderen auch.....Elrohir und Elladan haben auch dunkle Haare."  
  
"Alle Elben Bruchtals sind anders."  
  
Damit gab sich Aragorn vorerst zufrieden. Als er dann aber Legolas mit den nicht ganz so hellen Haaren wie die Lorienelben erblickte, wurde Haldirs Erklärung wieder umgekippt. Aragorn sah ihn nun misstrauisch an. "Er ist anders", behauptete Aragorn und deutete auf Legolas, der skeptisch auf den kleinen Jungen runterblickte und dann fragend zu Haldir.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Es gib drei Elbenstämme, Bruchtal, Lothlorien und Düsterwald und alle haben andere Haarfarben. Die der Elben Lothloriens sind golden, so wie die der Herrin des Waldes. Die Haare der Düsterwald Elben sind ein wenig dunkler, aber sind dennoch goldblond. Die Haare der Elben Bruchtals sind schwarz. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie Halbelben sind."  
  
"Dann sind sie keine guten Elben?"  
  
Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht direkt. Man kann Elben keinen Vorwurf machen, weil sie Kinder mit Menschen in die Welt setzen."  
  
"Aber du findest das nicht gut, oder?", fragte Aragorn unverblümt und der Offenheit eines Kindes. Legolas schmunzelte hinter hoch gehobener Hand. Das fing ja gut an. Haldir würde seine Ruhe testen können und ob er genügend Geduld für ein Kind aufbrachte.  
  
Haldir schaute ihn ernst an. "Die Elben Bruchtals sind mit den Elben Loriens verwandt. Sie sind genauso gut wie die Lorien Elben."  
  
"Aber du hast doch gesagt sie seien nur Halbelben....."  
  
"Ja, und das Elbenblut in ihren Adern ist das Blut Loriens."  
  
"Lorien hat ihnen Blut gegeben?"  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Nein. Was ich damit sagen wollte ist, dass Elrond mit der Herrin des Waldes verwandt ist."  
  
"Sind sie Geschwister?"  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Die Frau von Elrond ist die Tochter Galadriels."  
  
"Aso....." Aragorn sah sich nun neugierig in der Hütte um. Das große Bett faszinierte ihn. "Ist das deins?"  
  
Haldir nickte. "Dort schlafen Legolas, du und ich."  
  
"Wow.....", entfuhr es Aragorn und er setzte sich fast ehrfürchtig aufs Bett. Legolas schlich sich an Haldirs Seite und grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Fast wie eine Familie, was?", flüsterte er seinem Geliebten ins Ohr.  
  
Haldir lehnte seinen Kopf etwas zurück. "Tolle Neuigkeiten. Mutter will, dass wir auch Orophin aufnehmen."  
  
"Zu viert? Wird das nicht langsam etwas eng hier...?"  
  
"Wir ziehen um."  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"In eine große Hütte. Ich bin befördert worden. Ich bin nun offiziell der Hauptmann der Wache. Außerdem ist diese Hütte selbst für zwei Elben zu klein. Wir bekommen ein kleines Häuschen für uns ganz alleine."  
  
"Schön...." Legolas strahlte und küsste Haldir aus einem Impuls heraus auf den Mundwinkel, beobachtet von erstaunten Kinderaugen. Aragorn sah die beiden sichtlich verwirrt an.  
  
"Was ist Aragorn?"  
  
"Ehm....ihr....warum hat er das getan...?"  
  
"Warum sollte er es nicht tun?"  
  
Legolas nuschelte nur was von 'tschuldigung' und wandte sich ab. Das war wohl ein Fehler gewesen. Aragorn hatte das Köpfchen schief gelegt und meinte nachdenklich. "Ihr...seit doch beide Jungs, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sind wir."  
  
"Aber die küssen sich doch nicht.....", meinte Aragorn naseweis.  
  
"Doch manchmal schon, wenn sie sich lieben."  
  
"Aber das ist doch nicht normal...normalerweise sind doch Mann und Frau zusammen, oder? Magst du keine Frauen?"  
  
"Es ist normal, dass auch zwei Männer zusammen sind und ich mag auch Frauen, aber halt anders als Legolas."  
  
"Dann ist er was besonderes, ja?" Aragorn musterte Legolas ohne scheu, dem das etwas unangenehm schien, dermaßen durchleuchtet zu werden. Er hatte doch nichts falsches getan. Kinder konnten echt schlimm sein mit ihrer grenzenlosen Offenheit.  
  
"Ja, er ist mein kleines Prinzlein."  
  
"Ui....ein Prinz........wow....." Nun wurde Legolas noch genauer gemustert.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Ja, er ist ein Prinz aus dem Düsterwald."  
  
Und dieser Prinz verkroch sich nun halb hinter dem von Lorien und beäugte Aragorn misstrauisch. Das Kind entwickelte sich innerhalb weniger Minuten zu einer Plage. Zu Legolas' Leidwesen schien Aragorn aber entschlossen zu haben ihn zu mögen und so saß er Stunden später, während dem Abendessen fast auf dessen Schoss und erzählte ihm von Bruchtal, was dem Elben ein gezwungenes Lächeln entlockte.  
  
Nach dem Essen brachte Haldir Aragorn ins Bett. "Ruh dich aus, ab morgen beginnt dein Unterricht."  
  
"Bin aber nicht müde! Ich geh nie so früh ins Bett!", erklärte er Haldir aufgeweckt und krabbelte wieder unter der Decke hervor.  
  
Haldir drückte ihn erbarmungslos zurück. "Oh verzeih. Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass du in Lorien bist und hier andere Regeln gelten? Du gehst jetzt schlafen und morgen früh nach dem Aufstehen beginnt dein Unterricht. Betteln, flehen und schmollen nützt bei mir nichts, genauso weinig wie trotzen und weinen. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Aba....." Aragorn sah Haldir baff hinter her.  
  
"Kein Aber."  
  
Schnaubend warf sich Aragorn ins Kissen und zog die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
Haldir setzte sich neben Legolas auf den Balkon. "Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich Kinder nicht leiden kann?"  
  
"Nicht so direkt, nein!", meinte der und lehnte sich an Haldirs Schulter. "Aber ich glaub es könnte schlimmer sein...."  
  
"Er ist kein Zwilling." Haldir seufzte leise. "Ich werde die Ruhe und Einsamkeit vermissen. Wo auch immer ich sein werde, ich werde nie alleine sein."  
  
"Na ein oder zwei Stunden werd ich schon mal auf ihn aufpassen können, oder?"  
  
"Dann habe ich das Problem, dass du mich nicht verfolgst."  
  
"Dann lassen wir Orophin auf ihn aufpassen. Er kann ihm Tricks auf dem Pferderücken beibringen, schließlich ist er einer der besten Reiter Loriens..."  
  
Haldir knurrte leise. "Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst."  
  
"Nimm es doch nicht so tragisch. Du bist dafür der bessere Schütze als Orophin...."  
  
"Dafür ist aber Rumil ein besserer Bogenschütze als ich." Haldir legte sich auf den Balkon und schaute in die Sterne. "Irgendjemand ist immer besser als ich. Und weißt du was das schlimmst ist? Die meisten von ihnen habe ich unterrichtet."  
  
Legolas beugte sich über Haldir und bettete sein Kinn auf dessen Brust. "Nein, stimmt nicht ganz....niemand ist besser für mich als du.....für mich bist und bleibst du immer die Nummer 1...."  
  
Haldir kraulte den Jüngeren leicht, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Jeder seiner Schüler war in einer Sache besser als er. Nun gab es nur noch eins, worin er der Beste war und er hatte einen neuen Schüler. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis Aragorn besser für Legolas war, als er selbst?" 


	14. Eifersucht

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!   
Teil: 14/18   
Autor1: Yamica  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de   
Autor2: Brink   
Email: brinckoftwilightyahoo.de   
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe   
Rating: PG-14   
Inhalt: Legolas ist ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.   
Warnungen: keine   
Pairing: Haldir/Legolas  
Archiv: ja   
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Originalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.

* * *

Nachdenklich betrachtete Legolas Haldirs Gesicht. Mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt den anderen zu deuten, wie unbewegt seine Miene auch schien, irgend etwas verriet ihn doch immer wieder. Nun war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass Haldir über etwas brütetet, was ihm Sorgen machte.  
  
Langsam drückte Haldir Legolas immer fester an seinen Körper, klammerte sich an ihm fest. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Niemals.  
  
Legolas blinzelte etwas verwirrt, schob jedoch seine Arme unter Haldirs Nacken und drückte sich selber auch etwas an ihn.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. "Was auch immer passieren möge, vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe."  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", versuchte Legolas Haldir zu beruhigen. "Ich liebe dich doch auch...über alles....mehr als mein eigen Leben.......und selbst wenn uns Jahrhunderte trennen sollten so werd ich dieses Gefühl niemals verlieren...."  
  
Haldir nickte und entspannte sich wieder leicht.  
  
Legolas sah ihm nachdenklich ins Gesicht und stricht dann weich mit seinen Lippen über Haldirs Kinn.  
  
Haldir seufzte leicht und gab Legolas eine Klapps auf den Po. "Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen."  
  
"Na du wirst das Kind doch nicht sooo früh aus dem Bett scheuchen, oder?"  
  
"Morgengrauen, los ab mit dir."  
  
"Ja, ja schon gut. Bin ja schon weg.......soll ich hier oder soll ich zu Orophin rüber?"  
  
"Geh zu Orophin. Bis wir umziehen solltest du bei ihm bleiben, damit der Kleine sich nicht so alleine fühlt." Schnell küsste er Legolas. "Und mach nichts mit ihm, was ich nicht auch mit ihm machen würde."  
  
Legolas sah Haldir entsetzt an. "Nicht mal das.......", grinste er dann und lief eiligst rüber zu Orophin.  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit", rief er Legolas hinterher.  
  
Als er in die Hütte zurück kam saß ein kleines Bündel auf seinem Bett, in die Decke gewickelt und sah ihn verschlafen an.  
  
Haldir sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Solltest du nicht schlafen?"  
  
"Bin wieder aufgewacht..."  
  
Besorgt setzte sich Haldir neben ihn aufs Bett. "Hattest du einen Alptraum?"  
  
Aragorn krabbelte zu ihm. "Ich will wieder nach Hause....", begann er leise zu schniefen.  
  
Sanft zog Haldir ihn in seine Arme. "Dein Zuhause ist nun hier", erklärte er leise. "Du wirst bei mir bleiben, bis du erwachsen bist."  
  
"Aber....dann werd ich Herr Elrond und die anderen nie wieder sehen? So lange nicht?"  
  
"Du wirst sie erst wieder sehen, wenn du Lorien wieder verlässt."  
  
"Ich wollte das aber nie! Warum kann ich nicht in Bruchtal bleiben.....?" Aragorn schniefte immer heftiger. "Hier kenn ich doch niemanden...."  
  
"Du wirst schnell neue Freunde finden."  
  
"Hier ist alles anders......ich bin nicht wie ihr.....meine Haare sind ganz anders. Jeder wird wissen dass ich kein Elb bin..."  
  
"Auch wenn deine Haare blond wären, würde es alle wissen." Sanft strich Haldir über Aragorns Ohren. "Sie sind rund, unsere sind spitz."  
  
"Ich versteck sie doch unter den Haaren.....", erklärte Aragorn Haldir und schnuffelte noch mal leise. Alleine im Bett war er furchtbar einsam gewesen. Nun da wieder jemand bei ihm war, ging es ihm schon viel besser.  
  
Haldir hielt den Kleinen sanft an dich gedrückt, bis dieser eingeschlafen war, erst dann schlief er selbst auch ein.  
  
Aragorn schlief durch und suchte die Wärme des Elben und kuschelte sich klein zusammen gerollt unter der Decke an dessen Bauch.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Haldir ihn zeitig. Sie hatten einen vollen Tagesablauf.  
  
Direkt nach dem Frühstück brachte Haldir Aragorn zu dessen Pony und zeigte ihm wie er es versorgen musste. Danach erhielt er seine erste Reitstunde. Bis zum Mittag hatte Aragorn mehr sportliche Aktivitäten unternommen, als in Bruchtal, doch anstatt dem Jungen eine Pause zu gönnen, setzte Haldir den Unterricht nach dem Mittagessen fort. Als die Sonne schließlich unterging, konnte Aragorn sich auf einem Pferd halten, dieses zum Laufen und zum Anhalten bringen. Haldir war mit dem Jungen zufrieden. Er würde wohl nie so gut werden wie ein Elb, aber er würde besser sein als jeglicher Mensch.  
  
Eine Woche lang machten die beiden nichts anderes, als bei Sonnenaufgang aufstehen, essen, die Pferde versorgen, Reiten, Mittagessen, Reiten, Abendessen, bis Sonnenuntergang Reiten, die Pferde versorgen und schlafen. Als die Woche vorbei war, konnte Aragorn reiten. Noch lange nicht perfekt, aber wenigstens etwas. Haldir war zufrieden mit dem Jungen und entschied, dass er sich einen freien Tag verdient hatte. Einen Tag im Schlossgarten seiner Mutter bei den anderen Elbnkindern, während er mit Legolas und Orophin in sein neues Haus zog.  
  
In diesem kleinem Häuschen gab es sogar ein eigenes Zimmer für Aragorn, dennoch entschied Haldir, dass der kleine Junge auch weiterhin noch bei ihm und Legolas schlafen würde. Zumindest solange, bis er sich in Lorien eingelebt hatte und nicht mehr unter Heimweh litt.  
  
Am Abend holte Haldir Aragorn aus dem Schlossgarten ab, um ihn in die neue Hütte zu bringen und zu hören, wie sein Tag gewesen war.  
  
Aragorn sprudelte nur so heraus was er erlebt hatte. Er taperte neben Haldir her und hielt sich an dessen Tunikazipfel fest, weil der Elb noch ab und an dazu neigte zu schnell zu gehen. "Weißt du und dann haben wir......aber als dann die anderen dazu gekommen sind, sind wir........und dann wollten wir noch........." Ob das Ganze Haldir wirklich interessierte war fraglich, Aragorn aber völlig egal, wenn nur ab und an ein bestätigendes Geräusch von Haldir kam, dass er noch zu hörte.  
  
Doch Haldir war ein Elb. Stille war sein Beruf. Er hörte zu, merkte sich alles was Aragorn sagte, aber er zeigte weder mit einem Wort noch mit einer Geste, dass er Aragorn zuhörte. Nur ein kleines, leicht angedeutetes Lächeln zeigte, dass er sich freute, dass Aragorn seinen Spaß gehabt hatte.  
  
"Und jetzt hab ich soooo viele Walderdbeeren gefunden.....guck mal! Willst du?!" Aragorn hielt Haldir ein Säckchen voll mit frischen, süß duftenden Walderdbeeren hin und strahlte ihn an.  
  
"Danke." Haldir steckte sich eine der Waldbeeren in den Mund.  
  
Aragorns Strahlen wurde noch breiter und dann sah er auch schon Legolas von weitem und lief zu diesem, um ihm ebenfalls zu füttern.  
  
An diesem Abend ließ Haldir Aragorn ein wenig länger aufbleiben, doch schließlich wurde er von dem Elb ins Bett gescheucht, obwohl der Junge noch lange nicht daran dachte, schlafen zu wollen. Am nächsten Tag würde Aragorns eigentlich Unterricht beginnen. Da er sich nun reiten konnte, konnte er an dem Unterricht der anderen Elbenkinder teilnehmen.  
  
Immer wieder kam Aragorn aus dem Bett geschlichen, um zu Haldir und Legolas in die Küche zu schleichen. Fünf mal schon wurde er wieder ins Bett getragen, doch auch ein sechstes mal krabbelte der Kleine auf allen Vieren in die Küche in der Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden. Legolas seufzte nur, als er die Anwesenheit des kleinen Rackers wieder wahr nahm. "Haldir......", meinte er nur leise.  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Sonst bist du doch immer brav schlafen gegangen, warum heute nicht?"  
  
"Mag nicht schlafen.......nicht alleine...kommt auch mit...!!" Er zog Haldir an der Hand und versuchte ihn dazu zu bekommen mit zu kommen.  
  
Seufzend folgte ihm Haldir. "Aber nur heute, weil es eine neue Umgebung ist. Morgens schläfst du alleine ein, verstanden?"  
  
"Ganz..?"  
  
"Vorerst nicht, aber wenn du älter bist und jetzt ab ins Bett." Haldir warf sich den kleinen Jungen über die Schulter und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn ins Bett fallen ließ. Haldir legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
  
"Okay, aber das dauern noch, oder?" Aragorn sah Haldir fragend an und spielte mit einer seiner langen, weichen Haarsträhnen.  
  
"Ja, das dauert noch und nun schlaf. Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag."  
  
"Uhm...." Schnell ruckelte Aragorn sich in eine bequeme Lage und schlummerte bald ein. Legolas tauchte neben Haldir auf und sah über ihn hinab auf den kleinen Menschenjungen. "Manchmal frag ich mich schon jetzt wer von euch beiden wen besser in der Hand hat..."  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht und zog Legolas zu sich. "Er ist doch fast noch ein Baby."  
  
"Und hat dich voll im Griff......." Legolas küsste sanft Haldirs Hals.  
  
"Hat er gar nicht", widersprach Haldir. "Und wenn du nicht lieb bist, darfst du heute wieder bei Orophin im Bett schlafen."  
  
"Ich bin doch immer.....lieb...", schnurrte Legolas und schlüpfte hinter Haldir unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.  
  
"Und behalt dein Finger bei dir."  
  
Murrend zog Legolas die Hand wieder von Haldirs Hüfte.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise und drehte sich zu Legolas. "Du kannst das doch nicht wirklich wollen, wenn ein Kind neben uns liegt." Er küsste Legolas sanft. Er lächelte leicht. "Obwohl ich deinen sanften, nachgiebigen Körper liebe und mich nach ihm verzehre müssen wir ein wenig Geduld haben und uns benehmen."  
  
"Wollte doch gar nicht.....werd dich doch wohl noch festhalten dürfen....oder nicht?"  
  
Haldir kuschelte sich in Legolas Arme. "Festhalten ja, fummeln nein."  
  
Seufzend ergab sich Legolas in sein Schicksal und schloss die Augen.  
  
Zufrieden schloss Haldir ebenfalls seine Augen. "Du hast also doch endlich gelernt, zu gehorchen?"  
  
"Anstand hatte ich schon immer.....und ist ja nicht so dass ich nie auf das gehört hätte was man mir sagt..."  
  
"Ja, wenn es dir passte, was ich dir sagte. Wenn es dir nicht gefallen hat, hast du immer so getan, als ob ich nichts gesagt hätte."  
  
Legolas verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen und gluckste nur kurz leise.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Prinzlein."  
  
"Ich dich auch......und nun schlaf, du hast morgen auch ne Menge los...."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Haldir Aragorn zeitig. Wie sonst auch aßen sie schnell ihr Frühstück und gingen dann zu den Pferden, um sie zu versorgen. Doch anstatt Aragorn wie sonst auch Reitunterricht zu geben, schwang sich auch Haldir auf Ragnars Rücken und schlug den Weg zum Palast ein.  
  
Munter und neugierig was kommen würde, trabte Aragorn mit seinem Pony neben Haldir her. "Wohin gehen wir?"  
  
"In den Wald. Heute beginnt dein Unterricht", erklärte Haldir. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie stießen auf die anderen Elbenkinder, die von ein paar erwachsenen Elben beaufsichtigt wurden. Im Gegensatz zu den Kindern hatten nicht alle Erwachsenen ein Pferd dabei.  
  
Unsicher schluckte Aragorn und klammerte sich Falbs Mähne fest. Er hatte sich nie zu einem richtigen Namen für das Pony entscheiden können und deshalb einfach die Farbbezeichnung seines Fells genommen. Nun war das kleine Pferd sein bester Freund, der auch zu spüren schien das sein Reiter Angst hatte. Kurzerhand blieb Falb ohne Aufforderung stehen.  
  
Haldir schwang sich von Ragnars Rücken und hob auch Aragorn kurzerhand vom Rücken des Ponys. "Du hast die Kinder doch gestern schon kennen gelernt. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", meinte er. Dennoch hielt er Aragorns Hand, während er den anderen tiefer in den Wald folgten. Die Ponys und Pferde der Elben machten sich auf den Weg zu einer großen Lichtung, wo der Nachmittagsunterricht statt finden würde. Sie kannten den Weg und wussten was von ihnen verlangt wurde. Den Vormittag über, wurden sie nicht gebraucht. Während dieser Zeit führten die Erwachsenen die Kinder durch den Wald, zeigten ihnen Pflanzen, Tiere und Mineralien und lehrten sie alles, was es darüber zu wissen gab. Einige von den älteren Kinder kannten viele der Sachen schon, aber Aragorn war nichts das einzige Kind, das die meisten Tiere und Pflanzen noch nicht kannte. Die Erwachsenen wurde nicht müde, immer wieder neue Sachen zu erzählen und den Kindern ständig Fragen zu stellen. Als die Sonne schließlich am höchsten stand, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der großen Lichtung, wo sie ein kleines Mal einnahmen und dann mit dem Unterricht fortfuhren. Doch diesmal wurden die Kinder in Gruppen aufgeteilt. Ein Teil hatten Reitunterricht, andere betätigten sich sportlich, wieder andere lernten schwimmen oder mit Waffen umzugehen.  
  
Aragorn entfernte sich zwar immer wieder von Haldir, wenn er mit den anderen etwas unternahm, sah aber auch immer wieder schnell zu, dass er zu ihm zurück kam, wenn er durfte.  
  
Doch nach kürzester Zeit hatte Aragorn keine Zeit mehr dazu, sich nach Haldir zu sehnen. Der Nachmittagsunterricht war anstrengender, anstrengender als die Theorie am Vormittag. Selbst die Elbenkinder waren Abends müde und erschöpft. Für ein Menschenkind war es noch anstrengender, dennoch nahm keiner Rücksicht auf ihn, genauso wenig wie sie Rücksicht auf die anderen Kinder nahmen.  
  
Eine Weile war Aragorn kurz vor dem Ausbrechen in Tränen gewesen, nun war er sogar dazu zu müde und stand nur unbeweglich da.  
  
Haldir hob Aragorn vor sich auf Ragnar und hielt ihn sanft fest, während er zurückritt. Zu Hause angekommen rief er nach Legolas und drückte ihn den schlafenden Aragorn in die Arme, während er sich um die beiden Pferde kümmerte.  
  
Als Haldir zurück kam hatte Legolas Aragorn schon ausgezogen und ins Nachthemd gesteckt und lag nun neben dem schlafenden Kind, dass einen Fingern von Legolas fest umschlossen hielt.  
  
Haldir gab Legolas einen Kuss auf die Wange und kuschelte sich an ihn, verhaltend gähnend.  
  
"Du bist auch müde?", fragte Legolas etwas verwundert.  
  
"Fünfzehn Erwachsene und fünfzig Kinder, auf die wir aufpassen mussten und die wir unterrichten mussten. Es war anstrengend. Aber in ein paar Tagen werde ich mich dran gewöhnt haben." Er lächelte leicht. "Obwohl es bei Aragorn noch lange dauern wird, bis er Abends nicht mehr todmüde ins Bett fällt."  
  
"Er schafft das schon", meinte Legolas fest überzeugt.  
  
"Natürlich schafft er es, genau wie alle anderen. Aber auch die anderen Kinder fallen Abends todmüde ins Bett."  
  
Legolas lächelte und strich mit dem Daumen über die kleine Kinderhand. "Er wird genau so gut wie ein Elb....denn er hat den besten Lehrer den es gibt, nicht wahr?" Mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den Augen sah Legolas zu Haldir.  
  
"Er hat die besten Lehrer die es gibt. Jeder Elb weiß, dass die Ausbildung und Erziehung in Lorien am Besten ist. Keiner der anderen Stämme kann da mithalten. Weswegen sonst hätte dein Vater dich herschicken sollen? Oder warum hätte Elrond Aragorn herschicken sollen, wenn die Ausbildung in Bruchtal genauso gut wäre?"  
  
"Ich weiß.....aber sag Melamin.....was ist so besonderes an diesem kleinen Menschen?! Es ist doch nicht ganz üblich dass Elben sich der Menschen annehmen. Aber er hier ist was ganz besonderes...ich kann es fühlen...."  
  
"Das ist Aragorn, Aratons Sohn, angehöriger der Dunedain, König der Menschen. Eines Tages wird er über Gondor herrschen und alle Menschen unter sich vereinen."  
  
"Verstehe......dann liegt es an dir, wie der zukünftige König einst über sein Volk herrschen wird....."  
  
"So ungefähr."  
  
"Viel Glück"; flüsterte Legolas und hauchte Haldir einen Kuss auf die Wange und kuschelte sich dann wieder an Aragorn, der leise vor sich hin mümmelte und Legolas Finger weiter eisern fest hielt.  
  
Diese unschuldige Geste versetzte Haldir einen Stich. Leise stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Er nahm sich was zu essen und zu trinken und besuchte dann seinen Bruder. Er stellte die Schüssel mit den süßen Früchten aufs Bett und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz dazu.  
  
"Oh....du hast was mit gebracht..." Orophin strahlte seinen großen Bruder an und robbte näher. "Schläft Legolas schon? Wie läuft's mit eurem Kleinen?"  
  
"Legolas schmust mit Aragorn und Aragorn schläft erschöpft. Er hatte heute seinen ersten Unterrichtstag." Missmutig griff Haldir nach einer Beere. "Warum kuschelt er mit Aragorn?"  
  
"Hä? Was meinst du?"  
  
"Legolas. Warum kuschelt er mit den Kleinen, wenn er mich hat."  
  
"Weiß nicht...Mutterinstinkte?"  
  
Haldir knurrte leicht und griff nach einer weiteren Frucht. "Er wird mich verlassen und was mit dieser kleinen Ratte anfangen."  
  
"Spinnst du jetzt grad völlig oder was? Legolas liebt dich......der wird dich nie verlassen und schon gar nicht wegen eines Kindes....."  
  
Haldir lachte bitter auf. "Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor. Meine Schüler haben mir immer etwas besonderes genommen. Das einzige, was ich nun noch habe ist Legolas. Klar das Aragorn ihn mir klaut!"  
  
"Hör auf damit! Niemand hat dir was geklaut.....und Legolas lässt sich nicht klauen. Außerdem.....wie alt ist der Kleine? Fünf.....? Der weiß doch noch gar nichts von so was und wenn er erwachsen ist, wird er zurück nach Bruchtal gehen und ihr werdet ihn nie wieder sehen. Und selbst wenn, wird Legolas immer den kleinen Jungen in ihm sehen!"  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Erstens, jeder meiner Schüler hat mir etwas genommen. Bevor ich Rumil und dich unterrichtete, war ich der Beste im Reiten und im Bogenschießen. Nun seit ihr es. Ihr seit keine Ausnahme, jeder meiner Schüler hat mich bei irgendetwas übertropfen, mir meine Einzigartigkeit genommen. Nun bin ich nirgendwo mehr einzigartig oder der Beste. Alles, was mich nun noch auszeichnet ist meine Beziehung zu Legolas. Er ist alles, was ich nun noch habe. Und nun habe ich wieder einen neuen Schüler. Die einzige Sache, wo Aragorn mich nun noch ausstechen kann, ist bei Legolas. Irgendwie logisch, findest du nicht? Wenn Aragorn erwachsen ist, heißt es nicht unbedingt, dass er zurück nach Bruchtal geht. Er ist einer der Dunedain, ein Waldläufer. Und wo laufen die rum? In Wäldern. Und wo lebt Legolas? In Wäldern. Welche sind die schönsten Wälder? Lothlorien und Düsterwald. Außerdem ist Legolas ein Elb. Für Elben spielt das Alter keine Rolle. Wenn Aragorn erwachsen ist, wird Legolas ihn als einen Erwachsenen ansehen. Und ganz sicher werden die beiden was miteinander anfangen."  
  
Orophin sah Haldir nachdenklich an. Dann rutschte er hinter ihn und umarmte ihn. "Er wird dir nicht untreu werden. Ich glaub fest an ihn......was will er denn schon mit einem Menschen, mit dem er nur einen Bruchteil seines unsterblichen Leben verbringen könnte?!"  
  
Traurig kuschelte sich Haldir an Orophin. "Ich würde es ja gerne glauben. Aber warum kuschelt er dann jetzt mit Aragorn und nicht mit mir?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil der Kleine Wärme braucht? Du magst ihn doch eigentlich auch, oder? Du lässt ihm zumindest ne Menge durch gehen und er folgt dir ja artig wie ein Hündchen hab ich gehört!" Beruhigend begann Orophin Haldirs verspannten Rücken zu streicheln, dann zu massieren.  
  
"Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?" flehend sah Haldir seinen kleinen Bruder an.  
  
"Ehm, ja sicher...aber.....wird Legolas dann nicht traurig sein?!"  
  
Schnell stellte Haldir die Schale auf den Boden und krabbelte unter die Decke. Flink zog er seinen Bruder zu sich unter die Decke und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Mit einem kleinem Seufzer vergrub er sein Gesicht in das goldene Haar seines Bruders und schlief kurz darauf ein.  
  
Orophin seufzte leise. Haldir hatte Angst zu verlieren, was er am meisten liebte. Er selber hatte jenes schon verloren und verstand seinen Bruder nur zu gut. Liebevoll hielt er ihn fest und streichelte ihn immerzu, auch wenn er schon längstens eingeschlafen war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Haldir Aragorn wieder bei Zeiten, um mit ihm zu den anderen zu reiten. Der Unterricht war immer gleich. Vormittags gingen sie durch den Wald und lernten alles darüber, Nachmittags lernten sie alles, was körperlich anstrengte. Wenn die Erwachsenen die Meinung hatten, dass ihre Schüler ihr Bestes gegeben hatten, bekamen sie einen Tag frei, an dem sie im Schlossgarten spielen durfte. Aber auch während des Unterrichtes kamen die Spiele nicht zu kurz. Den erwachsenen Elben fiel immer wieder etwas neues ein, wie sie ihren Unterricht spielerisch gestalten konnten. Dennoch war es anstrengend und die Kinder fielen jeden Abend todmüde ins Bett. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich um ihre Ponys zu kümmern, was die Älteren übernehmen mussten. Jeden Abend legte Haldir Legolas den Kleinen in die Arme und kümmerte sich dann um Ragnar und Falb. Anschließend sprach er etwas mit Legolas und kroch anschließend zu Orophin ins Bett, um sich von ihm trösten zu lassen, während sich Legolas und Aragorn ein Bett teilten. So wurden aus Tagen Wochen und aus Wochen Monate, ohne dass sich etwas änderte.  
  
Den Tag hindurch, während Haldir mit Aragorn unterwegs war, verbrachte Legolas, wenn er nicht gerade am Arbeiten war, mit Orophin, leistete auch ihm hie und da Gesellschaft bei seiner Wache. Er konnte spüren, wie Orophin auch nach Monaten noch jeden Tag unter der Trennung mit seinem Zwillingsbruder litt. Von Rumil hatten sie nichts mehr gehört, seit er sie verlassen hatte. Ob es ihm gut ging und er glücklich war - sie wussten es nicht.  
  
Haldir gab sich alle Mühe, Aragorn ein guter Lehrer und Vertrauter zu sein. Dennoch war ihm der Anblick des Jungen zuwider und das von Tag zu Tag mehr. Jedes Mal wenn er zu Orophin ins Bett kroch und Legolas sich an den Jungen kuschelte, wollte er ihn zurück nach Bruchtal schicken. Und auch, wenn sein Hass auf den Jungen groß war, merkte es niemand, am wenigsten Aragorn. Er war Elb genug, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben. Nur Orophin erfuhr, Nachts wenn sich Haldir an ihn kuschelte, was der Elb wirklich von dem Kind hielt. Aragorn hatte es geschafft. Er hatte Haldir und Legolas entzweit. Zwischen ihnen war es nichts mehr wie zuvor. Sie redeten miteinander, aber das war es auch schon. Haldir erzählte Legolas nichts von seinen Seelenqualen, Sorgen, Nöten und Ängsten und auch Haldir wusste nichts mehr genaues über Legolas Leben. Selbst ihre Küsse waren nicht mehr als flüchtige Lippenberührungen.  
  
Doch der junge Elb spürte dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und fragte Orophin um Rat. Der wollte seinem Bruder zwar helfen, ebenso Legolas, doch Vertrauliches hieß es eigentlich bei sich zu halten. Aber er gab Hinweise, die Legolas, der ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, ganz von alleine auf die richtige Spur brachte. Als Haldir an einem kommenden Morgen mit Aragorn das Haus verlies, stand Orophin mit Falb und seinem eigenen Pferd davor.  
  
Leicht hob Haldir eine Augenbraue. "Was soll das?"  
  
"Ich werd heute mit Aragorn trainieren!", erklärte Orophin knapp und hob den Jungen auf sein Pony.  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "Seit wann kannst du Unterrichten? Es geht nicht darum, dass du einen Tag auf Aragorn aufpasst, sondern dass du allen Kinder Loriens unterrichtest. Dir darf kein Fehler unterlaufen. Orophin, du bist ein guter Reiter und eine annehmbare Wache, aber bist du auch ein vernünftiger Lehrer?"  
  
Der lächelte nur breit. "Für's Reiten schon......ich hab Mutters Segen, also kannst du nichts dagegen machen!" Er pfiff kurz, worauf Ragnar ebenfalls angetrabt kam und Haldir anstupste. "Ihr zwei sollt euch nen schönen Tag machen meint Mutter", erklärte Orophin, während er sich auf Nebeltänzer schwang.  
  
Haldir nickte. "Überbring den Schülern einen Gruß von mir. Ich werde sie morgen testen und sie wissen hoffentlich, was passiert, wenn sie den Test nicht bestehen." Ausdruckslos blickte er den beiden hinterher, froh das Kind nicht in seiner Nähe haben zu müssen.  
  
Legolas kam mit einer gepackten Satteltasche aus dem Haus, welche er seinem ebenfalls herzitierten Pferd überwarf.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" erkundete sich Haldir, während er zurück in die Hütte ging.  
  
"Na komm......wir reiten aus! Ich hab was zu Essen und Decken eingepackt...."  
  
"Ich habe keine Lust.", erklärte Haldir. Er griff nach seinem Bogen und seinen Schwertern. Geschickt schwang er sich auf seinen Hengst und lenkte ihn aus dem Wald. Kaum dass sie die Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten, jagte er Ragnar in einem wilden Galopp über die Ebene. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte eine Höhle erreicht, in der Orks lebten. Genau das richtige für ihn.  
  
Legolas war sichtlich erschrocken ab dieser barschen Zurückweisung und folgte Haldir.  
  
Gnadenlos machte Haldir jagt auf die Orks. Genau das brauchte er jetzt. Doch irgendwann hatte er genug und verließ die Höhle wieder. Erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte ließ er sich in das Gras fallen und von der warmen Sonne bescheinen. Der Schmerz und die Trauer in seinem Herzen war zu groß. Sie wollten nicht verschwinden, weder wenn er mit Orophin kuschelte, noch wenn er all seine Wut zusammen nahm und Orks tötete. Beides führte nur dazu, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlte. Langsam lösten sich die ersten Tränen und liefen über seine Wange. Was hatte der Mensch nur aus ihm gemacht? Er war zu einem Monster geworden.  
  
Ein Schatten beugte sich nach einer Weile über ihn und zärtlich wurden seine Tränen weg gestrichen.  
  
Sanft legte Haldir seine Hände auf Legolas Schultern. Sein erster Impuls war es den anderen wegzustoßen. Doch dann zog er ihn fest an sich und drehte sich schnell, so dass Legolas unter ihm lag. "Du gehörst mir", grollte er. Schnell hatte er Legolas die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen. "Vergiss das niemals." Er war weder rücksichtsvoll noch zärtlich, als er Legolas in Besitz nahm, dennoch nahm er sich die Zeit, Legolas zu erregen und zu weiten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Legolas nie zu verletzen und daran würde er sich halten, möge er noch so wütend sein. Fast schon brutal stieß er in den Körper unter sich, legte all seine Wut und seinen Schmerz in die Stöße.  
  
Legolas war erschrocken, aber die Erregung vertrieb den Schrecken schnell und er bog stöhnend seinen Rücken durch. Seine langen Beine umschlangen Haldir und drückten ihn an sich.  
  
"Du gehörst mir, nur mir", knurrte Haldir noch einmal, bevor er ein letztes Mal tief in den anderen stieß und sich in ihm ergoss. Praktisch sofort rollte er sich von Legolas und legte sich neben ihn ins Gras. "Und nun kannst du mich, für das was ich dir angetan habe, hassen. Aber ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Ich bereue nichts."  
  
"Was? Warum hassen....?" Legolas rappelte sich auf und beugte sich zu Haldir. "Was ist nur los mit dir.....?", fragte er besorgt. "Natürlich bin ich dein...wem denn sonst?! Meinst du irgend jemand anderes interessiert mich sonst?!"  
  
Haldir blickte ihn kalt an. "Du solltest dich beeilen, damit du rechtzeitig zurückbist und dich um Aragorn kümmern kannst."  
  
"Aragorn? Was hat er damit zu tun?"  
  
"Er bedeutet dir doch mehr als mir", warf ihm Haldir vor.  
  
"Haldir...ist es das? Denkst du....denkst du wirklich das der Junge deinen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen könnte?"  
  
"Hat er das denn nicht schon? Warum sonst sollte er jede Nacht bei dir liegen, und nicht ich?"  
  
"Weil er ein kleines Kind ist? Haldir.....i-ich weiß es ist verdammt lange her, aber auch DU warst mal so klein....wir alle.......und er hat anders als wir nicht Vater und Mutter bei sich....er ist ganz alleine.......ich hab doch nur versucht ihm ein Freund zu sein, aber auch jetzt weint er Nachts noch oft im Schlaf, was du ja nicht mit bekommst...."  
  
"Du solltest dich jetzt wirklich auf den Weg machen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät."  
  
"Er ist nicht alleine.....Orophin ist bei ihm und wird es so lange bleiben wie nötig......wir werden nicht eher von hier gehen, bis das geklärt ist!" Legolas griff nach seiner Tunika und schlüpfte wieder hinein, während er Haldir fest in die Augen sah.  
  
Haldir warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Sonnenstand und schwang sich dann auf Ragnars Rücken. "Du kannst gerne hier blieben und auf die Orks warten, ich gehe."  
  
Legolas sprang ebenfalls auf und hielt Ragnar am Zügel fest. "Du bleibst!"  
  
"Damit wir beide von Orks getötet werden? Danke, ich verzichte."  
  
Mit einem Satz schwang sich Legolas hinter Haldir auf Ragnar und schickte Dandilion davon. "Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden!"  
  
Haldir trieb Ragnar an und schnell brachte der Hangst einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und der Höhle. Dennoch erreichten sie Lorien nicht und Haldir hielt Ragnar an einem kleinen Bach an. Er glitt von Ragnars Rücken und kramte ein Lembas aus der Tasche. Er war die Hälfte Legolas entgegen und setzte sich dann ins Gras.  
  
Doch Hunger war das Letzte woran Legolas in diesem Moment dachte. Traurig setzte er sich neben ihn und kuschele sich an seinen Arm.  
  
"Vermisst du den Jungen? Tut mir leid, aber du wirst wohl in dieser Nacht mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen."  
  
"Haldir...." Legolas' Stimme zitterte. "bitte hör auf damit!"  
  
"Warum? Weil es der Wahrheit entspricht?"  
  
"Nein! Eben nicht...!"  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja....aber deine falschen Anschuldigungen tu'n weh....." Legolas schluckte, dennoch war das erstickte Schluchzen kaum zu überhören.  
  
Langsam wand sich Haldir zu Legolas und blickte ihn in die Augen. Er musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu erkennen, dass seine Anschuldigungen falsch gewesen waren. Vorsichtig und ein wenig unsicher lehnte er sich vor und küsste Legolas liebevoll. "Ich bin ein Narr", flüsterte er leise. "Ich bin eifersüchtig auf ein kleines Kind."  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft. Schließlich beendete er ihn und lehnte seine Stirn an Haldirs. "Bitte....du darfst mich nicht dafür verachten, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere.....und hasse auch ihn nicht....er ist doch noch so klein........."  
  
"Er ist ein Mensch, nicht sonderlich vertrauenswürdig." Haldir seufzte leise. "Ich verachte dich nicht dafür, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich dich an ihn verliere."  
  
"Niemals Melamin, niemals.......ich will doch nur auf ihn aufpassen....ich weiß wie es ist der Kleinste und Jüngste zu sein.....deshalb...."  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Haldir Legolas an. "Ich glaube dir, dass du mich liebst. Aber wenn Aragorn dir nicht wichtiger ist als ich, warum hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, wenn ich die Nächte nie bei dir verbracht habe."  
  
"Weil es dein Wunsch zu sein schien......."  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Du hättest mich nur einmal Rufen müssen und ich wäre überglücklich zu dir zurückgekehrt."  
  
"Verzeih...mir....", brachte Legolas stockend hervor und sank dann langsam an Haldirs Brust und umschlang dessen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen.  
  
Langsam ließ sich Haldir mit ihm zu Boden sinken. Legolas eng an sich gedrückt schlief er nach einer Weile ein.  
  
Der beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile noch besorgt. Haldir musste sehr schlecht geschlafen haben in letzter Zeit. Nur wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die feinen Schatten unter seinen Augen sehen. Legolas tat es in der Seele weh, dass er es nicht früher erkannt hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Haldir nicht vor Sonnenaufgang auf, sondern erst, als diese schon am Himmel stand. Er streckte sich leicht und blinzelte Legolas verschlafen an. "Guten Morgen Geliebter, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
  
Legolas blinzelte unter der Decke hervor, die er über sie gelegt hatte, nachdem er Ragnar überredet hatte sie ihm zu bringen. "Morgen.....du warst so friedlich....und viel zu schön....", lächelte er schließlich.  
  
"Viel zu schön?" Haldir lachte leise. "Ich bin doch nicht schön, zumindest nicht für einen Elben."  
  
"Wer sagt das?", wollte Legolas gespielt entrüstet wissen. "Dem zieh ich eigenhändig die Ohren so lang wie von einem Esel....."  
  
Liebvoll küsste Haldir Legolas. Er seufzte leise. "Ich müsste eigentlich unterrichten." Er schmiegte sich enger an Legolas. "Aber ich glaube, ich mache heute blau."  
  
"Mach das...und morgen auch....Orophin übernimmt für den Rest der Woche deinen Unterricht...."  
  
Haldir blinzelte leicht. "Ihr habt das geplant?"  
  
Legolas lächelte Haldir unschuldig an.  
  
"Das muss bestrafft werden", erklärte Haldir und zog Legolas langsam aus.  
  
"Oh ja bestraf mich, großer Meister!", quietschte Legolas auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken.  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Führ mich nicht in Versuchung, oder ich leg dich doch noch übers Knie."  
  
Sofort setzte sich Legolas wieder auf und rupfte eine Seite der herunter gefallenen Tunika wieder hoch. Verführerisch blickte er Haldir unter den Wimpern hindurch an und biss sich gespielt verlegen auf den Daumen. Ein Anblick, der wohl die meisten Männer ihrem Lolitakomplex erliegen lies.  
  
Sanft strich ihm Haldir über die Wange. "Das willst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte schwach den Kopf, so dass seine langen Haare herum flogen.  
  
Liebevoll küsste ihn Haldir und schob ihm die Tunika wieder von der Schulter und saugte sich an dessen Halsbeuge fest.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen lies Legolas den Kopf auf die andere Seite sinken und strich sich mit einer Hand über die Brust.  
  
"Ungeduldig, mein Lieber?" erkundigte sich Haldir.  
  
"Ich hab dich vermisst", hauchte ihm Legolas ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich selbst berührst", flüsterte Haldir und griff sanft nach Legolas Händen und hob sie über dessen Kopf.  
  
"Nicht? Warum nicht?" Legolas sah Haldir mit einem ratlosen Blick an, doch das Zwinkern danach verriet ihn wieder.  
  
"Nur ich darf dich berühren", erklärte Haldir.  
  
"Hmm.....dann solltest du das auch tun!", schnurrte Legolas.  
  
Langsam glitt Haldir an entlang, küsste jeden Millimeter dessen Haut.  
  
"Uhm ja, das ist gut so....", stöhnte Legolas und lies sich langsam in Haldirs Arme sinken.  
  
Haldir ließ sich Zeit damit, Legolas zu erregen und jeden Millimeter von dessen Haut zu liebkosen.  
  
Ja so war es viel besser als vorhin. Nun konnte Legolas die Liebe des anderen auch wieder spüren und nicht nur Zorn und Angst. Bedingungslos gab er sich ihm hin und genoss jede noch so kleine, zärtliche Berührung.  
  
Sanft drehte Haldir ihn auf den Bauch, liebkoste Rücken und Po, genauso wie vorher Brust und Bauch.  
  
Wie eine Katze wand sich Legolas unter Haldir und drückte den Rücken durch und schnurrte sogar leise.  
  
Haldir genoss es den anderen zu verwöhnen und dessen leisen Geräusche zu hören. Er wollte gar nicht mehr. Ihm reichte es, den anderen einfach nur zu liebkosen.  
  
Legolas' Finger gruben sich in die weiche Erde unter sich und rupften einzelne Grashalme aus. Immer wieder ward er den Kopf nach hinten und bäumte sich etwas auf.  
  
"Ungeduldig, mein Geliebter?"  
  
"Hmm....." Legolas drehte den Kopf und blickte Haldir über die Schulter hinweg an. Eine Hand streckte er schließlich nach hinten aus und zog Haldir zu sich, so dass er ihn küssen konnte.  
  
Liebevoll erwiderte Haldir den Kuss. Schließlich legte er sich neben Legolas ins Gras und zog den Jüngeren an sich. Er streichelte ihn weiter liebevoll, während er ihn sanft an sich drückte.  
  
Zufrieden seufzte Legolas. Langsam schien sich wieder alles ein zu renken und er genoss die Nähe des anderen. "Lass uns nie wieder so lange voneinander getrennt sein, ja?", flüsterte er nach einer Weile.  
  
Haldir nickte. "Es sei denn, deine Pflichten verlangen dass du Lorien verlässt."  
  
"Dann aber nur in dem Wissen dass wir uns lieben und wieder sehen werden..."  
  
Haldir küsste ihn sanft. "Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können. Auch kein Mensch."  
  
"Niemand......", bestätigte Legolas und kuschelte sich in Haldirs Arme. Irgendwann wurden die beiden dann von ihren Pferden vorsichtig angestupst, da es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang war. Ragnar spitzte aufmerksam die kleinen Ohren und schien etwas zu lauschen, dann schnaubte er drängender.  
  
Geschwind stand Haldir auf und drängte Legolas sich anzuziehen. Er kannte sein Pferd. Ragnar wurde nicht nervös, wenn keine Gefahr drohte. Schnell sattelten sie die beiden Pferde und schwang sich dann in Ragnars Sattel. Haldir griff er nach seinem Bogen. Angespannt lauschte er, versuchte herauszufinden, was Ragnar beunruhigt hatte. 


	15. Ängste

Titel: Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!   
Teil: 15/18   
Autor1: Yamica   
Email: yamicacraig-aprker.de   
Autor2: Brink   
Email: brinckoftwilightyahoo.de   
Fanfiction: Herr der Ringe   
Rating: PG-12   
Inhalt: Legolas ein ein ganz unartiger Prinz und sein Vater schickt ihn aus um Gehorsam zu lernen.   
Warnungen: keine   
Pairing: noch keines   
Archiv: ja   
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und alle Charaktere daraus gehören J.R.R.Tolkien. Einige Orginalcharas, wie Geschwister oder ehemalige Geliebte sind frei von uns erfunden.

* * *

Die Erde vor ihnen erzitterte unter Pferdehufen und dann tauchte am Horizont einer grauer Schatten mit weisser Mähne auf. Sofort verschwand Ragnars abwehrende Haltung und er wieherte Nebelchen freudig entgegen. Kaum das Nebeltänzer die anderen entdeckte hatte, legte er an Geschwindigkeit zu. Erst als er nah bei ihnen war konnte man erkennen, dass er zwar gesattelt, jedoch ohne Reiter hier war und er war sichtlich nervös.  
  
Sofort glitt Haldir wieder auf den Boden. Sanft strich er beruhigen über den Kopf des Pferdes, kraulte ihn leicht hinter den Ohren. Als er sicher war, dass sich Nebelchen beruhigt hatte, legte er seine Stirn auf die des Pferdes und versuchte herauszufinden, was mit diesem los war. Ein Elbenpferd lief nicht aus einer Laune heraus weg.  
  
Ganz leise wieherte Nebeltänzer. Haldir hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Gewicht von ihm runter fallen, wohl das selbe was Nebelchen vor kurzem verspürt hatte.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Was ist passiert?" erkundigte sich.  
  
Nebelchen hob den Kopf und wieherte Haldir an. Legolas trat neben die beiden und sah den Tier aufmerksam in die Augen, dass wild anfing zu schnauben. "Orophin ist runter gefallen und er weiss nicht weshalb......", erklärte er schliesslich leise, doch gleich fuhr er zusammen. "Warum fällt Orophin von Nebelchen? Er ist der beste Reiter den ich kenne...."  
  
Haldir zögerte nicht lange. Sofort gab er Nebeltänzer und Ragnar den Befehl loszulaufen. Als Ragnar an ihm vorbei galoppierte, sprang er auf dessen Rücken. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen ob Legolas ihm folgte. Dann trieb er Ragnar zu einer höheren Geschwindigkeit an. Er ließ den Hengst noch nicht einmal langsamer werden, als er Orophin am Boden liegen sah. Als Ragnar an dem Elben vorbeipreschte, sprang Haldir ab und landete sich direkt neben seinen kleinen Bruder. Besorgt untersuchte er ihm.  
  
Vom Sturz her war nichts zu sehen. Nebelchen hatte gemerkt dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und war stehen geblieben, so dass Orophin fast mehrheitlich nur runter gerutscht war. Dennoch war der Elb ohne Bewusstsein und schweissnass, schien ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu fiebern.  
  
Besorgt hob Haldir Orophin in Ragnars Sattel und schwang sich hinter ihm in den Sattel. Sanft drückte er Orophin an sich und hielt ihn sicher fest. So schnell Ragnar laufen konnte, brachte er seine beiden Reiter zum Palast, wo Galdriel die beiden schon erwartete. Schnell brachte sie Orophin in sein Zimmer und riefen nach den Heilern. Solang Orophin nicht bei Bewusstsein war, würde sie nicht herausfinden können, was passiert war. Doch die Heilkünste der Elben war gut genug, um das Fieber zu senken und Orophin ins Bewusstsein zurückzuholen. "Was ist passiert?" erkundigte sich Galadriel sofort, als ihr Jüngster sie anblinzelte.  
  
"Mama...?" Orophin sah sich verwirrt um. Er war doch eben noch unterwegs gewesen. "Was ist...ich weiss nicht.....ich war doch auf dem Weg nach Hause.....mir war nicht gut und wollte heim mich hinlegen......"  
  
Galadriel sah ihn besorgt an. "Elben werden nicht krank", rief sie ihrem Sohn in Erinnerung. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Orophin schüttelte den Kopf, wusste es nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls, aber er schien etwas zu spüren.  
  
Galdriel sah ihn ernst an. "Du verheimlichst mir etwas", stellte sie fest.  
  
"Ich...ich weiss nicht....ich hab....hab so lang nichts mehr von ihm gespürt....."  
  
"Es geht ihm gut. Er lebt bei Elrond in Bruchtal. Die meiste Zeit sitzt er auf dem Balkon neben Elrond und widmet sich den schönen Künsten."  
  
Orophin schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Was ist dann?"  
  
Galadriel seufzte leise. "Höre nicht auf zu leben. Nur weil Rumil nicht an deiner Seite ist, heißt das nicht, dass dein Leben schlechter ist. Geh hinaus, genieße das Leben. Unternimm was mit deinen Freunen, amüsier dich und denk nicht immer nur an Rumil."  
  
"Ich kann nicht.....", schluchzte Orophin leise auf und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
"Du musst", erklärte Galadriel. "Tust du es nicht, wirst du sterben. Willst du das? Glaubst du, dass es das ist was Rumil will? Wenn du es nicht für dich tust, tue es für deinen Bruder."  
  
"Aber ich will nicht ohne ihn sein!"  
  
"Nicht immer läuft im Leben alles so, wie man will. Du musst mit der Situation klar kommen, wie sie ist. Lerne das beste daraus zu machen und nicht der Vergangenheit hinterher trauern."  
  
Orophin krallte unter der Decke seine Finger ins Lacken. "Nein. Nein! NEIN!!!"  
  
"Doch!" Galadriel ging zur Tür. "Ich gebe dir bis morgen Zeit. Dein Bruder lebt und er wird zurückkommen. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, lebt er sein Leben. Hör auf an der Vergangeheit festzuhalten und lebe in der Gegenwart. Du bist für dein Leben verantwortlich und nur du, sonst keiner, weder Rumil oder sonstjemand."  
  
"Wann...? Wann wird er zurück kommen?", wollte Orophin mit zittriger Stimme wissen.  
  
"Wenn er bereit dafür ist."  
  
Nicht gerade die Antwort die Orophin erhofft hatte. Um nicht los zu heulen verbiss er sich im Kissen. Er wollte endlich seinen Bruder zurück! Kein Tag war in den vergangenen Monaten vergangen an denen er ihn nicht vermisst hatte.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde versuchen rauszufinden, warum Rumil gegangen ist, anstatt dich in deiner Trauer zu versinken. Wenn der Grund, warum er gegangen ist, nicht mehr existiert, wird er wieder kommen."  
  
Keine Reaktion mehr von unter der Decke. Legolas stand mit Haldir draussen vor dem Zimmer und sah Galadriel erwartungsvoll an, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
"Er will nicht mehr leben", erklärte Galdriel. "Mir sind die Hände gebunden, ich kann ihm nicht helfen."  
  
Legolas hielt die Luft an. "Aber.......warum ich meine..."  
  
"Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen zu leben. Das kann er nur ganz alleine."  
  
Besorgt sah Legolas an Galadriel vorbei zum Zimmer. "Darf ich zu ihm...?"  
  
Galadriel nickte.  
  
Kurz noch sah Legolas zu Haldir, dann betrat er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Einen Moment blieb Haldir noch vor der Tür stehen und ging dann los. Er musste sich um Aragron kümmern.  
  
Der sass einsam und verlassen im Stall bei Falb und kraulte dessen Stirn.  
  
"Keinen Unterricht heute?" erkundigte sich Haldir und setzte sich neben ihn ins Stroh.  
  
"...ist fertig....", erklärte Aragorn knapp.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen Kinder? Spielen?"  
  
"Auch...oder nach Hause....hab das hier fertig gemacht..." Er hielt Haldir eine kleine Flöte entgegegen. "Macht schöne Geräusche....."  
  
"Kannst du spielen?"  
  
"Ein wenig...."  
  
"Spielst du mir was vor?"  
  
Aragorn nickte und nahm die Flöte an die Lippen, begann eine kurze, aber schöne Meldoie zu spielen, die an Waldvogelgesang erinnerte.  
  
"Das ist gut", meinte Haldir anerkennend. Er lächelte Aragron leicht an. "Und was möchtest du nun machen? Zu den anderen Spielen gehen?"  
  
"Hab auf euch gewartet....", erklärte Aragorn und erhob sich, um Haldir beser ansehen zu können. "Duu.....was ist mit Orophin los.....der war so komisch heute.....geht es ihm nicht gut?"  
  
"Er kommt wieder in ORdnung. Legolas ist bei ihm." Er hielt Aragron die Hand hin. "Und was machen wir nun?"  
  
"Zeigst du mir wie man auf Bäume klettert? Wir haben heute Fangen gespielt und die anderen sind immer wieder hoch geklettert, damit man sie nicht fangen konnte."  
  
Haldir nickte. Er brachte Aragron zu einem kleinen Baum und zeigte ihm, wie er schnell hinaufklettern konnte. Nachdem Aragron mehrmal hinuntergefallen und von Haldir aufgefangen worden war und sich eine Menge Schrammen zugezogen hatte, wusste er, wie die Elben auf die Bäume sprangen. Haldir beobachtete Aragron, wie dieser immer wieder auf den Baum kletterte. Er würde nie den Anmut und die Schnelligkeit eines Elben besitzen, dennoch gab er sich Mühe, die grazielen Bewegungen nachzuahmen.  
  
Schliesslich krabbelte er ganz hoch, bis hinauf in den Wipfel und winkte Haldir dann freudig zu.  
  
Geschickt folgte Haldir Aragorn und setzte sich unter ihm auf einen Ast. "Nicht schlecht", erklärte er.  
  
"Danke...." Aragorn strahlte und klettert wieder etwas hinab, um näher bei Haldir zu sein. "Und wie war dein Urlaub?"  
  
"Nett", erklärte Haldir. Nachdenklich blickte Haldir die Bäume an. "Bist du schon mal durch die Äste gerannt?"  
  
"Durch die Äste...?" Verwirrt sah ihn der kline Junge an.  
  
Geschickt stellte sich Haldir auf den Ast und nahm Aragron auf den Arm. "Gut festhalten." Als er Aragorns Arme um seinen Hals spürte, rannte er los, sprang geschickt von Ast zu Ast. In wenigen Minuten hatte er den Weg zu seinem Haus zurückgelegt und sprang vom Baum.  
  
"Wahnsinn...!" Aragorn war ausser sich vor Freude, von Angst keine Spur. "Können wir das noch mal machen?!"  
  
"Wohin möchtest du?" fragte Haldir, während er wieder auf den Baum sprang.  
  
"Zu Orophin......? Darf ich mal bei ihm schlafen wenn er wieder okay ist?!"  
  
"Da musst du ihn fragen." Haldir rannte los. Er machte einen Umweg und erreichte den Palast von hinten. Geschickt umrundete er den Palast und sprang direkt vom Baum in Orophins Zimmer und setzte dort Aragorn wieder ab.  
  
Vorsichtig ging Aragorn einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. Legolas sah die beiden verwirrt an. Ein Veilchen zierte sein linkes Augen, dennoch schaffte er es die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch zu ziehen.  
  
Sanft zog Haldir Legolas zurück, bis sie in der Ecke des Zimmers standen. "Was ist mit deim Auge passiert?" erkundete er sich leise und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Legolas Augenwinkel.  
  
"Er ist etwas ausgeflippt....aber es tut ihm schon wieder leid. Er schläft jetzt einen traumlosen Schlaf um sich zu erholen", erklärte ihm Legolas und schmiegte sich an Haldirs Brust und beobachtete wie Aragorn zu Orophin aufs Bett krabbelte und diesen nachdenklich betrachtete.  
  
"Er macht sich sorgen um Orophin." Haldir grinste boshaft, "Und genau das werde ich jetzt ausnutzen." Er hob Aragron vom Bett. "Begleitest du Legolas in die Küche und holst uns etwas zu Naschen?"  
  
"Was zum Naschen? Was Süsses?!"  
  
Haldir nickte und schob Aragron mit Legolas aus der Tür. Nachdem die beiden weg waren, ging er zu Orophin und weckte ihn.  
  
Verschlafen blinzelte dieser seinen Bruder an.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Müde......" Langsam setzte sich Orophin ihm Bett auf und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
"Immer noch Lust zu sterben?"  
  
"Sterben...? Warum meinst du?"  
  
"Wegen Rumil, weil er nicht bei dir ist."  
  
"Ich vermisse ihn....sterben aber wollte ich nie...."  
  
Haldir nickte. "Gut, denn das würde ich Aragron nie erklären können. Er hat sich sorgen um dich gemacht. Ach ja, er will bei dir schlafen. Und bevor ich es vergesse. Er kommt gleich wieder und dann wirst du lächeln und den netten Onkel spielen."  
  
Leicht verwirrt sah Orophin Haldir an. "Will er....?"  
  
"Ja." Haldir grinste leicht. "Warum zweifelst du daran?"  
  
"Ich hab nie besonders viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt!"  
  
"Er ist ein Kind. Ein Menschenkind und wir sind Elben. Natürlich liebt er uns."  
  
"Ah ja....alles klar...."  
  
"Also lächle, wenn er gleich kommt. Es kann nicht lange dauern."  
  
Und schon kam ein dunkelhaariger Wirbelwind zurück ins Zimmer gestürmt und sprang zu Orophin aufs Bett. "Geht es dir wieder beser Orophin? Guck mal was ich habe! Hier für dich...." Damit stopfte er Orophin kurzerhand eine kandierte Frucht in den Mund. Eine weitere fand ihren Weg ins Haldirs Mund.  
  
"Lächeln", zichte ihm Haldir ins Ohr, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Aragron dankbar anlächelte. Er hasste kandierte Früchte.  
  
Legolas, der das Wusste setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, küsste ihn kurz und fischte ihm dabei die Frucht mit der Zunge aus dem Mund ohne dass jemand etwas davon merkte. Aragron sah seine Aufgabe dann auch viel mehr darin Orophin zu füttern, der im Gegensatz zu Haldir die Früchte mochte und dem entsprechend wenig Mühe mit Lächeln hatte.  
  
Haldir schaute sich die beiden eine weile an. "Aragron, möchtest du bei Orophin bleiben?"  
  
"Uhm...jap, ich pass auf ihn auf....okay?" Fragend sah er Orophin an, der zwar schluckte, dann aber lächeldn nickte.  
  
Haldir griff nach Legolas Hand. "Wir müssen noch was erledigen", erklärte er die beiden und rannte mit ihm aus dem Palast.  
  
Legolas folgte ihm und lief artig mit. "Was willst du? Was müssen wir erledigen?"  
  
Haldir grinste leicht. "Uns einen schönen Tag machen. Nebelchen hat uns bei etwas unterbrochen, wo ich gerne weitermachen würde."  
  
"Na, aber gib nicht dem armen Tier die Schuld. Er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht und nicht ganz unberechtigt wie mir scheint."  
  
"Ich mache niemanden Vorwürfe. Ich will nur dort weitermachen, wo wir unterbrichen wurden."  
  
Legolas lachte, hatte aber nichts dagegen ein zu wenden und schwang sich hinter Haldir auf Ragnars Rücken.  
  
"Wo möchtest du den gerne hin?"  
  
"Zum Wasser......"  
  
Sofort lenkte Haldir Ragnar zum See.  
  
Kaum war dieser in Sicht, begann Legolas sich aus zu ziehen. Als sie am Ufer angekommen waren, hüpfte er nackt vom Pferd und flitzte ins Wasser. "Fang mich wenn du kannst!", rief er Haldir noch zu und sprang dann ins Wasser.  
  
Etwas langsamer folgte Haldir ihm. Doch einmal im Wasser hatte er Legolas schnell erwischt. Liebevoll küsste er ihn und drückte ihn enger an sich. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich lieb....e dich auch....", japste Legolas zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
Sanft ließ Haldir seine Finger über Legolas Körper gleiten. Schnell fand er jene Stellen, an denen Legolas am empfindlichsten war. Geschickt erregte er den Jüngeren, während er ihn küsste.  
  
Zum Glück waren sie noch nicht in all zu tiefem Wasser, doch Legolas' Knie schienen langsam weich zu werden.  
  
Vorsichtig hob Haldir Legolas an und ließ ihn auf sein Glied gleiten.  
  
Sofort schlang Legolas seine Beine um Haldir und hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest.  
  
Haldir spreizte seine Beine leicht um sicheren Stand zu haben und umfaste dann Legolas Hüfte fester, brachte den Jüngeren dazu, dass er sich bewegte.  
  
Der begann nun sein Becken kreisen zu lassen und sich zaghaft hoch und runter zu bewegen.  
  
Haldir schnurrte leise. Seufzend küsste er Legolas.  
  
Wann immer Legolas auf Haldirs Glied niedersank und dessen Spitze sein Innerstes berührte, stöhnte er lustvoll auf und bewegte sich zusehends schneller.  
  
Genußvoll schloss Haldir seine Augen. Leise stöhnte er, animierte Legolas dazu, sich schenller zu bewegen.  
  
Das Wasser machte ihn noch leichter, als er ohnehin schon war und ermöglichte es ihm mühelos sich schneller zu bewegen. Seinen Oberkörper lehnte er so weit zurück, wie Haldirs Griff es ermöglichte. Seine Haare teilten sich schon auf der Wasseroberfläche.  
  
Haldir genoß Legolas Bewegungen, ließ sich von ihnen mitreißen. Er spürte, wie ihn die Leidenschaft gefangenahm. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen ergoß er sich in Legolas und drückte den Jüngeren enger an sich.  
  
Legolas keuchte und zog sich wieder hoch, um Haldir küssen zu können und dann den Kopf auf dessen Schulter zu legen.  
  
Langsam ließ Haldir Leglas wieder hinabgleiten. Er ging zurück zum Ufer und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.  
  
Tief durch atmend legte sich Legolas neben ihn und lies sich von der Sonne trocknen.  
  
Nach einer Weile rollte sich Haldir auf Legolas. Sanft küsste er dessen Ohr. "Wir sollten zurück gehen, bevor ich erneut über dich herfalle."  
  
"Warum nicht? Wir haben einiges auf zu holen.....findest du nicht?! Und Orophin und Aragorn scheinen sich ja prächtig zu verstehen......" Verträumt strich Legolas durch Haldirs Haare. "Ich hoffe dennoch dass Rumil bald wieder kommt..."  
  
Haldir zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis Rumil wieder kommt." Zärtlich küsste er Legolas. "Du willst also wirklich, dass ich dich wieder nehme? Wenn wir so weiter machen, wirst du bald nicht mehr sitzen können."  
  
"Das lass meine Sorge sein......liebt er denn seinen Bruder nicht mehr? Was war so schlimm daran mit ihm zusammen zu sein?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorgeht. Er hat es mir nie gesagt." Noch während er mit Legolas sprach, rutschte er an ihm hinab, küsste sich einen Weg von dessen Brust zu seiner Lende.  
  
Doch Legolas war nachdenklich, schien gar nicht bei der Sache zu sein. "Wenn es schlimmer wird werd ich nach Bruchtal reisen und ihn fragen...anonsten...spätestens in einem Jahr...."  
  
"Was ist in einem Jahr?" erkundete sich Haldir, während er langsam über Legolas Glied leckte.  
  
"Uuuhn......wenn er bis dahin nicht zurück ist werd ich ihn besuchen...", stöhnte Legolas.  
  
"Tu das", ermutigte ihn Haldir. Langsam zog er Legolas Glied in sein Mund und saugte sanft daran.  
  
Legolas sog den Atem hörbar ein und biss sich kurzauf die Unterlippe, bevor sich sein Mund wieder öffnete und ihm ein Stöhnen entwich.  
  
Haldir ließ Legolas Glied wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten und knabberte leicht an dessen Hüfte. "Wolltest du nicht noch über Rumil reden?"  
  
"Später....", stöhnte Legolas.  
  
"Hast du rausgefunden, warum Rumil Lorien verlassen hat?" erkundete sich Haldir, während sich an Legolas entlang knabberte, hin zu den Innenseite seiner Schnekl.  
  
"Er will ein eigenständiges Leben führen ohne seinen Zwillingsbruder.......aber ich versteh.....verstehe das nicht!"  
  
"Du bist auch kein Zwilling", meinte Haldir, während er Legolas auf den Rücken drehte, um nun dessen Po zu liebkosen. "Er ist niemals ein Individuum gewesen. Er war immer nur einer von zwei. Es gab nie Rumil, es gab immer nur die Zwillinge."  
  
"Und warum kommt Orophin klar damit und Rumil nicht?"  
  
"Orophin hat sich schon immer mehr an Rumil gebunden, als Rumil an Orophin. Schon von Klein auf, hing Orophin immer an der Seite seines Bruders. Während Rumil versuchte andere Freunde zu finden, war Orophin zufrieden, wenn er mit Rumil zusammen war. Obwohl sie gleich aussehen, sind sie sehr verscheiden. Aber ich glaub, ich bin der einzige, der das bisher bemerkt hat." Liebevoll knaberte Haldir an Legolas Po, während er ihm das erzählte.  
  
Der lies seine Pomuskeln spielen, auch wenn er am Nachdenken war. "Gibt es nichts was wir für Orophin tun können? Das muss doch zu lernen sein, selbstständig zu leben, ohne ständig im Schatten des anderen zu stehen..."  
  
"Seit ihrer Geburt hat Orophin nie etwas anderes gemacht. Wir könnten es versuchen, aber Orophin will doch gar kein Leben ohne Rumil führen, das merkst du doch jetzt schon. Rumil geht es bei Elrond gut. Er sucht sich neue Interessen udn Beschäftigungen und Orophin, nun er leidet eigentlich nur vor sich hin."  
  
"Und wenn wir jemand anderen für ihn finden? Oder ist das.....hhaaaa.....un...unmöglich?!"  
  
Haldir grinste leicht und biss noch einmal an der selben Stelle zu. "Wir können es versuchen. Bei Rumil hat es ja auch funktioniert."  
  
Legolas fuhr hoch. "Was hat es?!"  
  
Haldir schaute ihn überrascht an. "Hast du das nicht bemerkt? Rumil hat sich erst dann wirklich von Orophin distanziert, als er sich in einen anderen Elben verliebt hat."  
  
"Oh....nein....nein, hab ich nicht......darum...." Legolas zog die Beine unter sich und drehte sich um. Betrübt sah er zu Boden. "Und Orophin weiss nichts davon, oder?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Haldir setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Legolas. "Ich habe es bemerkt, ohne dass Rumil ein Wort gesagt hat. Vielleicht hat es Orophin auch bemerkt."  
  
"Und ist deshalb mit einem mal so verstört? Ob sein Unwohlsein und der Sturz damit zusammenhängen....?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Kann aber gut sein!"  
  
"Aber Rumil empfindet schon etwas länger was für einen anderen."  
  
Legolas lies sich nach vorne in Haldirs Schoss fallen. "Wenn er es weiss müssen wir ihn wirklich dazu bringen jemand anderen zu finden, wenn nicht....wohl beser nichts sagen, denn wenn er jetzt schon so reagiert...ich will mir gar nichts ausmalen was er dann tut!"  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass Rumil Orophin nicht mehr liebt. Er liebt ihn noch immer, genauso wie früher."  
  
"Aber ich dachte immer die mehr als brüderliche Liebe gehe von Rumil aus...."  
  
"Das tat sie auch und tut sie noch immer."  
  
"Ich bin verwirrt....", gab Legolas zu und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Haldirs Schenkelinnenseite.  
  
Haldir seufzte leise. "Es ist kompliziert und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es stimmt, was ich dir sagte. Rumil hat nie darüber gesprochen. Ich glaube dies nur und habe für nichts einen Beweis."  
  
"Sag schon.....oder soll ich ihn selber fragen gehen?"  
  
"Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was ich beobachtet habe."  
  
"Dann kommt es mir beinahe so vor, als ob Rumil Orophin nur als Übergangslösung gehabt hätte...."  
  
"Ich bezweifle es."  
  
"Uhm.....im Grunde sollten wir uns wohl nicht einmischen, was? Aber mir tut Orophin so leid...."  
  
"Wir werden etwas für ihn finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden sich wieder versöhnen werden. Rumil braucht nur etwas Zeit."  
  
"Ich hoffe es sehr....." Legolas seufzte und knabberte etwas an Haldirs Schenkel.  
  
Seufzend bewegte Haldir seine Beine so, dass Legolas mehr Platz hatte. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück. "Ich frage mich, ob Orophin Rumil wirklich liebt. Vielleicht sind seine Empfindungen auch nur brüderliche Liebe und die Angst, den anderen zu verlieren, wenn er ihn nicht an sich bindet."  
  
"So weit ich weiss......hatten sie das schon mal durch gekaut....als ich das erste mal bei euch war....."  
  
Haldir nickte. "Damals ging es darum, dass Rumil Orophin liebte und er das Gefühl hatte, Orophin sehe ihn nur als Bruder an. Damals hatte Rumil vorgehabt, sich von Orophin abzuwenden. Wenn dieser seine Liebe nicht erwiederte, wollte er sich auch nicht an den anderen binden, sondern sein Glück bei einem anderen finden. Damals hat Orophin ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt. Aber könnte diese Liebe nicht nur aus Angst entstanden sein, den anderen zu verlieren, wenn er sich nicht an ihn bindet?"  
  
"Glaub ich nicht...."  
  
"Was macht dich so sicher? Noch nicht einmal ich weiß sicher, was Orophin empfindet."  
  
"Vielleicht weiss er es noch nicht einmal selber...aber für ihn ist es echte Liebe..."  
  
"Ich mache Orophin keine Vorwürfe. Er liebt seinen Bruder, mehr als alles andere. Er würde alles tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Er hat nie etwas böses im Sinn gehabt und er wollte Rumil auch nie schaden. Aber schon immer hat er alles versucht, um Rumil an sich zu binden. Seine Gefühle für seinen Bruder sind stärker als alles andere. Aber ob es die gleiche Liebe ist, die ich für dich empfinde, weiß ich nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bezweifle ich es."  
  
Legolas nickte. Er verstand zwar, doch dennoch tat ihm Orophin immer noch unheimlich leid und er wünschte, er könne helfen. "Das ist so traurig....", meinte er nach einer Weile leise.  
  
Haldir nickte. "Das ist es. Und ich wünschte ich könnte etwas für den Kleinen tun. Aber ich weiß nicht was."  
  
"Vielleicht hilft ihm ja die Zeit...."  
  
"Vielleicht", antwortete Haldir.  
  
Die beiden Elben blieben noch lange zusammen, doch Stimmung wollte keine mehr aufkommen. Zwar beserte es sich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen und Orophin schien wieder etwas auf zu blühen, durch die Aufgabe auf Aragorn auf zu passen, auch wenn dieser seinen Unterricht weiter von Haldir erhielt.  
  
Eines Abend nach dem Unterricht musterte Haldir Aragron. "Kannst du alleine nach Hause reiten und Legolas sagen, dass Orophin und ich später zum Essen kommen?"  
  
"Öhm, ja sicher......" Aragorn stieg auf Falbs Rücken und sah kurz zu Orophin, bevor er davon ritt.  
  
Haldir legte einen Arm um Orophins Schulter und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Wir beiden müssen reden."  
  
"Ja?" Orophin lachte leise. "Du klingst so ernst...ist was vor gefallen?"  
  
"Eine Menge."  
  
"Oh....." Orophin sah Haldir von der Seite her an.  
  
"Es geht um dich."  
  
Abrupt blieb Orophin stehen.  
  
"Und Rumil."  
  
"Was...was ist mit ihm?", wollte Orophin unsicher wissen und sah Haldir gebannt an.  
  
"Mit Rumil? Nichts. Soweit ich weiß geht es ihm prima. Er komponiert derzeit. Aber darüber wollte ich nicht sprechen."  
  
"Was ist dann?"  
  
Haldir setzte sich mit Orophin auf einen umgefallen Baum. "Wie findest du Aragron?"  
  
"Für einen Menschen ist er voll okay....du bringst ihm wirklich ne Menge bei. Neulich ist er mir durch die Äste hindurch entwischt - frag mich wer ihm das bei gebracht hat!"  
  
"Ich habe ihm nur das Klettern beigebracht. Das lenen doch alle. Und ab und zu renn ich mit ihm durch die Äste, er mag das. Aber dann habe ich ihm immer auf den Arm. Frag Legolas, ob er es ihm beigebracht hat."  
  
Orophin nickte. "War's das? Wolltest du nur meine Meinung hören?"  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Glaubst du, dass es das war?"  
  
"Nein.....deswegen würdest du ein Kind nicht alleine vorschicken und Legolas ausrichten lassen dass es später wird!"  
  
"Keine Angst, Aragron ist nicht alleine. Er wird beobachtet. Aber du weißt selbst, dass Elben nicht gesehen werden, wenn sie es nicht wollen."  
  
"Ja sicher.....also was ist los?"  
  
"Es macht dir Spaß, auf den Kleinen aufzupassen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, schon....."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht worauf du hinaus willst..."  
  
Haldir sah ihn besorgt an. "Dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber kommt mir bekannt vor."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Genauso hast du dich Rumil gegenüber Verhalten als ihr beiden in dem Alter wart."  
  
"Sag nicht ich werd wieder kindisch!"  
  
Haldri knurrte leicht. "Du weißt was ich meine. Rumil ist weg. Er hat eine Leere in deinem Leben hinterlassen und du versuchst sie wieder zu füllen. Doch keiner der hier lebenden Elben ist annehmbar, Rumils Platz einzunehmen. Was bleibt? Du nimmst Aragron, ist irgenwie logisch, findest du nicht?"  
  
"Nein! Wie kommst du auf so nen Blödsinn.....?! Er ist doch noch'n Kind....."  
  
"Ich unterstell dir nicht, dass du eine Bezeihung mit ihm anfangen willst und das weißt du auch."  
  
"Hörte sich aber fast so an...."  
  
"Kinder können jene Leere in uns füllen, die Geliebte hinterlassen, wenn sie aus unserem Leben verschwinden."  
  
Orophin wandte den Blick von Haldir ab. "Na und...? Was passt dir daran nicht? Immerhin brauchst du jetzt keine Angst mehr haben dass Aragorn dir Legs weg nimmt, oder?"  
  
Seufzend zog Haldir Orophin in seine Arme. "Ich mach mir sorgen um dich, dass ist alles."  
  
"Warum denn? Mir geht's doch gut....."  
  
Haldir drückte ihn fester an sich. "Er ist ein Mensch. Er wird uns wieder verlassen."  
  
"Ich weiss.....das weiss ich doch...." Orophin sah unsicher an seinem Bruder hoch. Leise seufzend kuschelte er sich etwas an ihn, vermisste er doch sollche Nähe, die er früher von seinem Zwillingsbruder erhalten hatte.  
  
Haldir küsste ihn leicht aufs Haar. "Wäre es nicht einfacher, dir jemanden zu suchen, der dich nicht wieder verlassen wird? Der bei dir bleibt? Von dem du jene körperliche Nähe bekommst, die du so sehr vermißt?"  
  
"Niemand wird immer bei mir bleiben...keiner kann mir das garantieren..."  
  
Haldir drückte ihn enger an sich. "Du wirst auch jemanden finden, der für dich so ist, wie Legolas für mich."  
  
"Glaub ich nicht......"  
  
"Doch, wirst du."  
  
Orophin schüttelte den Kopf. "Rumil war mir so wichtig wie dir Legolas...ist es immer noch......ich werd nie jemanden finden der ihn ersetzen kann!"  
  
"Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Natürlich......was dachtest du denn?!" Orophin schnaubte leise, kuschelte sich aber weiter an seinen Bruder.  
  
"Manchmal hatte es den Anschein, dass du nur deinen Bruder nicht verlieren willst."  
  
"Das natürlich auch nicht......aber soll ich zu ihm rennen und ihn gewaltsam an mich binden? Das kann ich nicht.....nicht wenn er dann unglücklich wäre...."  
  
"So meinte ich das nicht." Haldir seufzte und erzählte Orophin dann das, was er auch schon Legolas gesagt hatte, wie die Liebe Orophins zu Rumil auf andere wirkte.  
  
Der Jüngere sah Haldir aus grossen, leicht erschrocken wirkenden Augen an.  
  
Sanft strich ihm Haldir über die Haare. "Und?"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr...", behauptete Orophin überzeugt. "Okay, ich hab keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit.....aber einen anderer kommt für mich einfach nicht in Frage..."  
  
"Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht, dann wird Rumil ihn eines Tages erkennen und zu dir zurückkehren. Wenn es nicht stimmt, wirst du eines Tages jemanden finden, den du wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebst. Du wirst wieder glücklich werden, viellecht nicht morgen und auch nicht in einer Woche, aber doch irgendwann."  
  
Orophin nickte nur und drückte sich fester an Haldir. Er würde warten ja, aber leichter wurde es dadurch auch nicht.  
  
Haldir kraulte ihn leicht. "Du hast ja noch Aragron, der dir die Zeit verkürzen wird. Gerne wird er den Paltz in deinem Herzen ausfüllen."  
  
"Aber er verändert sich schnell.....sehr schnell......." Orophin seufzte, hatte aber recht mit seiner Befürchtung. Die Zeit mit einem Menschenkind flog dahin und Aragorn entwickelte sich. Bald kamen die ersten Fragend er intimeren Art und natürlich reichte ihm eine Antwort nicht, er brauchte mehrere Versionen um sich seine eigene zusammen basteln zu können. Die wichtigste Frage, woher den Elben und Menschen überhaupt kamen, durfte Haldir als erster beantworten. Aufmerksam sahen ihn zwei neugierige Kinderaugen an.  
  
Haldir lächelte leicht. Nun wusste er wenigstens, warum Aragron ihm gefolgt war, anstatt den unterrichtsfreien Tag mit den anderen Kindern zu genießen. Er machte es sich auf dem Ast bequem und schaute Aragron nachdenklich an. "Was willst du wissen? Wo du herkamst, oder wo die Menschen und Elben allgemein herkamen?"  
  
"Das weiss ich doch schon....aber es gibt ja auch wieder neue Menschen und Elben.....wo kommen die her? Die Valar schicken doch nicht immer wieder neue Elbenkinder, oder? Wenn ja, woher kommen dann Menschen?"  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Kinder werden nicht von den Göttern geschickt. Nicht direkt. Ich bin von meiner Mutter und du von deiner." Haldir überlegte einen Moment. "Wenn sich eine Frau und ein Mann ganz doll lieb haben, mehr als alles andere, dann kann es schon mal passieren, dass die Frau dem Mann ein Kind schenkt."  
  
"Und woher hat sie das?"  
  
Haldir seufzte. "Hast du schon mal eine Frau ohne Kleidung gesehen?"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Haldir seufzte noch einmal und erklärte Aragron dann den Unterschied zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, Sex, Schwangerschaften und die Geburt. Und wo er grad schon mal dabei war, erklärte er Aragron auch gleich, wie er keine Kinder bekam.  
  
"Aha....gut, gut, ich will eh keine Kinder....und bis jetzt find ich die Mädchen hier nur alle doof...."  
  
"Das kommt noch, wenn du älter bist."  
  
"Glaub ich nicht......will auch so was wie du und Legs.....das ist viel schöner. Ihr habt euch immer ganz furchtbar lieb...."  
  
"Das kannst du auch mit einer Frau haben."  
  
"Vielleicht....." Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. "Okay, danke......ich muss noch zu Orophin ihn was fragen...." Damit schmatzte er Haldir kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange, kletterte flink vom Baum und flitzte davon.  
  
Haldir beugte sich hinab. "Er wird dir die gleiche Antwort geben", rief er Aragron hinter her.  
  
Ein Wiehern von der anderen Seite, lenkte Haldirs Aufmerksamkeit schliesslich auf seinen Geliebten, der mit einem Korb mit Essen angeritten kam. "Wo will Aragorn denn so eilig hin?", wollte Legolas schliesslich wissen, nachdem er sich ebenfalls auf den Baum geschwungen und den Korb Haldir in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
  
"Er will wissen, wo die Kinder herkommen. Nachdem ich ihn Aufgeklärt habe, überprüft er dies nun bei Orophin. Ich bin sicher, danach kommt er zu dir."  
  
Legolas lachte leise. "Kommt mir bekannt vor.....mein Bruder durfte mir das auch noch mal erklären, nachdem ich schon Fëaomen und Elenawen gehört habe..."  
  
"Ja, ich kenn das auch. Ist nicht das erste Kind, um das ich mich kümmere."  
  
"Aber ich hoffe dannach vorerst das letzte......damit wir etwas unsere Ruhe haben...." Legolas packte den Inhalt des Korbes kurzerhand auf dem Ast aus.  
  
"Sei froh, mittlerweile schläft er in seinem eigenem Bett. So hast du mich wenigstens in der Nacht."  
  
"Ja, aber momentan ist es gefährlich wenn wir was anders im Bett machen ausser Schlafen....Aragorn ist doch'n recht aufgewecktes Kerlchen und ich hab keine Lust auf Zuschauer", überlegte sich Legolas und kaute auf einem Stück Apfelkuchen herum, den er am Abend zuvor gebacken hatte.  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Wäre ne witzige Situation."  
  
Legolas verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. "Nein..!", krächzte er erstickt.  
  
"Stell dir mal vor, er würde reinkommen und dann fragen, was wir da machen und es genau erklärt haben wollen oder gar zuschauen. ICH stell mir das witzig vor."  
  
"Ich nicht......das wär peinlich.....nicht für ihn, aber für uns...wuaaah, nein ich will mich garnicht daran erinnern..." Legolas schauderte und rutschte beinahe vom Ast.  
  
Haldir zog Legolas in seine Arme, damit er sicher saß. "Er wird nicht passieren, niemals. Ich habe doch kein Sex, wenn ein Kind in meinem Haus ist." Er grinste leicht. "Weswegen glaubst du, sind meine Geschwister und ich so weit auseinander."  
  
"Weiss nicht.....weil's normal ist? Meine Geschwister sind auch alle mindestens hundert Jahre älter als ich...."  
  
"Zwischen meinen Geschwistern und mir ist ein größerer Altersunterschied."  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
"Meine Eltern hatten sicher auch keinen Sex, während ein Kind im Haus war."  
  
"Aso....oder ihr habt's nicht bemerkt....meinen Eltern war das wohl schnuppe....."  
  
Haldir streckte sich leicht und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm. "Menschen wachsen schneller als Elben." 


	16. Wenn Kinder erwachsen werden

**Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!**

_Wenn Kinder erwachsen werden_  
16/18

* * *

Genervt rannte Haldir in die Hütte, rempelte fast Legolas um. "Sag mir bitte, dass Aragorn in seinem Zimmer ist", meinte er. Den ganzen Morgen schon rannte er durch den Wald, um den Menschen zu suchen, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo finden. Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, dass Aragorn beschäftigte, sonst hätte dieser bestimmt nie den Unterricht geschwänzt.

"Ehm, nein, weiß nicht...hab ihn noch nicht gesehen heute...."

"Weißt du, wo Orophin ist?"

"Auf Arbeit denk ich....."

Haldir nickte. Er gab Legolas einen schnellen Kuss und rannte dann zu Orophins Posten. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder eine Ahnung, wo er den Menschen finden konnte.

Der stand wie seit Tag und Jahr auf seinem Baum und hielt Wache. Seinen Bruder hörte er ausnahmsweise schon von weitem, also nahm er an dass es was wichtiges sei und drehte sich zu Haldir um. "Was gibt's?", fragte er kühl.

Überrascht blieb Haldir stehen und blinzelte seinen Bruder an. "Was ist denn mit dir los?" erkundigte er sich. "Hab ich dich irgendwie verletzt oder bin dir zu Nahe getreten?"

Orophin hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Du bist so kühl. So bist du lange nicht mehr gewesen."

"Du warst lange nicht mehr hier.....", klärte Orophin Haldir auf.

Haldir ließ die Schultern sinken. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging zurück. Aragorn war im trotzigem Teenager Alter. Er hatte nur noch Stress mit ihm. Legolas beschwerte sich, dass er den ganzen Tag alleine war und sich um den Haushalt kümmerte und nun fing auch noch Orophin an. Ständig durfte er hinter jemandem herrennen. Barscher als beabsichtigt befahl er einem der anderen Wachen Orophins Platz einzunehmen und ging mit diesem langsam durch den Wald nach Hause zurück. "Erzählst du mir nun, warum du so kalt und abweisend geworden bist, oder muss ich es selbst herausfinden?"

Langsam begann die Maske zu bröckeln und Orophins Schultern sanken herab, so dass er wieder kleiner und zierlicher wirkte als Haldir. "Es...ist einfacher....", meinte er schließlich leise.

Sanft griff Haldir nach Orophins Arm und führte ihn zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Haare. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts, es ist nur einfacher wenn einem die anderen nicht immer ansehen was man empfindet und denkt..."

Zärtlich drückte Haldir Orophin enger an sich. "Warum?"

"Ich kann die mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr ertragen.....jeder der sich mit mir abgibt tut das doch nur weil ich ihm leid tue, weil ich der verlassene Elb bin......"

"Das stimmt doch nicht. Sie sind um deinetwillen mit dir zusammen."

"Ich weiß auch nicht Haldir.....ich glaub nicht mehr das er zurück kommen wird.......was soll ich denn noch hier? Tag ein Tag aus warten und hoffen und Abends wieder enttäuscht alleine ins Bett kriechen......ich bin es langsam müde Haldir.......ich warte schon seit so vielen Jahren!"

"Aragorn füllt die Lücke nicht mehr aus, oder?"

"Nein, er spioniert lieber den Mädchen hinter her, so wie heute. Auch wenn ich denke das sie ihn beim Spannen erwischen werden..."

"Er wird wieder kommen." Haldir drückte Orophin noch enger an seinen Körper. "Möchtest du heute Abend bei Legolas und mir schlafen?"

Orophin nickte schwach. "Sagt's aber niemandem, ja?"

Haldir küsste ihn leicht aufs Haar. "Wenn du möchtest, können wir dir ein wenig von der Nähe geben, die du so vermisst."

Nur noch leicht nickte Orophin zustimmend und krallte sich an seinem Bruder fest.

"Sollen wir jetzt schon zu Legolas gehen, oder noch etwas hier bleiben?"

"Zu Legolas.....er fühlt sich doch auch etwas alleine.......hab ich zumindest das Gefühl...", meinte Orophin leise. Ganz alleine war der dann doch nicht. In der Küche saß auf einem Hocker ein klatschnasser und bibbernder Aragorn in eine Decke gehüllt und wartete auf den heißen Tee, den Legolas gerade zubereitete.

Seufzend ließ sich Haldir auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog Orophin auf seinen Schoß. "Unterricht schwänzen, heimlich Frauen beim Baden beobachten, Aragorn was soll das ganze? Ich dachte, wir hätte dir Benehmen beigebracht. Aber stattdessen benimmst du dich wie ein unzivilisierter, unkultivierter, ungehobelter Wilder. Elben tun so etwas nicht. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Aber Aragorn antwortete nicht, sondern drehte nur patzig den Kopf zur Seite, so dass er Haldir nicht ansehen musste.

Haldir atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann stand er auf und drückte Orophin in Legolas Arme. Langsam trat er vor Aragorn und fasste nach dessen Kinn. Sanft hob er dessen Gesicht, so dass er den Elb ansehen musste. Haldirs Berührung war leicht, aber dennoch so kraftvoll, dass sich Aragorn nicht dagegen wehren kann. "Ich rede mit dir und ich verlange eine Antwort."

"Wozu?", fauchte Aragorn. "Um mir zu sagen das es falsch war?!"

"Ach, du weißt also, dass es falsch war. Warum tust du es dann?"

"Nein, aber es ist eh immer alles falsch was ich mache!", knurrte Aragorn.

"Wieso ist alles falsch was du machst?"

"Weil ich doch höre wie die anderen reden, auch wenn meine Ohren nicht ganz so gut sind wie eure. Ich bin kein Elb! Und ständig wird mir das wieder vor Augen gehalten, also warum soll ich mich benehmen wie einer?!" Aragorn riss sich los und stieß dabei den Stuhl um. Stehend fühlte er sich weit weniger bedrängt von Haldir, da er fast schon genau so groß wie dieser war.

"Weil du bei ihnen lebst. Wenn du dich so unzivilisiert und barbarisch wie die Menschen benehmen willst, dann solltest du zu ihnen gehen."

"Okay, geh ich halt zu ihnen!", schrie Aragorn nun so laut, dass Orophin und Legolas erschrocken zusammen fuhren. Zum Reagieren kamen sie allerdings nicht, denn der junge Mensch stürmte bereits aus dem Haus hinaus in die hereingebrochene Nacht.

Doch ein Mensch würde nie so schnell sein wie ein Elb und so rannte Aragorn direkt in Haldir hinein. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um Aragorns Oberarme, ließen ihn keine Chance sich loszureißen. "Was soll das?"

"Lass mich los! Sei doch froh wenn ihr mich los seit!"

"Wenn es das ist, was du glaubst, dann geh."

Aragorn riss sich von Haldir los und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Neben Haldir trat nun Legolas aus dem Schatten und sah dem Menschen noch lange hinter her, vermochten seine Augen doch beinahe vollkommene Finsternis zu durchdringen. "Warum lässt du ihn gehen?!"

"Wer sagt, dass ich ihn gehen lasse." Haldir seufzte. "Er glaubt mir nicht mehr. Ich könnte ihn mit Gewalt hier halten, aber das wäre nicht gut. Er wird selbst herausfinden, dass es das Leben bei den Elben besser ist. Er wird freiwillig wieder kommen. Bis dahin werde ich ihn unauffällig folgen und auf ihn aufpassen."

"Tu das! Es wird kalt heute nacht und er ist immer noch nicht trocken......er kann krank werden, denk daran und ob meine Kräfte auch auf Menschen anwendbar sind weiß ich nicht!"

"Ich werde nicht in Erscheinung treten. Wenn er krank wird ist es seine Schuld und er muss alleine damit klar kommen. Ich pass lediglich auf, dass er nicht getötet wird."

Legolas blähte mal wieder seine Backen auf. "Aber er ist noch ein Kind...."

"Er ist ein Mensch. Er ist grade dabei erwachsen zu werden und keiner von uns darf ihn da hineinreden."

"Mit 16 war ich noch im Kindergarten.......wie alt war ich als ich zu dir kam....? 50, oder? Wie alt wäre das etwa in Menschenjahren?"

"16", grinste Haldir. Er küsste ihn sanft. "Aber dein Hintern war schöner als Aragorns es je sein wird."

"Na das will ich hoffen......", schnurrte Legolas. "Hmm, aber nun solltest du langsam los, sonst verlierst du ihn noch...."

"In meinen Wäldern entwischt mir niemand." Haldir ging noch einmal zurück in die Hütte, um seine Waffe und Proviant zu holen. "Kümmere dich um Orophin", flüsterte Haldir Legolas ins Ohr. "Hol ihn Abends zu dir ins Bett und gib ihn die Nähe, die er braucht." Liebevoll küsste er Legolas zum Abschied und rannte dann hinter Aragorn her. Allerdings nahm er den Weg durch die Bäume.

Aber auch Aragorn hatten diesen Weg gewählt und sich einen enormen Vorsprung heraus geholt. Doch irgendwann brannten auch seine Lungen und er wurde langsamer, legte sogar eine kurze Rast ein. Dicke Wurzeln sollten im Schutz bieten, sollte ihm jemand folgen. Allerdings boten sie keinerlei Schutz vor der Kälte und er begann bald zu frösteln. Eine Weile umarmte er sich selber, bis sich seine Lungen beruhigt hatten, dann lief er weiter, um so wieder warm zu bekommen.

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Der Junge hätte wenigstens einen Umhang mitnehmen können. Ohne von Aragorn bemerkt zu werden, überholte er ihn. Ein paar Meter vor ihm ließ er seinen Umhang zu Boden fallen. Vielleicht würde Aragorn ihn bemerken und ihn mitnehmen. Dann hätte er wenigstens einen Schutz gegen die Kälte.

Aragorn bemerkte den Umhang und blieb alarmiert stehen. Nicht grundlos lag ein Elbenumhang mitten im Wald. Er hob ihn hoch und sah sich suchend um. Jemand war ihm gefolgt und hatte ihn sogar überholt. Schnell war für den Jungen klar, dass nur sein Lehrmeister es sein konnte. "Verschwinde Haldir!", schrie er in die Nacht. "Du wolltest mich doch gehen lassen, also folge mir nicht!" Wütend schmiss er den Umhang weg und lief weiter.

Doch in dem Moment, wo der Umhang zu Bogen fiel, bemerkte Aragorn, dass dieser Umhang innen gefüttert war und heller. Es war ein Kinderumhang. Nicht der von Haldir.

Dennoch wurde Aragorn das ungute Gefühl nicht los. Geschwind suchte er sich einen Weg nach oben in die Baumwipfel, wo es noch zugiger war. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr den Menschen. Wie schön wäre es jetzt im Haus, am gemütlichen Feuer und mit einer Tasse von Legolas' spezieller Honigmilch.

Haldir schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Junge war ein Narr, ein großer Narr. Geschickt folgte er Aragorn durch den Wald.

Das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden blieb. Nun hatte Aragorn die Nase voll. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung brachte er sich auf einen niedrigen Ast, behänd und schnell war er weiter hoch geklettert und lies sich einige Augenblicke später hinter Haldir wieder runter auf die Erde fallen, sah dem Elben mit einem Lächeln hinter her. "Du warst ein guter Lehrmeister, Haldir!", grinste er leise.

"So?" Haldir zeigte auf eine Reihe Bäume. "Die Grenze Loriens. Hast du vergessen, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, den goldenen Wald zu beschützen? Ich versichere mich nur, dass du den Wald wirklich verlässt. Du kennst die Regeln. Ohne Begleitung einer Wache darf niemand durch den Wald, der nicht zu unserem Stamm gehört. Es sind nur noch ein paar Meter, lege sie zurück und du bist mich für immer los. Aber vergiss nicht. Solltest du die Grenze je übertreten, wirst du niemals mehr zurückkommen. Ich werde den Wachen den Befehl geben, jeden Menschen zu töten, der Lorien betritt."

Aragorn warf den Kopf zurück wie ein widerspenstiges Pony und hustete leise. "Keine Sorge, ich komm nicht zurück.", meinte er schließlich und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Als er an Haldir vorbei ging, blieb er kurz stehen. "Sag Legs und Orophin dass ich sie eines Tages wiedersehen werde....egal wie......"

"Dafür müssten sie den Wald verlassen. Aber die Regeln sind eindeutig. Wer einmal geht, kann nie wieder zurück. Sie werden Lorien nicht verlassen."

"Ich sehe sie wieder", war Aragorn fest überzeugt und straffte die schmalen Schultern.

Haldir lehnte sich an einen Baum. "Ein Schritt, und du wirst deine Heimat nie wieder sehen, noch kannst du umkehren."

Aragorn zögerte und erzitterte leicht. "Musst du da stehen? Kannst du nicht zurück gehen?"

Langsam griff Haldir nach seinem Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf. "Ja, ich muss hier stehen."

Das Weiß in Aragorns Augen wurde deutlich sichtbar und er trat einen Schritt vor Haldir zurück. Wieder hustete er leise und rieb sich über die kalten Oberarme.

Regungslos blieb Haldir stehen, wartete geduldig auf Aragorns Entscheidung. Vor oder zurück.

Aragorns Zittern wurde stärker. Er ging weitere Schritte zurück, bewegte sich so aber auch wieder weg von der Grenze.

Haldir beobachtete jede Bewegung des Menschen. Wie es schien, wollte er doch zurück gehen.

"Lass.Mich.Einfach.Zufrieden!", schnaufte Aragorn schließlich, drehte sich um und lief zurück in den Wald.

Schnell steckte Haldir Pfeil und Bogen wieder weg und rannte dann hinter Aragorn her. Er hatte nicht vor, den Jüngeren alleine zu lassen.

Der war mehr als nur enttäuscht und wütend und alles auf sich selber, weil er es nicht schaffte sich von den Elben los zu reißen und selbstständig zu werden. Blindlings rannte er quer durch den Wald, bis ihn schließlich eine Wurzel zu Fall brachte und er der Länge nach hinknallte. Völlig ausgepowert blieb er einfach liegen.

Aragorn spürte, wie er in etwas Warmes eingewickelt und dann sanft hochgehoben wurde. Vorsichtig drückte Haldir Aragorn an sich, während er etwas ungeschickte auf den nächsten Baum kletterte und dann mit Aragorn über die Äste zurück nach Hause rannte.

Legolas und Orophin warteten bereits vor der Tür.

"Legolas, mach einen warmen Tee, oder eine Milch", befahl Haldir leise, während er Aragorn in sein Bett trug. Fürsorglich zog er ihm seine Kleidung und Stiefel aus. Er legte sich neben ihn, zog ihn eng an seinen Körper und deckte ihn dann zu.

Schnell eilte Legolas in die Küche. Die Milch war schon erhitzt. Er gab lediglich noch einen Löffel Honig hinzu und eilte dann ins Schlafzimmer. "Warum hast du so lange gewartet?", fragte er besorgt, jedoch ohne jeglichen Vorwurf in der Stimme.

"Er war schon auf den Weg nach Hause, als er zusammen brach." Auffordernd hob Haldir die Decke an.

Legolas zog sich ebenfalls aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke, während Orophin gerade rein kam mit frischen Brennholz und das Feuer kräftig schürte.

Vorsichtig setzte Haldir den Becher an Aragorns Lippen und ließ den Jungen die Milch trinken. Als er den Becher ausgetrunken hatte, drückte er ihn enger an sich und zog mit der anderen Hand Orophin mit ins Bett.

Besorgt beugte sich auch Orophin zu Aragorn, der sich erschöpft und immer noch zitternd an die warmen Leiber um sich herum kuschelte.

"Er wird schon wieder werden", meinte Haldir. Er kuschelte sich enger an seinen Bruder und küsste ihn leicht. Anschließend beugte er sich zu Legolas und küsste ihn auch. "Lasst uns schlafen."

Beide nickten, doch einer von ihnen war die ganze Nacht über wach. Meistens war es Orophin der das Bett verlies, um neues Holz nach zu legen. Beruhigend strich er Aragorn dann dessen dunkle Locken aus der schweißnassen Stirn. "Ich hoffe das wird dir eine Lehre sein", meinte er sanft. "Wir wollen doch alle nur dein Bestes..."

Drei Tage lang blieben die Elben bei Aragorn im Bett liegen. Abwechselnd stand einer immer auf um Holz nach zu legen oder Nahrung für Aragorn zu holen. Doch schließlich sank das Fieber des Jungen und er fühlte sich langsam besser.

Zumindest körperlich. Psychisch war er ganz weit unten, denn er fühlte sich unfähig für alles und hatte zudem ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil man ihm dennoch geholfen hatte.

Die Elben blieben bei ihm bis er wieder ganz gesund war. Doch als es Aragorn wieder besser ging, musste er durch ein weiteres Gespräch mit Haldir. Und wenn Aragorn eines bei den Elben gelernt hatte, dann das Haldirs Gespräche unangenehm waren. Immer!

Und so fühlte er sich dann auch sichtbar unwohl, wagte jedoch nicht mehr zu widersprechen.

"Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem? Fühlst du dich hier unwohl?"

"Nein.."

"Was ist es dann?"

"Nichts....es....tut mir leid.....ich tu's nie wieder......"

"Es ist schwer, anders als die anderen zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Aragorn nickte nur stumm.

"Du darfst dich von den anderen nicht unter kriegen lassen. Ich gehörte auch nie dazu, aber ich habe nie aufgegeben. Das ist wohl der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Ich habe gekämpft und du gibst auf."

"Es ist zu schwer....du bist immerhin ein Elb.....wie würdest du dich denn unter Menschen fühlen?"

"Ich würde ihn zeigen, dass mehr in mir steckt, als die anderen annehmen."

"Wie denn? Ich kann nicht schneller laufe, sehen tu ich auch nicht besser und meine Ohren hören nur einen Bruchteil von dem was ihr wahrnehmen könnt."

"Dann finden wir etwas anderes für dich." Haldir grinste. "Etwas für das du nicht weit sehen musst."

"Und was?" Aragorn sah Haldir endlich wieder an.

"Es wird Zeit, dir beizubringen, was die Menschen können." Energisch stand Haldir auf. "Bisher hast du gelernt, was Elben lernen. Aber du bist kein Elb und wirst nie einer sein. Sorgen wir dafür, dass aus dem schlechten Elb der beste Mensch wird, den es gibt."

Ganz zaghaft zogen sich Aragorns Mundwinkel nach oben.

Haldir hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Zwar erhielt Aragorn Vormittags noch immer den gleichen Unterricht wie die Elben und lernte auch mit ihnen zusammen das Bogenschießen und Reiten. Doch in der restlichen Zeit lernte er das Spurensuchen und den Schwertkampf der Menschen.

In wenigen Monaten begann sich Aragorns Körper zu verändern. Es begannen sich Muskeln auf zu bauen und bald war er Haldir kraftmassig überlegen und überragte ihn auch etwas. Er war knapp 19 als er Haldir das erste mal entwaffnete und ihm die Schwertspitze an die Kehle hielt.

Für Haldir entstand ein Problem. Er hatte nie richtig gelernt, mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen, wie die Menschen. Er konnte dem Jungen die Grundzüge beibringen, aber so würde Aragorn immer nur ein schlechter, bestenfalls ein mittelmäßiger Schwertkämpfer sein. Der Junge brauchte einen richtigen Lehrer. Haldir hatte Aragorn alles beigebracht, was er ihm beibringen konnte. In vielen Dingen hatte er eine bessere Ausbildung bekommen, als sie Menschen ihm je hätte geben können. Doch die Kampfweise der Menschen, würde er nur bei ihnen lernen können. Die Zeit war gekommen, an der Aragorn Lorien verlassen musste.

Und das sagte er dem Jungen auch genau so.

Aber Aragorn schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Du hast gesagt dann kann ich nie wiederkehren...........ich lass euch nicht allein! Ich will kein Leben dass ich nicht kenne..."

Haldir seufzte leise. "Du willst für immer bei uns bleiben? Deine eigene Vergänglichkeit vor Augen, während wir immer und ewig wunderschön und unsterblich sein werden? Du wusstest, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem du Lorien verlässt. Von Anfang an war klar, dass du nur so lange bleibst, wie wir dir etwas beibringen können. Du weißt nun alles, was du wissen musst, um eines Tages König in Gondor zu sein. Es ist Zeit, dass du deine eigenen Wege gehst."

"Werde ich zurück kommen können?"

"Ich bin sicher, dass dich dein Weg eines Tages wieder in den goldenen Wald führen wird."

Das war es was Aragorn hören wollte. Er nickte nur leicht und ging dann zurück zum Haus.

Haldir seufzte leise. Er hatte gewusst, dass Aragorn eines Tages gehen würde. Aber der Tag des Abschiedes kam für ihn doch schneller als erwartet. Menschenkinder wurden zu schnell erwachsen.

Legolas stand stumm in der Eingangstür und sah zu wie Aragorn seine Sachen packte. Als Haldir neben ihn trat drückte sich Legolas an ihn. "Geht er jetzt?"

Haldir nickte leicht. "Es ist Zeit."

Nachdem Aragorn fertig war trat er vor die beiden und lächelte unsicher.

"Lebewohl, Aragorn, Aratons Sohn, finde deinem Weg und bleibe dir treu."

Aragorn nickte. "Namarie Haldir o Lorien................" Eine kurze Verbeugung, das selbe Spiel bei Legolas, dann verlies Aragorn das Haus ein für alle mal.

Als Aragorn nicht mehr zu sehen, zog Haldir Legolas in seine Arme und verbarg sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren. "Ich hasse es, wenn sie erwachsen werden."

Legolas nickte nur und legte beide Arme fest um ihn. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir ihn wieder sehen werden...."

"Ja, irgendwann schon." Haldir küsste Legolas schnell aufs Ohr. "Kümmere dich um Orophin, ich muss noch was erledigen, wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen."

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Legolas die Augen, als Stille sich um ihn herum breit machte. Ein paar mal atmete er tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Orophin machte.

Aus den paar Tagen wurden Wochen und aus Wochen wurden Monate. Doch Haldir kam nicht wieder zurück nach Lorien. Was auch immer er erledigen musste, dauerte länger, als er angenommen hatte.

Legolas' begann das selbe durch zu machen wie Orophin, doch dieser war an seiner Seite und hielt ihn davon ab durch zu drehen.

Doch auch die Zeit der Trennung hatte ein Ende und eines schönen Morgens stand Haldir in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück für Legolas und Orophin vor.

Beide waren gleich schnell bei ihm und das einzige Vorrecht das Orophin Legolas lies, war dass er Haldir küssen durfte. Glanz stand in seinen Augen als er Haldir durch die Haare fuhr.

Glücklich drückte Haldir Legolas an sich, während er seinen kleinen Bruder musterte. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Jetzt wieder gut....", strahlte der. Legolas Freude ging auf ihn über.

"Ich habe dich mal gefragt, ob du Rumil wirklich liebst, oder ob du nur deinen Bruder nicht verlieren willst. Wie lautet deine Antwort nun, nachdem du Zeit hattest, um darüber nach zu denken?"

Orophin legte den Kopf schief. "Warum fängst du wieder damit an? Ich hab doch endlich angefangen damit zu leben.... Natürlich liebe ich ihn, denn verloren hab ich ihn doch schon. Nur die Liebe...die kann man mir nur nehmen wenn man mich tötet!" Orophin lächelte etwas schief. "Aber redet jetzt nicht über mich....freut euch dass ihr euch wieder habt. Ich werd nach Hause gehen....diese Nacht....ist nur für euch!"

Haldir hielt ihn fest. "Ich habe einen Grund, warum ich wieder damit anfange. Ich habe mit Rumil gesprochen. Wenn du mir sagst, dass du Rumil liebst, so wie ich Legolas liebe, dann glaube ich dir. Aber wenn du Rumil nur wie einen Bruder liebst, dann solltest du es ihm sagen." Haldir lächelte ihn leicht an. "Doch bevor du dich entscheidest, solltest du eine Nacht darüber schlafen und ich finde es eine gute Idee, dass du das bei dir machen möchtest. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

"Viel Vergnügen....", wünschte Orophin. "Aber ich werd nicht mehr darüber schlafen.....es ist ein für alle mal abgeschlossen."

"Du bleibst dabei, dass du Rumil mehr als alles andere liebst? Gut, du solltest jetzt dennoch zu dir gehen. Sofort und auf der Stelle."

"Ja, ja, ich verschwind ja schon....", lachte Orophin. "Aber laug Legs nicht zu sehr aus....", piff er ihnen noch zu, bevor er lachend davon rannte. Lachend und doch...mit Tränen in den Augen.


	17. Getrennte Wege

**Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!**

_Getrennte Wege_

17/18

* * *

Sofort als Orophin sich seiner Hütte näherte, merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seit 15 Jahren war er nicht mehr dort gewesen, dennoch sah die Hütte so aus, als ob sie grade er wieder hergerichtet worden wäre. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass die Hütte seit 15 Jahren verlassen war.

Verwirrte betrat Orophin das alte Heim und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um alles genau zu erfassen.

Es war sogar ein neuer Spiegel in der Hütte angebracht worden. Aus großen, überraschten Augen schaute ihn sein Spiegelbild an, zeigte ihm seine eigene Verwunderung.

"Was...soll das?" Orophin hatte den Spiegel vor nun fast 15 Jahren aus Wut zerschlagen, weil ihn sein Spiegelbild daran erinnert hatte, dass Rumil nicht mehr wirklich da war.

Doch anstatt das sein Spiegelbild seine Lippenbewegung nach machte, zogen sich dessen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

Orophin trat einen Schritt zurück. "Nein....", flüsterte er leise. Er würde jetzt nicht den Verstand verlieren.

"Doch", erwiederte Orophins Abbild leise.

Über Orophins Wangen flossen stille Tränen.

Langsam trat Orophins Ebenbild auf ihn zu.

"Nicht....ich werd.....werd doch jetzt nicht verrückt! Elben werden nicht verrückt..."

"Natürlich bist du verrückt. Du bist es von jedem Augenblick an gewesen."

Langsam sank Orophin auf die Knie.

Sanft zog Orophins Abbild ihn in die Arme, hielt ihn umfangen.

"Warum bist du hier...? Warum bist du JETZT hier?!"

"Was glaubst du denn, warum ich hier bin?"

"Ich weiss es nicht! Ich weiss gar nichts mehr!"

Orophin spürte, wie er beruhigend gestreichelt wurde. "Doch du weißt es."

"Wegen mir?", kam die vorsichtige Frage.

"Natürlich wegen dir, warum denn sonst?!"

Orophin schluchzte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust des anderen.

Tröstend hielt er Orophin umfangen, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Irgendwann sah dieser wieder scheu hoch und legte eine Hand an das Gesicht des anderen.

"Hallo."

"Hi Rumil......" Orophin lächelte schwach.

"Hi!"

Orophin atmete tief durch. "Träum ich jetzt.....oder bist du wirklich zurück gekehrt?"

"Was ist dir lieber?"

"Dumme Frage...ganz, ganz dumme Frage...."

Rumil lächelte leicht. "Bin ich dir so wichtig?"

Orophin nickte hecktisch.

"Ganz ruhig. Ich bleibe ja bei dir."

"Ja...? Du gehst nicht wieder zurück nach Bruchtal?"

"Nein, ich bleibe bei dir."

Orophin schloss die Augen und behielt sie eine Weile geschlossen. Nur zögernd öffnete er sie wieder, aus Furcht Rumil könnte wieder weg sein.

"Ich bin echt, und ich bleibe, versprochen...................Das heißt..." Rumil zögerte leicht.

Sofort verkrampfte sich Orophisn gesammter Körper wieder.

"Liebst du mich als Bruder, oder als Geliebten?"

"Möpf"; machte Orophin leise. "Wieder eine sehr, sehr dumme Frage. Aber ich denke inzwischen kann ich es unterscheiden, denn ich liebe dich nicht wie ich Haldir liebe....oder Legs, oder eins unserer anderen Geschwister!"

"Dann werde ich bleiben, für immer und ewig werde ich an deiner Seite bleiben."

"Danke...." Orophin drückte sich scheu nach oben, um die Lippen des anderen mit seinen zu bedecken.

Liebevoll erwiederte Rumil den Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich....", hauchte Orophin schliesslich und sein Herz schlug kräftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb als je zuvor in den vergangenen Jahren.

"Wer ist eigentlich Aragorn?"

"Haldirs Zögling......"

"War was mit ihm?"

"Haldir kann ihm nichts mehr beibringen, nun muss er selber zurecht kommen und die Stärke der Menschen in sich wecken..."

"Ich meine, was zwischen dir und ihm war."

"Zwischen ihm und mir? Ich hab auf ihn aufgepasst, nachdem Haldir und Legs fast daran zu Grunde gegangen sind, dass Aragorn immer an Haldirs Rockzipfel hing."

"Das ist alles?" Skeptisch blickte Rumil Orophin an. "Als ich Aragorn traf, sprang ermich an und küsste mich."

Orophin fing an zu lachen. "Er hat dich verwechselt...süss......"

"Fand Haldir auch, ich nicht."

"Er ist doch noch'n Kind....", lachte Orophin. "Er ist erst 19......eifersüchtig?"

"Ja... nein... ich weiß nicht... es hat mich einfach überrascht."

"Ich hab auf ihn aufgepasst wie auf einen kleinen Bruder......also kein Grund zur Eifersucht, sonst müssten wir das ja auch auf Haldir sein!"

Rumil lachte leise. "Haldir hat mich auf den Weg zurück aufgeklärt."

"Und du warst wirklich eifersüchtig?"

"Ja war ich", grummelte Rumil.

"Süss....." Orophin stupste Rumil kurzerhand um und kniete sich über ihn, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Rumil zog ihn enger an sich. "Ich kann jetzt Harfe spielen", meinte er schließlich.

"Dann wirst du mir nachher sicher was vorspielen, nicht?!"

"Wenn du möchtest." Rumil küsste ihn erneut. "Ich könnte auch jetzt spielen."

"Nein, JETZT...möchte ich was anderes...."

Sanft ließ Rumil seine Hände über Orophins Körper gleiten, zog ihn dabei aus.

"Nicht hier Rumil....wir haben doch ein weiches Bett dafür!"

Rumil seufzte leise, fügte sich aber und ging mit seinem Bruder ins Schlafzimmer.

Der lies Rumil keine Sekunde aus den Augen, strich über dessen weiche Haut und seidigen Haare. "Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen dass ich dich wieder habe...."

Langsam zog Rumil seinen Bruder aus, liebkoste und verführte ihn. Er ließ sich Zeit, doch schließlich nahm er ihn in Besitz.

Orophin schrie leise auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, aus purem Glück. Unendlich lange Jahre hatte er das missen müssen. Nichts hatte das hier ersetzen können. Dieses Gefühl eins zu sein mit demjenigen den er über alles liebte.

Glücklich schmiegte sich Rumil an Orophins Seite. Nun wusste er endlich, was er sein ganzes Leben lange gesucht und vermießt hatte: Die Gewissheit, dass sein Bruder ihn wirklich mehr als alles andere liebte.

Fest krallten sich Orophins Finger um Rumils Hände und hielten sie fest an seine Brust gepresst, dicht über seinem Herzen. "Es schlägt wieder richtig....", meinte er leise.

Rumil küsste ihn leicht. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch...jetzt und für alle Zeit......."

"....jetzt und für alle Zeit." Legolas strich Haldir zärtlich durch die Haare, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an seinem Ohr entlang, bevor er es sachte küsste.

Haldir schnurrte leise und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an den nackten Körper seines Geliebten. "Ich liebe dich auch." Sanft küsste er Legolas.

Der atmete tief durch. Auch die Ausdauer eines Elben war irgendwann mal erschöpft und Legolas' reichte noch nicht an die von Haldir heran. Nach drei mal hatte er eigentlich genug, aber wenn sein Geliebter es noch mal schaffen würde...... Auffordernd strich Legolas über Haldirs Brust, Bauch, hinab zu dessen Schritt.

"Bist du ein wenig ausgehungert?" Liebevoll knabberte er an Legolas Hals entlang, bis zu dessen Brust. Dort verharrte er einen Moment, bevor er weiterhinab zu dessen Lenden wanderte.

"Ein wenig? Du bist gut.....wir haben eiiiiiniges auf zu holen...", stöhnte der Jüngere.

"Sicher, dass du noch mal willst? Oder eine kleine Pause?"

"Pause? Nicht doch....!", versuchte Legolas Haldir zu beruhigen, doch seine leisen pfeifenden Lungen sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Haldir lächelte leicht. "Ich brauch aber eine kleine Pause", meinte er, obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass er nicht sehr erschöpft war.

"Okay....", gab sich Legolas sofort geschlagen.

Sanft küsste Haldir seinen Geliebten. "Du kannst mich ab jetzt wieder jeden Tag haben. Wir brauchen es nicht zu übertreiben, sonst kannst du bald nicht mehr laufen."

"Och, ich halt schon was aus", scherzte Legolas.

Das Leben in Lorien nahm wieder seinen Lauf. Haldir, Rumil und Orophin übernahmen wieder ihre Wachen und Legolas wurde zur Arbeit in den Palast geschickt, wo er als Heiler fungierte. Sowohl Rumil und Orophin als auch Haldir und Legolas waren unzertrennlich. Fast schon vergassen die vier, dass es jemals Zeiten gab, an denen sie nicht so glücklich gewesen waren und an denen sie getrennt waren. Doch nach einer langen Zeit des Friedens und des Glücks, wurde Legolas zurück in den Düsterald gerufen. Gandalf hatte ihnen ein armes Geschöpft geschickt, auf das die Elben des Düsterwaldes aufpassen sollten: Gollum. Allerdings war dieses Wesen geistig so verwirrt und krank, dass es Hilfe brauchte. Hilfe, die ihm nur Legolas geben konnte.

Mit dem mehrmaligen Versprechen, zurück zu kommen so schnell es nur ging verabschiedete sich Legolas in den frühen Morgenstunden von seinem Geliebten und dessen beiden jüngeren Brüdern.

Doch Legolas kam nicht schnell wieder zurück. Nachdem er in Düsterwald angekommen war und dem Wesen geholfen hatte, so gut er konnte, entwischte Gollum, als die Elben ihn im Wald auf Bäume klettern ließen. Alle Bemühungen das Wesen wieder zufinden waren vergeblich. Und so wurde Legolas mit einer Eskorte nach Bruchtal geschickt, um Elrond und Gandalf mitzuteilen, dass der Gefangene Gollum den Elben entwischt war.

Als Legolas nach Bruchtal kam, musste er verwundert feststellen, dass er nicht der einzige Besucher in Elronds Haus war. Vor ihm war eine Gruppe von Menschen angekommen. Etwas Abseits konnte er Zwerge erkennen, die von Elben in ihr Quartier geführt wurden. Und zwischen all dem rannten zwei kleine Wesen herum. Eine Rasse, die Legolas selbst noch nie gesehen hatte, von der er aber gehört hatte: Hobbits.

Mit neugierigem Blick beobachtete er die kleinen Männchen, die irgendwie immer und überall am Essen waren. Sein Verstand war hellwach, dennoch konnte er sich nicht alles genau erklären und suchte nach jemandem der ihm helfen konnte. Schliesslich fand er auf einem Balkon die Tochter des Herrn Elrond. Lange hatte er Arwen nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war etwas älter als er und als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte war er noch ein Kind gewesen. Nun war er ihr ebenbürtig und dennoch verneigte er sich leicht vor ihr.

Arwen neigte ihren Kopf kurz zum Gruß und ging dem Elben dann entgegen. Auf den Weg zu ihrem Vater erklärte sie ihm, was passiert war. Das sich das Böse im Osten zusammenbraute hatte Legolas bemerkt. Besonders in Lorien hatten sie die Grenzen geschlossen und ließen kein fremdes Wesen mehr hinein. Aber das der Ring der Macht gefunden worden war, wusste Legolas noch nicht. Auch nicht, dass ein Rat einberufen war, um zu entscheiden, was mit dem Ring passieren sollte. Als die beiden

Elben Elrond und Gandalf erreicht hatten, deutete Arwen eine Verbeugung an und verabschiedete sich, während Legolas den beiden seine Nachricht überbrachte. Nach langem Überlegen entschieden sie sich dazu, dass sie derzeit nichts machen konnten. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass Gollum keinen größeren Schaden anrichtete, was Gandalf bezweifelte. Er teilte den anderen mit, dass dieses Wesen noch eine große Rolle spielen würde. Nach dem Gespräch wies Elrond Legolas Räume zu und lud ihn ein, der Versammlung am nächsten Tag beizuwohnen und mit zu entscheiden, was mit dem Ring passieren sollte.

In dem, ihn zugewiesenem Raum, angekommen, trat Legolas als erstes auf den Balkon hinaus und genoß die frische Nachtluft. Abseits des Palastes, gerade noch erkennbar, stand Arwen und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann. Legolas konnte nicht genau erkennen, was die beiden machten oder worüber sie redeten. Doch da er Gerüchte darüber gehört hatte, dass sie Arwen binden wollte und Elrond mit der Wahl ihres Herzens nicht einverstanden war, nahm er an, dass sie sich heimlich mit ihrem

Geliebten traf. So heimlich man sich in Bruchtal mit jemanden treffen konnte. Bestimmt wusste jeder Elb, was Arwen grade tat.

Schließlich trennten sich die beiden. Arwen ging wieder zurück zum Haus und der Mann blieb alleine zurück. Da er im Schatten stand, konnte Legolas ihn nicht erkennen. Aber die Haltung, die Art und Weise, wie sich der Mann an die Brüstung der Brücke lehnte und in die Nacht starrte, kannte er. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dort unten stand Haldir und dachte nacht. Exakt die gleiche Haltung und Bewegungen.

Schliesslich, kurz bevor Legolas platzte vor Neugier schwang er sich über das Balkongeländert und kletterte fix nach unten und näherte sich der dunklen Gestallt von hinten.

Die Gestallt merkte, dass sich ihm jemadn näherte. Seufzend drehte er sich um, da er annahm, dass es Elrond war, der mit ihm reden wollte. Obwohl Aragron mittlerweile über 50 Jahre alt war, mochte er immer noch keine ernsten Elbengespräche. Er hatte jedesmal das Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, oder noch schlimmer, dass ihn die Elben nicht akzeptierten. Zwischenzeitlich gab ihn Elrond ganz stark dieses Gefühl. Er bezweifelte manchmal sogar offen, dass Aragron sein Schicksal erfüllen und König über Gondor werden würden. Die einzigen Elben, die wirklich an ihm geglaubt hatten und es ihm gezeigt hatten, waren jene blonden Elben seiner Kindheit gewesen. Aragorn blinzelte leicht. Der Elb der sich ihm näherte hatte blondes Haar. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Er musste so sehr in Gedanken an Lorien, Haldir und Legolas versunken gewesen sein, dass seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielten. Legolas konnte sich nicht über der Brücke nähern. Legolas war in Lorien, vergnügte sich mit Haldir und hatte ihn sicher schon längst vergessen.

Der Mann der vor ihm stand hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen der sie damals verlassen hatte. Doch es waren die Augen, die Legolas verrieten wem er hier gegenüberstand. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben und er musterte Aragorn ohne Scheu.

Ein Strahlen breitete sich über Aragrons Lippen aus. Er rannte los, sprang Legolas in die Arme und drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie er konnte. "Legolas", flüsterte er erstickt, während er sein Gesicht in dessen Haare vergrub, tief den vertrauten, beruhigenden Geruch einamtete.

"Hi Kleiner...."; flüsterte der Elb mit sanfter Stimme in das Menschenohr an seiner Seite und drückte Aragorn leicht an sich, auch wenn ihm durch Aragorns Umarmung fast die Luft weg blieb.

Aragron lockerte etwas seine Umarmung und schaute Legolas in die Augen. Es freute ihn, den Elben wieder zu sehen, der ihn aufgezogen hatte, und immer für ihn dagewesen war. Seufzend ließ er Legolas wieder los und lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Brücke. Langsam und stockend begann er Legolas zu berichten, was passiert war, von Ring, von Frode, von Arwen, von seinen eigenen Zweifeln, von den Erwartungen die in ihn gesteckt wurden und von seinen Ängsten, den Erwartungen nicht gerecht zu

werden.

Wie einst dem kleinen Jungen hörte Legolas nun auch dem erwachsenen Aragorn aufmerksam zu. Er verstand dessen Gefühle zu gut, hatte er doch immer gewusst was ihn eines Tages erwarten würde. Er hatte gehofft dass Haldirs Erziehung Aragorn zumindest die Stärke geben würde, damit besser klar zu kommen als jeder andere Mensch.

Aragron sah Legolas eine Weile schweigend an. "Aber jetzt bist du ja da. Nun geht es mir gleich besser."

Legolas lächelte und legte Aragorn eine Hand an die Wange. Es war seltsam die rauhen Bartstoppeln zu spüren, denn so etwas kannte Legolas bis jetzt noch nicht. "Haldir hat dir doch gesagt dass wir immer für dich da sein werden........"

"Ja."

"Na siehst du......und wenn du wirklich mal am Abgrund stehen solltest, werden entweder Haldir oder ich, oder auch Orophin dich bestimmt zurück ziehen...."

"Danke."

Schliesslich blieb Legolas noch eine Weile, bevor er das Gefühl hatte, dass er Aragorn besser alleine lassen solle. Also zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Aragron war froh, dass Legolas an der geheimen Besprechung teilnahm. Er fühlte sich gleich viel Sicherer. Besonders, als Legolas Boromir in die Schranken verwies und ihn darauf hinwies, dass Aragron eigentlich sein König war. Noch besser fühlte er sich, als sich Legolas bereit erklärte, Teil der Ringgemeinschaft zu werden. Mit Legolas an seiner Seite, würde ihnen nichts passieren können. Sowohl Legolas als auch Gandalf waren weise und besonnen genug, sie alle zu beschützen und sicher nach Mordor zu bringen.

Doch als Gandalf in Moria in den Schatten fiel, hatte Aragron das Gefühl verzweifeln zu müssen. Doch er durfte nicht aufgeben, er musste die Gruppe in Sicherheit bringen, sich um sie kümmern. Sein Herz tat sich auf, als sie die Höhlen von Moria verließen und vor ihnen die Bäume Lothloriens sichtbar wurden. Dort würden sie in Sicherheit sein. Schnell führte er die Gruppe in den Wald.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für den Menschen, den Wald wieder zu betreten. Er hatte das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen. Hinter sich hörte er Gimli über die Elben lästern. Er musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Die Elben Lothloriens waren besser, als der Zwerg es annahm. Als ob die Wachen Loriens dies bestätigen wollten, tauchten sie plötzlich überall auf und richteten ihre Pfeile auf die Gefährten. Selbst auf ihn und Legolas richteten sich die Pfeile und zwischen all den Wachen, die sie bedrohten, hoben sich drei Gestallten besonders ab, Haldir, flankiert von Orophin und Rumil. Mit bewegungsloser Miene richteten die Zwillinge ihre Pfeile auf die Gruppe, während Haldir einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. "Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können."

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl durchströhmte Aragron, als er seinen alten Lehrmeister wieder sah. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu, Haldir zu begrüßen, doch die Haltung der Lorien Elben und vor allem der Blick, den Haldir ihm zuwarf, hielt ihn davon ab. Diese Elben waren nicht freundlich gesinnt. Sie waren bereit die Ringgemeinschaft zu töten, wenn es sein musste. Aragorn wusste, Haldir würde ohne zu zögern den Befehl geben, Legolas zu töten, wenn dieser eine falsche Bewegung machte.

Die Regeln Loriens waren eindeutig. Wer einmal den Wald verließ, hatte kein Recht zurückzukehren. Er war ein Fremder, wie alle anderen außerhalb von Lorien. Und in Zeiten wie diese, wurde jeder Fremde in Lorien als Feind betrachtet.

Dennoch gab Haldir seinen Leuten den Befehl die Pfeile zu senken. Schweigend führte er die Gemeinschaft in die kleine Siedlung der Wachen, wo er sich endlich die Zeit nahm die Gruppe zu begrüßen.

Ruhig und gelassen begrüßte er Legolas als erstes. Aber nicht, wie man einen Geliebten begrüßen würde, den man lange nicht gesehen hatte. So wie die beiden sich begrüßten, konnte man annehmen, dass sie sich nie geliebt hätten.

Schweigend und ausdruckslos beobachtete Aragron unauffällig Legolas. Das Verhalten Haldirs musste dem Elb das Herz brechen. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war, dass die Wächter sich so kühl und abweisend benahm.

Doch auch Haldir litt. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde in Stücke reißen. Gerne hätte er Legolas und Aragron umarmt, aber er konnte nicht. Er durfte nicht. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Seine Stimme war ruhig, spielgelte nichts von seiner inneren Aufruhe wieder, auch wenn er etwas sagte, was er eigentlich nicht sagen wollte.

Lediglich ein Verlagern seines Gewichts von einem Bein auf das andere verriet überhaupt etwas von Legolas' Gefühlsregungen. Doch seine Stimme hatte nicht mehr Emotionen als die Haldirs. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

Ausdruckslos wandte sich Haldir Aragorn zu. "A Aragron in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." Aragron senkte leicht den Kopf, um seinen alten Lehrmeister zu begrüßen. "Haldir."

Stolz breitete sich in Haldir aus. Er hatte gewusst, dass Legolas sich beherrschen würde. Er war ein Elb. Wenn es darauf ankam, zeigte er keine Gefühlsregung. Aber selbst Aragron schaffte es, sich zu beherrschen. Sein Kleiner war erwachsen geworden.

"Das zur viel gelobten Höflichkeit der Elben. Sprich Worte die wir alle verstehen." Etwas überrascht wandte sich Haldir zu dem Zwerg der neben Aragron stand. Er konnte froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch lebte und sogar in den Wald gelassen wurde. Aber stattdessen legte er die Unhöflichkeit der Zwerge an dem Tag und versuchte ihm einen Befehl zu geben. Am liebsten hätte Haldir ihn ignoriert. Aber seine gute Erziehung verbat ihm das.

Als er diesmal zu sprechen ansestzte, war seine Abneigung deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. "Wir haben nichts mehr mit Zwergen zu tun, seit der Zeit der Finsternis." Und anstatt das es so blieb, musste er sich nun mit dem unhöflichsten und frechsten Exemplar herumschlagen, dass die Zwerge hervorgebracht hatten.

"Weißt du, was dieser Zwerg darauf entgegnet? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Angewiedert blickte Haldir den Zwerg an. Dachte diese missratene Kröte wirklich, er könne die Sprache der Zwerge nicht verstehen? Dennoch würde der Zwerg es nicht schaffen, ihn mit diesen unbedachten Worte, aus der Reserve zu locken. Sollte der missratene Kerl ihn doch beleidigen. Er war ein Elb und würde sich dementsprechend benehmen.

Doch Aragron sah es nicht so gelassen, wie Haldir. Aufgebracht drehte er Gimli zu sich um. "Das war nicht sehr höflich."

Haldir musste an sich halten, um nicht zu grinsen. Warum sollte er sich aufregen, wenn der Zwerg von seinem eigenem Gefährten in die Schranken verwiesen wurde. Aragorn konnte stolz auf sich sein.

Langsam schritt Haldir an Aragron vorbei und betrachtete sich die Hobbits genauer. Er verstand nicht, warum so ein Aufsehen um diese friedlichen kleinen Wesen gemacht wurde. Doch als sein Blick auf Frodo fiel, fuhr ihm der Schrecken in die Knochen. Er hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass ihm jeder seine Gefühle ansehen konnte. Seine Gabe hatte ihn gewarnt. Von diesem Wesen ging etwas böses aus, etwas schreckliches. Es würde sie alle in den Ruin treiben.

"Ihr bringt großes Übel mit Euch." Haldir war sich sicher, dass dies noch harmlos ausgedrückt war. Aufgebracht wandte er sich wieder an Aragorn, der die Gruppe anzuführen schien. "Ihr dürft nicht weitergehen." Ohne ene Erklärung abzugeben ging er.

Überrascht sah Aragron ihm hinterher. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann würde er sagen, Haldir hatte Angst. Aber wovor? In Lorien waren sie sicher.

Aragron seufzte lautlos und folgte Haldir. Er hasste es mit dem Elben zu diskutieren. Doch nun hing alles davon ab, dass er ihn davon überzeugte, dass sie zur Herrin des Waldes vorgelassen wurde.

Aragron versuchte alles. Aber weder flehen, noch betteln half. Der Elb war unnachgiebig, so wie er es schon immer gewesen war. Aragron war am Verzweifeln. Es hatte noch eine Möglichkeit, Haldir dazu zu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern. Aber er wusste auch, wenn er ihn damit unter Druck setzen würde, dann würde Haldir es ihm nie verzeihen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Der Elb würde ignorieren, dass er den Menschen jemals aufgezogen hatte.

Aragron seufzte leicht. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste diesen Weg gehen auch wenn es bedeuten würde, Haldir nie wieder zusehen und nie wieder auf seine Hilfe hoffen zu können.

"Du warst für mich wie ein Vater. Und auch jetzt liebe ich dich noch immer wie ein Vater, auch wenn ich dein Verhalten nicht verstehen kann. Aber du wirst deine Gründe haben und ich werde sie akzeptieren, auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass du mich und Legolas in den sicheren Tod schickst. Wir werden uns deinen Willen beugen und uns der Gefahr stellen. Irgendwie werden wir es schaffen, zu überleben, auch ohne deine Hilfe."

Kalt blickte Haldir Aragron an. Warf dieser ihm wirklich grade vor, er würde ihn und Legolas in den Tod schicken? Hielt er ihn für so grausam? Wütend wandte er sich zu den wartetenden Gefährten. Sollte Galadriel sich mit ihnen rumschlagen. "Ihr werdet mir nun folgen."

Aragron schluckte leicht. Er hatte es geschafft, Haldir gestattete ihnen weiter zu gehen. Dennoch hatte der Mensch den Elb noch nie so wütend gesehen. Schweigend folgten sie Haldir, der sie durch den Wald führte.

Doch in dem Moment, als sie sich dem Palast näherten, schien Haldirs Wut verraucht zu sein. Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis die Ringgemeinschaft zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, damit sie ihn verstehen konnte. Nicht ohne stolz erklärte er: "Caras Galdhorn, das Herz des Elbentums auf Erden. Das Reich des Herren Celeborn und von Galadriel, der Herrin des Lichts."

Langsamer als bei ihrem Marsch durch dem Wald, brachte er die acht Reisenden zum Palast. Er ging langsam genug, so dass sie sich die Pracht seiner Heimat ansehen konnten. Schweigend stellte er sich schließlich etwas abseits der Ringgemeinschaft und wartete mit ihnen auf seine Eltern.

Selbst Haldir, der wusste, wie es war, wenn seine Mutter erschien, war beeindruckt von ihrem Erscheinen. Kalte Genugtuung breitete sich in Haldir aus. Das würde diesen vorlauten Zwerg bestimmt beeindrucken. So etwas würde dieses unzivilisierte Wesen bestimmt nie wieder sehen, Schönheit, Anmut, Reinheit.

Sein Vater schien seine Antipartien für die Ringgemeinschaft zu teilen. Anstatt sie willkommen zu heißen, machte er jegliche Hoffnung, die ihnen geblieben war zunichte. Nun war Haldir wieder zufrieden. Seine Wut und Demütigung war vergessen. Seine Eltern sorgten dafür, dass sich die Gefährten schlechter fühlten, als er sich noch vor wenigen Minuten fühlte.

"Laßt Euch das Herz nicht schwer machen." Hatte das seine Mutter grade wirklich gesagt? Wenn sie dies wirklich meinte, hätte sie ihnen vielleicht vorher nicht sagen sollen, dass keine Hoffnung mehr für sie bestand.

Doch das Verhalten seiner Mutter war nicht seine Sache. Er brachte die Ringgemeinschaft zu ihrem zugeteilten Quartier und ging dann zu den anderen und trauerte um Gandalf.

Ein leises Rascheln hinter ihm, lies ihn wissen dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

"Hoher Besuch? Was führt den Prinz aus Düsterwald in meine bescheidene Nähe, wenn er doch die erhabene Gesellschaft eines Zwerges genießen könnte?"

Legolas verzog das Gesicht etwas. "Gimli ist nicht so schlimm wie er vorgibt zu sein....", meinte er leise und setzte sich neben Haldir. Er trug lediglich noch seine silbergraue Tunike, die er zuvor unter dem grünen Wanderwams getragen hatte.

"So?"

"Bis jetzt war er meistens ganz okay......" Tief durchatmend lehnte sich Legolas an Haldirs Seite. "Reden wir jetzt nicht über den Zwerg...."

Seufzend schloss Haldir seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen Legolas. "Ich habe dich vermißt, Geliebter."

"Ich dich auch...", flüsterte Legolas zurück. "Ich hätte mir gewünscht dich an meiner Seite zu haben, dann währe die Reise sicher nur halb so schlimm gewesen."

"Du weißt, ich darf Lorien nicht verlassen."

"Nein, leider nicht....aber vieles wäre für mich einfacher gewesen...und für Aragorn sicher auch. Ohne deine Ausbildung...wäre er bestimmt schon längstens unter der Last die ihm aufgebürdet wurde zusammen gebrochen..."

Haldir Schultern sackten herab. "Lass uns nicht über Aragron reden."

Legolas nickte und kam Haldirs Wunsch nach. Liebevoll begann er dessen Nacken zu massieren.

Schnurrend kuschelte sich Haldir an Legolas. "Wie lange bleibt ihr?"

"Bis die anderen sich wieder erholt haben......wird sicher ein paar Tage dauern. Die Hobbits sind müde, sich sollche Reisen nicht gewohnt und der Schock um Gandalfs Verlust sitzt tief in ihren Knochen."

"Und du? Musst du dich auch erholen? Brauchst du Ruhe? Oder Zeit um um Gandalf zu trauern.

"Ein wenig.......er war ein guter Gefährte und ich kannte ihn lange..."¨

Haldir seufzte leise und richtete sich wieder auf. "Dann sollte ich dich mit deiner Trauer alleine lassen."

"Ich werd nachher nach Hause kommen......wirst du auf mich warten?"

Haldir nickte. Langsam ging er davon.


	18. Weine nicht um mich, denn wir werden uns...

**Ich liebe dich, bleib fern von mir!**

_Weine nicht um mich, denn wir werden uns wieder sehen!!!_

18/18

* * *

Legolas erhob sich nur langsam. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so saß auch bei ihm der Schock über diesen Verlust tief. Seufzend brachte er einen Krug mit Wasser zu den Gefährten. Kaum da er ihr Lager erreicht hatte, erklang über ihren Köpfen ein melodischer Gesang. Legolas hob den Kopf, um zu lauschen. "Ein Klagelied für Gandalf...", meinte er traurig, mehr zu sich, als zu den anderen.

"Was singen sie?"

Die Stimme drang zwar in Legolas' Bewusstsein, vermochte sie jedoch nicht zu zuordnen. "Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu übersetzen...für mich ist die Trauer noch zu nah."

Haldir schmiegte sich enger an Orophin und Rumil, während er mit ihnen das Klagelied sang.

Als langsam die letzten Stimmen verklangen, öffnete Orophin leicht die Augen. "Wird er heute Nacht zu dir kommen?"

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Er hat es gesagt, aber...."

".....aber...?"

"Ich glaube nicht daran."

"Warum nicht?"

Haldir seufzte leise. "Er behauptet der Zwerg wäre nett."

"Eh? Was hat das damit zu tun...?" Orophin kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf und blinzelte zu Rumil, als ob der eine Antwort wisse.

Rumil grinste leicht. "Hast du nicht gehört, was der Zwerg Haldir an den Kopf geworfen hat? Kein Wunder, dass er wütend darüber ist, besonders wenn Legolas ihn dann noch in den Schutz nimmt."

"Ja, aber deswegen wird Legolas doch trotzdem zu Haldir kommen...."

Haldir stand schweigend auf und ging zu seiner Hütte.

Das Feuer knisterte frisch angeschürt und ein unverkennbar süßer Duft stieg in Haldirs empfindliche Nase. Ein Duft, den er lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte: Milch mit Honig!"

"Hallo Legolas", meinte er müde.

Zärtlich strich Legolas' Hand durch Haldirs Haar, während er ihm die Tasse reichte.

Langsam griff Haldir danach und trank einen Schluck.

"Waren wir so anstrengend?", wollte Legolas besorgt wissen, massierte liebevoll mit den Fingerkuppen Haldirs Schläfen.

Böse schaute Haldir Legolas an. "Musst du das wirklich fragen?"

Legolas zuckte zurück. Viele hundert Jahre hatte Haldir ihn nicht mehr so böse angesehen. Entschuldigend senkte er den Kopf.

"Aragorn wirft mir vor, dass ich euch töten will. Ich musste das Böse nach Lorien bringen. Mir werden Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn ich den Wald nicht beschützen kann. Ein guter Freund der Elben ist gestorben. Und als ob das noch nicht genug ist, muss ich es mir gefallen lassen, dass dieser Zwerg mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt."

"Schhht...." Legolas umfasste Haldirs Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. "Ist ja gut.....ich bin wieder hier...lass die anderen sein....wir sind wieder zusammen....nur das zählt......nur du....und ich...."

Seufzend schmiegte sich Haldir an den zarten Körper. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, während er Legolas gleichmäßigem Atem lauschte. "Es ist eine schwere Zeit. Von allen Seiten wird Lorien angegriffen und meine Aufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass kein Angreifer zu uns durchkommt. Dunkle Zeiten ziehen wieder hinauf. Zeiten, wie sie Mittelerde nie wieder erleben sollte. Alle verlassen sich auf uns Elben, aber wir sind schwach. Unsere Zeit geht vorbei. Wir haben nicht mehr die Kraft, für die Menschen zu kämpfen. Doch niemand will das wahrhaben. Lorien stirbt und wir mit ihm, wenn wir nicht zu den Grauen Anfurten gehen. Meine Aufgabe ist es, für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen, den Elben ihre Ängste zu nehmen und alle zu beruhigen. Doch dies ist zuviel für einen einzelnen Elb. Noch nicht einmal meine Brüder merken, wie ernst es wirklich ist, obwohl sie meine engsten Vertraute sind."

"Lass wenigstens für diese Nacht die Ängste raus aus diesem Haus. Vergiss für diese eine Nacht deine Sorgen und deine Verantwortung....", flüsterte Legolas beschwörerisch in Haldirs Ohr, strich fein mit den Lippen darüber.

Barsch drehte Haldir seinen Kopf zur Seite, brachte so sein Ohr außerhalb von Legolas Reichweite. "Du weißt, dass mich das erregt", warf er dem Jüngeren vor.

"Na und...?" Verwirrt sah Legolas Haldir an. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht vor gehabt.

"Ich will keinen Sex."

Legolas legte die Ohren an und sah Haldir aus großen Augen an.

"Ich will einfach nicht", flüsterte Haldir. "Tut mir leid." Er seufzte. "Wenn du Sex brauchst, geh zu Orophin und Rumil, die beiden werden dir sicher helfen." Er stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. "Bei mir kannst du heute Nacht nur kuscheln."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein ich will bei dir sein. Wir müssen nicht zusammen schlafen.....lass...lass mich dich einfach festhalten...okay?"

Sanft griff Haldir nach Legolas Hand und küsste sie leicht. Im Bett kuschelte er sich an seinen Geliebten und schlief kurz darauf friedlich ein.

Legolas hielt sein Versprechen und hielt Haldir nur sanft in seinen Armen fest. Nun da der andere schlief, verbarg keine Maske mehr seine Ängste und Sorgen, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Tröstend strich ihm Legolas mit den Lippen über die Stirn und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

In der Nacht schlich sich Rumil in das Schlafzimmer und betrachtete die beiden Schlafenden eine Weile. Es war lange her, dass Haldir eine Nacht ruhig durchgeschlafen hatte. Alleine um Haldirs Willen musste Legolas noch etwas bleiben, bevor die Ringgefährten wieder gingen. Der Wachhauptmann brauchte seine Kräfte. Er war die einzige Hoffnung Loriens, um die aufziehende Dunkelheit zu überstehen. Auch wenn Haldir versuchte, es vor allen anderen zu verbergen, wusste es jeder Elb, selbst die Kinder. Doch keiner in Lorien war in der Lage, Haldir zu helfen. Das konnte nur Legolas und dieser würde bald wieder gehen. Rumil seufzte leise, bevor er wieder zu Orophin huschte. Er würde mit seiner Mutter sprechen müssen.

Alleine die Nachricht, dass Haldir wieder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte, überzeugte Galadriel davon, dass die Ringgemeinschaft für eine Weile in Lorein bleiben musste. Und so blieben die acht knapp ein Jahr.

In diesem Jahr kehrte Haldirs Kraft und Ruhe wieder und Legolas freundete sich mit Gimli an. Aber auch jene Zeit des Wohlbefindens ging vorbei und die Ringgemeinschaft brach wieder auf.

Als die Gemeinschaft aufbrach, verschwand Legolas für kurze Zeit, nahezu unbemerkt, um sich von seinem Geliebten zu verabschieden.

Haldir küsste ihn sanft, aber verlangend. "Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Ich tu es jetzt schon", hauchte Legolas. "Aber ich werd auf Aragorn und die anderen aufpassen.....und wir....wir werden uns wieder sehen.....das hier ist kein Abschied für immer, nur eine kurze Trennung, betrachtet man unsere Lebensspannweite...ich werde mit meinem Herzen und meinen Gedanken immerzu bei dir sein...atenio, melamin."

Als die Boote schließlich ablegten, war Haldir nicht dabei. Für ihn war die Trennung zu schwierig und so zog er sich zurück. Er versuchte alles, um wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Doch der Schatten der sich über Mittelerde legte war zu allumfassend und bedrohend. Die Gefahr wurde immer größer. Nachdem Saruman sich mit Sauron verbündet hatte, versuchte er nun die Reiter von Rohan zu vernichten und somit zu verhindern, dass sich die Menschen zusammen taten und gemeinsam gegen Sauron kämpften.

Sowohl Galadriel als auch Haldir waren sich bewusst, dass es ein letztes Bündnis zwischen den Menschen und Elben geben musste um Mittelerde zu retten. Sofort machten sich beide daran, eine Armee aufzustellen, die in Helms Klamm für die Freiheit der Menschen kämpfen würde. Haldir war bereit jeden Freiwilligen mitzunehmen. Nur Rumil und Orophin ließ er zurück. Die beiden mussten ihn vertreten, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkam.

Haldir musterte das Heer zufrieden. Im Gleichschritt machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm, um das letzte Bündnis zwischen Mensch und Elb zu erneuern.

Laut hallte das Horn der Elben durch die Schlucht und kündete ihre Ankunft an. Haldir ließ seine Armee zuerst durch das Tor schreiten, damit alle Anwesende sie sehen konnten. Erst dann trat er selbst durch das Tor, direkt auf den überraschten König Théoden zu. "Elrond schickt mich. Wir sind hier, um das letzte Bündnis zwischen Mensch und Elb zu erneuern."

Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei rannte Aragorn auf Haldir zu und umarmte ihn. Im ersten Moment war Haldir überrascht, aber dann drückte er Aragorn genauso fest an sich, froh seinen Ziehsohn lebend wieder zusehen.

Legolas trat ebenfalls hervor. Seine Freude über den Anblick des Geliebten lediglich am Glanz in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

Zurückhaltender, aber nicht weniger froh oder herzlich begrüßte Haldir auch Legolas. Die letzte Schlacht konnte kommen.

Schnell entwickelte Aragorn mit Thódens und Haldirs Hilfe eine Strategie für den Kampf. Doch bevor sich die Elben aufstellten, zog Haldir Legolas zur Seite. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Legolas sah Haldir aufmerksam an und nickte.

Haldir seufzte leise. Er hätte es dem anderen lieber schonender beigebracht, aber sie hatten keine Zeit. "Ich.... Legolas, du musst mir etwas versprechen."

"Ja, was denn?"

"Wenn mir irgendetwas passieren sollte, musst du für Aragorn da sein. Er wird dich brauchen." Haldir fasste nach Legolas Kinn und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen. "Aragorn ist wichtig. Er muss die Menschen unter sich vereinen. Er ist alles, was den Menschen bleibt, wenn die Elben Mittelerde verlassen. Und die Elben werden Mittelerde verlassen. Nichts und niemand ist wichtiger als Aragorn. Hast du das verstanden?"

"J-ja....aber......was...was soll dir denn passieren? I-ich werd auf dich aufpassen...."

Haldirs Griff um Legolas Kinn verstärkte sich. "Versprich mir, dass du dich um Aragorn kümmern wirst. Versprich mir, dass du ihm helfen wirst."

"Ja, ja, natürlich...das tu ich doch so oder so!"

"Vergiss nie, dass Aragorn wichtiger ist. Wenn du dich entschieden müsstest, zwischen seinem und meinem Leben, dann nimm seines. Versprich es!"

Legolas wollte zurück weichen, wurde jedoch von Haldirs Griff daran gehindert, ebenso verunmöglichte es ihm den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein! Dass....dass kann ich nicht!"

"Aragorn ist wichtiger als ich und er wird es immer sein. Er ist wichtiger als jeder von uns. Ich würde keine Sekunde zögern ihm zu helfen. Wenn ich ihm helfen könnte, indem ich deine Kehle durchschneide, würde ich es tun, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Du solltest es genauso tun."

Der jüngere Elb zitterte leicht, blinzelte hektisch. "Okay.....okay........ich hab's verstanden!"

Haldir seufzte leicht und zog Legolas in seine Arme. "Auch wenn einer von uns stirbt, wir werden uns wieder sehen. Das weißt du." Er küsste Legolas sanft. "Gib nicht auf, selbst wenn ich sterben sollte. Dann musst du für Aragorn leben." Er gab Legolas einen weiteren Kuss. "Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?"

"J-ja.....aber.....warum kommst du auf so was? DU machst mir Angst? Hast du etwa deinen eigenen Tod gesehen?"

"Wir müssen unsere Position einnehmen", erklärte Haldir, ohne auf Legolas Frage einzugehen. Ein leises Knurren entwich Haldir, als er sah, dass zwischen seinen Männern der Zwerg stand. Zum Glück stand er nicht in der Nähe dieses Nichtsnutzen, der noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, über die Brüstung zu schauen.

Doch Haldir hatte keine Zeit, sich lange über Gimli zu ärgern. Die Schlacht begann. Es schien hoffnungslos. Seine Männer fielen einer nach dem anderen. Sie waren die erste Reihe, die ersten die starben, noch bevor die Uruk-hai die Menschen erreichten. Doch dann schafften es die Uruk-hai die Mauer einzustürzen. Wieder starben viele von Haldirs Männern. Doch endlich kam das Signal für den Rückzug. Haldir kämpfte weiter, deckte seine Männer die sich zurückzogen. Doch so gut er auch war. Er war nicht in der Lage, gegen die Uruk-hai zu bestehen. Ein Angriff von hinten verletzte ihn tödlich. Ein weiterer Schlag brachte ihm zu fallen. Aragorn fing ihn auf und hielt ihm umfangen, während er starb. Es zerriss Aragorn das Herz. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zum Trauern. Er musste eine Schlacht zu Ende führen und für jene kämpfen, die seinen Schutz brauchten.

Als die Schlacht vorbei war und wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, ging Aragorn zu Legolas und zog ihn ein wenig zur Seite. "Haldir ist gefallen", flüsterte er leise.

"Was.....?" Legolas, noch immer im Kampfrausch vernahm Aragorns Worte nur sehr langsam. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. "Wo...wo ist er?"

Aragorn brachte ihn an die Stelle, wo Haldir gefallen war.

Legolas' Finger krallten sich an Aragorns Arm. Nun begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen und er begann schwach den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein...das.....das ist nicht wahr....", stammelte er leise und sank neben dem leblosen Körper seines Geliebten nieder.

Sanft legte Aragorn eine Hand auf Legolas Schulter. "Soll ich dich mit ihm alleine lassen, oder soll ich bei dir beleiben und dich trösten."

Die Kühlheit der Elben war völlig aus Legolas' Gesicht gewichen. "Nein....das kann nicht sein......er ist nicht tot! Bitte nicht! NEEEEEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Und dann brachen sämtliche Emotionen über Legolas zusammen, von denen er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er zu ihnen fähig war.

Barsch wurde Legolas in eine Umarmung gezogen und an Gimlis Brust gedrückt. "Pscht, Kleiner, ganz ruhig."

Aber auch durch Gimlis Trost wollten die Tränen nicht versiegen. Voller Entsetzten starrte Legolas in Haldirs Gesicht. Er sah doch so ruhig und friedlich aus. Sicher würde er jeden Moment die Augen öffnen.

Sanft zog Gimli Legolas hoch. "Komm, Kleiner, das bringt nichts, wenn du hier sitzen bleibst."

Es kostete den Zwerg einige Kraft den widerstrebenden Elben von dem Leichnam weg zu zerren. Kaum dass Haldir außer Sicht war, gaben Legolas' Beine nach und er sank zusammen.

Murrend hievte Gimli Legolas auf seine Schultern und brachte ihn in ein leeres Zimmer, wo er den Elben auf ein Bett fallen ließ. Schnaufend ließ er sich neben Legolas fallen. Legolas war nicht schwer gewesen, aber zu groß, um von einem Zwerg ohne Probleme getragen werden zu können.

Nichts mehr von dem was da auf dem Bett lag erinnerte mehr wirklich an einen Elben. Alles nur noch an einen kleinen, hilflosen Jungen der alles verloren hatte.

Tröstend streichelte Gimli Legolas über den Rücken wusste aber auch nicht, was er machen konnte, um Legolas zu helfen.

Doch auch die Gegenwart seines Freundes vermochte die Leere in Legolas' Innern nicht zu vertreiben. Langsam bekam er durch das Weinen sogar Probleme mit dem Atmen, aber die Tränen schienen einfach nicht versiegen zu wollen.

Leise trat Aragorn in den Raum. "Gimli, ich.... wir müssen los. Gandalf weiß wo Merry und Pippin sind. Ich muss mit ihm gehen und am liebsten würde ich dich und Legolas dabei haben. Aber wie es aussieht, solltest du dich um Legolas kümmern. Sobald wir Merry und Pippin haben, schick ich sie mit Gandalf zu euch. Bring Legolas nach Hause, oder besser noch nach Lorien. Übergebt ihn Rumil und Orophin und dann kommt nach. Ich treff euch dann in Gondor. Ich werde versuchen mit den

Streitkräften von Gondor und Rohan das Heer von Mordor aufzuhalten so lang es geht."

"Ich komm mit...", kam es leise und erstickt aus dem Kissen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du es schaffst?" Aragorn setzte sich neben Legolas auf das Bett. "Ich verstehe deine Trauer und mir fällt es auch schwer, zu verkraften dass Haldir gestorben ist. Er war mein Vater. Ich vermisse ihn und es tut mir weh, dass er nicht mehr lebt. Aber für diese Schlacht kann ich niemanden an meiner Seite gebrauchen, der in seiner Trauer aufgeht. Es ist besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst."

"Ich hab's...hab's ihm versprochen......was immer auch passieren mag. Er hat es gewusst Aragorn....er hat's gewusst....."

"Wenn du es schaffst." Aragorn drehte sich um. "Wir reiten in einer halben Stunde los. Sei bereit, oder kehr zurück nach Lorien."

Legolas fuhr hoch und strich sich ruppig mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Kein Wort mehr verlor er in den nächsten Stunden über das was vorgefallen war.

Niemand sprach mehr darüber, dass Haldir gestorben war. Sie hatten keine Zeit, um um Haldir zu trauern. Sie mussten die letzte, alles entscheidende Schlacht führen. Die Schlacht um Mittelerde und sie schafften es zu siegen.

Aragorn und Arwen heirateten. Aragorn wurde gekrönt. Die Verwundeten hatten sich wieder erholt und die zerstörten Städte waren aufgebaut. Der Frieden kehrte zurück und endlich hatten sie Zeit um um Haldir zu trauern.

Ein letztes Mal verabschiedete sich Legolas von Aragorn, verneigte sich vor ihm. Doch er wünschte ihm kein Wiedersehen, sondern ein Lebwohl. Die Bedeutung dieser Worte war kaum für jemanden relevant, doch für die Elben bedeutete es einen großen Unterschied.

Als Legolas Aragorns Thronsaal verlassen wollte, stand eine Gestallt im Schatten der Tür. Ein Elb, mit goldenem Haar und der Kleidung des Hauptmannes Lothloriens.

Legolas schloss nur die Augen und schritt durch die Tür. Sein Geist spielte ihm schon Streiche, so sehr wünschte er sich bei seinem Geliebten. Aber lange würden sie nicht mehr getrennt sein. Bald würden sie wieder vereint sein, wie Haldir es ihm versprochen hatte.

Doch in dem Moment, als er durch die Tür schritt, legte sich eine Hand um seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.

"Was....?", fragte er mit müder Stimme. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen?!

"Das willst du nicht wirklich, oder?" Die Stimme des Elben klang fast wie Haldirs.

"Doch....natürlich...", kam es matt und ohne jegliche Überzeugungskraft von Legolas.

"Was hättest du davon?"

Langsam hob Legolas den Blick. "Frieden?"

"Sicher? Du würdest deine Probleme nicht lösen, du würdest nur vor ihnen davonlaufen."

"Ich hab keine Probleme...abgesehen davon dass ich glaube mit meinem verstorbenen Geliebten zu reden....alles bestens....könnte nicht besser sein", meinte Legolas sarkastisch.

"Glaubst du, dass es das ist, was er will? Dass du deinem Leben ein Ende setzt?"

"Das wir zusammen sind.....er hat es mir doch versprochen..."

"Ihr werdet zusammen sein, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Aber deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen."

"Aber was soll ich alle Zeitalter der Welt hier verbringen? Allein....ohne Gefühle....."

"Du willst Aragorn verlassen? Glaubst du nicht, dass er dich noch brauchen könnte? Er muss alle Menschen unter sich vereinen und wenn du auch noch gehst, hat er niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen kann."

"Wie lange noch? 50 Jahre? 100 Jahre? Viel älter wird er nicht werden...."

"Für ihn ist eine lange Zeit. Eine lange einsame Zeit. Eine Zeit, in der er keinen Vertrauten hat, niemanden, den er um Rat fragen kann. Niemanden, der ihm zuhört. Niemanden dem er seine Probleme erzählen kann."

"Überredet....", meinte Legolas und schlurfte davon in Richtung seines Zimmers. Würde er eben warten bis er endlich sterben durfte, um zu Haldir zurück zu kommen.

Doch Gimli ließ ihn nicht lange alleine. Nachdem er ein paar Tage zugelassen hatte, dass sich Legolas in seinem Zimmer verkroch, besuchte er ihm. "Wollten wir nicht gemeinsam ein paar Höhlen und Wälder besuchen?"

"Keine Höhlen", murrte Legolas. Wann kapierte der Zwerg endlich, dass er Höhlen hasste. Angst davor hatte, weil er immer zu fürchtete, sie könnten einstürzen und die Sache damals in Moria hatte diese Furcht nicht gerade verbessert!

"Du hast es versprochen, nachdem du die Schönheiten von Helms Klamm gesehen hast. Das war der Preis dafür, dass ich dir in die Wälder folge. Versprochen ist versprochen."

Seufzend ergab sich Legolas. "Aber nicht zu lange. Aragorn braucht uns....."

"Er hat gesagt, eine zeitlang würde er ohne uns auskommen."

"Ich komm ja schon", murrte Legolas und zog sich für eine Reise um.

Gimli seufzte. "Ich soll dir was ausrichten."

Legolas hielt inne und sah zu Gimli!

"Zwei Elben waren hier. Sie haben Aragorn gesagt, dass sich die Lorien Elben auf den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten machen. Sie dürften jetzt schon alle weg sein. Die beiden Boten mussten sich beeilen, um ihre Freunde noch einzuholen."

"Verstehe......" Doch brachte die Nachricht Legolas rein gar nichts, denn er würde ihnen nicht folgen. Er hatte sich gegen ein unsterbliches Leben entschieden. So lange Aragorn ihn brauchte würde er an seiner Seite stehen, doch so bald dies nicht mehr der Fall war, würde er es endlich beenden. Dieses Leben dass er nicht mehr wollte, seit er seinen Geliebten verloren hatte. Und doch....doch nagte etwas in ihm. Zu gerne hätte er sich wenigstens von den Zwillingen verabschiedet, aber dazu war es nun zu spät. Gelassen packte er seine Sachen und trug sie hinunter, um sie auf ein Pferd zu packen.

"Die beiden sahen identisch aus. Beängstigend. Ich habe noch nie Elben-Zwillinge gesehen und diese beiden sahen sogar wie Abbilder Haldirs aus. Besonders da sie die Kleidung eines Elben-Hauptmannes getragen haben." Gimli erzählte ungerührt weiter, ohne auf Legolas oder dessen Reaktion zu achten. "Einer von den beiden, Aragorn meinte der Ältere, klang sogar fast wie dieser Haldir. Ich konnte die beiden nicht auseinander halten. Sie sehen sich einfach zu ähnlich. Ich glaub, ich hätte sie auch mit Haldir verwechselt. Aber naja, ich finde sowieso, dass alle Elben sich sehr ähnlich sehen."

"Rumil und Orophin....", lächelte Legolas schwach. "Kein Wunder, dass du sie mit Haldir verwechselt hast....sie sind seine kleinen Brüder.....nun ziehen sie als Letzte aus den alten Gestaden....."

"Sie baten mich, dir etwas von ihnen zu sagen. Der eine, der der nicht so nach Haldir klingt, wollte persönlich zu dir, aber der andere wollte dies nicht. Sie meinten, ihr würdet euch bald wieder sehen. Wenn deine Zeit gekommen wäre, würden sie am Hafen stehen und auf dich warten. Aber bis dahin solltest du versuchen dein Leben zu genießen. Und du sollst dir nicht zuviel Zeit lassen, beim Segeln."

Legolas kratzte sich leicht am Kopf. Fingen die beiden nun auch noch an in Rätseln zu reden? Na toll.... Er seufzte leise. Ändern würde sich eh nichts. "Gehen wir!", meinte er schließlich und marschierte los, das Pferd am Zügel hinter sich her führend, da er annahm dass der Zwerg froh war wenn er nicht reiten musste.

"Na ja, irgendwann wirst du wohl auch zu den Grauen Anfurten gehen und wegsegeln, wie auch alle anderen Elben. Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Nein, Gimli...werd ich nicht! Ich hab keinen Grund hinüber zu wechseln, denn niemand wartet dort wirklich auf mich. Die Zwillinge, sie haben sich selber.....nur ein drittes Rad am Karren will ich nicht sein...so will ich die Unendlichkeit nicht verbringen!"

Gimli schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ich dachte immer, die toten Elben würden auch dort sein. Muss mich wohl geirrt haben."

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. "Wahrscheinlich.......selbst wenn......ich kann Aragorn und die Menschen jetzt noch nicht alleine lassen.....noch nicht......danach werde ich von dieser Welt verschwinden, so oder so!"

Gimli nickte. Sie sprachen nicht mehr darüber, während sie durch Mittelerde reisten. Schließlich kehrten sie wieder zurück, in die Nähe von Gondor und gründeten dort eine Elben- und eine Zwergensiedlung. Und eines Tages, als Legolas im Palast in seinen Privatgemächern war, klopfte es leicht an die geöffnete Tür. Dort wartete ein Elb, mit goldenen Haaren und der Kleidung eines Wachhauptmannes Lothloriens.

Legolas kniff etwas die Augen zusammen. Lange Jahre hatte er so etwas nicht mehr gesehen. "Ja...?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Du klingst nicht so, als ob du dich freuen würdest, mich zu sehen. Wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, kann ich auch wieder gehen."

"Nein!" Legolas' Herz zog sich zusammen und nur mühsam konnte er es dazu überreden weiter zu schlagen.

Haldir lächelte leicht. "Nach all dem was ich durchgemacht habe, könntest du mich ruhig küssen. Schließlich habe ich es für dich getan."

"Was...?" Unsicheren Schrittes wankte Legolas auf den anderen Elben zu.

"Du sollst mich küssen!"

Kurz noch biss sich Legolas auf die Unterlippe, dann war er bei Haldir. Zittrig legte er eine Hand an dessen Wange, immer damit rechnend, dass der Anblick gleich verschwinden würde.

Sanft legte Haldir seine Lippen auf Legolas und küsste ihn liebvoll.

Er war echt. Legolas flossen während der Vereinigung ihrer Lippen Tränen über die Wangen.

Sanft drückte Haldir Legolas enger an sich.

Zitternd löste Legolas seine Lippen wieder von Haldirs und sah ihm in die Augen. "Du...lebst...?", fragte er, selbst jetzt noch, ungläubig.

"Ich bin wieder zurückgekommen."

Legolas' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, Nur Haldirs Halt hinderte ihn daran zusammenzusinken. "Wie..."

"Ich konnte die Götter davon überzeugen, mir noch eine Chance zu geben und mich wieder zurück zu schicken."

"Den Göttern sei dank....." Wieder küsste Legolas seinen Geliebten. "Ich wäre dir bald gefolgt.......", gab er danach schließlich leise zu.

Haldir schmiegte sich an ihn. "Reden wir nicht mehr davon."

"Nie wieder.......aber.....du bist nun ganz alleine hier....deine ganze Familie ist weg!"

"Nein, meine Familie ist hier."

Legolas blinzelte ihn etwas verwirrt an.

"Du bist hier und Aragorn auch. Mein Geliebter und mein Sohn."

"Aber deine Geschwister.....", wandte Legolas ein.

"Ich habe dich, das reicht mir."

"Ja, oh ja......." In Legolas' Körper begann es auf ganz merkwürdige Weise zu Kribbeln. Die Schwäche der vergangenen Jahre wich einer unglaublichen Kraft, einer neuen Lebensenergie und die lud sich auf das ab, was vor ihm stand: Haldir! Erst wurde Legolas' Lächeln nur breiter, doch dann explodierte er regelrecht. Schlang seine Arme um den Geliebten, um ihn hoch zu heben und herum zu wirbeln! Erst als ihm selber fast schwindlig wurde, stellte er Haldir wieder ab, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Und wieder...und wieder...und immer und immer wieder. Es war kein Traum, sondern Wirklichkeit. Er nahm Haldirs Gegenwart mit all seinen Sinnen war.

Liebevoll drängte sich Haldir enger an Legolas, wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, nie wieder.

Schnell verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit, dass Haldir zurückgekehrt war. Nachdem sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte, kehrte das Alltägliche Leben wieder ein. Haldir, Legolas und zu Haldirs Missfallen, Gimli, reisten etwas durch Mittelerde. Doch sie blieben nie lange weg, kehrten regelmäßig zu Aragorn zurück. Sie standen ihm bei, während er die Menschen unter sich vereinte und dabei immer älter wurde, bis er schließlich starb. Haldir und Legolas blieben noch eine kurze Weile, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass Aragorns Nachkomme seine Aufgabe genauso gut wie sein Vater erfüllen würde. Als dann wenige Jahre später auch Arwen starb gingen Haldir, Legolas und Gimli mit den letzten Elben Mittelerdes zu den Grauen Anfurten und verließen sie für immer. Doch noch immer erinnerte ein kleines Denkmal in den Königswäldern Gondors an die Ringgemeinschaft und Haldir.


End file.
